Mundos Distantes Re:Ed
by Ribonette
Summary: Cuando Hermione Granger regresó a Hogwarts a cursar su último año, no esperaba encontrarse allí también a Draco Malfoy... Y mucho menos esperaba enamorarse de él. (DRAMIONE situado ANTES del epílogo "19 años después")
1. De Mansiones a Madrigueras

**MUNDOS DISTANTES (RE:ED)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **De mansiones a madrigueras**

-¡Ni hablar, no pienso permitirlo! –así había comenzado aquella nueva discusión. Una de tantas que se habían ido ocurriendo desde hacía varios meses.

El grito de Narcissa Malfoy, acompañado de un fuerte golpe en la mesa que sacudió las copas, hizo que Lucius Malfoy se sobresaltara, y tras entrelazar los dedos (clavándose a sí mismo las uñas), cerró los ojos, intentando serenarse.

-¡Ya has perdido todo un año escolar, al negarte a presentar esos Éxtasis! –continuó Narcissa, mientras las puntas de sus dedos se ponían blancas de tanta presión a la cual estaban siendo sometidos, al aferrarse tan firmemente al borde de la mesa-. ¡Sabes que no tienes otra opción más que volver nuevamente al colegio!

-!Soy lo suficientemente mayor para decidir que quiero hacer! –contraatacó su único hijo. Draco había intentado tomar una actitud desinteresada, pero no podía más seguir fingiendo indiferencia. En especial cuando claramente llevaba las de perder. Sentía que la impotencia se arremolinaba en su interior.

Así que el joven de cabello rubio platinado, incapaz de controlar el grito que salió de sus labios, sin poder disimular el tinte rojo de frustración que ahora le pintaba todo el rostro, y con las manos temblorosas por llevar los puños firmemente apretados, se levantó de la mesa pegando una patada a la silla, la cual cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

Estaba por alejarse de allí, dando grandes zancadas, pateando a la servidumbre, y despotricando palabras altisonantes, cuando el nuevo grito de su madre, le impidió siquiera dar el primer paso.

-¿Y ya está, no? –fue el bufido de Narcissa, quien con aquel tono mordaz y una fría mirada, apuntó un amenazante dedo contra el rostro de su hijo-. Te niegas a terminar con la educación mágica que tu padre y yo nos hemos preocupado por darte…

-Ejem… -La fingida tos de Lucius Malfoy se escuchó levemente, pero solo había bastado eso para que su esposa se callara, y lo mirará-. Creo que desde el principio, la única que quería que Draco estudiara en Hogwarts, eras _tú._ Siempre he dicho que Draco debería de haber estudiado en Drumstrang…

-¡Eso ya había quedado claro! ¡Ni hablar! –volvió a gritar Narcissa, mientras un nuevo golpe en la mesa provocaba que un par de copas cayesen y una horrible mancha de vino tinto arruinase el blanco mantel-. ¡Sabes perfectamente cuál es mi postura referente a que Draco estudie tan lejos de casa! ¡Ya es una tortura el tener que separarme de él para que acudiese a aquel internado!

Pero Draco ya había tenido suficiente. Aquella pelea se había sucedido desde que tenía 11 años, y su madre lo trataba como un bebé indefenso. Pero ahora, con 17 años, Draco no era para nada un niño. No necesitaba aquella sobre protección, en especial porque después de lo ocurrido el año pasado, sabía que era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo.

Sin poderse contener más, y aprovechando que su madre se encontraba ahora riñendo con su padre, el muchacho empujó salvajemente su copa (con lo que una nueva mancha se presentó en el mantel), y se alejó del comedor, caminando a grandes zancadas. No perdió la oportunidad de tirar la bandeja con los postres que uno de los elfos domésticos de la familia llevaba entre las manos.

-¡Draco! –gritó su madre al escuchar el estruendo de la bandeja al golpear el suelo, mientras veía a su único hijo alejarse hacia el otro extremo del salón-. ¡Draco, vuelve aquí!

Pero el muchacho tenía los puños demasiado apretados (tanto que se lastimaba así mismo encajándose las uñas en las palmas) y la frente demasiado en alto, que dar media vuelta en ese momento, habría significado herir su propio orgullo.

Salió del salón, pisando fuertemente, caminando por aquel largo pasillo, cruzando el imponente recibidor, corriendo por la escalinata de mármol, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación, en el segundo piso. Cerró la puerta dando un portazo, y se aventó con fuerza en la cama, mirando el alto techo, con aire vacío y aburrido.

Sabía que la posición de sus padres era por su propio bien, pero en aquel momento, no le hubiese interesado en lo más mínimo si lo dejaban a la deriva. Después de lo ocurrido el año pasado, ¿en verdad pensaba su madre que estaba dispuesto en lo más mínimo la idea de regresar al colegio a re-cursar séptimo? Regresar a Hogwarts, donde hacía apenas unos meses había tenido lugar aquella batalla…

No le interesaban los títulos académicos, no le interesaba graduarse y trabajar en algo pomposo e importante, como su padre. Sabía que la riqueza de su familia bastaba y sobraba para que el pudiera vivir con lujos, sin tener que trabajar ningún solo día de su vida; aunque en realidad lo único quería en ese momento era morirse. Aquel deseo era provocado por aquel miedo inexplicable que surgía en él, al pensar en volver a poner tan siquiera un pie en Hogwarts.

-San Potter, doña ñoña y la comadreja –dijo con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Ellos eran los que habían provocado todo aquello. Aunque en realidad, ellos apenas y eran la punta del iceberg que había provocado aquel caos que ahora era su vida.

Hacía ya dos meses desde que la Batalla de Hogwarts había tenido lugar. No pudo evitar el cerrar los ojos, recordando aquella noche. Aquella noche en que su padre lo había perdido todo. El Señor Tenebroso había sido derrotado, y pese a que muchos mortífagos habían huido, su familia se había quedado, sentada en un rincón del Gran Comedor, observando los acontecimientos.

Era cierto que nadie les había dirigido siquiera la mirada, pero Draco podía haber estado seguro, de que los seguían considerando el enemigo.

Se dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo, y empezó a golpear a sus almohadas, tratando de contener aquella debilidad que amenazaba con mostrarse en forma de lágrimas.

Tan solo un par de días después de la batalla, habían intentado llevarse a su padre a Azkaban, sin juicio. Y si no hubiera sido por San Potter, así hubiera sido.

-Ese imbécil –se dijo al pensar en el chico Potter. ¿Quién le había pedido que intercediera ante sus padres? Había quitado la condena perpetua que se cernía sobre su padre, y también había abolido el juicio contra su madre. Y contra él mismo, Harry no había dado posibilidad si quiera que se le llevara ante el Wizengamot.

Volvió a maldecir por lo bajo. Tomó una almohada y la arrojó con fuerza al otro lado de la habitación, donde chocó contra la pared, y cayó al piso, sin hacer ruido.

-No pienso hacer lo exámenes –se dijo-. No volveré a Hogwarts. No me obligarán…

Y con esto, dio por sentado el asunto, y se dispuso a tratar de dormir un rato.

* * *

Sin embargo, abajo en el comedor, el asunto no estaba dado por sentado. Narcissa tenía aún los nudillos blancos, por la presión que ejercía contra la mesa (parecía como si no se hubiese movido ni un milímetro), y Lucius seguía sentado en la cabecera de la misma, mirando su plato, a medio terminar. Sintió la mirada penetrante de su esposa, pero aun así se negó a mirarla de vuelta.

Durante todos aquellos años, Narcissa había sido quien había estado al mando de aquella familia. De eso no cabía duda. Ella había sido quien había decidido cuando tener hijos, y cuántos tener. Había sido ella quien había puesto el nombre a Draco, y quien había dirigido la educación que el muchacho debía llevar. Lucius no se lo reprochaba, después de todo ella había hecho un buen trabajo. Aunque mientras más entraba en la adolescencia, Draco cada vez se mostraba más incontrolable, rebelde, desobligado… Quizá fuera siendo ya tiempo de que fuese él, Lucius, quien dictase las reglas que su único hijo debería seguir.

-Draco tiene que terminar la escuela –espetó ella, regresándolo a la realidad -. Y eso no está a discusión. Tiene esta oportunidad única que la Directora McGo…

-No pronuncies su nombre en esta casa –le interrumpió su marido, mirándola por fin a los ojos. Una chispa de furia se encendió en lo más profundo de sus ojos grises-. No quiero oír nada de ellos.

-Ellos que justamente han perdonado tu trato y apoyo con el Señor Tenebroso. Ellos que han impedido que ambos fuéramos a Azkaban y dejáramos a nuestro hijo desamparado. Ellos que…

-¡Suficiente! –Lucius se puso en pie, mirando con coraje y miedo a su mujer. Pero Narcissa también levantó su tono de voz.

-No me interesan tus discusiones con el grupo que se hace llamar la Orden del Fénix, o cualquiera de los que estaban en contra del Señor Tenebroso, que a estas alturas es prácticamente todo el mundo mágico. Nos han dado la oportunidad de seguir siendo una familia, una familia unida, y no voy a permitir que volvamos a cometer errores como los del pasado. Si tenemos que tragarnos el orgullo de ser sangre limpia, de pertenecer a los Sagrados Veintiocho, para seguir siendo un apellido respetable, lo haremos. No pienso cometer el mismo error –dijo ella, aún con voz firme-. Draco va a volver a Hogwarts este año. Y después… Después puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida.

* * *

Hermione suspiró profundamente, mientras se miraba en el espejo, y trataba de peinarse. Quizá su cabello ya no estuviese enmarañado como años anteriores, pero era cierto que aún no era de un lacio impecable; aún batallaba (como en aquel momento) para poder aplacarlo. Cansada de cepillarlo sin poder deshacerse de aquel frizz, suspiró nuevamente mientras se amarraba la cabellera en una simple coleta. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. No estaba tan mal.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un ligero "toc toc" se escuchó provenir de la puerta.

-La señora Weasley dice que han llegado carta de Hogwarts para nosotros –la voz de Harry se escuchó pegada al otro lado de la puerta-. Te esperamos en la cocina –agregó el muchacho. Y entonces, mientras Hermione volvía a mirarse en el espejo (una expresión de cansancio le regresó la mirada), se escucharon los amortiguados pasos del chico, bajando las escaleras.

No pudo contener aquel nuevo suspiro. Si seguía así, estaba segura que en cualquier momento su alma escaparía por sus labios, dejándola vacía por dentro, con aquella tristeza inundando cada rincón de su ser.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Hacía una semana que ella y Harry habían llegado a la Madriguera a pasar las vacaciones, y durante todos esos días, no había visto ni una sola vez a Ron. A decir verdad, no había visto al joven pelirrojo desde la Batalla de Hogwarts. Desde que ella se había inclinado sobre él y ellos se habían…

-Seguramente está muy ocupado en la tienda –se dijo en voz alta, aunque sus pensamientos iban por otro lado.

Seguramente la estaba evitando. Quizá la joven había entendido mal las señales y a Ron no le gustaba ella. Podría ser había ido demasiado lejos al besarlo de aquella manera. Muy probablemente lo mejor fuese que se evitaran por un tiempo, mientras olvidaban lo ocurrido en la sala de los Menesteres, y volviesen a aquella actitud de "solo amigos".

Se miró una última vez en el espejo. Su cabello amarrado en aquella coleta era de un castaño común, al igual que sus ojos. Si bien sus incisivos delanteros habían tenido un tamaño normal desde hacía años, y la adolescencia le había permitido el tener una tez limpia sin imperfecciones, en su conjunto, no había nada en ella que gritase belleza encantadora. No había nada que la distinguiese del resto y la hiciese sobresalir.

Era una simple chica común y corriente. No podía culpar a Ron si sus gustos iban por otro lado, y ella simplemente no era de su agrado.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, como si quisiera espantar moscas, y finalmente dando la espalda al espejo, se apuró a abrir la puerta del baño. Sin perder mucho tiempo, bajó las escaleras, y entró a la cocina. Tal como había dicho Harry, apenas cruzó el umbral, la señora Weasley le puso entre las manos, una carta con el estampado de Hogwarts. Leyó su nombre escrito con aquella ya acostumbrada tinta verde.

-También hay para ustedes –exclamó la señora Weasley, dando una carta a Ginny, y otra a Harry, quienes ya se encontraban sentados a la mesa-, aunque me pregunto para qué les habrá escrito McGonagall a ustedes dos –agregó apuntando a Harry y Hermione.

La señora Weasley dejó el comentario en el aire, mientras se daba media vuelta para continuar revolviendo el estofado que se había dejado en la estufa. Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny (su gato Crookshanks se sentó en su regazo y comenzó a ronronear), con lo que los tres jóvenes dieron la vuelta al sobre, y levantaron el sello de cera roja, con el logotipo del colegio. Sin perder mucho tiempo, extrajeron aquel pergamino amarillento, y leyeron en silencio.

-Parece ser que este año me esperan muy pocos libros nuevos, mamá –dijo Ginny a su madre, al terminar de leer su carta-. Será una visita muy rápida al Callejón Diagon.

-¿Y qué dicen las de ustedes? –preguntó la señora Weasley, mirando a Harry y Hermione.

-La profesora McGonagall dice que " _debido a las circunstancias del año pasado_ " podemos repetir nuestro séptimo curso –explicó Harry, releyendo su pergamino.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! –exclamó la señora Weasley olvidando el estofado-. Me pregunto si Ron habrá recibido también una de esas –y salió corriendo a buscar una pluma y pergamino, mientras gritaba "¡Errol!" para que la lechuza se apareciera.

La carta que llegó de parte de Ron, a la mañana siguiente (llevada por la pequeña Piwgidgeon que no dejaba de rebotar por toda la cocina), había respondido de manera afirmativa a la pregunta de su madre. Sin embargo, lo que agregó después, hizo que Molly Weasley le enviara de vuelta un vociferador.

-¡Mira que piensa que está por encima de los logros académicos! –le gritó a su marido en la cena, con la carta de su hijo en la mano-. ¡Ese niño cree que puede darse el lujo de no estudiar su último año en Hogwarts!

-Pero Fred y George tampoco terminaron Hogwarts. Supongo que Ron ha decidido quedarse con George a cuidar la tienda ahora que Fred no está… –puntualizó Ginny en voz baja y quebrada. La señora Weasley estaba por replicar, pero el escuchar el nombre de Fred hizo que le temblara todo el cuerpo, y sin poder decir una palabra más, se desplomó en la silla.

-¿Tú qué piensas hacer, Hermione? –se apuró a preguntar Harry.

-¿Yo? Pues claro que pienso volver.

-Al menos alguien tiene la cabeza sobre los hombros –dijo la señora Weasley, y tras sonreírle a la castaña, se apuró a mirar a Harry-. ¿Y tú, Harry querido?

-Pues… -Harry la miró, algo preocupado. Se preguntó si al igual que Ron, a él también lo regañarían. Pero finalmente, se armó de valor, y respondió-. Yo no pienso volver, señora Weasley.

* * *

Los señores Weasley, Ginny, Harry y Hermione habían ido al Callejón Diagon a la semana siguiente, a comprar los útiles y libros que las dos muchachas necesitarían, ahora que estudiarían en el mismo curso.

-Necesitamos comprarte una túnica nueva, Ginny –decía la señora Weasley atropelladamente-. Después a Flourish y Blotts por los libros de ambas. Hermione, mencionaste que necesitabas una canasta nueva para Crookshanks, ¿no es así? Podemos pasar por allí también…

-Podríamos darnos una vuelta por Sortilegios Weasley –dijo Harry en voz baja, para que nadie más que su amiga lo escuchara-. Si quieres, claro.

-A mí no me importaría curiosear lo nuevo que ha llegado a la tienda –susurró Hermione de vuelta, con el tono más despreocupado que fue capaz, fingiendo que no sabía que Harry se refería en realidad a ver y hablar con Ron.

Así que siguieron a los Weasley por las túnicas de segunda mano para Ginny, por tinta y plumas nuevas, e inclusive a la droguería para resurtir los ingredientes de pociones que Hermione necesitaría aquel año.

-Esto ya está –había dicho la señora Weasley una hora más tarde, releyendo la lista de útiles escolares que llevaba entre las manos, y confirmando todo mientras apuntaba a las bolsas que llevaba su marido entre las manos.

-¿Llevas todo lo que necesitas? –preguntó Harry a Hermione, mientras ella terminaba de pagar el par de túnicas nuevas que había comprado. La muchacha asintió en silencio.

-Casi lo olvido, necesitamos pasar a comprar más comida de lechuza para Errol y Pigwidgeon –dijo el señor Weasley, mientras salían de Madame Malkin's-. Creo que deberíamos pasar al Emporio de la Lechuza antes de dirigirnos a Flourish y Blotts.

-En ese caso, Hermione y yo pasaremos por la canasta nueva para Crookshanks –respondió Harry, al tiempo que le daba un codazo en las costillas a su mejor amiga.

Hermione entendió al instante, aunque prefirió no responder.

-No tarden mucho –les dijo la señora Weasley, con lo que los tres pelirrojos caminaron hacia la izquierda, mientras los dos muchachos emprendían el camino hacia el lado contrario.

Caminaron por delante de un par de locales, sin decirse nada, hasta que llegaron al estrambótico y llamativo puesto de Sortilegios Weasley. Harry se apuró a abrir la puerta, con lo que Hermione entró con paso lento, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¡Harry, Hermione! –se escuchó el grito de George, pocos segundos después de que hubieran entrado -. ¡Que gusto verlos! ¡Hey Ron, mira quienes han venido!

La larguirucha figura de Ron se asomó por detrás de un estante. Les sonrió nerviosamente, mientras se acercaba a ellos, para saludarlos. Sin embargo, a Hermione no le pasó por alto como se negaba a mirarla, y sus manos temblaban nerviosamente.

-¡Harry ven, quiero que veas esto! –dijo en ese momento George. Harry se encogió de hombros (miró velozmente a Hermione) y lentamente siguió a George, quien se dirigía a la parte posterior de la tienda.

Entre Hermione y Ron se hizo un incómodo silencio.

-Escuché que volverás a Hogwarts este año –dijo el pelirrojo después de un rato, mirándola de reojo, a lo que ella asintió-. Me alegro por ti.

De nuevo el silencio incómodo.

-¿Y tú por qué no? –preguntó la chica.

-Prefiero quedarme con George, ayudando en la tienda.

Ambos miraron a diferentes lados.

-Ron –dijo ella, visiblemente nerviosa-. ¿Sobre lo que pasó en la Sala de…?

-Amigos, Hermione –se apuró a decir Ron-. Amigos nada más.

Hermione asintió bruscamente, indicando que lo había entendido, y antes de que se formase aquel nudo en su garganta, antes de que las lágrimas amenazaran con siquiera formarse, se dio la media vuelta y salió del local.

Sabía que Ron no la seguiría. Que aquello no terminaría como una dramática escena de telenovela, con él corriendo detrás de ella, tomándola del brazo y jalándola para fundirse en un abrazo. Así que en vez de correr callejón abajo, la castaña se quedó afuera de Sortilegios Weasley, sentada en los escalones, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos, esperando a que Harry apareciera.

El chico llegó pocos minutos después, y se sentó junto a ella.

-Se han peleado, ¿verdad?

-Algo así –respondió la muchacha. La voz le temblaba un poco, y temía que en cualquier momento se soltase a llorar-. Supongo que simplemente no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿Entonces…? Lo que pasó entre ustedes…

-Entre nosotros no ha pasado nada –insistió ella, mirando a Harry y sosteniéndole la mirada, intentando controlar aquellas lágrimas-. Y tampoco va a pasar. Somos amigos, eso es todo.

Harry se levantó de los escalones, y extendió su mano para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse.

-Vayamos a Flourish y Blotts. Los señores Weasley y Ginny nos están esperando. Aún tienes que comprar tus libros-. Hermione tomó su mano, y se puso en pie.

-Ahora que regreso a Hogwarts, ¿me visitarás de vez en cuando? Aunque sea en las salidas a Hogsmeade...

Estaba por decir algo más, cuando el repentino jalón que Harry hizo a su brazo, la tomó por sorpresa. El muchacho la había acercado hacia sí, y la había abrazado tiernamente. Ella, con una expresión de sorpresa, se tomó su tiempo para abrazarlo de vuelta, y esconder su rostro en su pecho.

-Para qué son los amigos –respondió el muchacho.

Sin poder contenerse más, Hermione rompió a llorar.

* * *

 _Muy bien, empecemos con esto. ¡Let's do this!_

 _Primeramente, muchas gracias por leer este primer capi. Me gustaría llamarla "mi nueva historia", pero en realidad, esta es una re-edición de mi primer fic._

 _ **Para los que ya sabían que esto es una re-edición** , me supongo que muchos de ustedes ya conocen ese dato (llevan esperando cinco años después de todo), pero de cualquier manera, no está de más una leve explicación. Como dije, esto es una re-edición; me pareció que simplemente corregir errores de ortografía o sintaxis no sería suficiente, por lo que preferí subirlo nuevamente, y (por qué no) corregir también ciertos detalles en la trama que no me dejaron del todo satisfecha._

 _ **Para los que leen esta historia por primera vez** , con todo gusto pueden pasar a leer la historia original, aunque de una vez les informo que habrá cambios significativos en la trama, por lo que se spoilearían sin ningún sentido. Mejor no lo hagan._

 _ **Y para todos los que están dispuestos a leer este fic** , mucho les agradeceré que dejen un review, like y/o follow. El saber lo que les gusta y lo que no es lo que hace mejorar a un escritor (creo que finalmente podremos comprobarlo tras 5 años de duro trabajo~). Escríbanme con confianza, que no muerdo; así como también responderé a todos sus reviews porque el saber lo que les parece este fic es lo mejor que me pueda pasar._

 _Dejo el kilométrico comment aquí, y me despido esperando verlos en el siguiente capi. Les mando abrazos y besos. Sigan bellos!_

 _Ribonette~_


	2. Regreso a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 2**

 **Regreso a Hogwarts**

* * *

Cruzaron la barrera que dividía los andenes nueve y diez, como quien no quiere la cosa. En un parpadeo, se encontraron mirando ahora a la locomotora escarlata, que arrojaba cantidades considerables de humo, y provocaba en el andén un efecto de neblina.

Los tres Weasley, Harry y Hermione caminaron por todo el andén, buscando algún vagón que estuviera algo vacío. Encontraron uno, casi al final, y Harry se acercó a ayudar al señor Weasley, con lo que pronto, los baúles de las dos chicas (incluyendo el cesto de mimbre donde Crookshanks se agitaba desesperadamente pidiendo salir, y la pequeña jaula metálica donde Arnold, el Puffskein de Ginny dormitaba tranquilamente) estuvieron ya acomodados en el porta equipajes.

-Esperamos verlas en Navidad –dijo la señora Weasley, abrazando primero a Ginny y después a Hermione-. La familia entera se reunirá a cenar. Hasta vendrán George y Ron –y miró a Harry y a Hermione, como si aquel último nombre fuese motivo más que suficiente para que fuesen a la Madriguera en vacaciones.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta, asegurando que se presentaría sin falta. La castaña intentó devolverle la sonrisa, aunque sentía que la boca le colgaba en un ángulo extraño, por lo que desistió prontamente. Intentó abrir la boca para decir que lo pensaría, pero sintió como alguien la tomaba de la muñeca, y un par de segundos después, se encontró a sí misma en un rincón del andén, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos.

-No iré a la Madriguera. No puedo hacerlo –dijo nerviosa.

-No volverás a ver a Ron hasta diciembre –respondió Harry-. Tienes todos estos meses para olvidar lo que haya pasado, y comenzar de cero. Además, han sido amigos desde hace muchos años, no puedes pasar eso por alto.

-Lo sé –se defendió ella, un poco apaniqueada-. Pero es complicado…

-Te gusta, ¿no es así?

Se miraron en silencio, hasta que Hermione finalmente asintió lentamente.

-Pero de nada sirve si yo no le gusto a él.

-Quizá sea mejor así –dijo Harry, un poco nervioso-. Es decir, de verdad creía que tú y Ron… ya sabes, como yo y Ginny. Quizá esto solo demuestre que estamos equivocados. Que hay alguien más para ti. Alguien…

Pero alguien acababa de empujar el hombro de Hermione, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, por lo que Harry se interrumpió para abrazarla, y evitar que cayese. La castaña se apuró a mirar quién la había golpeado, y sus ojos (así como los de Harry) se abrieron como platos al ver una cabellera rubia platinada.

-¿Malfoy? –dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes, apretando los puños.

-¡Vaya, pero si son la sangre sucia y San Potter! –dijo fingiendo que acababa de verlos-. Con todo este humo es imposible ver a los perros. Ah, y a ustedes tampoco. ¿Besándose a escondidas? –preguntó con una sonrisa malvada, mientras volvía la vista hacia donde estaban los Weasley, quienes al parecer no se habían percatado de nada-. Que no te vea tu noviecita, eso es un golpe realmente bajo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy? –espetó Hermione sin poderse contener-. ¿A qué has venido?

-Lo mismo les pregunto a ustedes –respondió el rubio, mirándolos de arriba abajo, al tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo.

-No es asunto tuyo –Harry sacó la varita. Draco hizo lo mismo. Hermione se apuró a aferrarse del brazo de su amigo, por si necesitaba detenerlo antes de que hiciese algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

-¡Draco! –se escuchó entonces el grito de una mujer. Harry y Hermione se giraron y pudieron ver como Narcissa Malfoy se acercaba a ellos. La mujer de rostro severo, y con el cabello suelto, miró primero a Harry, después a su hijo, y finalmente observó las dos varitas que aún se encontraban en el aire. Rápidamente, le arrebató la suya a Draco. Aún un poco nervioso, Harry bajó su brazo, con lo que Hermione también lo soltó.

La mujer miró entonces a Harry, y dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, al que el chico respondió de igual modo.

-Vámonos –dijo Narcissa, mientras tomaba a Draco del brazo-, tenemos que meter tus cosas en el porta equipaje.

Draco les dirigió una última mirada fría, y siguió a su madre, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Ha dicho… porta equipajes? –se extrañó Hermione.

-Parecer ser que no eres la única que volverá a Hogwarts este año –le respondió Harry, igual de aturdido.

-¡Vamos, chicos, el tren está a punto de partir! –el grito del señor Weasley los hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento. Después de que Harry se guardase la varita de nueva cuenta en el bolsillo del pantalón, los dos muchachos regresaron corriendo a donde los Weasley se encontraban. Tanto la señora como el señor Weasley abrazaron a Ginny, y posteriormente a Hermione.

-No olviden escribirnos –dijo la señora Weasley.

-Espero que tengan un buen curso –agregó el señor Weasley.

Harry tomó a Ginny de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Tras separarse de su novia, se acercó a Hermione.

-Ten un buen curso –le dijo mientras la abrazaba -. Y si algo malo pasa debido a Draco Malfoy, quiero que me lo cuentes.

Hermione no respondió, sino que se limitó a abrazar de vuelta a Harry. Con él, a veces no era necesario decir nada para entenderse perfectamente.

Cuando escucharon el silbato del tren, los dos jóvenes se separaron, con lo que ambas chicas subieron velozmente al vagón. El señor Weasley cerró la portezuela, y tanto él como la señora Weasley y Harry, empezaron a agitar sus manos, en señal de despedida.

El tren empezó a avanzar. Las muchachas se asomaron a una de las ventanas, mientras veían como su vagón tomaba velocidad poco a poco, y apenas unos segundos después, las siluetas de los señores Weasley y Harry, se perdieron al tomar el tren una curva. Aún sonrientes, las muchachas volvieron a meter la cabeza dentro del tren, al tiempo que con un último empujón, Crookshanks finalmente abría su cesto, y caminaba por el pasillo, a paso veloz. Hermione lo reprendió mientras Ginny sacaba a Arnold de su jaula y lo dejaba descansar en su hombro, pero el gato ni se inmutó y se perdió en la distancia.

Mientras el tren avanzaba por las calles de Londres, las chicas se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Así que seremos compañeras de curso –dijo Ginny, a lo que Hermione respondió con un fugaz asentimiento y una alegre sonrisa-. Esto mejorará nuestra amistad considerablemente. Lo que me parece perfecto si es que planeas empezar a salir con mi hermano.

Hermione sintió que la sonrisa se le resbalaba del rostro. Se preguntó si Harry le habría contado del beso entre ella y Ron en la Sala de los Menesteres… No supo que responder al comentario de la pelirroja, por lo que entre tartamudeos, dijo:

-Debo ir al vagón de los prefectos…

-De acuerdo, yo iré a buscar a Luna –respondió Ginny en un tono despreocupado, sin darse cuenta del efecto que había tenido su comentario-. Nos veremos después.

* * *

El compartimiento de los Prefectos se encontraba hasta adelante del tren, justo detrás del cuarto de máquinas donde se encontraba el maquinista. Dentro de aquel vagón, había muy pocos estudiantes, y los que había, se encontraban sentados en pequeños grupos que conversaban animadamente, alegres de volverse a encontrar. Sin embargo, los pequeños grupos de alegres estudiantes exhibían en sus túnicas únicamente tres colores: Mientras que los Gryffindors conversaban con los Ravenclaws y los Hufflepuffs, los Slytherins se mantenían sentados en un rincón, sin hablar siquiera entre ellos mismos, como si pretendieran pasar desapercibidos.

Hermione los miró de reojo, y sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar, se dejó caer en el asiento más cercano, que resultó ser un grupo de puros Gryffindors, aunque para su mala fortuna, no conocía a ninguno de ellos.

-Muy bien, tranquilos todos –del grupo que se encontraba al otro lado del vagón (donde había tres Gryffindors y dos Ravenclaws), se levantó una muchacha regordeta de cabello negro y piel cobriza.

Al instante, todos los grupos callaron, y la miraron fijamente, Hermione incluida.

-Para los que no me conocen, me llamo Eleonor Quirke, y soy la jefa de Prefectos este año –dijo mientras se apuntaba a la insignia que prendía de su pecho-. Tanto para los que ya conocen las reglas, como para los que no, aquí van de nuevo…

Los chicos y chicas escuchaban atentos a lo que Eleonor les decía, en especial aquellos que acababan de pasar a quinto y lucían por vez primera, su insignia de prefectos en el pecho, con orgullo.

-Ahora –continuó Eleonor-. Tengo el honor de presentarles a los dos Premios Anuales de este año, Hermione Granger, y Neville Longbottom. Si pudieran ponerse de pie…

Los Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Los Slytherins por cortesía. Hermione se vio entonces siendo apurada por los chicos junto a los que se había sentado, para que se pusiera de pie, y cuando lo hubo hecho, vio como de otro rincón se alzaba la figura tímida de Neville.

-Nuestros compañeros vuelven a Hogwarts este año, bajo circunstancias especiales dictadas personalmente por la Directora McGonagall. No se les olvide que al ser Premios Anuales, deben de considerarlos sus superiores. Bueno –Eleonor se apresuró a terminar-. Creo que esto es todo lo que deben saber. Ahora, es tiempo de que vayamos a patrullar por los pasillos.

Todos los prefectos se pusieron de pie, y formando grupos más pequeños, empezaron a salir del vagón. Hermione caminaba contra la corriente de cuerpos que se dirigían hacia la puerta, buscando a Neville.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó el chico cuando la vio abrirse paso entre dos estudiantes de Hufflepuff. Se sonrieron y no pudieron evitar el darse un afectuoso abrazo-. No sabía que volverías a Hogwarts este año.

-Lo mismo podría decirse de ti –respondió la castaña, sonriente.

-¿Has visto a Luna? –preguntó el muchacho, al tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza a su sapo Trevor, para que no escapara.

-Ginny ha ido a buscarla, seguro que a estas alturas ya están juntas. Vamos a buscarlas para conversar un rato con ellas, antes de hacer las rondas.

Y ambos salieron del vagón.

* * *

Los cuchicheos en las cuatro grandes mesas del Gran Comedor, no se hicieron esperar. Los alumnos no perdieron ni un segundo para girarse y conversar entre ellos, comentando lo que la Directora Minerva McGonagall había dicho con voz fuerte y clara. Todos los alumnos en el gran comedor, sin excepción, se notaban visiblemente sorprendidos, aunque quizá, no tan extrañados. Sin embargo, la noticia los había tomado por sorpresa; ¿era posible que la Directora hubiese hablara en serio?

La fila de alumnos de primer año se encontraba aún de pie entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, mirando sorprendidos a los otros alumnos, y ellos también, comentando entre sí lo que acababa de decirles la antigua profesora de Transformaciones.

-Silencio –exclamó la nueva Directora de Hogwarts, en aquel tono autoritario, con lo que los cuchicheos terminaron al instante-. Esta decisión es inapelable. El Consejo Escolar ha estado de acuerdo en esta nueva reforma, por lo que, de ahora en adelante, los alumnos no serán sorteados hasta su tercer año en Hogwarts. Así que, nuevos estudiantes, siéntanse libres de sentarse en la mesa que más les guste.

Los alumnos de primero se miraron asustados. Parecía que ninguno se atrevía a moverse delante de todo ese público. Sin embargo, el silencio en el gran comedor era total, y la expresión de la Directora McGonagall denotaba que no diría nada más hasta que ellos estuviesen sentados, con lo que poco a poco, algunos novatos comenzaron a separarse de la fila. Los más tímidos se sentaron en la mesa que tenían más cerca, mientras que otros, sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, caminaron con aire decidido, aunque asustado, hacia las mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor, las más alejadas.

Mientras los nuevos alumnos comenzaban a repartirse por las mesas, lentamente el Gran Comedor volvió a llenarse de cuchicheos. Aquella nueva política les dejaba muchas dudas. Dudas que daban la posibilidad de muchas respuestas. Sin embargo, ningún debate pudo continuar, pues cuando la Directora McGonagall se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta, las conversaciones volvieron a morir.

-Este año, en Hogwarts, tenemos dos cambios de profesorado –exclamó la Directora McGonagall cuando el Gran Comedor volvió a guardar silencio-. Como su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, está el profesor Iván Karstoy. Y la profesora Emerald Merrythought, que a partir de este año, será su profesora de Transformaciones.

Los alumnos aplaudieron respetuosamente. La profesora McGonagall dio el tiempo suficiente para que ambos profesores se pusiesen de pie y saludasen a los estudiantes, antes de invitar a los alumnos y al resto del profesorado a cenar, con lo que las conversaciones se reanudaron por tercera vez, al tiempo que las mesas se llenaban de comida y bebida, cortesía del arduo trabajo de los elfos domésticos que habitaban el castillo.

-¿Cómo crees que sea la profesora Merrythought? –preguntó Ginny al instante, mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para tomar una pierna de pollo-. Se ve demasiado joven.

-Bueno, es hija de Galatea Merrythought, quien fue profesora de Defensa, hace más de 50 años. Me imagino que la enseñanza corre por sus venas–respondió Hermione diligentemente, al tiempo que tomaba un pedazo de pastel de carne y riñones.

-¿Cómo te enteras de esas cosas? –le preguntó Neville, quien también estaba por servirse pastel, pero cuya mano se había detenido a medio camino.

-Está escrito en Historia de Hogwarts –fue la respuesta cansina de la castaña-. ¿De verdad nadie lee ese libro?

-¿Y Karstoy? –continuó Ginny, mientras Neville aún negaba a la pregunta de Hermione-. Su nombre suena muy extranjero como para pertenecer a Hogwarts.

-No tengo ni idea –respondió la castaña-. Pero estoy segura de haber escuchado ya su nombre antes –concluyó antes de finalmente meterse un pedazo de pastel de carne y riñones en la boca.

-Claro que te suena conocido, Hermione –se escuchó una voz soñadora a sus espaldas, y los tres Gryffindors se apuraron a mirar-. Es el líder de la Conspiración Rotfang. Ya le había hablado a Harry de ella. Seguramente él te la mencionó. Tenía tantas ganas de convertirse en Auror…

Luna se encontraba comiendo una pierna de pollo con aire soñador, de pie detrás de ellos. Hermione y Ginny contuvieron una risita.

-Parece ser que este año será muy interesante –dijo Ginny, mientras se aferraba al borde de la mesa, intentando contener su excitación -. Es decir, Hermione y Neville estarán en el mismo curso que nosotros. ¡Significa que podremos ir a nuestras diferentes clases juntos!

Este último comentario alegró a los cuatro chicos. Con una sonrisa de oreja a orea, Luna se apuró a sentarse a un lado de Ginny, provocando que los Gryffindors la mirasen sorprendidos. Ella les dirigió una inocente mirada de vuelta, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Si los de primero pueden sentarse en la mesa que les plazca, ¿por qué nosotros no?

Ninguno de los tres pudo rebatir ese argumento, y volvieron a entregarse a su cena.

* * *

La Directora McGonagall se puso en pie cuando las conversaciones hubieron disminuido su tono. Los alumnos estaban ya bien comidos, y debido al largo viaje, se encontraban visiblemente cansados. La comida, bebida y el buen ambiente, había provocado que el sueño los fuese venciendo poco a poco. La nueva Directora de Hogwarts dio unas cuantas instrucciones más (que muy pocos alcanzaron a escuchar) y posteriormente los mandó a la cama.

Luna se levantó rápidamente, con lo que un pequeño brillo llamó la atención de Hermione: en el pecho de la Ravenclaw, relucía una insignia plateada con una enorme P azul.

-¿Luna? –se extrañó la castaña -¿Eres prefecta?

-¿Yo? –preguntó la aludida con aire soñador, y miró a su insignia, como si no supiera que la llevaba puesta-. Ah, pues sí.

-¿Por qué no estabas en el vagón de prefectos? –le preguntó Neville, igual de sorprendido.

-Estaba algo ocupada limpiando las cabezas de varios alumnos de primero. Tenían Tortosoplos revoloteando por todo su alrededor.

-Por cierto –Ginny interrumpió en ese momento, mientras intentaba contener un bostezo-. ¿Alguien sabe dónde dormirán los novatos?

-Se les ha asignado un dormitorio especial –dijo una nueva voz, provocando que los cuatro muchachos se girasen para ver. Eleonor Quirke, la jefa de Prefectos, los miraba con una sonrisa-. No podemos obligarlos a permanecer en el dormitorio de alguna casa en específico, por lo que se ha montado un nuevo dormitorio, en el tercer piso –continuó explicando-. Sigan por el pasillo izquierdo, hasta el final del corredor, y cuando lleguen al cuadro de los monjes jugando cartas, entren por la puerta de la derecha. La contraseña es _Pico de Cavar_. ¿Serían tan amables de ayudarme, Prefectos y Premios Anuales?

Luna, Hermione y Neville se apuraron a asentir. Eleonor se alejó entonces, dirigiendo a un pequeño grupo de novatos, con lo que salió del Gran Comedor, para guiar a los nuevos alumnos a sus habitaciones.

-Los acompaño –dijo entonces Ginny. A estas alturas, el Gran Comedor estaba prácticamente vacío.

Así que el cuarteto se dedicó a reunir a los pocos novatos que se habían quedado rezagados, con lo que los pequeños niños se apuraron a seguirlos.

Se encontraban saliendo por las puertas dobles del Gran Comedor, cuando alguien empujó a Hermione, haciéndola tropezar.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas, Malfoy! –espetó Neville, intentando contener aquel tono rojizo que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

-Vaya, parece ser que he puesto el dedo en la llaga –dijo con tono burlón-. Es que acaso el gordito también es tu novio, ¿eh Granger? ¿Qué dirá san Potter?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Harry en esto? –Ginny se apuró a intervenir.

-Ah, pues que tu querida amiga se estaba besuqueando con Potter en el Andén nueve y…

-¡Sabes bien que eso es mentira! –gritaron Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo. Neville se apuró a sacar la varita.

-Malfoy… -se escuchó entonces la suave voz de Luna.

-¿Y tú qué quieres, Lunática? –le espetó el rubio con un tono de voz cansino, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Son cinco puntos menos para Slytherin –respondió ella-. Y mejor corre hacia tu sala común, que una bandada de Tortosoplos te están revoloteando por la cabeza.

-¿Qué…?

-Que si no te vas, serán diez puntos menos –le dijo Neville.

-Tú no puedes quitar puntos, no eres prefecto –le respondió Draco.

-En eso tienes razón, Malfoy –intervino Hermione, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, y el rubio la miraba fijamente-. Ni Neville ni yo somos prefectos, pero somos Premios Anuales, lo cual equivale a decir que si te niegas a limpiarme la suela del zapato, perderás cincuenta puntos. Que tengas buena noche, Malfoy.

Y los cuatro chicos siguieron su camino, seguidos por aquel grupito de novatos que los miraban con la boca abierta.

Enojado como estaba, Malfoy se limitó a cerrar fuertemente los puños, clavándose a sí mismo las uñas contra las palmas.

* * *

 _¡Bonito fin de semana tengas tod s!_

 _Muchas gracias por los reviews del capi anterior, aunque debo decir que me sorprendió más la cantidad de follows y favorites. Se los agradezco de verdad._

 _¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capi de hoy? Mientras que en el de la semana pasada pudimos ver como van las cosas tanto para Draco como Hermione, después de la guerra, ahora los hemos visto regresando a Hogwarts. Neville también volvió porque, pues porqué no. Como dice Ginny allá arriba, debido a que están en el mismo curso, los cuatro compartirán clases._

 _Como nota final, les comento que en este fic intentaré apegarme lo más que pueda al cannon (habrá un par de cosillas que si me voy a brincar, pero se las diré en su momento), por lo que de una vez les "aviso" que lo que ocurre en el epílogo del libro 7 aún va a pasar. Si esto les arruina el Dramione "y vivieron felices para siempre", pues mejor no lo lean (?)._

 _Finalmente, les pido de nueva cuenta un follow, favorite, y un review. Incluyan esta vez una felicitación porque justo ayer fue mi cumple y hoy toca festejar :D!_

 _En fin, les mando abrazos y besos, esperando que me digan lo que les gustó y no de esta historia (que aún no se notan muchos cambios con respecto a la original, a excepción de que los capis son más largos), y nos seguimos leyendo la próxima semana. ¡Sigan bellos!_


	3. Nuevos Tiempos

**Capítulo 3**

 **Nuevos tiempos**

* * *

Se alejó, en dirección a las mazmorras, dando grandes zancadas. Aún tenía los puños firmemente cerrados, y el entrecejo fruncido. Cuando llegó frente al tapiz que ocultaba la entrada a su sala común, pronunció la contraseña ( _serpensortia_ ), con lo que el tapiz se hizo invisible, y se reveló un hueco en la pared. Draco avanzó con paso decidido, y sin pensárselo dos veces, entró por él.

La sala común de Slytherin se encontraba casi vacía. Sin detenerse a saludar, o siquiera ver a alguno de los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en ella, el muchacho de cabello rubio platinado se apuró a cruzar la habitación rectangular, y llegar a las escaleras que bajaban a los dormitorios de los chicos. Cuando hubo llegado a su puerta, la abrió con brusquedad.

Dentro de la habitación había colocadas sólo 3 camas. Vio su baúl a los pies de la cama del rincón más alejado de la puerta, junto a la ventana que mostraba el fondo del lago negro, y se apresuró a aventarse en ella. No tardó en golpear sus almohadas con sus puños.

Los odia, los odiaba a todos.

Primero que nada a sus padres por obligarlo a ir a Hogwarts, cuando el ya no quería tener nada que ver con el mundo mágico. Odiaba a San Potter, a la sabelotodo Granger y a la rata pelirroja. Si bien, hasta hacía un año, se la había pasado disfrutando de fastidiar a aquellos tres, ahora, después de haber visto a Potter sólo un par de segundos en Kings Cross, entendió que humillarlo a él y a sus compinches ya no le provocaba tanto placer.

Potter había evitado que su familia se hundiera y se desmoronara. Y lo odiaba por ello. ¡Potter debía detestarlo! Él, Draco Malfoy, había tratado de matar a Dumbledore, había aceptado grabarse la marca tenebrosa, los habría matado en la Sala de los Menesteres… Y sin embargo, San Potter lo había salvado a él. Le había salvado el trasero de morir calcinado en la Sala que Viene y Va. Le había retirado la condena perpetua a su padre en Azkaban. Había hecho lo mismo por su madre, y por él mismo. Y era por eso que lo odiaba, porque a pesar de todo el daño que el Slytherin le había provocado a él y a sus amigos, el ex Gryffindor, no lo detestaba.

Y ahora, él debía de pasar todo un año encerrado en el castillo de Hogwarts. Entendía la actitud de su madre, ahora dispuesta a ser un poco más tolerante con los sangre sucia, y hasta cierto punto su padre había tenido que compartir aquellas ideas. Además, bajo el nuevo régimen que sin lugar a dudas se estaba implantando en el mundo mágico sobre la porquería que era clasificar bajo estatutos de sangre, le parecía imposible burlarse de la sabelotodo hija de muggles.

Y aún si pudiera hacerlo, ¿lo haría? Era Potter el principal victimario de todo su odio. Weasley y Granger eran solo piezas secundarias. Entonces, si Potter no estaba en Hogwarts, ¿importaba Granger? No, claro que no. A pesar de que ahora esa tal sangre sucia tenía por amigos a los más retrasados de todo Hogwarts. La tonta de Weasley, el tarado de Longbottom y la despistada de Lunática.

Pero aquello no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Aún recostado en su cama, con la mandíbula firmemente apretada, Draco Malfoy trató de serenarse. Los asuntos escolares eran el menor de sus problemas. El nuevo orden se estaba imponiendo en el mundo mágico. Aquellos _nuevos tiempos_ , como los llamaba su madre. Era imposible no notarlo. Solo bastaba con ver a los pocos Slytherins que se habían dignado a volver a Hogwarts. Una rápida mirada al gran comedor, le había dejado contar no más de 30. Draco estaba seguro de que, al igual que él, aquellos chicos y chicas de corbata y túnicas de forro verde habían regresado al castillo por instrucciones de sus padres, que intentaban formar parte de aquel nuevo orden. Después de todo, ningún Slytherin se había atrevido a hablar con algún alumno de las otras casas. Durante toda la cena, la mesa más alejada a la izquierda del Gran Comedor, había albergado a jóvenes con una expresión de temor en sus rostros.

Estaba seguro de que al igual que él, si por ellos hubiera sido, ningún Slytherin hubiese vuelto a Hogwarts aquel año. Quizá no hubieran vuelto nunca más.

Draco seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando un ruido lo hizo volver de golpe a la realidad. Se incorporó levemente, y miró al otro lado de la habitación, donde pudo ver como la puerta del dormitorio volvía a abrirse. Por allí, entraron dos chicos, uno muy alto y musculoso, con un tono de piel muy moreno, mientras que detrás de él, apareció un chico bajito y gordito, de mejillas rosadas, que se apuró a cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Durante unos instantes, ambos chicos y Malfoy, no hicieron otra cosa más que mirarse. Una extraña tensión se sentía en el ambiente. ¿Eran amigos o enemigos? En aquellos tiempos, ningún Slytherin sabía si se podía confiar en alguien más, o peor aún, si eran ellos mismos dignos de confianza.

Después de unos instantes que parecieron horas, el chico gordito dijo:

-Así que tú eres Malfoy –Draco asintió lentamente. Se preguntó qué significaría su apellido para aquellos tipos. ¿Dinero y poder entre los más altos círculos del mundo mágico? O quizá… ¿Unos de los más cercanos vasallos del Señor Tenebroso?

No estaba seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

-Yo me llamo Nigel Pragett –se presentó el muchacho gordito.

-Y yo soy Zack Rozailer –agregó el moreno.

Draco simplemente asintió. Repentinamente, la apatía se había apoderado de él, por lo que no tenía interés alguno en entablar conversación con ellos, pese a que todo indicaba que aquel par dispar serían sus nuevos compañeros de clase, durante todo el curso.

Así que para evitar darles más motivos para que hablaran con él, el muchacho de cabellos platinados se levantó de la cama, abrió su baúl y se apuró a sacar su pijama, dándoles la espalda a los dos chicos.

Zack y Nigel se miraron, pero no dijeron nada. Habían entendido a la perfección aquella silenciosa mirada que se habían dirigido. Después de todo, tenían seis años de conocerse, de ser mejores amigos. Se quedaron allí, de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación, mientras Draco terminaba de cambiarse, subía a su cama, y corría el dosel verde botella, con lo que su rincón quedó escondido entre la penumbra.

Después de un par de minutos en los que el muchacho de ojos azules escuchó con claridad el ir y venir de los otros dos chicos por toda la habitación, Draco finalmente escuchó el crujir de sus camas al soportar sus pesos, y escuchó como al igual que él, corrían sus doseles para obtener un poco de privacidad. Tras escuchar un par de fríos "buenas noches", la habitación finalmente quedó sumida en el silencio y la oscuridad.

Girando sobre sí mismo, Draco se dejó caer boca abajo, y empezó a agarrar a golpes a su almohada, como si quisiera ablandarla.

Las cosas en la casa de Salazar Slytherin habían cambiado considerablemente. Las pocas serpientes que habían vuelto, eran hijos de personas que no tenían nada que temer. Ninguno de ellos estaba relacionado con mortífagos, no parecía que compartieran aquellas ideas sobre la pureza de sangre y el desprecio de los sangre sucia, y no parecían venerar las artes oscuras… En fin, era como si la casa de Salazar Slytherin fuese arrancada de sus creencias por considerarse obsoletas, clasistas y siniestras.

A los ojos de Draco, era como si todo en lo que creyera se hubiera derrumbado, y ya no valiera nada. Volvió a girar sobre sí mismo, para mirar esta vez al techo, aunque no podía ver nada debido a la penetrante oscuridad.

Había pasado quince años de su vida bajo la creencia de que los sangre pura eran lo único decente en el mundo mágico. Había pasado un año preguntándose si en verdad aquellas creencias que se le habían inculcado en casa eran correctas. Y había pasado un año lamentándose por el camino que sus padres habían tomado, y que de cierto modo le habían obligado a tomar también. Aún ahora, parecía que estaba condenado a pasar el resto de su vida lamentándose, por cosas que seguía sin comprender del todo. Después de todo, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, sí el Señor Tenebroso hubiese ganado la batalla aquella noche… ¿Cómo hubiese cambiado su vida? Una parte de él estaba más que seguro que aquello igualmente hubiese sido un infierno.

Aunque, debía odiar a los sangre sucia, ¿no era así? ¿No era lo que sus padres hacían? ¿No era lo que todo Slytherin debía hacer? Y sin embargo, ahora, ¿había algún Slytherin que siguiese defendiendo aquellas ideas? ¿No era acaso eso lo que sus padres ahora evitaban demostrar?

Se dio la vuelta para acostarse sobre su costado, mientras la rabia e impotencia se acumulaban en su interior. Ya no sabía lo que era el bien, o el mal. Ya no sabía que era lo que debía definitiva, aquellos nuevos tiempos que corrían, se estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, imposibilitando su capacidad de comprender qué era lo que debía hacer.

Sobra decir que aquella noche, no durmió muy bien.

* * *

-Mira, ahí está Luna –les dijo Neville a Hermione y Ginny, con lo que los tres Gryffindors caminaron por el Gran Comedor, y se sentaron junto a la chica rubia, en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Buenos días, Luna –dijeron los tres muchachos. La aludida se limitó a alzar la cabeza y sonreírles, y después, siguió prestando su total atención a la tira de tocino que tenía en el plato.

En ese momento, el profesor Flitwick pasaba por la mesa, acomodando los horarios.

\- Así que, señorita Weasley, usted tomará Encantamientos y Estudios Muggles, ¿no es así? ¿Y también, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

Mientras Flitwick acomodaba el horario de Ginny, Hermione dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza, y desvió la mirada hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor.

En ese momento entraban un pequeño grupo de novatos (con sus túnicas negras, sin mostrar color alguno que los identificase como miembros de alguna casa), y detrás de ellos, un trío de Slytherins de séptimo curso. Hermione reconoció inmediatamente a Draco, y se atragantó con su jugo de calabaza al ver que él también la veía.

Pero había sido algo demasiado fugaz. Draco había fruncido el entrecejo, pero tras un rápido parpadeó, había desviado la mirada y se encontraba ahora platicando con un chico alto, fornido y moreno, con una expresión de completo aburrimiento.

-Entonces, señorita Granger, ¿Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología? Tiene el horario muy completo.

-Gracias profesor Flitwick –respondió casi sin darse cuenta de lo que le decía.

-Bueno, esto ya está –dijo Flitwick con su acostumbrada voz de pito. Dio un ligero toque con la varita a la hoja que tenía delante de él, haciendo que el horario de Hermione apareciese mágicamente. Tras entregárselo a la castaña, continuó con el horario de Luna.

-Tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en seguida –anunció Ginny en ese momento, revisando el horario con una mano, mientras que con la otra picaba una salchicha-. El aula no está muy lejos, pero creo que no nos vendría mal llegar temprano. Después de todo, aún no sabemos qué tan estricto sea Karstoy.

Hermione asintió en silencio, y tras dar una último vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin (no fue difícil encontrar a Malfoy pues era el único rubio entre aquel grupo de 30 personas), volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno.

* * *

En la mesa de Slytherin, el profesor Slughorn repetía aquel proceso de dar de alta los horarios de los alumnos de su casa. Había terminado ya con Nigel y se encontraba ahora atendiendo a Zack. Mientras Draco esperaba que fuese su turno, se entretuvo comiendo una tostada con mermelada, y miraba el Gran Comedor, sin ver nada en realidad. Era fácil distinguir a los alumnos de primero: sus túnicas seguían siendo completamente negras, sin aquel forro interior de color que distinguía a las casas unas de otras. Un poco extrañado, vio también como las otras tres mesas ofrecían un revoltijo de colores, pues parecía ser que tanto los Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors se sentaban ahora en la mesa que les pareciera. No pudo evitar sentirse molesto al comprobar que en aquellas tres mesas no había una sola túnica con forro verde. Y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo al comprobar que en la mesa de Slytherin no había ningún otro color que no fuese aquel oscuro esmeralda.

Siguió mirando el salón, mientras comía otra tostada, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la mitad de la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde reconoció al instante aquella melena castaña. Sintiendo como se le encogía el estómago, fue incapaz de dar una mordida más a su desayuno.

Había visto a Hermione la mañana anterior, en el andén 9 y 3/4. La había visto a la hora de la cena, cuando lo había amenazado con quitarle puntos a su casa. Y la había visto hacía un par de minutos, cuando había entrado al Gran Comedor acompañado de Nigel y Zack.

Pero no la había visto en realidad, hasta ahora.

La Gryffindor se veía… diferente. Seguía teniendo aquel cabello castaño, pero ahora se veía menos enmarañado y más liso. Sus ojos seguían siendo igual de cafés, peor había algo en ellos que mostraban tristeza y cansancio. Su color de piel seguía siendo el mismo, aunque ahora podría jurar que se notaba más uniforme y luminosa. Igualmente, estaba seguro de que si se paraba junto a ella, la Gryffindor había crecido al menos un par de centímetros. Durante un instante le pareció increíble lo mucho que podía cambiar una persona en tan solo un año.

-Muy bien, señor Malfoy –la lejana voz del profesor Slughorn lo regresó a la tierra, con lo que Draco se encontró a sí mismo con media tostada metida en la boca, y el profesor de Pociones frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa-. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones… Veo que también lo veré este año en Pociones, ¿no es así?

El muchacho se limitó a asentir, mientras seguía comiendo aquella olvidada tostada.

* * *

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Hermione se encontraba picoteando un par de waffles, y bebiendo más de su jugo de calabaza, antes de dejar sus cubiertos en la mesa. Ginny se apuró a terminar de comer otra de aquellas salchichas, y tras limpiarse la comisura del labio, las dos chicas se apuraron a guardar sus horarios en la mochila, y levantarse de sus lugares.

-Los veremos después –dijo Neville, con lo que él y Luna se quedaron en la mesa aun comiendo y conversando, mientras Hermione y Ginny salían del Gran Comedor, para dirigirse al tercer piso.

Cuando llegaron, pudieron ver a un pequeño grupo de chicos y chicas que se encontraban de pie, fuera del salón. Hermione pudo ver a Eleonor Quirke, la jefa de los prefectos, así como a dos Gryffindors que había visto en un par de ocasiones, pero que no conocía sus nombres. Estaba por preguntar a Ginny quienes eran, cuando pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, al resto de compañeros que tomarían clase con ella. Y sintió como se le apretujaba el corazón cuando vio que el grupito que se acercaban portaba túnicas con forro verde esmeralda. Parecía ser que aquel año, Gryffindors y Slytherins aprenderían Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, juntos.

Para los reducidos números de Slytherins que parecía haber aquel año en Hogwarts, el grupo que se acercaba era relativamente numeroso. Hermione contó a dos chicas que si mal no recordaba se llamaban Astoria Greengrass y Janna Avery, a dos muchachos que recordaba haber visto aquella mañana en el gran comedor, y para su pesar, también vio a Draco Malfoy, quien tenía una ligera sonrisa maligna dibujada en el rostro.

La castaña vio como el rubio abría la boca, seguramente para decir algo hiriente, pero no alcanzó a escuchar nada de sus labios, pues justo en ese momento, la puerta del aula se había abierto, y por ella salió el profesor Karstoy. Al instante, todos se quedaron en silencio.

El profesor Karstoy era muy alto. Tenía el cabello negro azabache perfectamente peinado, sus ojos eran del mismo color oscuro, mientras que su piel era demasiado pálida, y le producía un efecto de vampiro. Miró a todos y cada uno de los alumnos que lo miraban de vuelta, aguantando la respiración, y después, se retiró de la puerta, haciendo un elegante movimiento, invitándolos a entrar al aula.

Los alumnos entraron lentamente, en fila india. Hermione y Ginny se apuraron a sentarse hasta atrás, detrás de Eleonor. Los Slytherins se sentaron lo más adelante que pudieron.

Entonces se escuchó cómo se cerraba lentamente la puerta (con lo que la habitación se oscureció un poco), y a continuación, retumbando por todo el lugar, solo se escucharon los lentos y pesados pasos del profesor Karstoy.

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible-. Nivel Éxtasis. Quedaron atrás los tiempos en los que podían realizar Riddikulos para confundir a los boggarts, o que podían engañar a los kappas para que se debilitaran.

Karstoy llegó al frente de la clase, y se dio la media vuelta (con la capa ondeando detrás de él), para poder mirar a sus alumnos.

-Nivel Éxtasis –repitió aun en susurros-. Están por conocer lo que verdaderamente son las "Artes Oscuras". Y no crean que intento asustarlos, si no, más bien, prevenirlos. Las Artes Oscuras son precisamente eso, oscuras. Tan cambiantes, tan poderosas, tan mortíferas, que deshacerse de ellas es prácticamente imposible. Es por eso que, a lo máximo que podemos aspirar, es a defendernos de ellas. Y eso, señores y señoritas, es precisamente lo que haremos este curso. Nos enfrentaremos a la magia más terrible y peligrosa que hayamos tenido nociones de su existencia. Y aun así, sobreviviremos…

La clase entera contenía el aliento. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que sus susurros, le recordaban a la manera de hablar de Snape. Como las Artes Oscuras eran peligrosas y perfectas. Y entonces recordó a Harry, y sintió como Ginny le apretaba la mano…

-Aunque, claro está –esta vez el tono de Karstoy sonaba normal, lo cual hizo respingar a toda la clase-, que para poder defendernos de algo, este algo tiene que atacarnos primero. Ahora, este primer trimestre, trabajaremos en equipos. Gryffindors contra Slytherins. La primera mitad de ustedes, serán magos tenebrosos. La segunda mitad, serán los defensores. ¡Primera tarea!

Gritó alarmándolos a todos.

-Gryffindors, una redacción de lo bueno de conocer las Artes Oscuras. Slytherins, una redacción sobre el por qué es importante mantenerlas a raya. Quiero un pergamino de 30 centímetros, para el próximo lunes. Eso es todo.

Y con esto, el profesor Karstoy se alejó en dirección a su oficina. Con sus acostumbrados movimientos elegantes, entró a ella y cerró la puerta antes de que los alumnos siquiera se dieran cuenta de que tenían permiso de irse.

-Esto es lo más raro que he escuchado en mi vida –dijo Ginny, mientras tomaban las mochilas y se las echaban al hombro-. Mira que por primera vez los Slytherins serán los buenos y nosotros los malos.

-Ya sospechaba que con todas estas reformas, sería extraño que los profesores no las implementaran en sus clases –dijo Hermione, mientras salían del salón.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Ginny, mientras caminaban ahora por el pasillo.

-Bueno, es obvio que los profesores tienen la idea de que no todos los Slytherins son malos. O al menos eso quieren creer, y hacérnoslo creer a nosotros también. Es decir, están tratando de que nos pongamos en los zapatos de ellos. Aunque sería más correcto decir, que intentan ponerlos a ellos en nuestro lugar.

-Es como si finalmente estuviéramos hablando de una unidad entre las cuatro casas –Ginny y Hermione acababan de llegar a la escalera de mármol, y se detuvieron en seco-. Aunque va a ser algo difícil, no creo que a los demás les sea tan fácil olvidar lo que acaba de pasar el último verano.

Hermione se quedó callada. La Batalla de Hogwarts había tenido serias repercusiones, tanto en el mundo de la Magia, como en el mismísimo Hogwarts.

Era cierto que todos los muros destrozados, las estatuas hechas añicos, y los incontables daños que había sufrido el castillo, habían sido reparados, y ahora no quedaba rastro alguno de la horrible y épica batalla que había tenido lugar allí. Pero el cambio que se había quedado en Hogwarts no era algo material.

El cambio se encontraba en todas las personas que ahora vivían nuevamente bajo ese techo. La unidad entre Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se había estrechado aún más. Y si bien era cierto que ya no había peleas contra los Slytherins, la distancia se notaba más que nunca. Era como si los Slytherins perteneciesen a otro plano, donde ningún miembro de las otras casas pudiese verlos, o tocarlos. Como si no fuesen más que fantasmas.

Después del dolor que había provocado la Batalla de Hogwarts, de las familias que se habían visto separadas, las incontables muertes que habían ocurrido... ¿En verdad creía el profesor Karstoy que los chicos podrían ponerse en los zapatos de un mago tenebroso?

La simple idea hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Entonces, Hermione sintió como la mirada de alguien se clavaba en ella. Nerviosa, giró lentamente para mirar hacia lo más alto de la escalera de mármol por la cual acababa de bajar, y pudo ver a Draco Malfoy, liderando a los que parecían los nuevos sustitutos de Crabbe y Goyle.

Sintió su mirada fría, como si estuviera llena de odio. No supo por qué, pero le dio miedo, y sin poderse contener, desvió la mirada rápidamente.

-Son crueles –se dijo así misma en voz baja, tan baja que Ginny no pudo escucharlo-. Crueles y despiadados.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos y todas! Vengo a hacer esta up corriendo porque tengo una fiesta de Halloween esta tarde en casa, y se supone que debería estar limpiando, adornado y comprando mucho alcohol x)!_

 _Al igual que en capi pasado les mencioné que intentaría apegarme lo más posible al canon, aquí si les voy a comentar un par de detallitos que cambié, porque pues porque sí -derp-_

 _Primeramente, está el hecho de que los alumnos no serán sorteados a ninguna casa, hasta su tercer año. Si mal no recuerdo el mismo Dumbledore lo comentó en uno de los libros, y pensé que sería buena idea incluirlo. Otro detalle es el inventarme los nombres de los nuevos profesores (Karstoy -basado un poco en Karkaroff- y Merrythought -basada en algo semicanon-). Finalmente está la presencia de las dos alumnas de Slytherin que toman clases con Draco y Hermione. Mientras que Janna Avery está sacada de la manga, con Astoria Greengrass (seguramente ya saben quien es) simplemente quería que la tuvieran un poco más presente. Aunque en el canon ella está dos años por abajo de nuestros protas, esta vez quería incluirla por lo que se viene después._

 _Este capi es una simple transición. Quería dar bastante peso a lo de la unidad de las casas, los cambios en el mundo mágico, y la relación de "aun te odio pero ya no tanto" entre Hermione y Draco. Algo así como "me eres un poquito indiferente"._

 _Antes de que este capi quede kilométrico (como me encantan e.e) les agradezco nuevamente la enorme cantidad de likes y follows, y sus reviews. No he tenido la oportunidad de contestarlos (si he de ser sincera esperaba que se juntaran un poquito más), por lo que debido a la reunión que les comenté, tendrán que esperar un poco más._

 _Así que les mando abrazos y besos, les pido de nuevo esos reviews, likes y follows, y los espero la próxima semana, que ya mero vamos llegando al Dramione en sí. Sigan bellos!_


	4. La Biblioteca

**Capítulo 4**

 **La Biblioteca**

* * *

La única clase que compartía el cuarteto aquel año, era Encantamientos. Los lunes a medio día, tenían dos horas programadas. Aquella mañana, el profesor Flitwick los había reunido en equipos de dos para practicar el encantamiento geminio. Hermione practicaba con Ginny, mientras que Luna lo hacía con Neville. El profesor Flitwick les había permitido el practicar con cualquier objeto que hubiese en la habitación, por lo que una hora y media después, en el aula había el doble de mesas y sillas, así como infinidad de libros, plumas y pergaminos.

Media hora antes de que la clase terminara, el profesor Flitwick les pidió desaparecer las copias de lo que habían aparecido, lo que supuso otro arduo trabajo, pues era prácticamente imposible el identificar el objeto original, de la réplica. Finalmente, cuando todo pareció volver a la normalidad, Flitwick les indicó que ya podían recoger sus cosas, con lo que tanto los Gryffindors como los Ravenclaws hicieron lo ordenado, y apenas cinco minutos después, salían del aula, conversando animadamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Luna a Neville, al final de la clase, mientras caminaban por uno de los abarrotados pasillos.

-Eso creo–dijo Neville, revisando su mochila-. Creo que accidentalmente borré tanto la copia como mi libro original de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-¿Estás seguro? –y Luna se apuró a asomarse del mismo modo dentro de la mochila del muchacho, con lo que sus cabezas quedaron muy juntas.

Ginny dio un ligero codazo a Hermione, con lo que la castaña dejó de leer su horario, y miró de reojo a sus compañeros. Sin poderse contener, ambas muchachas se sonrieron.

Un par de minutos después (efectivamente, sin encontrar el libro), Luna y Neville se retiraron a su clase de Adivinación, y Ginny dijo que tenía clase de Estudios Muggles, por lo que Hermione tuvo que dirigirse por su propio pie a la biblioteca, donde se dispondría a comenzar la tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que el profesor Karstoy les había dejado aquella mañana.

Cuando hubo llegado, se sentó en una de las mesas del rincón, sacó un trozo de pergamino de su mochila, así como su nueva pluma favorita, su tintero, y sin perder un instante, se inclinó sobre la mesa para escribir el título de su redacción.

- _Ventajas del Buen Conocimiento de las Artes Oscuras_ –dijo mientras la pluma rasgaba el pergamino. Y entonces, se quedó en blanco.

No se le ocurría ninguna ventaja acerca del conocimiento de las Artes Oscuras. Después de todo lo ocurrido en años anteriores, le parecía imposible que hubiera algo bueno en ellas.

-No existe ninguna –dijo mientras fingía que lo escribía.

-Demostrando el cerrado cerebro de los muggles y de los sangre sucia –dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Hermione se apuró a mirar quién le había hablado.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba de pie, con la mochila al hombro y un trozo de pergamino en la mano. Miraba a Hermione con una sonrisa burlona, por lo que la chica se apuró a ponerse a la defensiva.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –no pudo evitar espetar. Definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a aguantarle nada durante aquel curso.

-Parece ser que por primera vez en tu vida, no tienes ni la menor idea de qué hacer con esta tarea. Te han sacado del nivel, ¿no es cierto?

-Veo que tú tampoco lo llevas bien –respondió la chica. Podía ver que en el pergamino del muchacho sólo estaba escrito el título, aunque no podía ver bien lo que ponía.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, y aventó su pergamino a la mesa, sobre el de la Gryffindor, con lo que Hermione leyó velozmente " _La Importancia del Control de las Artes Oscuras_ ".

-Bueno, si tan lista eres, ¿por qué no haces tú mi tarea y me dices las maravillas de pertenecer a los buenos?

Hermione bufó.

-No le hago la tarea a las serpientes.

Esta vez fue el turno de Draco de contener una risita.

-A menos que la serpiente te hiciera la tarea a ti –arremetió de vuelta, mientras fingía que su mano derecha era infinitamente interesante, e ignoraba a Hermione-. Tengo muchísimas ideas que me gustaría poder poner en ese pergamino tuyo. Ya sabes, la raza superior de los sangre pura y…

-¡Basta! –dijo Hermione firmemente-. No necesito escuchar esto. Es mí problema el saber qué poner en mi pergamino. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una tarea que hacer, y la molesta presencia de un Slytherin simplemente no está ayudando.

Quitó el pergamino de Draco, y estaba por tomar el suyo y retirarse de la Biblioteca, cuando vio, asombrada, como Malfoy se sentaba en su mesa, delante de ella.

-¿Así que tu no crees en toda esta cursilería de la unidad entre las casas? –le preguntó lentamente-. Dudo mucho que hayas solicitado la firma de algún profesor para poder revisar la sección prohibida, aunque ambos sabemos que allí encontrarás mucho material. Así que, por qué no aprovechar mis conocimientos, mientras yo aprovecho los tuyos…

-Ya dije que no pienso hacer tu tarea, y mucho menos dejaré que tú hagas la mía.

-No me has entendido –dijo Malfoy, conteniendo nuevamente una risita, que esta vez sonaba sarcástica y cruel-. Sería más bien como una especie de entrevista. Yo te puedo decir todo lo que necesites saber, empezando por acomodar esas ideas estúpidas que tienes en la cabeza.

-¿Qué…?

-¿No es lo que Karstoy dijo esta mañana? –le interrumpió Malfoy nuevamente, volviendo a mirar al techo-. Te puedes defender de algo que no te está atacando, pero cuando ataque, ¿sabrás como lo hace? Entonces, ¿no deberías saber primero a qué te enfrentas, de qué te estás defendiendo? ¿No sería entonces, conocer las Artes Oscuras, en modo de defensa?

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida, que se había quedado con la boca abierta. Malfoy continuó con su perorata, mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana, apoyado perezosamente en la mesa.

-Todos en su vida tienen un acercamiento con las Artes Oscuras. Aunque es cierto que no todos las aceptan, y muchos les temen. Conocerlas no significa apoyarlas, y es obvio que existen diferentes niveles de dichas Artes.

-¿Y tú las aceptas? –preguntó entonces Hermione. Malfoy la miró de reojo, directamente a los ojos, con lo que la chica pudo sentir que el muchacho la evaluaba, como si estuviera midiendo si era digna de una sincera respuesta, o no.

Pero al final, Malfoy desvió la mirada de los ojos castaños de Hermione, y centró su vista en su pergamino.

-Vamos, Granger –dijo mientras tomaba la pluma de la chica y la mojaba en el tintero. Se posicionó sobre su propio pergamino, y volvió a mirar a la Gryffindor-. Dime porqué debería de despreciar las Artes Oscuras.

* * *

Hermione hubiera querido sacarle todas las respuestas a Malfoy en esa tarde, pero parecía que el chico solo quería que ella respondiera las suyas. Era una guerra de preguntas en la que los dos querían terminar el trabajo primero, para no tener que seguirse viendo y hablando. Pero al final de cuentas, se hizo de noche, y la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, los terminó corriendo.

Hermione estaba por pedirle a Draco que volvieran a verse para poder terminar su escrito, pero el chico se había "despedido" diciendo que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba saber, y se alejó de ahí, sin decir siquiera gracias.

La chica suspiró, contrariada. Le faltaban cinco centímetros de redacción. Así que se subió la mochila un poco más al hombro, y se fue directo a su sala común. Extrañamente, se le habían quitado las ganas de cenar.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione fue la primera en levantarse. Se vistió a toda velocidad, y bajó al Gran Comedor sin esperar a nadie. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al salón, Luna ya se encontraba desayunando en la mesa de Ravenclaw, por lo que se apuró a llegar hasta ella y hacerle compañía.

-Buenos días, Luna –dijo cuándo se sentó a su lado.

-Buenos días, Hermione –respondió Luna, mientras acomodaba sus tostadas con cuidado en su plato-. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Pues no, la verdad no –fue la sincera respuesta de Hermione. Luna la miró abriendo sus grandes ojos, como si estuviera sorprendida-. Traigo una tarea que me ronda la cabeza –se apuró a aclarar Hermione.

-¿Es de la que me platicó Ginny? ¿De Defensa?

-Sí, esa exactamente.

-Estoy segura de que en la Sección Prohibida encontrarás algo de utilidad. Ginny dijo que hoy iría a pedirle una firma a Slughorn.

Hermione se limitó a asentir, y se apresuró a tomar unas tostadas. Así, las dos chicas desayunaron en silencio. Al cabo de unos 5 minutos, Ginny y Neville se aparecieron en la puerta del Gran Comedor, y se apuraron a sentarse junto a sus amigas.

-A primera hora tenemos Herbología –dijo Neville a Hermione, mientras miraba el horario-. ¿Qué harán ustedes? –les preguntó a Ginny y Luna.

-Tengo dos horas libres, así que estaba pensando en ir a la biblioteca a ver qué puedo hacer por la redacción de Defensa –contestó Ginny, mientras picaba un tocino y se apuraba a metérselo a la boca.

-Yo también tengo dos horas libres –dijo Luna-. Pensaba en terminar los mapas de Urano para la profesora Trelawney.

-Vayamos juntas a la biblioteca, entonces –le propuso la pelirroja.

* * *

Mientras luna y Ginny trabajaban en la biblioteca, Hermione y Neville se encontraban trasplantando lazo del diablo en el invernadero 7. Dos horas después, y oliendo a estiércol de dragón (el abono favorito de la profesora Sprout), los dos Gryffindors se reunieron con Ginny y Luna, frente al aula del profesor Flitwick. Apenas y habían tenido tiempo para saludarse, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, y por allí salieron varios alumnos de Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Hermione pudo distinguir entre aquellos forros verde esmeralda, una cabellera rubia platinada.

Malfoy se detuvo delante de los cuatro chicos, con sus dos guardaespaldas, uno a cada lado, obstruyendo el paso. Miró a los Gryffindors y a la Ravenclaw de pies a cabeza, y sonrió de manera despectiva.

Estaba por decir algo hiriente, cuando Ginny sacó la varita. Malfoy se apuró a sacar la suya también.

Entonces, se escuchó la voz de pito del profesor Flitwick desde dentro del salón.

-Pasen, pasen, la clase ya va a empezar.

Malfoy miró a Ginny, con suficiencia.

-Será mejor que guardes eso, Weasley. No creo que estés a la altura de un Señor Tenebroso.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Malfoy? –dijo Neville.

-Nada, nada. Solo que debería de guardar su palito de madera si no sabe cómo usarlo. ¿Progresando con la tarea? –agregó mientras pasaba su mirada de Ginny (quien apretó con fuerza la varita) hasta Hermione-. No aprenden de los niños buenos.

-¿Bueno, tú? –dijo la pelirroja, provocando que el rubio volviese a mirarla. El Slytherin no pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia.

-Claro, yo ya tengo mi informe casi terminado.

La mirada de Draco se desvió una vez más hacia Hermione. Esta vez, su sonrisa se había curvado ligeramente hacia la derecha, dándole un aire de ser el único conocedor de un secreto sumamente importante. La chica lo miró sorprendida, pero el Slytherin se limitó a alzar una ceja, y tras dar media vuelta, se apuró a alejarse por el pasillo.

Zack y Nigel se apuraron a seguirlo.

* * *

No estaba seguro de si su indirecta había resultado lo suficientemente directa, más nada obvia. Después de haber dado una rápida vuelta al Gran Comedor, para comer junto con Nigel y Zack, Malfoy se despidió de sus compañeros (quienes tenían clase de Estudios Muggles) y se dirigió a la Biblioteca, donde se sentó en aquella mesa ubicada en el rincón, junto a la ventana. Sacó su pluma, su tintero, y con mucho cuidado, sacó el pergamino en el que tenía escrito solo 20 centímetros de la maldita redacción que Karstoy les había pedido la mañana anterior.

Así que tomó la pluma y la balanceó entre sus dedos. Si en verdad había sido obvio, ella vendría.

Pero, ¿en verdad quería que la Gryffindor hiciese aparición? Aún le parecía imposible que de cierto modo le hubiera ofrecido su ayuda, y no solo que ella la hubiese aceptado, sino que la Gryffindor hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Y esa misma tarde, ¿acaso no había sido él quien había pedido que se volvieran a reunir? Se regañó a sí mismo diciendo que había tomado la salida fácil. ¿Por qué depender de lo que Granger pudiese decirle, si todo lo que necesitaba saber podía investigarlo en alguno de los libros de la Biblioteca? Además, estaba el hecho de que si ella se dignaba a acudir a la biblioteca, ¿qué pasaría si alguien los viera? No quería reconocerlo (después de todo se suponía que en estos nuevos tiempos debía haber más unidad entre las casas), pero le preocupaba que algún alumno lo viese sentado haciendo los deberes en compañía de una Gryffindor. ¡A él, un Slytherin de sangre pura!

Sin embargo, lo hecho hecho estaba, y aunque aún confiaba en que esa tal Granger no se apareciera, no podía evitar pensar que su conocimiento (basado en la experiencia) era justo lo que necesitaba para terminar aquella estúpida redacción, y de paso, obtener un Sobresaliente.

Después de todo, le faltaban solo diez centímetros, y no tenía ni la menor idea de que escribir.

Pasó cerca de cinco minutos en esa posición, mirando a su pluma en equilibrio sobre su dedo índice, cuando un golpe en la mesa lo sobresaltó, e hizo que la pluma se le cayera.

Y ahora se encontraba mirando a Hermione Granger a la cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella.

Draco se tragó un "esperándote" y dijo:

-Terminando mi redacción.

-Pues no veo que hayas adelantado mucho –respondió Hermione, mientras veía el pergamino que seguía sobre la mesa. Draco intentó esconderlo, pero fue innecesario, pues la Gryffindor se limitó a desviar la mirada, e ignorándolo momentáneamente, se sentó delante de él.

-No se me ocurre nada que escribir, señorita repipi –intentó defenderse Malfoy.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada dura y reprobatoria. Se inclinó a un lado para bajar su mochila de la mesa, no sin antes sacar su pergamino, una pluma y el tintero.

-Te ayudo si me ayudas –dijo ella.

-Pero si solo te faltan cinco centímetros –calculó él. Hermione se movió de manera incómoda en su silla, igualmente intentando ocultar su tarea.

-Y a ti diez. Así que creo que sería mejor si aceptaras mi ayuda.

Malfoy bufó, y miró por la ventana. Pero un par de segundos después, miró a Hermione de reojo, y le dijo:

-De acuerdo, pero tú hablas y yo escribo. Y después yo te digo todo lo que quieras saber.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosamente.

* * *

Si por Malfoy hubiera sido, habría salido de la biblioteca una hora después. Sin embargo, parecía que Hermione quería sacarle todos los detalles que pudiese, y cuando ella dijo "está listo" y puso el punto final, el pergamino de la chica tenía 45 centímetros escritos, y el reloj que Draco llevaba en la muñeca indicaba que eran las 6. El chico se estiró en el asiento, y posteriormente, se apuró a guardar su redacción en la mochila.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Hermione, mientras guardaba igualmente su pluma y el tintero. Malfoy se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y continuó guardando sus cosas-. ¿Irás a cenar? –le preguntó la chica.

Malfoy simplemente asintió. Se levantó de la mesa, y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

-Te acompaño –dijo Hermione imitándolo. Pero Malfoy la miró de manera desaprobatoria.

-Claro que no –respondió secamente-. Estuvimos juntos solo por hacer esa ridícula tarea. No creas que tú y yo somos amigos.

Y se alejó dejando a Hermione mitad sorprendida, mitad enojada.

* * *

¿Pero qué se había creído? Se preguntaba a sí misma mientras caminaba directamente a su sala común. Se suponía que fuesen enemigos. Ella lo odiaba, ¿no era así? Y era más que obvio que él la odiaba a ella. Independientemente de los intentos de todo el profesorado en Hogwarts, era más que obvio que no existiría una unión entre las casas. Al menos, no entre los Slytherins y el resto del castillo. Por más que los adultos quisiesen ignorarlo, lo ocurrido en la Batalla de Hogwarts, el año pasado, dejaría cicatrices que nunca se borrarían.

Hermione bufó, y sin darse cuenta, se acarició el interior de su brazo derecho. No veía por donde caminaba, pero no era necesario que lo pensase demasiado. Sus pies se habían ya acostumbrado a caminar aquella ruta, y dejándose guiar, la Gryffindor finalmente llegó frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, donde se plantó y dijo la contraseña, con lo que el cuadro se separó de la pared, dándole acceso a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Cuando entró a la redonda habitación (pues se encontraba en una de las torres), se alegró de que Ginny y Neville siguieran cenando en el Gran Comedor. Ignorando el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, y a los alumnos de cuarto y quinto que conversaban animadamente, sentados en los mullidos sillones, la castaña pasó de largo, y se dirigió a su dormitorio, donde aventó su mochila a los pies de su cama, y se apresuró a dejarse caer en ésta.

Las cosas se suponían que debían ser muy sencillas: Ella odiaba a Draco, y él también a ella. Y ningún nuevo reglamento escolar haría que aquello cambiase. Eso era todo.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué habían pasado ya dos tardes muy amenas en la Biblioteca? Aunque Hermione no quería admitirlo, durante esas horas de trabajo, Malfoy había sido menos pesado y grosero que de costumbre.

Mientras el Slytherin escribía atropelladamente lo que Hermione iba diciendo, la Gryffindor había tenido tiempo de sobra para verlo detenidamente. Draco seguía teniendo aquel cabello rubio platinado, aquellos ojos de un intenso azul, y aquella piel pálida que se veía tan fría. Sin embargo, había algo en su rostro que lo hacía verse más maduro. Quizá fuese solo su expresión de concentración mientras escribía. Quizá fuese el cansancio después de lo que había ocurrido el año anterior.

Sea como fuese, había algo en este nuevo Malfoy, que se notaba más humano.

Y entonces ella lo había arruinado diciéndole que si quería acompañarlo a cenar.

¡A él, a un Slytherin!

Tapó su rostro con la almohada, y dejó que ésta ahogase su grito. Cuando sintió que sus niveles de frustración habían disminuido lo suficiente (y sintiendo como Crookshanks se acostaba junto a su cabeza), Hermione se retiró la almohada de la cara, y contempló el techo, mientras aquel silencio le hacía compañía.

Y entonces, sin saber por qué, se arremangó la túnica para ver aquellas letras, ya cicatrizadas.

 _Sangre sucia_

Eso era lo que era. Eso era lo que toda la familia de él la consideraba. Aquel grupo que consideraba que la pureza de sangre era motivo de orgullo, la seguirían viendo como un ser inferior. Por más equivocadas que estuvieran sus ideas y razones, por más cerrados que fuesen sus argumentos, sería imposible hacerles cambiar de opinión.

Se toqueteó aquellas palabras grabadas con plata hirviendo, las cuales brillaron en la oscuridad. Sangre sucia.

Ella, Hermione Granger, era una sangre sucia, y él, Draco Malfoy, un sangre limpia. Tendrían que pasar muchos años antes de que aquellas ideas fuesen delegadas y olvidadas. Aunque, honestamente, la joven dudaba que aquello llegase a pasar algún día. Por más que el mundo mágico quisiese redimir aquellos errores, siempre habría alguien, como los Malfoy, que no permitirían que sus ideales fuesen perdidos en el olvido.

-Soy una tonta –se dijo a sí misma, mientras se giraba para tomar a Crookshanks y abrazarse de él. El gato ronroneó cálidamente-. ¡Y yo que creía que podríamos ser amigos!

¿Amigos? ¿Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor? ¡Eso solo ocurriría el día que un Weasley no fuese sorteado en la casa de los leones!

En definitiva, aquello era algo que no podía siquiera imaginarse, por lo que acurrucándose, la castaña se abrazó con mayor firmeza del gato, y aun pensando en todo aquello, procedió a dormirse.

* * *

 _¡Bonito fin de semana a todos y todas!_

 _Espero y el capi de hoy haya sido de su agrado. Sigo aún insistiendo en hacer notar todos los prejuicios y problemas con la pureza de sangre, que hay entre Hermione y Draco, porque verdaderamente el fic gira en torno a ello. Es por eso que el Dramione avanza a paso lento. Una disculpa por ello, pero soy fiel a la idea de que debe haber un buen plot para que estos dos empiecen a amarse locamente (ehehehe)._

 _Así que mientras les prometo (ahora sí) que en el siguiente capi daremos un gran paso hacia el inicio de esta historia de amor (?), les agradezco de nueva cuenta sus likes y follows, y les pido nuevamente que me dejen un review, aunque sea chiquito y simple. Uno vive por saber lo que piensan, tanto como si les gusta como si no, pues de qué otra forma se puede mejorar._

 _Deseándoles un buen fin de semana (yo me curaré la cruda de ayer u.u), les mando un abrazo y un beso. ¡Sigan bellos!_


	5. En el campo de Quidditch

**Capítulo 5**

 **En el campo de Quidditch**

Aquel viernes, Hermione, Ginny y Neville se encontraban tomando el desayuno en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ginny se encontraba ya untando de mermelada su tercera tostada, cuando Luna se acercó caminando lentamente hacia los chicos. Llevaba una considerable pila de libros, que le impedían ver muy bien por dónde iba. Neville se apresuró a levantarse y ayudarla a cargarlos, y los colocó a su lado izquierdo, junto a él, con lo que Luna se sentó del otro lado del chico.

-¿Qué es todo eso, Luna? –preguntó Hermione por encima de El Profeta.

-Estoy buscando información extra para mi tarea de adivinación –respondió la Ravenclaw, mientras tomaba una tostada y Neville le pasaba la mermelada -. Le he estado comentando a la profesora Trelawney que existen _Willywingers_ en Júpiter.

-¿Qué es un _Willywinger_? –preguntó Neville.

-Son unos demonios de fuego –contestó Luna, abriendo desmesuradamente sus enormes ojos saltones, que le daban ese aspecto de chiflada-. Se parecen mucho a los _Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados_ , con la diferencia de que estos no tienen cuernos.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron de reojo, y se apresuraron a mirar a otro lado. Ginny contuvo una risita, y Hermione volvió a esconder la cabeza detrás del periódico, mientras Neville seguía preguntando a Luna sobre los _Snorkacks_ y los _Willywingers_ , casi sin parpadear, escuchando muy atentamente.

-¿Quién crees que se dé cuenta primero? –susurró Hermione, mientras Ginny se inclinaba hacia su amiga, y se escondía detrás de El Profeta, fingiendo leerlo también.

-Mi voto es por Neville –Ginny respondió de igual manera en un susurro, y Hermione asintió-. Él es más transparente. Simplemente no lo puede ocultar. No tardará mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero Luna… Ella es más complicada, más difícil de entender.

-Bueno, debo irme –la voz de Luna las tomó por sorpresa, y ambas chicas dieron un respingo-. Tengo dos horas de Herbología y quiero ver si me encuentro alguna _Gurdiraíz_ por el camino.

-No te olvides que hoy son las pruebas para seleccionar al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor –le recordó Ginny, apuntándola con su tenedor-. Tú y Hermione prometieron que irían a ver, ya que Neville no puede...

-Lo siento –se disculpó el muchacho en ese momento, apresurándose a ponerse en pie y tomar todos los libros de Luna. Parecía ser que pensaba acompañarla-. He prometido quedarme hasta tarde con la Profesora Sprout en el Invernadero 9. Voy a ayudarla a podar Lazo del Diablo.

-Su nombre correcto son _Biblers Maravillosos_ , Neville –dijo Luna distraídamente, colgándose la mochila al hombro.

-Las pruebas son a medio día, no lo olvides –insistió Ginny, a lo que Luna asintió. Sin decir mucho más, la Ravenclaw se alejó rumbo al recibidor, platicando con Neville, quien iba ligeramente detrás de ella, llevando aquella pila de libros. Hermione se apuró a doblar su periódico, y al igual que sus amigos, se levantó de la mesa, y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

-Yo también debo irme. Tengo dos horas de Pociones y no quiero llegar tarde.

La castaña se despidió de la pelirroja, y salió del Gran Comedor, rumbo a las mazmorras.

* * *

Sabía lo que le esperaba en esos momentos. Hacía dos días, Hermione había comprobado con desagrado que ella y Malfoy compartirían Pociones ese curso. Pasaría cuatro horas a la semana, encerrada en una sofocante mazmorra sin ninguno de sus amigos, con la sola compañía de tres Gryffindors, las mismas dos chicas de Slytherin que estaban en su clase de Defensa, un muchacho que según esto se apellidaba Rozailer y para variar, Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Fue así, que aquella mañana, Hermione se dirigió con paso lento y cansado a las mazmorras, a tener aquellas tortuosas dos horas de Pociones con los Slytherins. Cuando entró a la clase, distinguió a Malfoy y Rozalier quienes ya se encontraban sentados hasta adelante, y Hermione pudo ver cómo el chico rubio se volvía y le sacaba la lengua. Lo ignoró y se apresuró a sentarse hasta atrás, junto a Eleonor Quirke, la jefa de prefectos, quien le sonrió amablemente. Hermione hizo lo mejor que pudo para responderle el gesto.

-Muy bien, hoy vamos a trabajar con una poción bastante complicada–dijo el Profesor Slughorn, visiblemente alegre-. Pero les prometo que será divertido. Así que nos acomodaremos en equipos. Gryffindors y Slytherins trabajando junto al calor de un caldero –agregó en tono soñador-. Muy bien, veamos… Rozailer, si me hace el favor de ir con la señorita Quirke. Señorita Greengrass, si es tan amable de juntarse con el joven Sanders. Y usted señor Malfoy, ya que estamos en eso, recoja sus cosas y vaya con la señorita Granger.

¿¡Juntos!? ¡Al profesor Slughorn se le había ocurrido ponerlos a trabajar en equipos para elaborar una poción para agrandar! Si, a Hermione Granger y a Draco Malfoy, junto a un caldero, por dos horas…

¡Juntos! Hermione sintió que se le encogía el estómago, mientras veía como Malfoy arrastraba su mochila por el piso, y la aventaba junto a su mesa. El chico le dirigió una de sus típicas miradas de desprecio, y se sentó pesadamente junto a ella, mirando solamente al caldero que tenía delante de él. Trabajar dos horas, juntos. Era algo difícil de aceptar…

Aunque decir que habían hecho el trabajo juntos, era una gran mentira. Malfoy apenas y había leído las instrucciones, ido por unos cuantos ingredientes al armario de materiales, y el resto de la clase había dejado todo el trabajo a manos de Hermione, mientras tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y evitaba mirarla.

-¿Así es como piensas aprobar este curso? –le reprochó ella por lo bajo mientras trabajaba, pero Malfoy se había limitado a reírse entre dientes, y decirle que se le escapaba la sanguijuela. Hermione la tomó rápidamente, y se apuró a aplastarla con el cuchillo.

Así que después de dos horribles horas y una felicitación de Slughorn por su "excelente trabajo en equipo" Hermione salió de la mazmorra hecha una fiera, siendo alcanzada por Malfoy cuando ya iba llegando al recibidor.

-Ese viejo gordo no tenía por qué dejarnos trabajo si la poción era perfecta –dijo el chico cuando la adelantó.

-¿Y tú de qué te quejas? –le espetó ella deteniéndose en seco, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, provocando que el muchacho perdiese aquella actitud de prepotencia, y se viera ahora incómodo-. No has hecho nada en la clase de hoy, por lo que estoy segura que tampoco tendrás ganas de voltear a ver siquiera a la tarea.

-Esta vez sí tenía pensado ayudarte –se detuvo él también, poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque al instante volvió a emprender la caminata, pasando a la Gryffindor de largo-. Nos vemos el lunes en la biblioteca a las 4.

-No pienso ir –dijo ella con voz fuerte, pues Malfoy se estaba alejando de nuevo, con paso veloz-. Y si llego a hacer esa tarea, pondré solo mi nombre.

Malfoy se limitó a reírse. Levantó cuatro dedos y sin volverse, dijo lentamente:

-El lunes –y salió corriendo.

* * *

Slughorn había estado tan contento por el resultado de la poción del equipo Granger-Malfoy, que no se detuvo a pensar en el papel que le estaba firmando al Slytherin. Draco se apuró a decir gracias, y sujetando su mochila con fuerza, salió de la mazmorra (donde aprovechó para importunar a Granger), y atravesó corriendo el recibidor para reunirse con el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

Se plantó frente a Zack Rozailer (quien esperaba a Nigel Pragget que se encontraba saliendo de su clase de Aritmancia), y le mostró el trozo de pergamino. La firma apretada y redonda de Slughorn se encontraba estampada en todo su esplendor en un elegante color turquesa.

-Bueno, ya tenemos el permiso, no podemos decir que la fecha del aviso en el tablón de la Sala Común es falsa–dijo Zack-. Solo espero y los Gryffindors no hayan reservado el campo.

* * *

Ginny había sido la capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor desde el año pasado, y desde entonces había podido comprobar que el título de "Novia de Harry Potter" seguía teniendo demasiado peso.

Si bien en esta ocasión no había tenido que pedir a alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff que se marchasen (pues era ilógico que formasen parte del equipo de los leones), sí había tenido que pedir (lo más amablemente que fue capaz) a los alumnos de primer grado que se habían presentado, que se retirasen, pues aún no tenían la edad mínima requerida, además de que ni siquiera habían sido sorteados en ninguna casa.

Y aun así, aquella fila de alumnos de segundo a séptimo grado que venían a realizar las pruebas para los diferentes puestos del equipo, seguía estando conformada por una cantidad considerable de Gryffindors.

Era ya pasada la una de la tarde. Con tres cuartos de fila ya evaluada, en aquel momento el equipo de Gryffindor contaba ya con los dos mismos cazadores del año pasado (siendo Ginny la tercera), y dos nuevos golpeadores bastante delgados pero de brazo fuerte.

Hermione y Luna se encontraban sentadas en las gradas bajas, mirando al aire y como en ese momento, Ginny seleccionaba a la nueva buscadora, una alumna de segundo grado, muy bajita y muy delgada, pero bastante veloz, observadora y escurridiza. Ambas chicas aplaudieron al igual que el resto de los presentes, felicitando a la nueva miembro del equipo.

Ginny estaba por iniciar las pruebas de guardián, cuando las miradas de todos los presentes, sumadas con indiscretos murmullos, dieron la bienvenida al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

Ginny miró al capitán del equipo, Zack Rozailer, dirigiendo la comitiva. Intentando tomar una actitud neutral, la menor de los Weasley bajó de su escoba, y se acercó a las serpientes, preguntándose qué hacían allí.

-Tenemos la firma de la profesora Merrythought –dijo la pelirroja rápidamente, pero antes de que tuviese tiempo de sacar el permiso de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, Rozailer se apuró a sacar el trozo de pergamino con la firma del profesor de Pociones.

-Y nosotros la de Slughorn –dijo mientras extendía el papel para que Ginny lo tomase-. Pero no se preocupen, solo venimos a hacer una práctica rápida.

Ginny alzó la vista inmediatamente, mirando directamente a los ojos al alto muchacho moreno.

-¿No harán selección?

-Desgraciadamente, lo que ves es lo que hay –le respondió Zack, señalando a los 5 chicos y a la muchacha que esperaban detrás de él-. Son los únicos que hicieron solicitud, así que no me queda de otra que decir que están todos dentro.

Ginny lo miró con desconfianza. Una parte de ella sentía pena por lo enclenque y nada preparado que lucía aquel equipo. Otra parte de ella le decía que independientemente de que fuesen el peor equipo que Slytherin hubiese visto en años, no habían solicitado su permiso para utilizar el campo de Quidditch, como dictaban las reglas.

Sin embargo, un par de segundos después, pensando que no era necesario regresar a las hostilidades entre las casas, la pelirroja le devolvió el trozo de pergamino a Rozailer, y le dijo:

-La mitad del campo es de ustedes.

* * *

El equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin se encontraba practicando con una quaffle, una bludger y una snitch. Mientras aquella chica y los otros dos cazadores lanzaban la quaffle contra Rozailer (el guardián), Nigel y el otro chico se pasaban la bludger, golpeándola con sus bates. Todos permanecían dentro de su lado del campo, mientras el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor continuaba evaluando a los aspirantes a guardián.

Todos menos Draco Malfoy.

Y es que no era su culpa que la snitch decidiera recorrer todo el estadio. La correteaba durante un momento, y la atrapaba con facilidad. Luego, la soltaba de nuevo, y le daba algo de tiempo antes de volver a perseguirla. Ajena al permiso de utilizar solo la mitad del campo, la snitch se dejaba pasear por entre ambos aros de gol, por lo alto y bajo de las gradas, así como entre los miembros del equipo de Slytherin, y los aspirantes de Gryffindor.

En ese momento, un muchacho alto y delgado, de cabello negro, se encontraba delante de los tres aros de gol, listo para su prueba de Guardián. Ginny se encontraba delante de él, preparándose para tirarle la primera quaffle.

Tras dar unas vueltas en la parte alta de los postes donde Zack se encontraba practicando, la snitch se había ido ahora a vagar entre las gradas bajas. Hermione y Luna la sintieron revolotear a su alrededor, y como si se tratase de un mosquito exageradamente grande, intentaron alejarla dando manotazos en el aire. Sin embargo, el molesto zumbido (pues la snitch era tan veloz que las dos muchachas no alcanzaban a verla), seguía allí presente. Sonriendo para sí mismo, Malfoy no pudo evitar pensar que aquella era una perfecta oportunidad para molestar una vez más a Granger. Y por qué no, sacarle un buen susto.

Así que el Slytherin dio una vuelta al campo, cogiendo velocidad, y tras abrazarse fuertemente al palo de su escoba, se dejó caer en picada. La snitch revoloteaba cerca de la oreja de Hermione, casi sin moverse. Entonces, ensanchando aquella maligna sonrisa, el chico estiró la mano y frenó en seco.

Hermione había ahogado un grito, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Ya se imaginaba el golpe de Malfoy al estamparse contra ella, sentía ya el impacto de la escoba contra su cuerpo, dejándola seguramente sin aire… Pero después de unos segundos de total silencio, ningún golpe se sucedió.

Algo confundida, la Gryffindor abrió lentamente los ojos, con lo que pudo darse cuenta de que tenía su rostro a un palmo de distancia de la de Malfoy, y que el Slytherin sonreía maliciosamente.

Su brazo derecho ya hacía extendido junto a su oído izquierdo (en una posición que parecía que estaba por acariciar su cabello), sujetando fuertemente la snitch, la cual agitaba sus alas violentamente, intentando soltarse de aquel firme agarre.

En medio del campo, Ginny acababa de lanzar la quaffle, y debido a que no quería dejarle las cosas fáciles a los aspirantes a guardián, la menor de los Weasley había arrojado un tiro demasiado fuerte. Sin embargo, el chico que se encontraba en aquel momento volando delante de los aros de gol, parecía estar muy seguro de su habilidad para poder pararlo, aunque parecía más preocupado en poder lucirse. Entornó los ojos, adoptando una expresión de total concentración, y giró sobre sí mismo, con todo y la escoba. La quaffle sintió el fuerte golpe de la cola de la escoba del muchacho, y con la misma intensidad, salió despedida lejos de él.

Voló por el aire a una enorme velocidad, y entonces se escuchó que alguien gritó:

-¡Cuidado! –dijo uno de los golpeadores de Gryffindor, haciendo que todos los presentes se detuvieran y girasen para ver qué ocurría.

Pero la advertencia había sido anunciada demasiado tarde. Como si ocurriese en cámara lenta, la quaffle atravesó la mitad del estadio, dirigiéndose a las gradas, hasta finalmente dar de lleno en la espalda de Draco Malfoy, quien, debido a la inercia, había sido lanzado hacia adelante sin posibilidad de impedirlo. Y no solo eso, el golpe le había sacado el aire, lo había tirado de la escoba, lo había obligado a soltar la snitch y sujetarse de lo único que tenía a la mano... Los hombros de una Gryffindor.

Y sin saber cómo había sucedido, ahora se encontraba besando los labios de Hermione Granger.

El campo entero se quedó en silencio. Parecía que ninguno de los presentes podía ni respirar. En el caso de Hermione y Draco, parecía que se habían congelado, y no podían moverse ni un milímetro.

Lentamente comenzaron a ser conscientes de lo que había ocurrido, y de donde se encontraban, Malfoy empezó a sentir cómo le temblaban las manos y las piernas, y como no podía dejar de mirar a Hermione, con los ojos abiertos como platos. La snitch, que se le había escapado de la mano, se había alejado velozmente, aunque extrañamente aún escuchaba aquel molesto zumbido, retumbándole en toda la cabeza.

Hermione igualmente se había quedado estática, sintiendo aquel extraño cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, así como en los labios. Del mismo modo, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, los cuales habían comenzado a lagrimar, debido a que la joven parecía negarse a parpadear.

Se quedaron así, labios con labios, mirándose fijamente, por lo que parecieron ser horas; hasta que una pequeña vocecilla se escuchó, pegada a sus oídos:

-¿Hermione? –preguntó Luna en un susurro.

Como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiese recorrido todo el cuerpo, Malfoy se apuró a levantarse. Respiraba entrecortadamente, debido a que la quaffle le había sacado el aire por completo, y parecía aún no recuperarse. Sin poderse contener, escupió en el piso, y aún asqueado, se limpió la boca con la manga de la túnica.

Hermione se apuró a parpadear y moverse nerviosamente en las gradas, y también incómoda, se limpió los labios con el uniforme escolar.

El chico le dirigió una mirada de odio y temor, e inmediatamente después, aún sin poder decir nada, el Slytherin dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para separarse rápidamente. Tambaleando y tras casi caerse al chocar contra la fila de asientos que se encontraban detrás de él, Draco se dirigió al final de las gradas, donde dio un gran salto y bajó al campo. Los gritos de Zack y Nigel, tratando de pedirle que regresara eran lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar. Pero el muchacho de cabello rubio platinado siguió andando sin mirar otra cosa que no fuera nada que no estuviese a cinco pasos de distancia, y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo.

-¿Hermione, estás bien? –Ginny acababa de llegar volando en su escoba. Se bajó a toda velocidad de ella, y sujetó a su amiga de los hombros. Hermione la miró, aún con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque parecía que en realidad no la veía.

-¿Te ha pasado Malfoy algún tortosoplo? –preguntó Luna, tomándola de la mano.

-Perdón, perdón, no fue intencional –Kinnon, el aspirante a guardián que había lanzado aquella quaffle, acababa de llegar. Ginny le dirigió una mirada asesina, con lo que el alto chico se apuró a tomar la quaffle, le dio media vuelta a la escoba, y se apuró a retirarse.

-Vamos a la enfermería –dijo entonces la pelirroja, con lo que Hermione finalmente pareció reaccionar, y se apuró a negar con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, respondiendo al apretón que sentía en su mano, proveniente de Luna.

-No me pasa nada –fue lo primero que pudo decir-. Estoy bien.

Intentando demostrarlo, la Gryffindor se puso en pie de un brinco, dispuesta a marcharse de allí, aunque no estaba muy segura de dónde ir. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que cualquier lugar era mejor que aquel, donde no solo los Slytherins, sino también los Gryffindors la miraban como si acabara de contraer una mortal enfermedad. Así que Hermione estaba por dar un paso, para bajar de las gradas, cuando sintió que su pie pateaba algo.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ginny.

-Creo que es la escoba de Malfoy –respondió Luna, mientras la tomaba-. Lo mejor sería que se la regresáramos.

Y sin que nadie dijera nada, Luna caminó hasta el final de las gradas, donde bajó la corta escalerilla y se alejó rumbo al castillo, con la escoba entre las manos, mientras tarareaba una canción sin ritmo.

-Iré con ella –dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué…?

Pero Ginny ya no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ya que Hermione había igualmente bajado de las gradas, y había salido corriendo a perseguir a la Ravenclaw. Entonces, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que ver a sus amigas alejarse en dirección al castillo, la menor de los Weasley se volvió de nuevo al campo, donde pudo ver como todas las miradas seguían fijas en Hermione.

Los aspirantes al equipo de Gryffindor miraban a la castaña con la boca abierta; en cambio, todo el equipo de Slytherin miraba a Hermione alejarse, mientras fruncían el entrecejo.

-¿Qué están esperando? –gritó Ginny a los Gryffindors, mientras se subía de vuelta a su escoba y daba una fuerte patada para alzarse en el aire, haciéndolos respingar a todos-. Si quieres estar en el equipo, Kinnon, tienes que parar cinco tiros. ¡Monique! –le dijo a una de las cazadoras -. Es tu turno de lanzar la quaffle.

Los Slytherins, que aún volaban en su lado del campo, se miraron entre sí. Sin necesidad de decirse nada, entendieron la mirada que su capitán, Zack les dio, con lo que las cinco serpientes bajaron de sus escobas hasta tocar el piso, y se alejaron rumbo a los vestidores. Zack y Nigel susurraban con las cabezas muy pegadas, Ginny los miró de reojo. Tenía la impresión de que irían a buscar a Malfoy, y de cierto modo, pensó que ella debía hacer lo mismo por Hermione, pero debía terminar aquella selección antes de poder marcharse. Era su deber como capitana del equipo.

Unos quince guardianes, más, y podría irse.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todas!_

 _Esta semana ha estado mortal. Tuve que ir a un curso de parte de la oficina, así que apenas y me quedaba tiempo para comer y dormir, cuando no estaba en el curso o en el trabajo. Para acabarla, esta semana tocó trabajar en campo, así que estoy insolada a más no poder. Básicamente no tengo ni idea de quién soy ni donde estoy._

 _Aún así, aquí les traigo el capi de hoy. Honestamente no me gustó donde termina (quería dejarlo en el momento justo en que Draco la besa para poder decir AQUÍ EMPIEZA EL DRAMIONE), pero de ese modo hubiese quedado muy corto y eso tampoco es bueno, porque la idea es darles capis largos._

 _De cualquier manera, lo que pasa en este capi es un gran avance. Si iniciamos de poquito en poquito, de aquí en adelante la historia será un poco más movida; los roces comenzarán a ser más seguidos e íntimos. Así que (como siempre), les pido de favor que dejen sus reviews: lo que les gusta, lo que no, lo que debería de mejorar, etc. Como siempre lo digo, es gracias a sus comentarios y opiniones que yo puedo mejorar mis escritos, y traerles más fics de calidad. Por el otro lado, igualmente les agradezco todos sus likes y follows. Es bonito saber que hay gente interesada en leerme :)_

 _Antes de despedirme, les aviso que la próxima semana no voy a poder hacer UP. Como bien saben (al menos en México), se nos viene día inhábil el lunes 21, así que tomaré puente el sábado. Debido a que estaré fuera de la ciudad, será prácticamente imposible sentarme frente a la PC a publicar algo. De antemano les ofrezco la disculpa, y pues están ya avisados._

 _Y ya después de toda esta biblia, me despido no sin antes mandarles un abrazo, y un beso. Sigan bellos! Nos vemos en dos semanas~_


	6. Rumbo al Invernadero 7

**Capítulo 6**

 **Rumbo al Invernadero 7**

* * *

Hermione logró alcanzar a Luna cuando apenas estaba entrando al recibidor del castillo. Aun corriendo lo más rápido que podía, la castaña gritó el nombre de su amiga, con lo que la Ravenclaw se detuvo, y dio media vuelta para verla, con su acostumbrada mirada distraída.

-Qué bueno que llegas –dijo la Ravenclaw en tono tranquilo, mientras Hermione se apretaba el pecho tratando de recuperar el aire y calmar su respiración-. ¿Sabes dónde está la Sala Común de Slytherin?

-¿Eh? Pues, no, no la verdad, no, yo no, no sé.

-Vaya, pero que tonta –dijo Luna en un susurro, mirando la escoba tiernamente-. Tú compartes clases con Malfoy; lo mejor sería que la escoba la entregaras tú.

Y con esto, la Ravenclaw puso la escoba en las manos de su amiga.

-¿Qué? –Hermione sintió como la escoba caía entre sus manos y golpeaba su pecho. Luna le sonrió y sin decir nada más, se alejó dando brinquitos.

-¡Luna, espera! –pero la chica no pareció escucharla, y por ello no retrocedió sobre sus pasos, Hermione, quien parecía que no estaba preparada para volver a correr detrás de ella, se quedó sola en medio del recibidor.

¿Y ahora?

Después de lo que acababa de pasar, estaba segura de que Malfoy la evitaría, y no conseguiría deshacerse de aquella escoba.

* * *

Los cuchicheos en la mesa de Slytherin, provenientes de parte del equipo de Quidditch, siguieron a Hermione mientras se sentaba sola a la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras comía, y perduraron aun cuando se hubo marchado del salón, para regresar a la Torre de su casa.

Esa misma noche, Ginny intentó hablar con ella respecto a lo ocurrido en el campo, pero la castaña se negó a contestar. La pelirroja intentaba hablar con ella en susurros, ya que no se atrevía a decir nada delante de Neville, pero Hermione se había decidido a no abrir la boca.

-No hay nada que decir –había repetido en contables ocasiones, apenas moviendo los labios, a lo que Ginny se limitaba a fruncir el entrecejo-. Olvídalo ya.

Pero parecía ser que la menor de los Weasley no estaba tan dispuesta a simplemente dejarlo ir. Las miradas que dirigía a Hermione, así como los susurros por detrás de los libros, fueron motivo por el cual a las ocho en punto, la castaña no tuvo de otra más que levantarse del sillón en el que se encontraba sentada, y despedirse de sus amigos diciendo que se iría a leer un poco antes de dormir. Sin embargo, diez minutos después, cuando Ginny se despidió de igual modo de Neville, y subió la escalera rumbo a su dormitorio con Arnold (su puffskein en miniatura) brincando en su hombro, la pelirroja descubrió a Hermione acostada en su cama, escondida detrás del dosel.

Sabiendo que su mejor amiga en realidad sólo fingía que dormía, Ginny finalmente se rindió, y decidió que lo mejor sería no insistir, subiendo ella también a su cama, dispuesta a dormir.

* * *

Hermione había pasado toda la noche en vela. Seguía pensando en aquel extraño incidente ocurrido en el campo. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, a pesar de saber que no había sido más que un accidente. Se tocaba los labios de vez en cuando, aunque ni cuenta se daba, demasiado ocupada en sus pensamientos. El sábado apenas y salió de su habitación para comer, y debido al miedo, se negó a mirar siquiera de reojo, a la lejana mesa de Slytherin.

El domingo, Ginny la convenció de salir a dar una vuelta a los jardines, visitar a Hagrid un rato, mojarse los pies a la orilla del lago. Un poco más animada, Hermione acompañó a la pelirroja, Luna y a Neville, e inclusive comieron juntos en el Gran Comedor, sentados a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Fue allí cuando finalmente tuvo el valor para mirar de reojo a la mesa de Slytherin, donde un rápido escaneo le permitió el comprobar que entre las serpientes de séptimo curso, sólo se encontraban Rozalier y Pragett, los compinches de Draco, sin su líder.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando todo el miedo se le borró de la cabeza. Saber que Draco Malfoy la evitaba de cierto modo la había puesto inquieta. Al igual que ella, la serpiente se estaba escondiendo. ¿Demasiado asustado? ¿Avergonzado? ¿Qué clase de efecto había tenido aquel accidente en él?

El lunes, durante la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Malfoy y Hermione recibieron una felicitación por parte del profesor Karstoy, por haber elaborado un excelente reporte, aunque a Hermione no le pasó por alto como el Slytherin evitaba cruzar miradas con ella. La Gryffindor no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda por ello, en especial cuando Karstoy dio por finalizada la clase, y Malfoy salió corriendo del aula, dejando a sus nuevos guardaespaldas atrás.

A las cuatro en punto, como había sido solicitada la semana pasada, Hermione se encontraba sentada en la que consideraba ya su mesa habitual en el rincón, en la silenciosa biblioteca. No había tenido el valor de sacar sus cosas, por lo que sólo tenía el libro de " _Pociones del Mediterráneo_ " abierto por la página 21. Miraba, sin leer, el título de la poción para agrandar, de la cual Slughorn les había mandado deberes, escuchando el tic tac del reloj de la pared, esperando pacientemente a que Draco Malfoy se apareciera.

Pero pronto dieron las 4:10, y después las 4:20.

Hermione esperó hasta que dieron las 4:30, y entonces, molesta (no solo con Malfoy, sino también consigo misma), se decidió a irse. Cerró con fuerza el libro, tomó su mochila y caminando rápidamente, salió de la biblioteca.

¡Mira que dejarla plantada!

Siguió caminando por los pasillos, sin saber verdaderamente a donde iba. El libro de Pociones se agitaba salvajemente en su mano, y la mochila le golpeaba la espalda, mientras caminaba dando grandes zancadas. Pensó en recorrer todas las mazmorras, gritando el nombre de Malfoy hasta dar con él, y reclamarle el que la hubiera dejado con la tarea de Pociones, cuando se suponía que era un trabajo en equipo. Pero antes de que siquiera hubiese bajado a las mazmorras, al dar vuelta en una esquina de la planta baja, pudo ver delante de ella aquel conocido cabello rubio platinado.

-¡Malfoy! –fue lo único que pudo gritar, debido al coraje e impotencia que había acumulado en los últimos días. Pese a que tenía la voz temblorosa, en cierto modo había sonado severa, lo cual le había infundido un poco de valor, permitiéndole seguir avanzando con paso firme. Malfoy se detuvo en seco. Por un instante Hermione se preguntó si el Slytherin sería tan cobarde como para salir corriendo, y se preguntó si tendría que perseguirlo como si se tratase de una estúpida carrera de caricatura. Pero la serpiente se limitó a dar la vuelta, lentamente, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, preguntándose qué crimen había cometido en su vida pasada, para estar pagando de aquella manera en aquel momento.

 _Pociones del Mediterráneo_ le sacó el aire cuando dio de lleno en su pecho, haciéndolo bajar la mirada, y centrarla en Granger.

-Se suponía que nos reuniríamos a las cuatro en la biblioteca –le dijo la chica, poniendo los brazos en jarras, con aquella expresión asesina en el rostro.

Malfoy se quedó callado. Torció la boca. Miraba a Hermione, con una expresión de enfado y hastío; pero la chica continuó hablando, sin darle importancia.

-Quita esa expresión de asco de tu cara, o tendré que quitarte diez puntos.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo él, mientras bajaba el libro.

-Que cumplas a tus promesas –respondió ella-. Dijiste que estaríamos en la biblioteca a las cuatro…

-Y tú dijiste que no irías –contraatacó el muchacho, provocando que la joven se quedase callada. Después de todo, él tenía razón-. ¿O qué esperabas? –agregó el Slytherin, lentamente dibujando una maligna sonrisa en su pálido rostro-. ¿Qué escondidos en la biblioteca te diera otros besitos?

Esta vez fue Hermione la que adoptó una expresión de odio y asco, de la que se repuso prontamente para decir:

-No ha sido mi culpa que lo hubieras disfrutado –respondió ella frunciendo los labios-. ¿No llenaba Pansy Parkinson tus expectativas?

-Si serás una…

-Sólo venía a decirte que te toca a ti realizar el reporte para Slughorn –dijo la chica lentamente, apuntando al libro de _Pociones del Mediterráneo_ , empujándolo de nueva cuenta contra el pecho del Sytherin.

-No pienso hacerlo –replicó Malfoy.

-Oh, claro que si –respondió ella, e imitando la sonrisa maligna del joven, agregó-, a no ser que quieras que le pase algo a tu escoba –y se dio la media vuelta.

La Gryffindor estaba por irse, cuando sintió como la sujetaban por fuerza de la muñeca. Miró por encima de su hombro, y pudo ver a Malfoy, pegado a su espalda.

-Si querías unos besos más solo tenías que pedirlos. Es decir, soy consciente de que besar a Weasley debe ser una tortura…

Hermione se soltó con fuerza. Se volvió para mirar a Malfoy a los ojos, y antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo más, le plantó una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla izquierda.

-A esta sangre sucia le gusta su sangre así de asquerosa –le dijo con rabia-. No intentes limpiarla.

-Me alegro que al menos esté consciente de que siempre serás una asquerosa sangre sucia –respondió él, sujetándose la mejilla, la cual se le había puesto roja debido a la fuerza del golpe.

Hermione lo ignoró completamente, y se alejó de ahí, mientras Malfoy continuaba sobándose la mejilla, y murmuraba pestes en contra de la Gryffindor.

* * *

-Esto es una broma –se dijo la castaña así misma mientras contenía la respiración. Tenía la mente bloqueada, de modo que no podía sentir como sus nudillos se ponían blancos por estar apretando fuertemente el borde de la mesa. Sentía la garganta seca y no podía ni parpadear. También le faltaba el aire...

Ginny la miró de reojo, y después, la pelirroja desvió su vista hacia Malfoy. En ese momento, el Slytherin la miró de regreso, con una mueca burlona, y desvió la mirada de vuelta al frente de la clase, donde no pudo contenerse de fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Ginny a su amiga, mientras aún miraba la espalda de Malfoy. Sintió la mano de Hermione apretando la suya, y miró el rostro de su amiga. La castaña parecía estar al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

-No creo que vaya a estarlo en todo el curso –respondió Hermione, pero miró a los ojos al profesor Karstoy, y asintió enérgicamente, indicando que no había ningún problema.

Tragó saliva. Claro que no estaba de acuerdo en lo que el profesor acababa de decirle, pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Instrucciones eran instrucciones, y en tiempos como aquellos, con aquel afán por realizar aquella unidad entre las casas, se preguntó cómo es que no lo había visto venir.

-¡Esto es una estupidez! –gritó Ginny cuando hubieron salido del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-. Una completa y reverenda estupidez.

Caminaban lentamente por los pasillos. Ginny no podía dejar de despotricar contra Karstoy, pero Hermione no escuchaba lo que su amiga le decía. Estaba perdida dentro de sus propios pensamientos.

Primero el profesor Slughorn, ahora Karstoy. Agradeció el no compartir más clases con los Slytherins, pues en caso contrario estaba segura de que no podría contener el gritar una palabrota. Apretó los puños fuertemente, ahogando un grito, pero no dio señales de debilidad.

Trabajar en parejas durante todo el primer trimestre.

En pareja.

Con Draco Malfoy.

Apenas y había sobrevivido dos sesiones en la biblioteca haciendo la redacción sobre las Artes Oscuras, y se había negado en rotundo a ayudar a Malfoy a realizar aquella redacción sobre la Poción para Agrandar; y ahora debería de pasar haciendo todas las tareas de esas dos materias con él, durante los próximos tres meses.

Con Draco Malfoy.

Las dos Gryffindors salieron de las mazmorras y caminaron por el recibidor del castillo, casi sin darse cuenta por donde iban. Ginny vio en ese momento como Neville y Luna se acercaban hacia ellos, provenientes de la escalinata que llevaba a los pisos superiores.

-¿Le ocurre algo a Hermione? –preguntó el chico en ese momento. Él y Luna acababan de saludar a la aludida, pero parecía que la castaña no los había visto.

Ginny se apuró a explicar lo sucedido.

-Ah, qué bonito será construir una amistad después de un primer romántico beso –dijo Luna.

-¿Estás loca? –le espetó Ginny deteniéndose en seco-. En ese beso no hubo nada de romántico. Y dudo mucho que llegue a formarse una amistad. No después de lo ocurrido el año pasado…

-¿Cuál beso? –preguntó Neville, pero nadie respondió.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a Herbología –dijo Hermione ignorando como Ginny se ponía a despotricar ahora contra Malfoy, y amenazaba con derrotarlos en el Quidditch, y jaló a Neville de la muñeca, para alejarse de ahí.

-¿De qué beso habla Luna? –preguntó Neville mientras miraba a la Ravenclaw y como se alejaba en compañía de Ginny, en dirección a la biblioteca. Sintió que se tropezaba con las escaleras principales, y volvió a mirar al frente.

-No es nada, Neville –respondió Hermione en un tono cansado y enfadado-. Ignóralo.

-¿Cuál beso? –repitió Neville. Sintió como Hermione apretaba fuertemente su muñeca cada que hacía esa pregunta.

-Neville, escucha…

-¿Te has besado con Malfoy? –Hermione estaba por responderle nuevamente que se callará, cuando una carcajada los hizo detenerse y volverse a mirar.

Draco Malfoy, junto con sus nuevos guardaespaldas, el moreno Rozailer y el gordito Pragett, se acercaban en ese momento, provenientes de los jardines. Hermione se detuvo en seco, y Neville lo hizo también. El chico sintió como la mano de la castaña se resbalaba de su muñeca. Malfoy se detuvo también, y sus amigos se detuvieron, un poco más atrás. Se hizo un incómodo silencio, hasta que Malfoy habló.

-¿Así que andas contando por toda la escuela que yo te he besado? –dijo en tono burlón. Rozailer y Pragett se miraron en silencio. Una de esas miradas en las que no tenían que decir nada, para decirse todo.

-No le he dicho a nadie –se defendió ella, apretando fuertemente los puntos.

-¿Cómo es eso de que se han besado?

-Neville, cállate –dijo la chica enojada, mirándolo de reojo, casi sin mover los labios debido a lo tensa que estaba.

-Pero si ha sido un accidente –dijo Zack, intentando aligerar la tensión, emitiendo una débil risita-. No creo que Malfoy lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

-¡Claro que no! –se defendió el aludido, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos y mirándola con altanería-. He besado bocas más limpias –y se rio con ganas. Hermione se mordió la comisura del labio.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy? –dijo ella con fiereza-. Si sólo has besado la mejilla de tu madre.

Neville se soltó riendo. Hermione le dirigió al Slytherin una expresión de triunfo, mientras Malfoy la miraba con odio. Se acercó a ella velozmente, tan cerca que parecía que estaba por volver a besarla. Zack, Nigel y Neville se pusieron tensos. Expectantes.

Pero Malfoy se limitó a sacar rápidamente las manos de sus bolsillos, y sujetó a Hermione fuertemente del cuello de la túnica.

-No insultes a mi madre, sangre sucia inmunda –le dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible. Hermione pudo ver de reojo como Pragett y Rozailer se movían nerviosamente, pero no se atrevían a acercarse. Al contrario, miraban detrás de sí, como si temiesen que los descubriese un profesor. Un poco confiada en que los compinches de Malfoy no serían tan idiotas como para hacerle la segunda, Hermione se armó de valor para contestarle a Malfoy, a sabiendas de que posiblemente el chico no tardaría en sacar su varita, y amenazarla con ella.

-Entonces deja de llamarme impura –le dijo con voz firme.

Un rayo azul se impactó en la mano de Malfoy, haciendo que éste soltara la túnica de la chica. Hermione también retrocedió, asustada. Ambos miraron al punto de donde había surgido el rayo. Neville tenía la varita en alto, apuntándole a Malfoy directamente al rostro. Pero en menos de un segundo, Zack y Nigel también sacaron sus varitas, sujetándolas fuertemente, y apuntaban al Gryffindor al pecho, con una mirada temerosa, pero decidida. A Neville, parecía no importarle.

-No vuelvas a llamarla así –dijo el león con un rugido-. Su sangre está muchísimo más limpia que la tuya, contaminada por estupidez e hipocresía.

-Ya basta –lo cortó Hermione, alisándose la túnica. Más le valía calmar aquel tenso ambiente, o se meterían en muchos problemas-. Son cinco puntos menos para cada uno –dijo mirando a los tres Slytherins-. Y ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos una clase a la cual ir.

Le dio una mirada desaprobatoria a Malfoy, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, para poner distancia entre ella y él. Entonces miró a Neville, el chico bajó su varita, y sin necesidad de decir nada más, los dos se alejaron rumbo a los invernaderos.

-Ya no hay respeto de parte de esos malditos sangre sucia –dijo Malfoy, mientras se sobaba la mano debido al impacto del hechizo de Neville.

-Debes cuidar tus palabras, y tus acciones –fue la respuesta de Pragett, quien aún se notaba nervioso.

-Nigel tiene razón –intervino Zack, igual de incómodo-. En estos tiempos… el ser un Slytherin es motivo suficiente para que seamos considerados el enemigo.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado desde el año pasado, Malfoy –continuó el muchacho gordito, mirando la espalda del aludido, quien aún seguía con la mirada fija en el punto donde los Gryffindor se habían alejado-. Ya nadie cree en aquello de la pureza de sangre. Será mejor que lo olvides ya, o te meterás en muchos problemas.

-Tenemos Transformaciones, será mejor que nos vayamos –agregó Zack, dando el tema por zanjado. Sin esperar a sus amigos, el muchacho moreno inició la caminata hacia el interior del castillo.

Nigel se apuró a seguirlo, y sin poder decir nada más, a Draco no le quedó de otra más que dar media vuelta, e igualmente entrar al castillo.

* * *

Hermione seguía acomodándose el cuello de la túnica, alisándose de manera compulsiva la parte en la que Malfoy la había sujetado con fuerza. Ella y Neville habían recorrido lo que les quedaba de camino al Invernadero 7 en completo silencio. Él, porque seguía nervioso de haber atacado a Malfoy con su varita. Ella, porque seguía pensando en aquel prejuicio que parecía nunca llegaría a morir del todo.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron relegados a un segundo plano, cuando se percataron de que eran los últimos en llegar a la clase, y como la profesora Sprout los miraba con gesto desaprobatorio. Apurándose, ambos Gryffindors entraron al invernadero y dejaron las mochilas en un rincón, junto a todas las demás.

-Longbottom –llamó en ese entonces la Profesora Sprout –ven a ayudarme a cargar estos sacos de abono. Señorita Granger –Hermione respingó al oír su nombre-. Póngase sus guantes y ayude al señor McMillan a controlar aquellos brotes de branquialgas.

Hermione asintió enérgicamente, y metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica, para buscar sus guantes de piel de dragón. Pero sus dedos se toparon con una textura completamente diferente a aquella conocida sensación de piel dura y fría.

Confundida, apretó su mano alrededor de aquel pequeño trozo de pergamino, y sin saber por qué estaba tan nerviosa, miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la veía, y lo sacó a toda velocidad. Lo extendió y alisó rápidamente, con lo que pudo ver una letra pequeña y alargada. El pequeño trozo de pergamino decía en letra apresurada:

 _Mañana a las seis, frente al tapiz de Agston el sabio._

 _-DM_

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo a todos y todas! Espero que me hayan extrañado :D! Si no a mí, mínimo al fic. En este capi he metido un par de cambios referente a la actitud de Nigel y Zack, los compinches de Draco. Esta vez quería reflejarlos como Slytherins que en realidad no creen en la pureza de sangre y en esa superioridad, por el simple hecho de dejar a Draco aun más aislado. Espero y haya quedado bien._

 _Referente a Hermione, en este capi no hay mucho que explicar, excepto que aún tiene la escoba de Malfoy, y una nota del Slytherin, para reunirse a solas~~_

 _Y solo eso diré. Por otro lado, como siempre, les agradezco muchos sus likes y follows (no paran, no paran!) y les insisto en que dejen un review. Significa mucho para mí el saber qué es lo que piensan, lo que les gusta y lo que no._

 _Así que tengan un bonito fin de semana, sigan dejando likes, follows, y reviews, y nos leemos el siguiente sábado. Sigan bellos! :D!_


	7. Agston El Sabio

**Capítulo 7**

 **Agston El Sabio**

* * *

-No pienso ir –se dijo así misma mientras se guardaba nuevamente aquella nota incriminatoria, y ahora ayudaba a McMillan a podar y regar los brotes de _branquialgas_.

La clase de Herbología pasó sin ningún acontecimiento digno de mención. Mientras la profesora Sprout retenía a Neville para que el muchacho le ayudase a guardar el material que habían utilizado aquella tarde, Hermione emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo.

-No voy a ir –se gritó mentalmente mientras comía en compañía de sus amigos en el Gran Comedor, y lo mismo hizo cuando se encontró aquella noche sola, sentada en el borde de su cama, mirando la escoba del Slytherin, que descansaba silenciosamente junto a su mesilla de noche. Sin embargo, duro horas así, con la vista clavada en la oscura madera del mango, y las perfectas ramitas de la cola, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

-No pienso ir –se repitió como un mantra al día siguiente, mientras cursaba las clases de aquella mañana, agradecida de compartir Transformaciones con los Hufflepuff, y que durante su última hora del día (que resultaba ser Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras), Draco fingiese que no la veía.

-No voy a ir –se repitió así misma en su cabeza, cuando al final de aquella tarde llegó a su sala común, aventó la mochila junto a Neville, y se dejó caer en un sillón, mirando la espalda de Ginny, quien se encontraba sentada en el piso.

-Ginny, ¿sabes cuál es el tapiz de Agston el sabio? –Espera, espera, ¿se había atrevido a preguntar eso? Sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso.

-Claro –dijo la pelirroja, sin darle importancia, mientras mojaba la pluma en el tintero, y continuaba escribiendo su redacción sobre los problemas legales de ser un animago no registrado-. Se encuentra en el tercer piso, cerca de la torre de los dormitorios de los novatos.

-¡Ah, sí! –respondió la castaña recordando de repente haber pasado por aquél enorme tapiz, cuando se habían burlado de Malfoy la primera noche en el castillo... Y sintió como se le revolvía el estómago al pensar en el Slytherin.

-¿Por qué te interesa saber? –preguntó Ginny, aun centrada en su tarea.

-Estaba segura de que había leído su nombre en algún lado –respondió ella, sin inmutarse, y se apresuró a abrir su mochila, fingiendo que sacaba sus cosas para al igual que la menor de los Weasley, hacer aquella tarea que la profesora Merrythought les había encargado aquella tarde.

-Sí, claro –dijo Neville conteniendo una risita y cerrando _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_ , pues se encontraba haciendo los deberes de Hagrid-. En el escrito que pone " _La inteligencia al nacer es suprema, todo lo que se aprende en vida, enriquece nuestra mentira_ ". Vaya sabio.

Ginny y Hermione rieron. Neville volvió a abrir su libro, y siguió leyendo. La castaña se sentó junto a la pelirroja, y al igual que la menor de los Weasley, abrió su libro de _Historial de Registros en el Ministerio de Magia_ , dispuesta a empezar con los deberes.

-Por cierto –dijo Ginny, separando la vista finalmente de su pergamino, y mirando a Hermione a los ojos-, ¿cómo vas con la redacción de Pociones?

-¿De Pociones? –preguntó la castaña, distraída, hojeando su libro.

-Sí, ayer me dijiste que tenías una nueva redacción sobre el mal uso del _Higgil_ , o algo así.

-¡Merlín! –gritó Hermione, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, tomando a sus amigos por sorpresa-. Olvidé ir por el libro a la biblioteca.

-Puedo acompañarte –dijo Neville, cerrando su libro.

-No hay problema, volveré rápido.

-¿Estás segura? Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo…

-Descuida Neville, estaré bien…

Se despidió diciendo que no tardaría en volver, y tras pasar por encima de Crookshanks y Arnold que dormitaban acostados en el piso, salió corriendo de la sala común, mientras Neville volvía a abrir su libro, y Ginny volvía a inclinarse sobre su pergamino.

* * *

Caminó a toda velocidad por los pasillos. Mientras miraba por las ventanas que pasaba, podía ver como el sol se iba poniendo. Esperaba llegar a la biblioteca antes de que la Señora Pince hubiera cerrado, y temiendo no lograrlo, aceleró el paso.

Pero extrañamente, cinco minutos después, no se encontraba en el segundo piso, frente a la biblioteca, sino en el tercero, a medio pasillo. A unos cuantos metros del tapiz de Agston el sabio.

Se retorció las manos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en ese lugar? En su mente, había quedado eclipsado aquel viejo libro de Pociones, y sólo había cabida para Malfoy, y su extraña nota. ¿Qué motivos ocultos podría tener el Slytherin para atraerla a aquel lugar? Aunque hubiera muchos novatos por la zona, no podrían hacer nada para defenderla, si es que Malfoy se atrevía a usar algún maleficio o maldición. Tragó lentamente; algo en ese lugar no le producía confianza alguna. Sintió como le temblaban las piernas.

Y aun así, siguió avanzando.

El tapiz de Agston medía casi lo mismo que ella. Representaba a un alto y extremadamente delgado monje chino, con una placa dorada a los pies. Lo que Neville había recitado en la sala común se encontraba escrito abajo, en letras doradas. Hermione lo leyó lentamente, como si le costara mucho trabajo entender lo que ahí estaba escrito. Se movió nerviosamente.

Su reloj dio en ese momento las seis en punto. Sería mejor que se fuera, y rápido.

Pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, al menos no tan rápido como ella hubiera querido. Le parecía más fácil quedarse viendo el tapiz. Fue en ese momento, en que el ruido de unos pasos acercándose, la hizo respingar, y dar media vuelta.

Pero se trataba solo de un par de novatos, que se dirigían a su sala común. Hermione cerró fuertemente los ojos, y suspiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. Le dirigió una última mirada al tapiz, como si tuviera miedo de irse, pero finalmente decidió alejarse de aquel lugar de una buena vez.

Acababa de dar un par de pasos, cuando alguien delante de ella la hizo detenerse en seco.

Malfoy se encontraba de pie, solo, a medio pasillo. Se miraron un par de segundos. Hermione pudo ver como Malfoy apretaba fuertemente los puños, y sintió como su corazón latía desbocadamente. No podía negarlo, sentía algo de miedo, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba expectante a lo que ocurriría.

Entonces, repentinamente y sin avisar, Malfoy la tomó fuertemente del brazo, e ignorando sus quejidos, la jaló hasta la puerta más cercana. Abrió y la empujó adentro. La chica tropezó y se sujetó a una vieja mesa, para evitar caerse. Mientras apretaba fuertemente sus dedos contra la madera enmohecida, escuchó como la puerta se cerraba; el pestillo girar. Y supo que estaba encerrada ahí, con Malfoy. Se dio la vuelta lentamente. No demostraría que estaba asustada.

-No pensaba venir –dijo ella atropelladamente.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? –preguntó el, mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la pared, y se cruzaba de brazos. El muchacho tenía el entrecejo fruncido, como si hubiese sido él el arrastrado a aquel lugar, en contra de su voluntad.

-Dime qué quieres –Hermione apretó con fuerza sus puños. No dudaría en pegarle un puñetazo, aunque quizá, utilizar la varita fuera más sensato.

-Pensé que te gustarían más besitos –respondió el chico con malicia.

-¡No me hagas reír! –bufó ella. Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta para intentar salir, pero Malfoy se lo impidió, poniéndose en su camino-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –volvió a preguntar ella. Sintió como la voz le temblaba, y la sonrisa en el rostro de Malfoy le hizo comprobar que él también lo había notado.

-No vengo a verte a ti, si era lo que esperabas. Mi único interés hacia tu persona, es el hecho de que tú tienes mi escoba. Y la quiero de vuelta.

-No tengo motivos para dártela.

-Es mía –respondió él, como si ese simple hecho bastara.

-Si vas a salir ganando tú, yo también debería de llevarme algo a mi favor –se apuró a rebatir ella. Se miraron directamente a los ojos. Los dos tenían las miradas centellando con odio.

-No entiendo que es lo que…

-Trabajarás conmigo en Pociones y Defensa.

-Eso ya lo han decidido los profesores -bufó el Slytherin. ¿Es que acaso Granger tenía que ser siempre tan matada?-, yo no puedo hacer nada.

-No me has entendido –Hermione se cruzó de brazos-. Me refiero a trabajar, en serio. No permitiré que me obligues a realizar las tareas yo sola. No pondré tu nombre en algo que tú no hayas tenido nada que ver. No permitiré que mi año escolar se vea amenazado por tu ineptitud.

-No puedo prometer nada –dijo él mientras miraba a otro lado, dándoselas de interesante-. No es mi culpa que a mí no me interese aprobar este curso, y que tú seas un ratón de biblioteca.

-Tampoco será mi culpa lo que le pase a esa escoba tuya –respondió ella, volviendo a apretar fuertemente los puños.

-Devuélveme mi escoba –repitió el chico en tono firme, clavando sus ojos azules en los castaños de ella-. La necesito para jugar al Quidditch. Soy el único buscador del equipo, porque ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta de que no podemos darnos el lujo de tener sustitutos.

Hermione contuvo una carcajada, y en su lugar, lo miró con una expresión divertida.

-¿La quieres? –le susurró mientras sonreía altaneramente. Y una idea (algo estúpida a decir verdad) surgió de sus labios antes de que hubiese siquiera terminado de pensarla-. Pues ven y dame un beso.

Draco lo sabía, se estaba burlando de él. Y también de su expresión, que se debatía entre el odio, asco e impotencia. Se separó rápidamente de la pared, dando un brinco hacia la castaña (quien hizo lo mejor que pudo para no respingar ni apartarse), bajando los brazos y estirando los dedos, como si sintiera las manos sucias. Hermione compuso una sonrisa burlona, mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura, y esperaba pacientemente.

-Claro, ya sabía que no te atreverías –le dijo ella, mirando al techo, aún preguntándose qué planeaba conseguir al hacer enojar a la serpiente-. Parece ser que no deseas tanto el recuperar tu escoba…

-Creo que más bien eres tú la que lo desea tanto, al grado de atraerme con trucos idiotas –susurró él con intenso odio, mientras seguía acercándose a ella, mirándola con desprecio.

-Vaya –Hermione fingió sorprenderse al ver como seguía avanzando hacia ella, con paso lento-, pero si veo que en verdad te lo estás…

Pero la Gryffindor no pudo continuar. Malfoy había cerrado los ojos, con un último paso sus rostros quedaron a un palmo de distancia, y con una leve inclinación hacia el frente, había presionado sus labios con los de ella. Hermione se congeló. ¿Draco Malfoy, un sangre limpia, besando a la hija de muggles que más odiaba en todo el mundo, por una simple broma sobre su estúpida escoba?

La castaña se apuró a separarse de él, y no tardó en propinarle una temblorosa cachetada.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? –fue lo único que la leona pudo decir, mientras caminaba hacia atrás, para alejarse de él, al tiempo que se cubría los labios.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si tú me lo pediste! –dijo él, mientras se sobaba la mejilla, allí donde ella lo había golpeado, y retrocedía de igual modo.

-¡Era una broma, idiota! –gritó ella, encolerizada, con las mejillas coloreadas de un rojo tomate-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo ganas de besarte?

Malfoy la miró enojado y confundido.

¿Una broma? ¿Una estúpida broma? ¿Y él la había besado por una broma?

-Quiero mi escoba de nuevo –fue lo único que pudo decir, con voz temblorosa.

-Ya te lo dije –respondió ella, con un tono que indicaba que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia nuevamente-. Deberás trabajar conmigo en Defensa y Pociones.

-Este fin de semana tengo entrenamiento –se defendió el, apoyándose nuevamente contra la pared, tembloroso. Sentía que le daba vueltas la cabeza, y le temblaban las piernas.

-Entonces, nos reuniremos mañana a las 4 en la biblioteca. Esa redacción de _Higgils_ no se hará sola.

Y la chica lo empujó para abrirse paso. Debido a que seguía en shock, el rubio no pudo hacer ni decir nada para impedir que ella se marchase (aunque de haber podido tampoco lo hubiese intentado). Sin perder un segundo, la castaña abrió la puerta de un tirón, y se perdió por el pasillo.

-¡Demonios! –gritó el Slytherin mientras daba una patada a una de las viejas mesas que había en aquella aula, con lo que una de las patas se rompió y esta cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

Esa estúpida sangre sucia lo había engatusado para que la besara. ¡A él! ¡A un Malfoy! ¡A un sangre limpia! Sin poderse contener, se limpió la boca con la manga de su túnica, mientras fingía que se atragantaba. Aún temblaba, y se sentía asustado, desorientado.

Le tomó un par de minutos el componerse lo suficiente como para saber que si Filch lo atrapaba allí a deshoras, se metería en un problema. Así que aún aturdido, furioso y temblando, salió de la habitación con los puños fuertemente apretados, al grado de hacerse daño en las palmas. Mientras avanzaba, intentaba eliminar ese estúpido pensamiento que intentaba colársele en el cerebro.

¿Qué le había gustado el beso? ¿A él? ¿Qué él había tenido esas ganas de besarla por segunda vez? ¿Qué él tenía ganas de besarla de nuevo?

¡Claro que no!

Dio una patada a una armadura, y emprendió la carrera rumbo a su sala común.

* * *

A Malfoy no le había quedado de otra, más que presentarse el viernes a las cuatro en la biblioteca, tal cual había dicho Granger. Aunque en realidad, cuando se descubrió a si mismo sentado en aquella alejada mesa en aquel olvidado rincón, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo ni por qué había llegado ahí. Como si su subconsciente lo hubiese arrastrado a aquel lugar, sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta, y ahora fuese demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron tan mal. Hermione había estado tan segura de que el Slytherin no acudiría a aquella reunión de estudio, que la redacción del _Higgil_ que se suponía tenían que elaborar en equipo, estaba ya casi terminada. Malfoy agradeció mentalmente aquella oportunidad, aunque estaba consciente de que en el siguiente proyecto que dictase Slughorn o Karstoy, el karma se la cobraría.

Sin embargo, aquella tarde el muchacho de cabello rubio platinado pudo limitarse a moverse nerviosamente en la silla, evitando hablar con la Gryffindor, excepto cuando ella le solicitaba ir a buscar algún libro, para hacer alguna consulta. Aquel mínimo roce entre los dos jóvenes, había resultado ser un alivio para ambos, en especial porque parecía ser que ninguno tenía el valor de mirar al otro, directamente a la cara. El recuerdo de aquel último beso seguía demasiado fresco en sus mentes (y en sus labios), como para poder actuar con naturalidad. Y sobre todo, con odio.

Porque deberían de odiarse después de lo sucedido, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacían? Era cierto que sentían repulsión el uno por el otro, pero ahora, cuando se topaban en algún pasillo, en el Gran Comedor, o en las clases que compartían, sus rostros se sonrojaban y fingían no verse, con lo que seguían caminando o prestando atención a lo que estaban haciendo, mientras se limitaban a apretar los puños, forzando a aquel recuerdo a esfumarse de sus mentes.

Como Malfoy había cumplido con su promesa de ir a la biblioteca, a Hermione no le quedó de otra más que ir el sábado en la mañana, a entregarle su Nimbus 2007 a las orillas del estadio de Quidditch. La castaña caminó nerviosamente hasta llegar a la orilla del campo, apretando fuertemente la escoba entre sus manos, y contra su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba velozmente. ¿Asustada? Claro. No tenía miedo de Malfoy, pero sí de todo el equipo de Quidditch; de lo que dijesen las serpientes, y lo que pudiesen decir los miembros de las otras casas. No quería reconocerlo, pero le importaba lo que dijesen de ella. A pesar de que se suponía que la unidad entre las casas estaba más presente que nunca, el ser de las primeras en demostrar que así era, era horriblemente aterrador.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le espetó el Slytherin al verla caminar con toda la naturalidad que podía proyectar, por el borde del campo. Malfoy se acercó velozmente, como si tratara de evitar que los otros miembros del equipo la vieran.

Sin esperar a que la castaña respondiese, tal cual había hecho en su último encuentro privado, el rubio la sujetó del brazo, y la hizo caminar en dirección contraria al campo de Quidditch. No la soltó hasta que hubieron llegado a la parte posterior de unas gradas bajas, donde era prácticamente imposible que algún miembro del equipo de Slytherin los viese. Aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de los que regresaban al Castillo después de pasar la mañana fuera.

Malfoy intentó ignorar aquel detalle (aunque se tomó su tiempo para comprobar que ningún estudiante proveniente de los jardines les prestase la más mínima atención) y cuando hubo verificado que allí no había nadie más que ellos, se apuró a preguntar en un tono duro y autoritario:

-¿Y bien?

-Pensé que querías tu escoba de vuelta –respondió ella fríamente, mientras miraba aquella vieja escoba del colegio, que el joven sujetaba con su mano derecha. El aludido se apuró a aventarla lejos, como si quisiera negar que la había estado utilizando para practicar.

-¡Obviamente, pero no quería que todo el equipo me viera contigo! –trató de gritar en voz baja, limitando sus movimientos al mínimo, aunque se moría por extender los brazos, y demostrar su frustración. Malfoy le arrancó la escoba de las manos, y visiblemente incómodo, pero con un tono mordaz, agregó-. Gracias.

-Ah, seguramente estarás esperándolo… -le dijo Hermione en tono burlón, cruzándose de brazos. Sentía como si el valor le acababa de llegar, ya que no se sentía dispuesta a ser regañada por el simple hecho de estar cumpliendo su parte del trato. A pesar de que el Slytherin hubiese dicho aquel mordaz "gracias", ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan fácil. Si él podía molestarla, ¿por qué ella no podía regresarle el mismo trato? Sin la presencia de Ron o Harry, aquella frustración estaba comenzando a apoderarse de su mente, y sin alguien que la calmase...

-¿Qué…?

-Es decir, el primer beso fue involuntario, el segundo lo diste tú –empezó a contar con los dedos, utilizando un tono parecido al que se emplearía para explicar a un niño porqué uno más uno son dos-, sé qué esperas que ahora yo tome la iniciativa, pero estás muy equivocado, Malfoy. Aún te odio. Aún no te perdono lo que has hecho.

-¿Y entonces a que vienes, asquerosa sangre sucia?

-Cuida tu boca –amenazó ella con un firme dedo apuntando al rostro del joven, regresando a su tono de voz severo-. O serán cincuenta puntos menos para tu casa.

Dejó que Malfoy se tragase el coraje (podía verse en sus mejillas encendidas, y en cómo le temblaba el labio inferior), y se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar aquella victoria, antes de agregar:

-He cumplido con mi palabra, te he regresado tu escoba. Ahora, deberás cumplir con la tuya, y ayudarme durante este trimestre en Pociones y Defensa.

-Apenas y he ayudado con aquel reporte de Slughorn ayer. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo voy a seguir haciendo?

-Soy consciente de que entre los Slytherins no hay honor, pero también sé que el instinto de supervivencia es una de sus cualidades más fuertes. Eso significa que, considerando que es la segunda vez que cursas séptimo, no creo que estés muy dispuesto a quedarte un año más en el colegio. Así que, en espera de que quieras salvar tu propio pellejo, te mantendrás en mi lado amable, o te quedarás una vez más, encerrado en el castillo.

Hermione dio media vuelta, lista para irse, pero la voz de Malfoy, suave como un susurro, la hizo detenerse.

-Espera –le había dicho en un tono tan bajo, que solo ella lo escuchó. Era un tono apremiante, como si suplicase piedad, lo que provocó que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de la castaña-. Sé que prometí ayudarte con las tareas en equipo. Pero… Sólo no quiero que los Slytherins o los Gryffindors piensen que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

-¿Y cuál es tu brillante idea? –preguntó Hermione, aún intentando sonar fuerte, pero sin volverse, pues su expresión había flaqueado.

-No nos reuniremos en la biblioteca el próximo lunes. Es un sitio demasiado concurrido. Tuvimos suerte las últimas veces, pero dudo mucho que siga así durante todo el trimestre… Creo que lo mejor será que nos volvamos a reunir en la habitación junto al tapiz de Agston. A las seis.

Hermione no respondió, y se limitó a alejarse. Malfoy no estaba seguro de que hubiera aceptado, pero los gritos del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, pidiéndole que regresase al campo a practicar, retumbaban en sus oídos, por lo que se apuró a subir a su escoba, y dar una fuerte patada en el piso.

-¿Ha salido todo bien? –preguntó una voz soñadora cuando la castaña había avanzado apenas una docena de pasos.

Se trataba de Luna, quien con la varita sujeta en la oreja, miraba al campo de Quidditch, y a las siete escobas que volaban allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hermione sorprendida al verla.

-Te he visto pasar a toda velocidad con la escoba en mano –respondió la rubia, aún mirando el campo, en especial aquella mancha que se movía velozmente, de cabello rubio platinado-. ¿Te ha dado las gracias al menos?

-¿Qué sí…? Oh, sí, algo así.

Y sin decir nada más, la castaña se alejó rumbo al castillo, con Luna pegada a sus talones.

* * *

 _Buenos días a tod s~_

 _Espero y este capi haya sido de su agrado. A partir de aquí las cosas irán un poco más veloces en cuanto a trama, porque... Por el lado de las actualizaciones vamos a tener un pequeño hiatus. Como saben, estamos ya en temporada navideña, y se vienen las fiestas y todo eso... Voy a estar ocupada tanto en el trabajo como en casa, por lo que no tendré tiempo de hacer las actualizaciones de forma normal. Les aviso con tiempo (para que luego no les tome por sorpresa), que el fic entra en un mini hiatus desde el sábado 24 de diciembre, hasta el sábado 7 de enero. Les pido una disculpa si esto les afecta negativamente de alguna manera (yo se que duele mucho eso de esperar), y les agradeceré que a pesar de mi futura ausencia, sigan aquí leyéndome._

 _En fin, ¿qué tal les ha parecido el capi de hoy? Tenemos otro beso (porque pues porqué no), y nuevas discusiones acaloradas entre nuestros dos tortolitos (amo hacer que se molesten el uno al otro, nada que ver con las peleas de ron e.e), y una nueva aparición misteriosa de Luna (que váyanse acostumbrado, van a ser muy comunes)._

 _Les agradezco mucho sus reviews (esta vez si hubo muchos *3*), los cuales estaré respondiendo en el transcurso del día. Para este capi les pido igual dejen aunque sea un comment pequeño, y sus acostumbrados likes y follows. Para no dejarles un comentario kilométrico, les mando un abrazo y un beso, y nos seguimos leyendo. Sigan bellos!_


	8. Solo académico

**Capítulo 8**

 **Solo académico**

* * *

El lunes siguiente, a las seis en punto, Malfoy ya se encontraba esperando a Granger, sentado nerviosamente en una de las mesas de aquel salón de clases olvidado. La Gryffindor apareció en el umbral, tan solo un par de minutos después, con la mochila colgada al hombro, el entrecejo fruncido, mordiéndose la comisura del labio, y retorciéndose las manos. Se le notaba nerviosa.

-Cierra la puerta –dijo Malfoy firmemente, también siendo víctima de aquella ansiedad, pues sentía como se le aceleraba el pulso. Hermione no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces: Ella tampoco quería que la vieran con él.

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada con pestillo, la chica se acercó a la mesa, y como acostumbraban en la biblioteca, se sentó delante de él, no para verlo de frente, si no para poner distancia. De su mochila (la cual había aventado al piso) sacó su pluma, su tintero, un rollo de pergamino, y el libro de " _Defendiendo lo Inexorable_ " y lo puso todo sobre la mesa. No pudo evitar respirar profundamente, intentando serenarse. Sentía como si estuviese cometiendo una travesura peligrosa.

Malfoy, por su parte, se limitó a estirarse, como si estuviera relajándose, aunque en realidad, el también sentía que no debía estar uniendo fuerzas con la joven. Pero a fin de cuentas, ella tenía razón: en sus planes no estaba repetir séptimo por tercera ocasión, y si tenía que aliarse con el enemigo para prevenir aquello, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba?

Además, había algo en Granger que cambiaba cuando no estaban Potter o Weasley con ella. Nunca lo admitiría, pero estando ella sola (sin Longbottom, Lunática o la enana Weasley), la castaña era mucho más tolerable. Al ser una sabelotodo, estaba seguro que sus conversaciones (aunque fuesen simplemente sobre las tareas y proyectos) serían mucho más interesantes que las que solía tener con Crabbe y Goyle. Ni hablar de Pansy Parkinson.

-Antes de hacer nada, quiero que hablemos –siseó la serpiente, mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla, y miraba al techo, dándose aires de grandeza.

-¿Y de qué se supone que quieres hablar? –rugió la leona, ignorando aquel teatro que el muchacho estaba poniendo. Ella venía dispuesta a trabajar, realizar la tarea, y salir de aquella aula lo más rápido posible. Soportar el ego de Malfoy no formaba parte de esos planes, por lo que en vez de detenerse a mirar al rubio, la castaña prefirió abrir su libro dispuesta a encontrar la página 33.

Sin embargo, el muchacho de los ojos azules puso su mano sobre él, impidiéndole a la joven de ojos castaños dar vuelta a las hojas. Conteniendo un bufido, Hermione alzó la vista, molesta.

-Entiendo lo que los profesores intentan hacer –dijo él, sin retirar su mano, mirando fijamente al libro, como si fuera muy interesante, e ignorando la mirada penetrante de la castaña-. Un inteligente acercamiento ente Slytherins y Gryffindors. Entre Slytherins y Ravenclaws; Slytherins y Hufflepuffs. Pero que ellos quieran intentarlo, no significa que vaya a funcionar.

-¿Ah, sí? Vaya novedad –dijo ella sarcástica-. Que yo recuerde, esta unión entre las casas se lleva intentando desde hace cientos de años, y por más que veo, no hay progreso alguno –entonces, sin poderse contener, el rubio alzó la vista, con lo que ambos se miraron a los ojos. Sintió aquella mirada castaña mirada clavándose en lo más profundo de su ser. Y aún así, contuvo el impulso de parpadear, o de desviar la mirada. Era como estar mirando a un hipogrifo, y no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-Que tenga que pasarme las tardes contigo haciendo tareas, estúpidas investigaciones y elaborando redacciones, no significa que seamos amigos –insistió Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras.

-Créeme que eso ya lo tenía muy claro, ¿algo más?

-Sí, que no volverá a ocurrir ningún otro tipo de contacto entre tú y yo. Esto sólo es académico.

-Lástima –respondió Hermione en tono mordaz, y cansada de aquella conversación sin sentido, finalmente desvió la vista, y jaló su libro librándolo de la mano de Malfoy-. Besas muy bien.

-¿Eso es otra broma, Granger? –espetó Malfoy, poniéndose de pie de repente. La silla en la que se encontraba sentado hacía sólo un segundo, se volcó al instante.

-Te lo dejaré a tu imaginación –le respondió ella, y sin dignarse a mirarlo de vuelta, puso su libro nuevamente sobre la mesa, y se puso a hojearlo-. ¿Es lo que querías escuchar, no? Que todas las chicas de la escuela te alaben por ser el todo poderoso Malfoy, y caigan rendidas a tus pies por culpa de tus infalibles encantos. Que todos los muchachos te teman y veneren por provenir de una familia de sangre limpia y ser perfección, ¿o me equivoco? –en este punto, la muchacha no pudo evitar bufar, en tono de burla, y alzó la vista para mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos-. Ya madura, Malfoy. Quieras o no, los tiempos han cambiado. Podrá seguir sin haber unidad entre las casas, pero creo que hasta tú te puedes dar cuenta de que ahora hay cero tolerancia respecto al tema. Así que ve metiendo en tu cabeza esto: nadie te teme, nadie te venera, y en cuanto a mí, te hago de tu conocimiento que no me asustas. E igualmente puedes estar seguro de que tampoco me gustas.

Malfoy la miró sorprendido. Entonces, ella le dirigió una sonrisa de triunfo, y bajó la mirada para contemplar su libro nuevamente. Algo sorprendida, se percató de que había hojeado hasta la página 68, con lo que se dispuso a regresar las páginas. Estaba por decirle a Malfoy que se sentase y comenzara a ayudarle con aquella tarea que tenían pendiente para Karstoy, cuando aquel veloz movimiento la obligó a alzar de nueva cuenta la vista.

Malfoy se había precipitado sobre la mesa, y había sujetado firme pero suavemente el rostro de la castaña, y sin dar tiempo a la Gryffindor de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, presionó sus labios contra los suyos, y le plantó un beso en la boca.

Mientras la pobre chica se sobresaltaba por el acto, no se le pasó el hecho de que Malfoy había cerrado los ojos nuevamente. Conmocionada, sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo (¿acaso Malfoy estaba intentando probar algo?), a la castaña le tomó un par de segundos el colocar sus manos en los hombros de él, y ejercer la fuerza suficiente como para alejarlo de sí misma.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –espetó ella, con la voz temblorosa y la respiración agitada.

-¡Mierda! –gritó Malfoy al ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer y de lo que acababa de pasar, con lo que procedió a alejarse a toda prisa, no sin tropezarse con su silla, la cual seguía tirada en el piso-. ¡Mierda! –repitió, mientras caminaba rápidamente en círculos, por toda el aula.

-Eres un imbécil, Malfoy –se apuró a decirle Hermione, levantándose ella también, aferrándose con firmeza al borde de la mesa, tanto que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos-. ¿Dónde quedó todo eso de " _ningún contacto entre tú y yo, esto solo es académico"_? -recitó intentando adoptar un tono burlón.

Malfoy no la miró; estaba enojado con ella, pero más consigo mismo. Sintiendo aquel coraje inexplicable arremolinarse en su interior, apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando aclarar sus ideas, pero sin conseguirlo del todo. Así que dejándose llevar por aquellas emociones que amenazaban con salirse por cada poro de su piel, dio la media vuelta, y finalmente miró directamente a la castaña, desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –le espetó, mientras la señalaba con un dedo acusador. Hermione se irguió, indignada-. Tú… ¡tú y tu estúpida inteligencia empollona!.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? –la castaña sentía como si en cualquier momento pudiera perder el control, y estuviera por propinarle una buena cachetada.

-Te crees muy lista, ¿no es así? –continuó él, agitando las manos, sin saber qué hacer con ellas-. Dime, ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? ¡¿Durante cuánto tiempo lo tenías planeando?!

-¡¿De qué hablas?! –repitió ella. Estaba encolerizada por no entender de qué se le acusaba ahora, pero no más que él, que parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que estaba pensando.

La serpiente tartamudeó un par de veces, antes de finalmente gritar:

-¡¿Cuándo jodidos me diste un Filtro Amoroso?!

Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta. El coraje que hasta hacía unos segundos borboteaba en su interior, se había ido de paseo, y en su lugar, solo quedaba una sensación de incredulidad. Entonces sin poder contenerse más, sintiendo un revoloteo en su estómago, la castaña se echó a reír. Malfoy la miró, colérico.

-Yo no he hecho tal cosa –dijo ella apretándose el estómago, que comenzaba a dolerle debido a las carcajadas.

Con la mirada desorbitada, y temblando de pies a cabeza, Malfoy tomó sus cosas, y aventó el libro de _Defendiendo lo Inexorable_ a los pies de la chica. Hermione seguía riendo mientras lo veía abrir la puerta de un tirón, y sin que ella se propusiera detenerlo, el Slytherin se alejó sin volverse atrás ni una sola vez.

* * *

Sí, era cierto que al principio se había reído con ganas. Inclusive mientras se serenaba, guardaba sus cosas en la mochila, y se apuraba a regresar sola a la Sala Común de Gryffindor (con mucho cuidado de que no la atrapara Filch), Hermione seguía pensando que lo que Malfoy había dicho era algo gracioso.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Ginny, quien se encontraba poniéndose la pijama para acostarse a dormir.

-Tuve que quedarme un poco más de rato en la biblioteca –mintió Hermione, dejando caer su mochila a los pies de su cama, la cual hizo un ruido sordo al golpear contra el piso-. He estado teniendo un poco de problemas con la redacción de Karstoy.

-Todo está en los libros de la sección prohibida –respondió Ginny, al tiempo que se subía a su cama.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Parece ser que Rozailer está muy bien informado.

-¿Rozailer?

-Es mi compañero de equipo, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! –Hermione le dio la espalda a Ginny, mientras buscaba su pijama en el baúl-. No sé por qué se me había olvidado.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Malfoy? –la pijama se le resbaló de los dedos.

-¿Con Malfoy? –preguntó la castaña, con voz temblorosa.

-Claro, él es tu pareja de equipo, ¿no?

-Ah, sí, sí. Pues, nos va bien… -respondió mientras se colocaba el pijama, lentamente, para ocultar su rostro debajo de aquella suave tela.

-¿Segura? No quiero que le hagas todo el trabajo, Hermione. No sería correcto. Rozailer y yo podremos no llevarnos bien, pero esto es algo académico y…

-Estoy segura –Hermione se estremeció al oír la palabra "académico", con lo que se apuró a terminar de ponerse el pijama. Mientras más pronto subiese a la cama y terminase con aquella peligrosa conversación, mejor-. Tú más que nadie sabe que no haría las tareas por él. Es solo que… Tú sabes, después de lo que pasó el año pasado, esto es algo complicado.

-Entiendo –respondió Ginny, pensativa-. Solo ten cuidado. Sé que Rozailer no haría ninguna bajeza, pues es sangre mestiza, pero Malfoy… Él es otro nivel.

Las palabras de Ginny fueron interrumpidas por el sonoro bostezo que Hermione profirió en aquel momento. La castaña fingió que se tomaba su tiempo para subir a la cama, aunque en realidad lo había hecho velozmente.

-Vaya, estoy realmente cansada –dijo en tono de sorpresa, mientras se acomodaba debajo de las cobijas-. Será mejor que durmamos ya. Buenas noches Ginny –la castaña se despidió de su mejor amiga, y se apuró a cerrar su dosel.

-Buenas noches… -respondió la pelirroja, extrañada por tan fría despedida.

* * *

Sí, en primer lugar, le había resultado indiferente que Malfoy hubiera dicho que no le interesaba terminar séptimo, en especial porque sabía que mentía. Posteriormente le había resultado ridícula la manera en que había cambiado drásticamente de opinión, repentinamente insistiendo en que el único tacto que tendrían sería académico. Y finalmente, se había muerto de la risa al escuchar que él creía que ella le había puesto filtro amoroso en el jugo de calabaza, o en sus tostadas durante el desayuno.

Pero al encontrarse acostada en su cama, mirando el techo, el asunto había dejado de ser divertido. Y hasta cierto punto, le resultaba inquietante.

Esa noche, no pudo dormir. En su cabeza seguía viendo una y otra vez lo sucedido en aquella vieja aula en desuso.

¿Un Filtro Amoroso?

En la vida a Hermione Granger se le habría ocurrido elaborar uno.

Pero, si no había sido ella, alguien más debía de haber sido. Y si así fuera, ¿quién querría burlarse de Draco Malfoy de ese modo, y afectarla a ella en el proceso?

Hubiera pensado en Harry o Ron, pero ninguno de los dos se encontraba en Hogwarts. Y en todo caso, no sería alguien que Hermione tuviera como amigo, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué arrastrarla a ella también en ese juego tan peligroso? ¿Qué pasaría si Malfoy estuviera bajo los efectos de dicha poción, y ella terminara enamorándose de verdad? No, ¿de qué estaba hablando? Ella no podía enamorarse de Malfoy…

Pero, ¿en verdad alguien le había echado un filtro al Slytherin? ¿Y si todo eran imaginaciones suyas? ¿Y si en realidad, Malfoy estaba siendo víctima de sus propias hormonas y sentimientos? No, aquello era aún más ridículo. Esa teoría simplemente no podía ser. A él no le podía gustar ella. Simplemente no.

No era algo lógico. ¿Cómo podría un Slytherin enamorarse de una Gryffindor? ¿Cómo podía un sangre limpia enamorarse de una hija de muggles? Sin embargo, en aquella precaria situación, sólo existían dos opciones: Si la historia del filtro amoroso resultara ser cierta, Hermione debía descubrir la identidad de aquella persona que estaba interesada en afectar tanto a Malfoy como a ella. Pero, en caso contrario, y resultase ser que en realidad no existía ningún filtro, Draco Malfoy acababa, de cierto modo, de exponer sus sentimientos por ella.

Y si la Gryffindor no tenía cuidado, por culpa del Slytherin, podría cometer el error de exponer los suyos de igual manera.

¡Por Merlín, no! ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? A ella no le gustaba él.

A Hermione Granger nunca, jamás, por ningún motivo y bajo ninguna circunstancia o concepto, le gustaría Draco Malfoy.

Pero besaba tan bien…

¡No! ¡Jamás! Se dijo a sí misma mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama, intentando dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, pese a no haber dormido casi nada, Hermione fue la primera en levantarse. En su mente, solo estaba presente la idea de que tenía que hablar con MAlfoy y tratar de hacerle ver su estupidez. " _No estás enamorado de mí, sólo eres un idiota que tiene hormonas_ " se decía en su cabeza. Y luego, se decía a sí misma " _no, tú tampoco estás enamorada de él. Solo eres una tonta aún dolida por el abandono de Ron_ ".

Sí, eso era. Ella estaba segura de que creía que le gustaba Malfoy, por la culpa del cabeza hueca de Ron Weasley. Estaba tan necesitada de afecto y de caricias, que aquellos insípidos besos del idiota de Draco Malfoy le habían sentado bien.

Pero no era amor. No, no podía ser. Y qué él creyera que estaba enamorado de ella… En otros tiempos la castaña hubiese pensado "ese es su problema"; pero en su situación actual, donde era dependiente del apoyo del Slytherin para tener un buen trimestre, el no tener altercados con el muchacho rubio, era lo único que importaba.

La chica se apuró a vestirse y bajó a la Sala Común, la cual se encontraba vacía. Los restos del fuego que había ardido la noche anterior en la chimenea, se encontraban ya fríos. Junto a las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a los dormitorios, Hermione pudo ver en el tablón de anuncios que se encontraba allí colgado, la fecha de la primera salida a Hogsmeade, indicada para el siguiente fin de semana. Lo leyó en silencio, y tras darse un par de segundos para sopesar sus opciones, la castaña cruzó la Sala Común (se detuvo solamente a tomar un viejo trozo de pergamino, una pluma y un tintero que un despistado estudiante se había dejado allí), y tras acariciar la cabeza de Crookshanks (el gato le ronroneaba mientras se frotaba contra su pierna), salió por el hueco del retrato.

Caminó por todo el castillo, el cual parecía que aún dormía, hasta llegar a la lechucería. Limpió con la varita un escalón que estaba lleno de cacas de lechuza, y tomándose su tiempo se sentó en él. Por las ventanas sin cristales, el sol comenzaba a colarse a medida que se aparecía en el horizonte, provocando que las lechuzas ocultasen sus rostros debajo del ala, intentando dormir. Mirando aquel paisaje, la castaña se tomó un par de minutos para armarse de valor, y tomar inspiración, antes de mojar la pluma en la tinta, y comenzar a escribir, apoyada en sus rodillas. No tardó mucho en redactarla, ya que la carta resultó ser muy corta. Después de todo, no había mucho que decir. Al menos no por escrito.

Releyó el pergamino, asegurándose de que estuviese perfecto, y sin encontrar ningún motivo para no enviarlo, se puso lentamente de pie. Varias lechuzas la miraron en silencio. Hermione se tomó su tiempo para escoger una bonita lechuza marrón que se encontraba completamente despierta, la cual se apuró a desperezarse, bajar y extender la pata. Cuando Hermione hubo amarrado el pergamino, la lechuza ululó felizmente, y se alejó volando por la ventana.

* * *

Como cada mañana, Malfoy había subido al Gran Comedor acompañado de Zack Rozailer y de Nigel Pragett. Los tres caminaban tranquilamente hasta la mesa de Slytherin, mientras conversaban de cosas triviales, y se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa de las serpientes. Mientras Nigel se entretenía escogiendo lo que iba a comer primero, Rozailer se inclinó sobre Malfoy, dispuesto a entablar conversación sobre el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada (Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor), que tendría lugar en dos semanas. Sin embargo, Malfoy se rehusó a contestar. Mantenía la boca firmemente cerrada, de un modo que parecía que estaba evitando con todas sus fuerzas el vomitar, con lo que Rozailer decidió ignorarlo, y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a platicar con Pragett, dejando a Draco solo en su silencio.

No supo qué fue lo que impulsó a mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor. Pudo ver en ese momento a Lunática Lovegood llegar con su típico aire perdido. A Longbottom caminar torpemente detrás de ella, mientras que Granger y Weasley ya se encontraban sentadas a la mesa. Las dos chicas le daban la espalda, gesto que Malfoy agradeció. No tenía ganas de cruzar miradas con ellas.

Así que se limitó a servirse un par de tostadas, cuando el correo llegó.

Una bandada de lechuzas descendieron en ese momento sobre las cuatro grandes mesas. Mientras bebía de su jugo de calabaza, pudo ver como una hermosa lechuza blanca con manchas oscuras le dejaba una carta a Weasley, y esta salía corriendo del Gran Comedor con el pergamino en mano.

Una lechuza marrón se detuvo delante de él, tirando el azucarero. Malfoy no la vio hasta que ésta le picoteó un dedo, fuertemente. Llevándoselo a la boca, para chupar la sangre, se apresuró a tomar la carta, la cual no tenía remitente, con la otra mano. La lechuza ululó contenta por haber entregado la encomienda al destinatario correcto, y tras extender sus grandes alas, emprendió de nuevo el vuelo, rumbo a la lechucería.

Draco la miró alejarse (definitivamente no se trataba de correo proveniente de su casa), antes de volver a dirigir su vista al pergamino que sujetaba en la mano. En ella, solo estaba escrita una nota: _No la abras en la mesa_.

-¿Y qué si quiero? –pensó con altanería. No iba a permitir que una carta le diese órdenes. Sobre todo una carta que no tuviera remitente.

Miró a Zack y a Nigel, pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba la más mínima atención. Se encontraban aún absortos en aquella conversación sobre Quidditch, mientras comían y bebían. Considerando que se encontraba sentado en un extremo de la mesa, en un rincón del Gran Comedor, Draco pensó que no habría problema si se decidía a abrirla ahí, en ese preciso momento, pues no había nadie cerca que se viese interesado en aquella carta que el Slytherin acaba de recibir.

Pero entonces, mientras seguía limpiándose la sangre, miró de nuevo esas palabras escritas en el pergamino, y recordó haber visto en algún otro lado esa letra pequeña y apretujada…

Se le encogió el estómago, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y por un instante temió que alguien de su mesa hubiera visto la carta, que alguien aparte de él hubiese identificado aquella caligrafía.

Nervioso, miró a ambos lados, e intentando actuar lo más natural posible, se escondió dicha carta en un bolsillo de la túnica.

-Ya regreso –dijo a nadie en particular, mientras se ponía velozmente de pie-. Tengo que ir, al baño…

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Rozailer, mientras veía el rostro del muchacho, el cual ahora se notaba pálido, y temió que en verdad fuera a vomitar.

-¿Malfoy? –dijo Pragett, al ver cómo el chico de cabello rubio platinado se abrazaba el estómago.

Pero Malfoy no respondió a ninguno de sus dos compinches, y sin perder un instante, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Hermione lo vio pasar a toda velocidad junto a su mesa, y también pudo ver como empujó a dos niños de primero, para poder salir rápidamente del lugar. Pero decidió que lo mejor era no darle importancia, y siguió platicando con Ginny, Luna y Neville.

* * *

Malfoy patinó en el recibidor, dio la vuelta para subir la escalinata de mármol, y enfiló por el pasillo del segundo piso, donde abrió la puerta de los baños de los chicos, estruendosamente. Comprobó que el lugar estuviera vacío, y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de una patada. Entró al primer cubículo que vio, y e igualmente cerró la puerta con fuerza. En ese momento, pudo darse cuenta de cuánto estaba temblando. Intentando serenarse un poco, se apoyó contra las paredes de cubículo, y respiró profundamente. Cuando se sintió más tranquilo, se sacó la carta de su bolsillo, lentamente, y la contempló en silencio.

No había duda alguna. Aquella era la letra de Hermione Granger.

¿Para qué jodidos le había escrito esa sangre sucia?

Sin detenerse a pensar en nada más, abrió la carta.

 _Eres un estúpido al creer que soy tan indigna como para ponerte un Filtro Amoroso y aprovecharme así de ti. Y si fuera cierto que estás bajo el hechizo de una poción, pregúntate a ti mismo quién querría hacerte tal daño._

 _No tengo ningún otro interés en ti, más el de hacerte trabajar y poder aprobar mis materias durante este trimestre._ _Sácate esas ideas ridículas de la cabeza, porque no pienso tolerar el que me dejes todo el trabajo a mí sola. Después de todo, pensé que eso ya había quedado claro._

 _El próximo fin de semana, hay una salida a Hogsmeade, y aunque sé que no quieres que nadie nos vea juntos, vas a venir a verme, en el mero borde de la Casa de los Gritos, a medio día. Tenemos que hablar sobre esa estupidez del Filtro, y sobre este asunto académico._

 _Si no vienes, serán 100 puntos menos para Slytherin._

 _-HG_

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Esta semana ha estado de locos (tanto en el trabajo como en la casa), por lo que apenas y pude venir a hacer la up. Cruzo dedos para que la espera haya valido la pena (?) En este capi damos un gran paso (que apenas y se nota) en el tema del Dramione, pues tenemos ya un Draco que teme le guste Granger, y una Hermione que sospecha le gusta Malfoy. Además de que tenemos otro beso porque le da drama a la historia ;) También sale un poco el tema de Ron, que será importante y no digo nada más~_

 _Como siempre, les agradezco los likes y follows, y les pido sus reviews. Ya saben, se aceptan sugerencias y críticas constructivas._

 _Siguiendo la lista de anuncios, les recuerdo que el fic entrará en un mini hiatus del 24 de dic. al 7 de ene., y aprovecho y les comento igualmente que la posada de mi trabajo es el próximo viernes, por lo que muy probablemente la cruda me haga hacer up igual que hoy, osea tarde._

 _En fin, les mando abrazos y besos, espero sus reviews, likes y follows, y nos seguimos leyendo. Sigan bellos :D!_


	9. Encuentros en Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 9**

 **Encuentros en Hogsmeade**

* * *

Sí, claro. Hogsmeade. ¿A caso no había tenido suficiente con lo sucedido en el estadio de Quidditch? Y ahora Granger quería que se vieran junto a la cerca que encerraba a la Casa de los Gritos. Esa sangre sucia estaba loca. Rematadamente loca.

Pero si ella estaba loca, él debía estar trastornado. Si no, ¿qué otro motivo lo había llevado a acercarse a aquella vieja casucha? ¿Qué clase de magia oscura lo había obligado a bajar la ladera?

Ahí se encontraba ahora, a unos pasos de Granger, quien se encontraba de espaldas, con una mano en la cerca, y contemplando el viejo edificio.

Se acercó lentamente, y carraspeó para que ella se enterara de su presencia. Hermione se apuró a girar sobre sí misma, y ahora, los dos se contemplaban en silencio. Él, con desconfianza. Ella, con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó él, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el suelo, en un tono más brusco del que había pretendido.

-Preguntarte… -empezó ella con voz temblorosa. Se retorcía las manos-. Preguntarte qué es lo que sientes cuando me ves.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? –alzó él la mirada.

-Solo quiero comprobar si en verdad te has tomado un filtro amoroso –se defendió ella prontamente.

-Eso deberías de respondérmelo tú.

-¡Ya te dije que yo no lo he hecho! –Hermione no pudo evitar dar una fuerte patada en el piso y apretar los puños. La actitud defensiva de Malfoy no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles-. Responde a la pregunta.

-¿Y qué es lo que esperas que sienta? –espetó el de manera acalorada-. Te odio y odio todo de ti. Tu maldito cabello enredado, tus dientes de conejo, tu estúpida manera de brincar en clase cada que quieres responder las preguntas del profesor, esa estúpida inteligencia tuya…

Malfoy estaba por seguir, pero fue interrumpido por la risa de Hermione.

-¡Eres un verdadero idiota! –le dijo mientras intentaba recuperar su expresión seria-. Déjame te explico cómo funciona esto: Si te hubieras tomado un filtro amoroso, en estos momentos estarías besando el suelo por el que piso, y si se me ocurriera patearte el trasero, dirías que las lágrimas que derramas son de felicidad e inclusive me pedirías que lo hiciese de nuevo.

-¡Yo nunca diría…!

-Pues te informo que esos serían exactamente los efectos de un filtro amoroso. El filtro no produce amor, con sus pros y sus contras; el filtro produce una obsesión que raya en el idolatrismo. Si me sigues odiando significa que solo eres un tonto muchachito trastornado que se acaba de enterar que tiene hormonas.

-Sí serás una sangre sucia…

Malfoy acababa de dar un par de pasos y se colocó delante de ella, a un palmo de distancia. Había sacado las manos de sus bolsillos, y ahora se encontraba sujetándola fuertemente de los hombros. Le hacía daño, pero Hermione se aseguró de no emitir ningún quejido. No dejaría que él supiera que la lastimaba.

-¿Quieres besarme de nuevo? –preguntó ella, en un susurro, y con una sonrisa, en cierto modo, provocativa en los labios.

-Nunca besaría a una sangre sucia –respondió el de igual manera en susurros.

-Vaya, pues que yo recuerde, ya van tres veces…

Malfoy la soltó de repente, y se miró las palmas de las manos, como si se hubiera quemado. Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras se apuraba a caminar en dirección a la ladera por la que Malfoy había llegado.

-Espero y no vuelvas a besarme nunca –dijo ella, mientras se apuraba a alejarse de ahí-. Pero puedes estar seguro, de que si no te apareces en aquella aula olvidada el lunes a las cuatro, me presentaré frente a la mesa de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor, y entonces te besaré yo.

-¡Eres una…!

Pero Hermione ya se había ido. Malfoy se quedó ahí, completamente solo, mirando el punto en el que la chica había desaparecido en la distancia. En verdad estaba loca, y lo acababa de confirmar. Pero mientras pateaba la tierra, en su mente seguía rondando lo que acababa de decirle aquella sangre sucia, y que exactamente, era lo mismo que él había leído esa mañana en la biblioteca, acerca de filtros amorosos.

Si en verdad lo hubieran embrujado, en esos momentos estaría besando el suelo que ella había pisado al marcharse. Quizá ni la hubiera dejado partir. Pero sentía, dentro de sí, que preferiría pasar la mínima cantidad de tiempo con ella. No deseaba verla, mucho menos hablarle.

Pero entonces, si no se había tomado un filtro amoroso, ¿por qué le había gustado el contacto con los labios de Granger? ¿Por qué había sucumbido a volver a besarla aquella última vez, sin motivos aparentes? ¿Y por qué hacía apenas unos minutos había tenido la necesidad de sujetarla fuertemente para que no pudiera escapar mientras él la besaba de nuevo?

¡Por Merlín, no! Él era un sangre limpia, un Malfoy. Ella era una simple hija de muggles. A él simplemente no podía gustarle ella.

Pero había sentido un cosquilleo cuando escuchó decirle que ella lo besaría a él. Ella a él.

¡Demonios, no, no y no! Tenía que sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza. Volvió a patear la tierra, y metiendo los puños en sus bolsillos, se apuró a alejarse de aquél lugar.

* * *

Harry vio a Ginny correr hacia él, por toda la avenida principal de Hogsmeade. La pelirroja tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y su largo y hermoso cabello volaba con el viento. Harry la miró embelesado, y apenas la tuvo a su alcance, la abrazó fuerte, y tiernamente la besó en los labios. Habían sido ya tres largas semanas en las que no habían podido verse. Sintió la agitada respiración de la chica contra su pecho, y se rehusó a soltarla.

-¿Y Hermione? –fue lo primero que el chico pudo preguntar cuando pudo desviar sus verdes ojos, de los castaños de su novia.

-No tenemos la menor idea –respondió la menor de los Weasley-. Llegamos todos juntos del colegio, pero cuando salimos de Honeydukes la perdimos de vista.

Neville y Luna llegaron en ese momento. Al no haber salido corriendo a recibir a Harry, se habían quedado un poco rezagados, pero ahora se encontraban ya ahí, con las bolsas llenas de Meigas Fritas y muchas ranas de chocolate.

-¿Alguno de ustedes dijo algo? –preguntó Harry viendo a los dos chicos detenerse cerca de ellos, en un tono de voz que asemejaba un regaño-. Si por error le dijeron algo sobre Ron…

-Nadie le dijo que está aquí –se apresuró a decir Neville, mientras le sostenía a Luna las bombas de chicloso que la chica le ponía en las manos-. Quizá se haya enterado por otro lado…

-¡Pero si los únicos que sabían éramos nosotros! –replicó Ginny.

-Posiblemente alguna de tus cartas se ha perdido. A veces los _dribblers_ roban pergamino por gusto –dijo Luna, mientras Neville dejaba caer las bombas de chicloso en el bolso de la Ravenclaw.

-¿ _Dribblers_? –preguntó el Gryffindor.

-No tenemos tiempo para _dribblers_ –interrumpió Harry, con tono cansado y preocupado-. Lo mejor será que vayamos a buscarla.

-Harry, tranquilo –intervino su novia, mientras apretaba tiernamente su mano-. Tu plan saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

-Me costó mucho trabajo convencer a Ron, yo…

-¡Harry! –se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, interrumpiendo las palabras del muchacho de gafas redondas. Los cuatro chicos se apuraron a voltear.

Hermione venía corriendo a toda la velocidad que podía y apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dejó caer en los brazos de su mejor amigo, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, y al mismo tiempo usándolo como apoyo, ya que evidentemente se había quedado sin aire.

-¡Hermione! –contestó él, respondiendo de igual manera al abrazo de la castaña.

-Siento llegar tarde –se disculpó mientras se separaba de Harry, y se apretaba el pecho, debido al dolor que le producía el respirar.

-No íbamos a ir a ningún lado sin ti –le dijo Ginny, mientras Harry la tomaba de la mano.

-Perfecto, ahora que estamos todos juntos, podemos ir a Zonko –dijo Luna con su típico aire soñador.

-Pero nosotros… -Neville se cayó al sentir el pisotón que le propinó Ginny.

Harry y Ginny empezaron a caminar por la calle principal. Luna le dio la mano a Hermione, y la jaló, para que avanzara también. Neville las seguía un poco más atrás.

-¿A qué vamos a Zonko? –preguntó Hermione en voz baja, para que solo la Ravenclaw la escuchase-. Pensé que era ahí donde habían ido en lo que yo fui a Cabeza de Puerco.

-Si nosotros no fuimos a Zonko, y tú no fuiste a Cabeza de Puerco, ¿dónde estábamos todos en realidad? –fue la respuesta de Luna, quien igual hablaba en un susurro.

Hermione se quedó callada. Así como sabía que sus amigos mentían al decir que habían ido a Zonko, Luna le había atrapado en la mentira. Pero si se negaba a contestarle a la Ravenclaw, no tendría que probar nada.

Fingiendo que no había escuchado nada, los cinco chicos siguieron andando, mientras Luna miraba disimuladamente el perfil de la leona, y sin poderse contener, sonrió para sí misma.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al local, el letrero sobre la puerta no decía " _Zonko_ ". En su lugar, ahora sobre la puerta había un enorme letrero de colores chillantes que gritaba a los cuatro vientos " _Sortilegios Weasley_ ".

Luna soltó a Hermione de la mano, y extendiendo ambos brazos, dijo "¡Tarán!"

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, Neville y Harry la tomaron cada uno de la mano, y la hicieron entrar al local.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de alumnos de Hogwarts, desde tercero hasta séptimo curso. Harry y Neville se abrieron paso como pudieron, entre los chicos que querían salir, y los empujaban hacia atrás, aun jalando a Hermione, y con Ginny y Luna caminando detrás de ellos.

Con un poco de trabajo, finalmente lograron llegar al centro del local, donde había un amplio exhibidor, y un escaparate mostraba miles de pastillas vomitivas y turrones sangra narices.

-¿Dónde está Ron? –preguntó Ginny en el oído de Harry.

-¡Harry! –se escuchó el grito de una voz masculina. Los cinco chicos miraron hacia arriba. En el segundo piso, frente a un estante lleno de trucos muggles, Ron los saludaba con una sonrisa radiante.

Hermione sintió que el estómago se le encogía, pero al mismo tiempo, se le aceleraba el corazón.

Ron acababa de dejar una caja de barajas marcadas en un estante, y ahora, caminaba hacia sus amigos. Abrazó a Harry de un modo que indicaba que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, aunque Hermione hubiera podido jurar que acaban de verse hacía apenas un par de horas. Lo mismo hizo con Ginny y Luna, y estrechó firmemente la mano de Neville... Y la dejó a ella para el final.

El ex-Gryffindor se plantó frente a ella; se movía de manera nerviosa, y parecía que no sabía dónde esconder las manos, ya que las movía mucho. Entonces, sin decir nada, extendió una mano hacia Hermione, saludándola cordialmente.

La chica se extrañó por aquel recibimiento. Después de todo, ¿eran amigos, no? Habían sido amigos desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Que ella se hubiese enamorado de él se suponía que había pasado sin pena ni gloria, olvidado en un rincón, y ya no significaba nada.

Qué más daba que se hubieran besado, una sola vez, hacía más de 2 meses. En especial cuando el pelirrojo había dejado muy en claro que aquello no había pasado, y ellos eran solo "muy buenos amigos". Que Hermione debía tragarse sus sentimientos, y continuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Sin embargo, la castaña se tragó todos aquellos pensamientos, y se limitó a extender su mano para responderle el saludo a Ron.

Aunque, sin aviso alguno, el pelirrojo la jaló hacia así, envolviéndola en un abrazo, fuerte y estrecho. Hermione se sorprendió de tal modo, que su mente se bloqueó, y le fue imposible responder al gesto, mucho menos negarse a él. Y entonces, sintió el aliento de Ron contra su oído, mientras el chico le susurraba:

-Te he extrañado mucho, Hermione.

* * *

Los seis chicos habían salido de Sortilegios Weasley, para ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, a Las Tres Escobas. Mientras caminaban por la calle principal, Hermione pudo observar una cabellera plateada, que caminaba en dirección contraria a ellos. Mirando disimuladamente, para que nadie se percatara de ello, observó el perfil de Malfoy, quien se notaba enojado y al mismo tiempo preocupado, pero que en general, era completamente ajeno al grupo de personas que caminaban en sentido contrario, al otro lado de la calle.

La voz de Ron, preguntándole qué pensaba ordenar al llegar al pub, la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y dando un respingo, dejó de observar al Slytherin que se alejaba rumbo al castillo, y volvió a mirar al frente.

Habían llegado a Las Tres Escobas. Harry abrió la puerta para que pasaran todos, y pocos segundos después, los seis chicos se encontraban ya dentro del abarrotado local. Sin embargo, apenas Hermione y Ron se hubieron sentado, Harry se apuró a decir que él y Ginny preferían ir al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié, y Neville dijo que necesitaba ir a la oficina de correos a mandarle una carta a su abuela, llevándose a Luna consigo, quien dirigió una última mirada de pena a la castaña.

Y ahora, un silencio incómodo acompañaba a Hermione y a Ron, mientras la chica tomaba silenciosos sorbos de su cerveza de mantequilla (mientras su pie golpeaba nerviosamente el suelo de madera) y Ron intentaba acercar su silla al lado de su amiga, sin resultar demasiado obvio.

Pero la discreción quedó olvidada cuando, sin pensárselo más, Ron extendió sus manos, y apretó la de Hermione entre ellas.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó la castaña, viéndose incapaz de sujetar su tarro.

-Yo, pues… Nada –dijo Ron, pero sin dar muestras de querer soltarla-. Sólo me preguntaba cómo te va en la escuela… En Hogwarts…

Hermione se apuró a retirar sus manos, y sujetar con ambas el tarro. Hacía un par de meses, hubiera estado más que encantada de tener aquel contacto tan cercano con el pelirrojo. Hoy por hoy… seguía sintiéndose feliz, pero al mismo tiempo había algo que la hacía sentirse incómoda.

-Me va bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Es sólo que hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ti…

-Deberías de preguntarle a Harry –respondió ella, fingiendo no darle importancia-. Me escribe cartas una vez a la semana.

-¿Y se las respondes todas?

-No tengo demasiada gente con quién cartearme…

-Si te escribes con Harry y Vicky…

-Ya te he dicho que es Víktor, no Vicky, y yo sabré con quién me escribo, gracias por preguntar.

-De acuerdo, yo solo…

-¿Tú qué? –espetó sin poderse contener. Agradecía los esfuerzos del muchacho por volver a tener la amistad que habían tenido durante tantos años, antes de que ella lo echase todo a perder, pero al mismo tiempo, había algo en la actitud de Ron que estaba comenzando a exasperarla.

-Hermione, sé que te debo una disculpa… -comenzó el pelirrojo, visiblemente incómodo-. Por cómo me comporté durante el verano, y por lo que te dije antes de que regresases a Hogwarts. Yo… Harry me ha ayudado a ver que he cometido un error al decirte que…

-No –respondió Hermione con firmeza, dejando caer su tarro aún lleno hasta la mitad de cerveza de mantequilla-. Ni lo intentes –musitó visiblemente molesta, incapaz de creer que Ron estuviese haciendo lo que obviamente estaba haciendo.

-Hermione, por favor discúlpame. Te he extrañado, y...

-He dicho que no –repitió con la voz temblorosa-. Estuve todo el verano esperando por ti. Me rompiste el corazón antes de regresar a Hogwarts. He pasado tres semanas intentando olvidarte y aceptando lo que me dijiste la última vez. No vengas a querer arruinarlo todo.

La castaña estaba por ponerse en pie, dispuesta a marcharse de allí, cuando sintió como Ron volvía a tomarla de las manos, impidiéndole levantarse. En cambio, él se incorporó revelando cuán alto era. Hermione tuvo que alzar la mirada para poder ver su rostro, que se encontraba consternado, como si no pudiese explicar los mil y un pensamientos que se amontonaban en su mente.

-Aún te quiero, Ron –se confesó ella-. Pero desearía no hacerlo más. Por favor, no vengas ahora a querer arrepentirte de lo que has dicho, porque no podría soportarlo…

-Hermione yo…

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos. Se inclinó sobre ella. Ella no quería, pero sus ojos se cerraron de igual modo. Aquel era el beso que llevaba esperando dos meses. El beso que había deseado le hubiese sido correspondido en la Sala de los Menesteres. El beso que se suponía sería el inicio de un noviazgo perfecto…

Pero ahora, aquel beso se sentía incorrecto. Hermione no podía evitar sentir que había algo mal en él, como si estuviese fallando a la confianza de otra persona. Como si estuviese siendo infiel…

Y fue entonces cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, retiró velozmente sus manos, se empujó fuera de su silla, levantándose de la mesa y terminando con aquel contacto boca a boca, exclamó sin tapujos:

-¡Eres un imbécil, Ronald Weasley! –aquel grito provocó que varios comensales se girasen para verla. El pelirrojo la miró sorprendido: aquella no era la reacción que Harry le había prometido-. Entiende esto, Ron. Tuviste tu oportunidad. La dejaste ir. Así que si no quieres que esto quede peor, sigamos siendo solo amigos.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, tropezando con su silla, mientras sostenía la mirada al pelirrojo. Sin embargo, prontamente se dio media vuelta, y se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Hermione! –gritó Ron al aire-. ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Pero no tuvo respuesta.

* * *

La castaña caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, sin saber a ciencia cierta a dónde iba. En su mente solo había espacio a la idea de que el idiota de Ron Weasley acababa de besarla. Según sus palabras, ellos eran amigos, ¿no? Entonces que no viniera a querer hacerse el dolido diciendo que la extrañaba y que había cometido un error.

Y además, besaba horrible.

¿Pero con quién lo estaba comparando? ¿Con los besos de Víktor Krum, o los de Draco Malfoy?

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, conteniendo las lágrimas. Estaba pensando en cosas sin sentido. Estaba demasiado confundida, eso era todo. Se planteó seriamente volver sobre sus pasos, y regresar a Hogsmeade. ¿Pero de qué le serviría eso?

Entonces sintió que se tropezaba con algo, y abrió los ojos rápidamente.

Ahí estaba, tropezando con la espalda de un Slytherin de cabello rubio platinado.

¡Madre! Se gritó mentalmente.

-Fíjate por dónde vas, Granger –le espetó el chico. Malfoy se había dado media vuelta lentamente, y ahora la miraba de pies a cabeza, con odio.

-Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por hablarme así –dijo ella, con los ojos húmedos y los puños fuertemente apretados, enterrándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

No ahora. No tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas de enfrentarse contra él.

-Estás… ¿Estás llorando? –preguntó él, lentamente.

-Quítate de en medio –Hermione lo empujó para que la dejara pasar, pero Malfoy la había sujetado del antebrazo.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –no podía creer que en verdad acabara de preguntar eso.

-No es de tu incumbencia –e intentó soltarse nuevamente, sin éxito alguno.

-Claro que lo es –se apresuró a contestar él-. Yo soy el único que tiene derecho a hacerte llorar.

Hermione lo miró. Aunque apenas y podía verlo, ya que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y súbitamente, sin que el chico pudiera detenerla, ahora la Gryffindor se encontraba abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras lloraba sin parar.

-¿Gran… Granger? –dijo Malfoy en un susurro, sin saber qué hacer. Y entonces sintió como sus brazos colgaban torpemente a ambos lados.

No supo exactamente en qué momento la había abrazado. Y peor aún, ahora le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura y compasión.

Fueron unos minutos incómodos para el chico, hasta que la castaña se limpió la cara con la manga de su túnica, y entonces, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de dónde estaba, y lo que estaba haciendo, se separó rápidamente de los brazos del Slytherin. Sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad, exclamó:

-¡Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! –gritó ella entre sollozos, y sin dar la oportunidad a que el muchacho de cabello rubio platinado volviese a sujetarla, o reclamar, Hermione se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad.

Necesitaba saber. No entendía por qué, pero Draco sabía que necesitaba saber qué era lo que la había hecho llorar así. Perder el control de ese modo, sufrir de esa manera, llorar tan desconsoladamente, y abrazarlo a él. Precisamente a él.

* * *

 _Como siempre, primero las disculpas. Perdón por no hacer la up como prometí ayer, pero es que la resaca se combinó con las compras de navidad que había dejado pendientes, y con una limpieza exhaustiva a la casa. Así que apenas hoy he terminado de pulir unos detalles en el capi, y por eso apenas hoy tienen la up._

 _Espero y el capi haya sido de su agrado. ¡Ya era hora de que apareciera Ron? ¿O no? Creo que es común en todos los dramiones que exista un tercero en discordia (que siempre resulta ser el pelirrojo), así que espero me disculpen los clichés. En la historia original estos se salen un poco del patrón, y aquí no será la excepción (aunque de un modo ligeramente diferente)._

 _Espero y les haya gustado este último acercamiento entre nuestros protas, y sea suficiente combustible para mantener encendido el motor durante mi ausencia. Como ya les había comentado, entramos en un pequeño hiatus, por mis mini vacaciones de fin de semana, con motivo de las fiestas navideñas. Estaré ausente viernes, sábado y domingo durante las próximas tres semanas, (ya saben, navidad, año nuevo y reyes) por lo que no podré hacer up. Espero y sean pacientes y estén conmigo cuando regrese el 14 de enero._

 _Así que les pido de todo corazón dejen sus acostumbrados reviews, likes y follows. Me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan mucho a mejorar mi escritura. Sin quitarles más tiempo, les mando un beso y un abrazo, esperando que pasen felices fiestas. Nos seguimos leyendo! Sigan bellos :D!_


	10. El aula en desuso

**Capítulo 10**

 **El aula en desuso**

* * *

Aquel lunes, Malfoy no podía dejar de caminar por toda aquella aula vieja. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de patear el mobiliario, aunque algo dentro de sí mismo se lo impedía. Había llegado a su acostumbrada aula en desuso, una media hora antes de lo acordado. Y ya eran las cuatro y media. Y ella no se aparecía.

Se negaba a aceptar que le hubiera dado plantón. Ella, quien había sido lo más estricta con respecto al tema de "no dejarla botada con las tareas". Y era ella la que no se dignaba a asistir. No pudo contenerse, y finalmente le dio un puntapié a una silla, la cual rodó por el piso, haciendo un ruido sordo. Sin perder ni un segundo, el Slytherin tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación, hecho un basilisco.

No tenía ni idea de dónde buscar. Sin embargo, era más que claro que si recorría el castillo de pies a cabeza, tarde o temprano tendría que encontrarla. Y sin saber por qué, decidió ir primeramente a los terrenos del colegio. Caminó sin rumbo fijo durante unos diez minutos, hasta que su buena suerte se hizo presente, y finalmente la vio a la distancia.

Allí se encontraba la Gryffindor, subida en una piedra plana, en las orillas del Lago Negro. Apenas y podía ver su perfil, pero se le notaba una expresión triste y cansada en el rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los brazos extendidos, y no llevaba puestos los zapatos, como si se limitara a disfrutar del agua fría y de la fresca brisa. Malfoy se acercó lentamente, mirando ahora su espalda, y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos. Sin poderse contener más, gritó:

-¡Hey, Granger! –con lo que Hermione trató de dar media vuelta sobre sí misma.

Pero la piedra estaba resbalosa, había perdido su centro de gravedad, y sin poder evitarlo, la Gryffindor cayó en el lago.

-¡Eres un idiota! –fue lo primero que le pudo gritar cuando sacó la cabeza del agua.

Malfoy tuvo que contener sus ganas de reírse, mientras dejaba caer su mochila en el suelo, y se acercaba a ella. Se metió al lago hasta las rodillas (con lo que su túnica comenzó a flotar alrededor de él), y le extendió la mano, silenciosamente. Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-O puedes levantarte su sola y volver a tropezar –bromeó el chico. Hermione le dirigió otra mirada asesina, y tomó su mano, a regañadientes.

Malfoy la ayudó a levantarse y salir del lago, con lo que ahora los dos se encontraban sentados a la orilla, mirando las ondas que ellos mismos habían formado, y que ahora desaparecían lenta y silenciosamente, igual que el soportable ambiente que se había creado entre ellos.

-¿A qué has venido? –preguntó Hermione, exprimiendo su cabello, que escurría sobre el pasto, mientras Malfoy pasaba su varita por su túnica, con lo que un chorro de aire caliente secaba sus ropas y sus zapatos.

-Más bien, ¿tú por qué no has ido? –contraatacó él, mirando a su pantalón, el cual estaba ya prácticamente seco.

-¿Qué…?

-Te estuve esperando en la vieja aula. No llegaste y me pregunté dónde estarías.

-Lo, lo olvidé –se defendió ella, visiblemente apenada.

-¿Llorando de nuevo?

-Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia –respondió ella velozmente, volviendo a adoptar aquel tono molesto.

-¿Y lo fue de la Weasley esa, de la Lunática y del gordito de Longbottom?

-¡No llames así a mis amigos! –gruñó mientras era ahora su turno de mirar el perfil del muchacho.

-¿A ellos sí se los contaste? –preguntó él sin inmutarse. Hermione se sintió indefensa.

-Pues no, no se los conté. Es personal.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron callados. Malfoy volteó el rostro, y clavó su mirada en la de Hermione. Ambos se miraron un par de minutos, sin decir nada, y parpadeando lo menos posible, como si estuviesen en presencia de un hipogrifo, entregándose a aquella silenciosa batalla de miradas.

Finalmente, Hermione tragó saliva, y posó su mirada de vuelta en el lago.

-Se trata de Ron –dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿La comadreja? –se burló Malfoy-. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Te dije que no era asunto tuyo –respondió ella, con el tono más firme que pudo conseguir.

Se miraron de nuevo. La tensión se podía sentir en el aire. Apenas y parpadeaban. Apenas y respiraban.

Y Hermione no supo por qué, pero aquel deseo loco, idiota e inverosímil se había apoderado de ella.

Se inclinó rápidamente sobre él. Enredó sus manos en su cabello plateado. Con los ojos cerrados, los sentidos despiertos y el corazón a mil por hora. Presionó sus labios contra los de él. Sabían dulces, y se preguntó si aquel detalle siempre había estado allí, o era efecto del agua del lago.

Hermione Granger había besado a Draco Malfoy. Un beso tranquilo e inocente. Un beso sin prisas ni presiones. Separaron sus labios lentamente, y se quedaron con los párpados cerrados un par de segundos, hasta que finalmente los abrieron lentamente, y se miraron directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso…? –fue lo primero que pudo decir Malfoy, en un susurro nada propio de él, mientras se debatía entre si besarla de vuelta, o retirarse lo más rápido posible.

Hermione tomó aquella decisión por él.

La castaña se apuró a taparse la boca con ambas manos, incapaz de creer que había hecho lo que acababa de hacer. Se levantó rápidamente, dispuesta a marcharse, pero Malfoy la sujetó de la muñeca, impidiéndole dar un solo paso más.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –repitió con voz temblorosa. Empezaba a recuperar su personalidad arrogante.

-Supongo que ya me tocaba a mí –fue lo único que pudo responder. Dio un veloz jalón, con lo que su muñeca se soltó de la mano de Malfoy, y se apuró a tomar sus zapatos, y su mochila.

Mientras Hermione corría hacia el castillo, el Slytherin se encontraba tocándose despistadamente los labios, al tiempo que Luna Lovegood ignoraba el libro que descanzaba en su regazo, y sonreía ante la escena que podía observar, desde aquel árbol lejano en donde se encontraba apoyada.

* * *

Había estado tan ocupada toda la semana escondiéndose de Draco Malfoy, que la tarea había alcanzado un nivel alarmante. Así que ahora, en lugar de fingirse enferma para que Ginny no le diera la lata y pudiera quedarse metida bajo las cobijas toda la tarde, Hermione se encontraba refugiada en la biblioteca, en aquel alejado rincón, donde su cuerpo era completamente tapado por todos los libros que le hacían compañía. Acababa de leer la carta que Harry le había mandado desde el lunes, preguntándole porqué se había marchado tan abruptamente de Hogsmeade sin despedirse, y sin contarle nada respecto a Ron. Se sintió incómoda al leer ese nombre, por lo que la carta se encontraba ahora metida en uno de sus libros (ya la respondería más tarde), y se apuró a tomar su pluma, centrando su atención en sus rollos de pergamino que se encontraban esparcidos por toda la mesa.

Se encontraba tan ocupada escribiendo y pasando las hojas aquí y allá de la docena de libros que le hacían silenciosa compañía, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien, a un par de pasos de su mesa, la veía fijamente. No levantó la vista hasta que la pelirroja habló.

-Pensé que era tarea en equipo –dijo Ginny, mientras se terminaba de acercar a la mesa, y abrazaba su pequeño libro con más fuerza, al ver todos aquellos que se encontraban esparcidos alrededor de su amiga.

-Es tarea de Herbología –respondió Hermione, como si eso explicara el por qué se encontraba sola, mientras volvía a prestar atención a sus notas-. Preferí no molestar a Neville para que pudiese pasar un momento con Luna y…

-No me engañas, has estado haciendo las tareas de Defensa y Pociones tu sola. Y pese a que es tarea en equipo, no te he visto con Malfoy en toda la semana. ¿Cómo podría él entrar al dormitorio a decirte los maravillosos efectos secundarios de la Poción del Matalobos?

-No necesito que él me ayude –se defendió Hermione, pero Ginny la cortó.

-Tú bien sabes como yo que este trimestre depende de tareas en equipo. Y pensé que te habías negado a ponerle las cosas fáciles. Si no te está ayudando, Hermione, creo que deberías acusarlo…

-No hace falta Weasley –dijo una voz y las dos chicas se apuraron a mirar quién hablaba.

Malfoy se encontraba de pie, junto a la mesa, con la mochila al hombro y una expresión desafiante.

Ginny lo miró de la misma manera, y dio un par de pasos para alejarse de la mesa. Malfoy se sentó en el único sitio que quedaba disponible de tantos libros, justo enfrente de Granger.

-Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en decirme, Hermione –se despidió Ginny, y salió de la biblioteca con paso veloz.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Hermione cuando Ginny se hubo ido, negándose a mirar al Slytherin, y volviendo a pasar las hojas de los libros, mientras la pluma seguía rasgando el pergamino.

-Preguntarte porqué huyes de mi –respondió Malfoy, en un susurro.

-No estoy…

-Claro que sí. Dijiste que sólo estarías conmigo por asuntos académicos…

-Ese fuiste tú –Hermione presionó con demasiada fuerza al poner el punto en una i, que perforó el pergamino. Se encontraba nerviosa y no lograba entender porqué.

-Y tú también, no olvides que fuiste la primera en proponerlo. Antes de que yo metiera la pata y ahora los dos estuviéramos metidos en este embrollo –carraspeó fuertemente, intentando ignorar lo que acababa de decir-. Te estuve esperando toda la semana, en aquella aula vieja.

-Estaba ocupada haciendo las tareas que…

-Que se supone que tenemos que hacer en equipo –Malfoy se apuró a interrumpirla, haciendo un esfuerzo por no alzar el tono de su voz. No se arriesgaría a que la señora Pince lo corriese de la biblioteca-. Mira, no me interesa que los dos estemos confundidos en este momento, pero como tú misma me echaste en cara, preferiría realizar esas estúpidas tareas para no tener que repetir séptimo por tercera vez.

Hermione finalmente alzó la vista de los libros, y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Malfoy le sostuvo la mirada.

-Sólo estoy confundido –se apuró a aclarar el chico-. Y tú también. En tu caso, seguramente es por lo que hizo ese estúpido de Weasley.

Hermione lo miró, asustada. Le tembló el labio inferior.

-No me importa lo que haya sido –continuó él, negando con la cabeza-, siempre y cuando me prometas que no te irás. Que no me dejarás solo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Malfoy no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, y Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Y la chica se ruborizó.

-Hablaba respecto a los trabajos en equipo –agregó velozmente el Slytherin.

-Aclaremos algo –dijo ella moviéndose nerviosamente en su silla, tratando de ignorar aquellas desatinadas palabras de la serpiente, para que aquel rubor rosado se esfumase de sus mejillas-. Yo no te gusto.

-No –respondió Malfoy, mucho más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado-. Y yo no te gusto a ti.

-Tampoco.

-Perfecto. Con eso es más que suficiente.

Y Malfoy tomó el libro de Pociones más cercano, con lo que se puso a trabajar.

* * *

Aquella mañana se suponía que iniciaría con su acostumbrada rutina escolar. Despertaría, se pondría el uniforme, bajaría a desayunar en compañía de sus compañeros, y se dirigiría con paso tranquilo a su clase de Pociones. Sin embargo, apenas había cumplido el primer paso de aquella rutina, cuando Hermione se percató de que quizá, esta se viese un poco alterada.

A los pies de su cama, ululando tranquilamente, se encontraba Pigwidgeon. La castaña miró a la lechuza, de manera confundida, preguntándose si el ave no se hubiese equivocado y en realidad la carta que llevaba atada en la pata fuera para Ginny.

Pero Pigwidgeon ululó de nueva cuenta al verla incorporarse, y dando un rápido aleteo, se acercó a ella, y extendió la pata. La leona se preguntó en esta ocasión, quién de todos los habitantes de la Madriguera, tenía la necesidad de escribirle tan temprano por la mañana. Debería ser algo muy importante para no haber esperado al desayuno.

Desató la carta (Pig ululó una vez más y se apuró a salir por la ventana, no sin antes caer en picada) y desdobló el pergamino. Sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies al descubrir que aquella caligrafía irregular pertenecía ni más ni menos que a Ron.

 _Querida Hermione,_

 _Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento idiota la semana pasada. Sin embargo, hay un par de cosas que me gustaría explicarte primero. Debo confesar que tienes toda la razón, soy un imbécil. El mayor de todos los idiotas al dejar que nos besáramos en la Sala de los Menesteres, y después ignorarte por completo. Soy un idiota por no saber decirte en ese momento que a mí también me gustas._

 _En segunda, sigo siendo un imbécil por necesitar la ayuda de Harry para poder darme cuenta de esto. Si no fuese por él, yo seguiría sin percatarme de que en realidad sí quero algo más que una amistad contigo._

 _En tercera, quiero pedirte disculpas si me he dado cuenta de esto, demasiado tarde. Temo que esta vez seas tú quien prefiera que seamos solo amigos, por lo que debo reconocer que soy incapaz de aceptarlo por completo. No puedes obligarme a no seguir a mi corazón, ahora que me he dado cuenta que te pertenece. Por favor, solo quiero que me des una oportunidad. Sin embargo,si esto no funciona, te prometo que ahora sí, seremos solo amigos._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Ron_

Se dejó caer de vuelta en la cama, mientras sujetaba con firmeza aquella carta, arrugándola. Aquellas eran las palabras que esperaba escuchar de Ron... hacía dos meses. Que le gustaba, que estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, que quería besarla… Ahora, el leer aquellas palabras le producían desasosiego. Por una parte, se sentía contenta que el pelirrojo finalmente se hubiese dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, pero por otro lado estaba el hecho de que ella se encontraba cerrando aquella puerta en su vida, y tras todo el dolor y sufrimiento que el muchacho le había hecho pasar, no estaba dispuesta a regresar por ese camino.

Y finalmente, estaba el hecho que en su corazón, lentamente se estaba colando Draco Malfoy. El Slytherin le había preguntado la semana pasada si ella tenía sentimientos por él, a lo que la Gryffindor había respondido negativamente. Pero ahora, tras pensar en ello durante todo el fin de semana, Hermione empezaba a temer que había hecho lo mismo que Ron, y había negado lo que era más que obvio: estaba enamorada de Draco.

* * *

Se encontraban de nueva cuenta en su acostumbrada aula, escondida a mitad del tercer piso, y habían pasado cerca de diez minutos sin hablarse. Se habían saludado apenas con un movimiento de cabeza, y cuando necesitaban decirse algo, simplemente señalaban algún texto de alguno de los libros que tenían sobre la mesa. Ambos sentían que respiraban con dificultad, como si tuvieran ganas de salir corriendo del lugar; y sin embargo, ahí seguían, sentados lado a lado, continuando tachando líneas y corrigiendo oraciones, para terminar aquella monótona redacción de Defensa.

En el caso de Draco, estaba nervioso por lo que había dicho la semana pasada, en la biblioteca. Había dicho que " _necesitaba_ " a Hermione. Para trabajos académicos, para tener alguien con quien conversar… Para lo que fuese, pero la necesitaba. Seguía sin entender por qué había dicho aquello. Después de todo, ella era una sangre sucia, no era digna de él. Entonces, ¿por qué su presencia había alterado su mundo de tal manera? ¿Por qué ahora le era tan fácil expresarse con la que había sido su enemiga durante tantos años? ¿Por qué ahora le era tan fácil estar a su lado y quererla?

Hermione, por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que se suponía debía sentir. Había querido a Ron durante mucho tiempo, un amor que no había dado frutos y se había marchitado antes de empezar. Pero ahora, el pelirrojo venía de rodillas rogando su perdón, y una segunda oportunidad, y por más que a ella le hubiese gustado, no podía sacar de su mente la conclusión de que era ya demasiado tarde. ¿A caso había sacado a Ron de su corazón y sus pensamientos, o había alguien más que había ocupado su lugar? ¿A caso ese alguien era Malfoy? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Se suponía que se odiaban, que no se toleraban. En otros tiempos Malfoy había sido cruel y despiadado con ella, y ahora… Ahora la castaña sentía que era tan fácil hablar con él, abrir su corazón y expresar sus miedos…

Durante un par de ocasiones, sus manos se rozaron al cambiar una página, o al señalar algún párrafo que les fuera útil; pero se apresuraban a quitarse, fingiendo que no habían sentido nada, con el corazón amenazándoles con salírseles del pecho, gritándose a sí mismos en la cabeza, que aquello que sentían no era amor.

Pero, si no se gustaban, ¿por qué estaban ahora pegados por los labios? Había sido imposible saber quién de los dos se había lanzado encima del otro primero. El movimiento de Hermione para enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Malfoy había tirado al piso un par de libros, y el tintero se había roto al caer. Y la veloz mano de Malfoy al tomar a Hermione suave pero firmemente del cuello había mandado a volar la redacción de Defensa sobre hechizos para transformaciones físicas, ensuciándose al caer sobre aquella tinta derramada.

Fueron un par de minutos en los que el mundo entero se detuvo. Un fugaz instante en el que lo único que existía eran ellos. Y pese a que no habían dicho ni una sola palabra, podían sentir que se comunicaban muchísimas más cosas de las que nunca se habían dicho. Aquellas ligeras mordidas en sus labios y suaves roces con los dedos por la piel de sus rostros, hacían que se olvidaran del mundo, y desearan no saber nada más sobre nada, nunca más.

Entonces, como si la magia se hubiera esfumado, y fueran conscientes de dónde estaban, quienes eran, y qué habían hecho, se separaron velozmente. Mirándose los labios, sin poder creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Entonces, regresando súbitamente a la realidad, siendo consciente de aquella situación en la que se habían metido, Hermione se apartó rápidamente, con la respiración agitada. Al ponerse en pie, volteó la silla en la que se encontraba sentada hacía solo un par de segundos.

-No puedo hacer esto –dijo con voz temblorosa, mientras se toqueteaba los labios. Se sentía culpable, sucia, y no sabía por qué. Sin poderlo evitar, sus pensamientos aterrizaron en Ron, en aquella carta que guardaba en el fondo de su mochila (la cual no había contestado), y en lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, hacía dos semanas en Hogsmeade.

-Vamos, no soy tan malo besando –bromeó Malfoy. Hermione se apuró a negar con la cabeza. ¿Debería decirlo? Esperaba que Draco lo entendiese…

-No es eso. Es… es Ron.

-¿Tenemos que hablar esa maldita comadreja en estos momentos? –dijo Malfoy enojado, apretando fuertemente los puños.

-Tú no lo entiendes –susurró ella, preguntándose si debía continuar hablado, pero sin poderse contener-. A mí… a mí me gusta Ron.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-O me gustaba, es decir… ¡No lo sé! Yo… Nosotros… Nos besamos en Hogsmeade. Bueno, él me beso… Pero yo no quería, creí que sí pero…

-¿En Hogsmeade? –repitió la serpiente, atando los cabos. A la leona no le pasó por alto como la rabia comenzaba a bullir en el interior del Slytherin-. ¡Pero después en el lago tú…! Y ahora estás aquí… ¿Así que las cosas no funcionaron con la comadreja, y viniste a besuquearte conmigo? ¡Eres una asquerosa sangre sucia!

-¡Entre tú y yo no había nada en ese entonces! –se apuró a gritar ella de regreso. Intentó tomarlo del brazo, pero él se soltó. Asombrada por el repentino cambio en la actitud del Slytherin, se apuró a defenderse-. No había nada en ese entonces, y tampoco lo hay ahora.

Malfoy dio una patada a la mesa, volteándola, y terminando de tirar los libros. Caminó hacia la puerta; pero apenas iba a medio camino, cuando la voz de Hermione lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-Me besaste en esta misma aula. Todo por una estúpida broma. Y me besaste nuevamente, y ni tú ni yo pudimos explicar por qué. Y posiblemente lo niegue después, pero… me, me agradó. Y desde ese momento desee que se repitiera. Y entonces llegó él. Ese idiota de Ronald Weasley –la voz de Hermione temblaba. Malfoy hubiera podido jurar que hablaba por entre sus dedos, tapándose el miedo y la rabia, ya que su voz sonaba amortiguada-. Y me besó –continuó ella, con la voz chillante-. Me derretí un segundo en sus labios. Pero entonces te recordé, y comprendí, que ni los besos de él, o de nadie más, me harían sentir mejor que los tuyos.

Draco se volvió sobre sí mismo. Hermione estaba llorando, pero aun así, se remangó la túnica y le mostró al Slytherin aquellas palabras cicatrizadas en su brazo.

" _Sangre sucia_."

Malfoy retrocedió. Un torrente de recuerdos inundó en ese momento su mente. Aquella tarde, en la Mansión Malfoy... Tembló de miedo, pero no más que Hermione.

-Tapa eso –le dijo el Slytherin, mientras apretaba sus puños.

-No –fue la firme respuesta de ella, y se acercó un poco a él, con el brazo aún extendido-. No sabes lo mucho que me duele estar enamorada de un inepto como tú. ¡De alguien que si hubiera podido, me hubiera hecho esto! –y le acercó el brazo al rostro.

-¡Te he dicho que tapes eso!

-¡Y yo he dicho que no! –gritó ella de vuelta, completamente fuera de sí-. Todo esto es tú culpa… Quizá lo que ocurrió en el campo de Quidditch fue un accidente, pero lo que ocurrió después fue porque tú así lo quisiste… Llegaste a mí, fingiendo que estabas confundido, culpándome de haber introducido un ridículo filtro de amor en tu comida. Me hiciste caer en tus brazos, ¿y todo para qué? ¿A caso todo esto fue un ridículo plan para burlarte de mí? No sabía que pudieses caer tan bajo… ¡Eres un desgraciado!

La voz de la castaña se había vuelto un susurro cargado de odio y rencor. Con un rápido movimiento, la leona sacó su varita, y apuntó con ella hacia el rostro de la serpiente. El rubio estaba tan sorprendido, que no había podido reaccionar para sacar la suya también.

Sin despegar la vista de la cara de Malfoy, Hermione se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la túnica, y aún con la varita en alto, la agitó para que su mochila se acercara a ella, y pudiera tomarla.

Entonces, volvió a apuntar su varita a la cara de Malfoy, pero aquel instante de distracción había sido más que suficiente para que el chico reaccionase, y del mismo modo, él también sacase la suya. A Hermione no se le pasó el hecho de que el chico se sujetaba el antebrazo, en el sitio donde ella sabía que él ocultaba la marca tenebrosa.

Pero la varita de Hermione se desvió del rostro del muchacho, y apuntó a la puerta.

-¡Alohomora! –gritó mientras sollozaba nuevamente, y sin detenerse ante el grito de Malfoy que le pedía que regresara, la Gryffindor salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Espero que me hayan extrañado. Las vacaciones finalmente han terminado (¡Feliz 2017!), así que aquí me tendrán de nuevo cada sábado haciendo up. ¿Les ha gustado el capi de hoy? Para los que leyeron la historia original, aquí hay un pequeño cambio de trama (la carta de Ron), que espero ayude un poco a no odiar al pelirrojo, a pesar de lo que se viene (?)_

 _Respecto a la relación de Hermione y Draco, podemos ver que ya se besan sin tapujos, aunque al final del día tenemos una nueva discusión porque gwad, los amo cuando se molestan, los dos pueden ser tan orgullosos x3!_

 _Sin dar más spoilers, les agradezco el que me sigan leyendo, y les pido de todo corazón un review, para saber qué es lo que les gusta o no. Lo mismo va para los likes y follows._

 _Esperando que tengan un bonito fin de semana, les mando abrazos y besos, y nos seguimos leyendo. Sigan bellos!_


	11. La puerta que no se abrió

**Capítulo 11**

 **La puerta que no se abrió**

* * *

Se quedó así, de pie, sin apenas moverse, y sólo recordando el respirar. La mirada dolida de ella, las lágrimas de la chica, y ver a Hermione alejarse corriendo del lugar, eran lo único que llenaban su mente. Se sintió idiota. Era un cobarde por haberla hecho llorar. ¿Pero acaso no había sido ella la que había sacado el tema de Weasley? ¿A caso era culpa suya el que él se pusiese agresivo al hacerle saber que aquella comadreja idiota también tenía sentimientos por ella, y era una amenaza contra lo que él mismo sentía por la Gryffindor?

Suspiró. Tenía que reconocer que él no estaba libre de toda la culpa. Él también la había hecho llorar, ¿no era así? Y además había sido tan idiota como para seguir culpándola por cuestiones que la pobre muchacha no alcanzaba a comprender, llamándola sangre sucia de nuevo...

Se dio media vuelta, y se acercó a la mesa volcada. Recogió todas las cosas que habían caído de ella con lentitud, y en completo silencio. Le pasó la varita a la redacción que hasta hacía unos minutos habían estado elaborando en plena calma, para limpiarla de toda la tinta que se le había derramado encima. Guardó varios libros en su mochila, y cuando estuvo completamente llena, aquellos pocos que no cupieron los llevó en el brazo.

Salió del aula sin hacer ningún ruido. Lo que acababa de ocurrir se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, y las palabras de Hermione aún retumbaban en su cabeza.

Ella acababa de confesar que le gustaba él. Quizá a regañadientes y de mala gana, pero había admitido que tenía sentimientos hacia el rubio. Y él, todo idiota, se había quedado callado.

Pero es que él no tenía aquel valor estúpido que caracterizaba a un Gryffindor. Él nunca hubiera podido admitir que él también tenía sentimientos por ella, aunque éstos le quemaban por dentro y amenazaban por desbordarse cada vez que la besaba. En su mente, y hasta cierto punto en su corazón, el orgullo Slytherin lo llenaba por completo. Rebajarse a querer a una sangre sucia, olvidar su status, ignorar todos aquellos ideales bajo los que se había criado y creía ciegamente…

Y volvió a sentirse cobarde, poca cosa. Refugiarse detrás de aquellas ideas que sus padres le habían metido en la cabeza, era un completo y total acto de cobardía. Después de todo, por eso había sido sorteado en Slytherin. Las cualidades que más lo definían eran su bajeza, la manera en que manipulaba a los demás para obtener lo que quería, y cómo en peligro inminente, era más importante salvar su propio pellejo, que el de los demás.

Bajo esa nueva luz, el ser un Malfoy lo ponía en el lugar de una persona sin escrúpulos, sin valores, sin empatía. Con esas cualidades, era obvio que no era digno de Hermione, una Gryffindor hecha y derecha: leal, valiente, sin el temor de actuar por el bien de los demás, así fuese sacrificándose a sí misma. Fue por ello que, durante un fugaz instante, en su mente pasó la idea de que quizá, Weasley fuera mejor para ella. Vaya, con semejante comparativa, ¡cualquiera era mejor para ella que él!

Caminó en silencio por los pasillos, los cuales se encontraban ya casi vacíos. Por los grandes ventanales se podía ver como el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Pero el Slytherin no veía nada. Después de todo, perdido en sus pensamientos, apenas y era consciente de por dónde iba.

Sus pies se movían automáticamente, situándose uno delante del otro, llevándolo escaleras abajo, hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Ignorando a los otros Slytherins que se dirigían allí también, el muchacho de cabello rubio platinado finalmente se detuvo frente al tapiz que ocultaba su sala común, donde pronunció la contraseña, y entró con paso aún perdido. Sin detenerse a mirar a las pocas serpientes que habían cenado ya, y se encontraban sentados en los sillones de cuero oscuro conversando animadamente, se dirigió a su dormitorio, donde aventó la mochila y los libros al piso, y se dejó caer en la cama.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué no hubiera dado para decir que ella también le gustaba!

Pero le habían lavado la cabeza durante toda su vida, y muy en el fondo, mientras la besaba, podía sentir que obraba mal. De nueva cuenta, no pudo evitar repetirse aquel mantra: Ella era una sangre sucia. Ella no era digna de él. Era un error enamorarse, ése era el primer punto. ¿A caso no le habían enseñado en casa que el amor era sólo una tontería, un juego de niños? ¿A caso no los Malfoy llevaban ya generaciones casándose sólo por beneficio mutuo? Por oro, por status, por pureza de sangre...

En segundo lugar, se encontraban los prejuicios que cruzaban por su mente todo el tiempo, obra y gracia de su familia, de su apellido. Prejuicios de los cuales dudaba que fuesen correctos, pero siempre regresaban; era incapaz de deshacerse de ellos. Y aun así, él la deseaba tanto…

Escuchó como la puerta del dormitorio se abría, y se apuró a fingir que dormía. No le apetecía conversar con Zack y Nigel, quienes seguramente querrían preguntarle que no había bajado a cenar. Así que se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, dando la espalda a sus compañeros de dormitorio. Sin embargo, allí en la soledad que le brindaba el dosel de su cama, en lugar de lograr controlar sus emociones y pensamientos, en su cabeza sólo flotaba el nombre de Hermione, y su persona…

Tenía demasiadas emociones encontradas, sentimientos a los cuales ni siquiera conseguía ponerles nombre. Sin embargo, pese a tener un remolino de ideas y sentimientos dando vuelta en su cabeza, un par de horas después de que Nigel y Zack se hubiesen dicho buenas noches, y hubieran apagado la luz, el Slytherin llegó a la conclusión de que, igual que ella la semana pasada, él no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Para bien o para mal, debía aclarar aquel asunto, o estaba seguro que se volvería loco. Quizá un poco de valor idiota tipo Gryffindor no le viniera tan mal…

* * *

Se había preparado mentalmente durante toda la noche, por lo que aquella mañana estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas un poco diferentes. Draco llegó al Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, seguido por Zack y Nigel (quienes conversaban sobre la derrota de Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor en el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, que se había sucedido el fin de semana pasado), y apenas los tres Slytherins cruzaron las puertas para entrar a la amplia habitación, el rubio desvió (como siempre) su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, y sin perder un instante la escaneó, buscado aquella melena castaña, rodeada de la rubia y la pelirroja. No tardó en encontrarla. Hermione se encontraba sentada a la mitad de la mesa, sentada junto a la menor de los Weasley. Nervioso, se acomodó la mochila al hombro, y sujetó los libros que llevaba en el brazo con más fuerza.

Y ante las miradas confundidas de Rozailer y Pragett, el rubio rectificó sus pasos que se dirigían a la mesa de las serpientes, y se encaminó hacia la de los leones. Sus dos compañeros lo miraron alejarse, pues confundidos como estaban, se habían detenido en el punto donde Draco había desviado su andar, sin tener la menor idea de qué se proponía el aludido.

Así que Malfoy continuó avanzando solo, con aquellos libros entre los brazos, prácticamente conteniendo la respiración, hasta detenerse al estar cerca de Granger.

-Te dejaste esto ayer –le dijo mientras le dejaba caer los libros en el espacio vacío que había junto a la castaña. Ginny bajó su cuchara, Neville dejó de mordisquear la pierna de pollo, Luna olvidó tomar de su vaso con jugo de calabaza; y ahora ellos tres veían como Draco Malfoy se quedaba de pie junto a la mesa, con el entrecejo fruncido, y en espera de que la muchacha le respondiese.

Sin embargo, la castaña no le contestó, y se limitó a seguir untando con mermelada su tostada, ignorando las miradas de sus tres amigos, y la presencia del Slytherin.

-Espero y terminemos de una buena vez ese estúpido reporte para Slughorn –continuó Malfoy, intentando hablar con su habitual desprecio (cosa que le costaba trabajo, pues le temblaba la voz), y tratando de pasar por alto el hecho de que ella lo estuviese ignorando a él-. Ya resumí el capítulo quince, puedes revisarlo si quieres.

Nervioso y molesto a partes iguales, Malfoy desvió su mirada del perfil de Hermione (la castaña seguía sin mirarlo de vuelta) y no pudo evitar mirar a la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada junto a la Gryffindor. Ginny lo miró de vuelta, y confundida como estaba, tampoco dijo nada. Con ello, el Slytherin posó su mirada en Neville, como si estuviera esperando que hiciera un comentario, pero él tampoco abrió la boca. No se atrevió a mirar a Luna. No sería capaz de soportar más silencios provenientes de aquella mesa. Así que esperando que su plan saliese como él lo esperaba, se acomodó la túnica en un flácido intento por aparentar que la manera en que Hermione lo había ignorado le tenía sin cuidado, y finalmente el Slytherin se alejó por donde había venido, hasta volver a reunirse con sus compañeros, y dirigirse a la mesa de las serpientes.

-Así que lo has reprendido –musitó Ginny en voz baja, temerosa de que el rubio pudiese escucharla, y se diera la media vuelta-. Bien por ti Hermione. Espero y ahora comiencen a trabajar en equipo.

-¿Crees que sea lo correcto? –respondió la castaña de vuelta, igualmente hablando en susurros-. Es decir… Todas estas tareas implican pasar demasiado tiempo juntos, y en el caso de Malfoy…

-Simplemente no lo vuelvas personal –intervino la pelirroja, volviendo a centrarse en su desayuno-. Yo sé que hay mucha historia entre ustedes. Entre Harry y él. Entre su familia y todos nosotros. Pero creo que por el bien de todos, es mejor que tratemos de olvidarlo. No tiene caso que nos sigamos aferrando a ello, en especial porque es muy probable que cuando finalice el año, no volvamos a verlo nunca más.

-¿Estás segura? –insistió Hermione, no muy convencida.

-Sólo no lo vuelvas personal –repitió Ginny, apretando suavemente la mano de la castaña, demostrándole su apoyo-. Ese fue el acuerdo entre Zack y yo, por ejemplo. Sesiones programadas en la biblioteca, cada quien investiga y elabora sus temas, no hablamos sobre asuntos personales, y no pasa nada. Cero roces entre Gryffindors y Slytherins. Una superficial unión de las casas, como quieren los profesores. Aunque claro, ayuda el hecho de que Zack sea sangre mestiza…

Hermione asintió. De la manera en que Ginny lo había explicado, sonaba relativamente sencillo. Sin embargo, al mirar de reojo la pila de libros que el Slytherin había dejado junto a ella, la Gryffindor comprendió que, en su caso, aquello era ya prácticamente imposible. Entre ella y Draco aquellas sesiones de estudio se habían vuelto demasiado personales.

Se preguntó si habría vuelta atrás.

* * *

Después de intentar desayunar un poco más (y sin lograrlo en absoluto), Hermione revisó la hora en el reloj de Ginny, con lo que exclamó lo más tranquilamente que pudo:

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos ya.

Neville se apuró a tomar un último sorbo de jugo de calabaza, con lo que ambos muchachos se pusieron en pie, y tomaron sus cosas.

-Luna, te lo regreso al rato –le dijo a la rubia, mientras pinchaba a Ginny en las costillas, con lo que la pelirroja sonrió divertida.

Neville tomó varios de los libros de Hermione, con lo que los dos Gryffindors llevaban un par bajo el brazo, y de ese modo, se apuraron a salir del Gran Comedor, y del castillo.

-¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y Malfoy? –Neville se animó a preguntar en voz baja, mientras caminaban por los terrenos del colegio, rumbo al Invernadero 7.

-Claro que no –se apuró a mentir ella, sin detenerse-. Es sólo que le he puesto una reprimenda por no haberme estado ayudando con las tareas en equipo –Neville emitió un débil "Ah", y Hermione continuó-. Le he aplicado la ley del hielo, y le he dicho que no la levantaré hasta que termine con el resumen del capítulo quince y…

-¿No es el que te acaba de entregar?

-Bueno, tengo que ver si es cierto que lo ha hecho, para empezar…

Llegaron al Invernadero en ese momento, con lo que la conversación se vio interrumpida. Después de dejar su mochila en el rincón habitual, así como los libros que llevaba bajo el brazo, Neville se apuró a ir por los sacos de abono, mientras Hermione se entretenía figiendo que buscaba sus guantes de piel de dragón. Sin embargo, apenas Neville se hubo alejado lo suficiente, la chica se apuró a abrir el libro de _Pociones del Mediterráneo_ en el capítulo quince, con el corazón agitado.

Allí, había un trozo de pergamino doblado por la mitad. Hermione no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, visiblemente disgustada. Aquel papel era demasiado pequeño como para albergar el resumen de un capítulo completo. ¡Era un simple recorte del borde de un pergamino! Se preguntó si Malfoy le estaba tomando el pelo de nueva cuenta. Aunque no tardó mucho el que el enojo diera paso a la curiosidad, por lo que asegurándose de que nadie la veía (especialmente Neville), Hermione le dio la espalda al resto del grupo, y leyó el pergamino rápidamente.

 _Mañana a las ocho en la vieja aula. Tengo algo importante de qué hablarte. Y también tengo el resumen._

 _-DM_

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella, con lo que cerró el libro rápidamente, y se apuró a dejarlo sobre su mochila, junto con el resto.

-¿Ha elaborado el resumen? –preguntó Neville falto de aire, pues se encontraba cargando un gran costal con abono.

-No, pues no –respondió ella, aliviada de que no hubiera notado el recado, y sin perder un segundo, se sacó los guantes de piel de dragón de la mochila-. Típico de Malfoy.

* * *

Todo ese día, y el siguiente, le dio vueltas en la cabeza aquella nota que seguía presa en su libro de Pociones. Se mordía el labio cada que lo recordaba, porque pensar en el papel, implicaba pensar en Malfoy, y aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Inclusive el tener que compartir con él clase de Pociones y Defensa aquella mañana de miércoles, era demasiado para ella, a pesar de que Karstoy se limitó a bombardearlos con teoría y Slughorn consideró que podían trabajar aquel día de manera individual, y en ambas ocasiones se había sentado en extremos opuestos del salón.

Aquella noche, mientras se encontraba sentada en su butaca favorita junto al fuego, en su sala común, Hermione no podía concentrarse. "A las ocho" decía el papel. Su reloj marcaba las siete. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no caer en la tentación de atreverse a ir, en el último momento, pero no se sentía tan fuerte como le hubiese gustado.

-Neville me contó que a fin de cuentas, Malfoy no te ha ayudado –la voz de Ginny sonaba lejana.

Hermione alzó su vista del libro de Encantamientos que tenía entre las piernas, y vio cómo su mejor amiga (que acababa de cruzar por el retrato) se sentaba en el suelo, frente a aquella mesa baja, y se apuraba a sacar su tarea de Estudios Muggles de su mochila.

Hermione no supo que responder, por lo que se limitó a asentir en silencio. Estaba por volver su vista a su libro, cuando Ginny continuó:

-No es justo, Hermione. Y lo sabes. Yo sé que lo que menos quieres es tener que trabajar en equipo con él, pero esto es académico; un mal necesario.

-Soy consciente de ello –respondió la aludida, intentando ignorar aquel escalofrío que recorrió su espalda cuando Ginny mencionó la palabra "académico"-. Pero se trata de Malfoy. Con él siempre se vuelve personal.

-Entonces, acúsalo con un profesor. Si quiere repetir séptimo por tercera ocasión, es su problema. Que no te lleve a ti entre sus patas. No dejes que te arrastre a su juego…

Ginny le había dado la espalda a Hermione, pues se encontraba inclinada sobre la mesa, expandiendo sus libros por ella, dispuesta a empezar con aquella tarea.

-Si necesitas ayuda con las investigaciones de Karstoy, siempre puedes pedirme ayuda a mí…

-Lo sé –respondió la castaña, y sin saber por qué, cerró su libro de Encantamientos-.

-Estoy segura de que si hablas con Slughorn, él lo entenderá.

Sin embargo, Hermione ya no escuchaba. Había dejado su libro de Encantamientos a un lado de ella, y se había puesto en pie.

-Acabo de recordar que también tengo pendiente un reporte para Sprout –mintió la castaña-. ¿Crees que Neville siga en la biblioteca?

Ginny rio por lo bajo, al tiempo que dejaba de escribir en su pergamino.

-La última vez que lo vi, se encontraba cenando a la mesa de Ravenclaw, con Luna. No sé tú, pero no creo que falte mucho para que le diga que le gusta. ¿Crees que debamos darle una ayudadita?

-Sí, creo que sería lo correcto –fue la respuesta automática de Hermione, y aún sin saber por qué, agregó-. Oye, de verdad tengo que elaborar ese reporte para Sprout, pero me falta un libro que vi ayer en la biblioteca.

-Más te vale que te des prisa, o estará ya cerrada.

-Lo sé. Ya regreso.

-¡Si te encuentras a Neville y Luna no te atrevas a interrumpirlos! –agregó la pelirroja, a lo que la castaña respondió con un simple asentimiento, y sin perder un segundo más, salió de la sala común, y emprendió la carrera rumbo al aquel pasillo del tercer piso.

Sin embargo, cuando salió de la torre, sus pasos se volvieron lentos. Mientras caminaba sola por los poco iluminados pasillos, se abrazaba a sí misma. No sabía si era debido al miedo, o al clima, dado que Octubre acababa de comenzar, y frías corrientes de aire entraban por los grandes ventanales.

El silencio casi absoluto del castillo hizo que se le erizara la piel. Sentía como si la estuvieran siguiendo, pero al llegar a aquel pasillo, no vio a nadie, y sintió un extraño cosquilleo al percatarse de que no se había topado con nadie más mientras caminaba por el castillo.

Y sí, ahí se encontraba de nuevo, de pie frente a aquella enmohecida puerta de aquella vieja aula, con el corazón encogido, pero al mismo tiempo, palpitando a mil por hora. Puso su mano sobre el picaporte, y pudo sentirlo frío. Era ahora o nunca. Ese era el momento en que le diría a Malfoy que se acababa, que no seguiría jugando aquel peligroso juego. Que lo que hubiese pasado se quedaba atrás, lo bueno y lo malo, y a partir de ese momento, aquel encuentro era (ahora sí) exclusiva y únicamente académico.

Pero no se animó a girar el picaporte. No podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Los pensamientos se le amontonaban en la cabeza, pero estaba segura de que no podría exteriorizarlos. Por más que tuviera un millón de cosas que decirle a Malfoy, era consciente de que nunca podría pronunciarlas.

Después de todo, ¿para qué la había citado el Slytherin en aquella aula? Dentro de esas cuatro paredes se encerraban recuerdos que no debían de existir. ¿Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor? ¿Un sangre pura y una sangre sucia?

Apretó firmemente el picaporte, preguntándose si valdría la pena exponerse a ello, una vez más. Pero entonces, una oleada de pánico se apoderó de ella, haciéndole pensar lo peor.

De una forma u otra, acababa de confesarle su amor a Draco Malfoy la tarde anterior. Quizá el Slytherin la hubiese atraído allí para ridiculizarla de nuevo. Quizá la serpiente ni siquiera estuviese allí, y el aula se encontraba vacía. Quizá todo aquello ocurrido entre ella y el rubio era simplemente una prueba que confirmaba que debía regresar a los brazos de Ron…

Porque era obvio, más que obvio, que el Slytherin, que un sangre pura, que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, nunca podría responder a los sentimientos de una Gryffindor, de una sangre sucia, de su enemiga, Hermione Granger.

Y fue en ese momento en que finalmente se dio cuenta de que no podía abrir esa puerta. No tenía caso. Lo que se ocultaba detrás de ella, era una simple ilusión. Una broma. Algo imposible. No podía abrirla. Al menos no esa noche.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, repitiéndose mentalmente que estaba haciendo lo correcto al proteger su corazón de tal amenaza, Hermione se dio media vuelta, y mientras respiraba profundamente intentando calmar aquel nerviosismo, caminó de vuelta a su sala común; puños fuertemente apretados, ojos llorosos.

* * *

Draco Malfoy había llegado a aquella vieja aula en desuso a las siete en punto. Se encontraba nervioso. No podía creer que hubiera reunido el valor suficiente de darle esa pequeña nota a la sangre sucia Granger. Ignorando sus principios, ignorando las voces que escuchaba en su cabeza, dando la espalda a todo lo que creía, y simplemente dejándose llevar…

Estaba seguro de que estaba cometiendo un error. Sabía que lo pagaría caro, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si aquello valía la pena; pero no había ya marcha atrás. Por una vez en la vida, se dejaría llevar por lo que dictase su corazón, se tragaría el orgullo, dejaría de ser un cobarde, y confesaría sus sentimientos.

No importase que ella fuese Granger, una sangre sucia. Él se había enamorado de ella; finalmente se había dado cuenta de ello. A pesar de que estuviera mal en tantos niveles, aquello había ocurrido por algún motivo. Que por primera vez en su vida su corazón anhelase algo con tanta pasión debía significar algo…

Estaba tan nervioso que no podía sentarse, así que se encontraba caminando por toda la habitación, con las manos atrás. En una, apretando con fuerza, sujetaba el resumen que debía entregarle a Granger. Y en la otra…

La pequeña rosa negra se balanceaba al compás de sus pasos. Durante unos instantes, Malfoy la contempló, aun debatiéndose entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal; entre lo que era lo sencillo y lo que era lo correcto. Sin embargo, antes de que todas aquellas dudas le hicieran perder aquel valor, se apuró a alejarlos de su mente, y miró a su reloj de muñeca. Eran ya las ocho en punto. Granger no tardaría en aparecer.

Seguía sin poder creer que estaba por decirle a Hermione Granger que le gustaba. Volvió a bajar la mano, y la rosa se volvió a balancear mientras caminaba.

Iba a decirle a Hermione Granger que le gustaba.

Pero así como llegaron las ocho, dieron las ocho diez. Y posteriormente las ocho veinte. Las ocho y media. Y cuando Malfoy volvió a revisar su reloj, ya eran las nueve en punto.

Se sintió idiota. Miró con asco y odio a la rosa que se balanceaba solitaria en su mano y la aventó al suelo. La pisoteó con odio. ¡Esa sangre sucia se había burlado de él! ¡De un Malfoy! No podía creer que había estado a punto de confesar sus sentimientos, a una chiquilla que en definitiva no valía la pena.

Sin poderse contener de gritar un par de palabrotas, el Slytherin arrugó el resumen de Pociones con todas sus fuerzas, pero consciente de que no podía deshacerse de él, se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica. Entonces, aún cabreado, le dio una buena patada a la mesa, cruzó la habitación, y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

Hecho un basilisco, salió corriendo rumbo a su sala común, específicamente a su dormitorio, sin volver la vista atrás ni una sola vez.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos y todas, bonito fin de semana! ¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capi de hoy? Si leyeron la historia original, se pueden dar cuenta de que no solo intento dar mejor imagen a Ron, sino también a Ginny. Espero y lo esté logrando (?) Como les había comentado en el capi anterior, creo que de ahora en adelante van a escucharme muuucho el decir que hay cambios en la trama. Dentro de unos cuantos capis estos se volverán muy muy notorios. Digo, por si les apetece leer la historia original ahora sí vean que cambiaron muchas cosas._

 _Pero fijémonos en Draco y Hermione, que siguen enojados y distanciados. Por más que Draco estaba más que dispuesto a arreglar las cosas, esta vez ha sido Hermione quien lo ha echado a perder (y sin darse cuenta). Creo que el "orgullo idiota Gryffindor" solo puede estar presente en uno de los dos, y no en ambos al mismo tiempo ;)_

 _Las mantendré en ascuas toda la semana, pero les prometo que para el siguiente capi la cosa ya se compondrá y tendremos amors entre nuestros protas. Mientras eso ocurre, favor de dejar su like, follow y review, para indicarme lo que les gusta y lo que no. ¿Vamos mejor que la historia original? ¿Los cambios les están resultado bien o mal? ¿Qué tal las actitudes de Draco y Hermione? Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, así que déjenlos con confianza :D!_

 _Les mando un abrazo y un beso, y nos leemos la siguiente semana. Sigan bellos!_


	12. Confesión

**Capítulo 12**

 **Confesión**

* * *

Había vuelto sobre sus pasos, y ahora, Hermione se encontraba cruzando por el agujero del retrato, para entrar a su sala común.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Ginny al verla entrar. La pelirroja seguía sentada en el punto donde Hermione la había dejado, hacía media hora-. ¿Encontraste el libro?

La castaña miró a su mejor amiga con una expresión de confusión, pero se repuso prontamente. Agradeciendo que la menor de los Weasley hubiese vuelto a centrar su atención en su pergamino y los libros que le hacían compañía, la Gryffindor se apuró a responder:

-No sé qué me pasa, creo que me he confundido de tarea. El reporte de Sprout lo hice ayer, ¿recuerdas? Mientras esperábamos a que Luna regresase de su clase de Adivinación.

-Ah, sí, sí –respondió Ginny, también distraída, absorta en su pergamino; detalle que Hermione agradeció.

Aprovechó para cruzar la sala común, y tomar el libro de Encantamientos que se había dejado olvidado en el sillón que Ginny tenía detrás de ella, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la pelirroja puso el punto final a su redacción, y finalmente alzó la vista, clavando sus ojos en los de su mejor amiga.

-Entonces, ¿qué harás respecto a Malfoy?

Sabía que Ginny se refería a las tareas en equipo, pero Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en aquella reunión a la cual no había llegado. Nerviosa, se apuró a desviar su mirada, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tartamudear, finalmente respondió:

-La tercera es la vencida. Le daré una última oportunidad para llevar la fiesta en paz, o definitivamente hablaré con los profesores.

-Espero y esto se resuelva de la mejor manera –dijo Ginny, mientras comenzaba a guardar sus libros y su redacción.

Hermione asintió ante tal comentario, y no pudo evitar pensar qué, pese a que su mejor amiga se refería a algo completamente diferente, a fin de cuentas tenía toda la razón. Estaba por despedirse diciendo que subiría ya a dormir, cuando la nueva pregunta de Ginny la volvió a tomar completamente desprevenida:

-¿Y qué hay de Ron?

-¿Qué hay de qué? –repitió poniéndose nerviosa de nueva cuenta.

-Harry me dijo que habló con él y finalmente le hizo ver que él también tiene sentimientos por ti. Y durante la última visita a Hogsmeade, todos sabíamos que mi hermano planeaba confesarse. ¿No es eso lo que querías? Así que, ¿ya te puedo llamar hermana?

Hermione se mordió la comisura del labio, provocando que la sonrisa que había iluminado el rostro de Ginny, se desvaneciera lentamente.

-¿Hermione? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Eso era lo que quería –repitió la castaña-, lo que quería antes -aclaró-. Ahora…

-¿Es que acaso ahora no te gusta Ron?

-No lo sé.

-¿A caso te gusta alguien más?

-Eso tampoco lo sé.

-Hermione…

-¿Podemos hablar de esto en otra ocasión? Estoy muy cansada.

Ginny asintió en silencio. Hermione le dirigió una última sonrisa, y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la escalera de caracol.

-Hermione –la llamó Ginny una vez más, con lo que la castaña se detuvo en el primer escalón. Se giró para ver a la pelirroja-. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, ¿verdad? Aunque no seas novia de Ron, te sigo considerando mi hermana…

-Lo sé –respondió la castaña, mientras se abrazaba de su libro de Encantamientos-. Yo también te considero una hermana.

Y sin decir nada más, se apuró a subir a su dormitorio.

* * *

Aquella noche, no pudo dormir. Sabía lo que le esperaba el día siguiente: quizá Malfoy no la abordase al instante, pero de que lo haría, lo haría. Estaba segura de que el Slytherin le reclamaría el que no se hubiese presentado a aquella reunión, y por más que intentaba pensar en algo, no encontraba una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para el hecho de no haberse presentado.

Además, no podía dejar de pensar en qué hubiese pasado si hubiese abierto aquella puerta. ¿Qué era aquello tan importante de lo que el rubio quería hablar con ella? Quizá lo mejor hubiese sido que se hubiese presentado, y así pudieran finalizar con aquel drama: Tú me gustas pero yo a ti no. Igual que con Ron. Ahora, solo quedaba fingir que nada de aquello había pasado, sobrevivir los dos meses en que debían seguir elaborando las tareas juntos, mantener una simple relación de compañeros de estudio, y al llegar las vacaciones de invierno, volverse a odiar, y no volverse a dirigir la palabra en toda su vida.

Sí, en definitiva aquello era lo que Hermione debía hacer. Fue por ello que a la mañana siguiente, la castaña fue la primera en despertar. Salió de la torre de Gryffindor sin esperar a Ginny, y bajó al gran comedor, donde se sentó a la mesa de Ravenclaw, a pesar de que Luna no se encontraba allí.

Al cabo de un rato se le unieron Neville y Ginny, con lo que tuvo que reprimir el impulso de mirar constantemente a la mesa de las serpientes. Aunque no tenía caso, pues aquella cabellera rubia platinada simplemente no apareció. Y hablando de cabelleras rubias…

-Neville, ¿sabes dónde está Luna? –preguntó Ginny, cuando se encontraban ya terminando de desayunar.

-La vi anoche por última vez. En la biblioteca. Se encontraba bien en ese entonces. Yo…

-¿Se han peleado? –Ginny dio un veloz codazo a Hermione, con lo que ambas miraron al Gryffindor, quien se notaba nervioso.

-Hermione, ya es tardísimo –se defendió el muchacho, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, y se colgaba la mochila al hombro-. Debemos apurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo a Herbología.

Ginny dirigió una última mirada a Hermione, mientras la castaña se levantaba y también se colgaba su mochila al hombro. Se preguntó si la pelirroja se refería a eso que estaba pensando…

-Nos vemos en la tarde –le dijo a su mejor amiga, con lo que ambos Gryffindors se retiraron de la mesa y emprendieron el camino fuera del Gran Comedor.

Hermione no pudo evitar dar un último vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin, donde comprobó una vez más, que el rubio no se encontraba por ningún lado. Aquello solo la hizo sentirse más inquieta.

* * *

Se reunió con Ginny a medio día fuera del aula de Defensa, donde se le encogió el estómago al ver a Malfoy en compañía de Nigel y Zack. El rubio le dirigió una mirada asesina, lo que provocó que durante toda la clase (la última del día), la castaña fuese víctima de un nuevo ataque de ansiedad.

Hermione sabía que Malfoy no le quitaba la mirada de encima, podía sentir su mirada fulminante sobre ella, pero no se atrevió a voltear a verlo ni una sola vez. Se sentía culpable por haberlo plantado así en aquella aula vieja, pero temía más por su orgullo; mientras pasaban los minutos, y podía sentir como crecía aquel nudo en su garganta (que apenas y le permitía hablar con Ginny), se decía a sí misma que había hecho lo correcto, porque no estaba dispuesta a presentarse a sufrir una humillación más de parte de él.

Mientras la el profesor Karstoy hablaba sin parar sobre los daños irreparables que podían surgir tras un mal elaborado o forzado hechizo de _Obliviate_ , la Gryffindor no podía dejar de mirar al frente de la clase, aunque en realidad, no prestaba atención a lo que decía el profesor. Sólo sentía como su ansiedad la obligaba a mover los dedos desesperadamente, y como sus ojos se ponían llorosos, puesto que inclusive le costaba trabajo parpadear. Aquella hora se transcurrió con una lentitud torturadora.

Cuando el profesor Karstoy hubo terminado con aquella perorata, les informó a sus alumnos que realizaran una investigación sobre casos en donde dicho hechizo hubiese dejado daños desastrosos, y finalizó la clase diciendo que ya podían recoger sus cosas y marcharse. Hermione salió corriendo del salón, apenas diciéndole a Ginny que se sentía con ganas de vomitar e iba al baño. La pelirroja no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, por lo que mientras se entretenía guardando las cosas de su mejor amiga en su mochila, no notó como Malfoy salía corriendo de igual modo del salón.

Hermione sabía que el Slytherin la seguía. Era como si pudiera sentir su pesada respiración en su nuca. Se sentía como si fuese una pequeña presa siendo acechada por un terrible depredador. Desesperada, se abrió paso entre varios alumnos de tercero y quinto, que habían salido de varias aulas adyacentes. Se sentía atrapada entre todo ese mar de alumnos. Sentía que el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, a cada paso que daba. Sentía que…

No había ni llegado al final del corredor, cuando sintió como una mano le apretaba el antebrazo. Miró alarmada a la persona que la había sujetado con fuerza, y que le hacía daño, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir nada, Malfoy la jaló con firmeza, e hizo que entrara por la puerta que tenían más cerca. Sin detenerse a escuchar sus protestas y quejas, cerró la puerta con seguro, y volteó a verla, con la varita en mano, y el odio y dolor brillando en sus ojos.

Hermione pudo darse cuenta de que poco le faltaba al chico para explotar y empezar a gritar, por lo que se apuró a sacar la varita y apuntó hacia la puerta, para lanzar un _Mufliatto_. Malfoy, que ignoraba el efecto de aquel hechizo, se limitó a apuntar su varita a la cara de la chica, con lo cual la castaña pudo notar que a él también le temblaba en la mano. Asustada por lo que se pudiese ocurrir a continuación, Hermione tampoco bajó la suya,y apuntó directamente al rostro del rubio. Nadie se movió durante un par de minutos, que parecieron horas. El único ruido eran sus respiraciones agitada, las cuales poco a poco se fueron calmando... Finalmente, viendo como no planeaban atacarse el uno al otro, Malfoy emitió un gruñido, y se guardó la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –fue lo primero que pudo espetar, mientras miraba a la castaña directamente a los ojos-. Te digo que a las ocho, y las ocho vienen y se van.

Hermione titubeó, y la mano con la que sujetaba la varita flaqueó, bajándola un poco.

-No tenía ganas de sufrir una humillación pública –respondió ella, aún asustada.

-¿Pública? ¡Si sólo éramos tú y yo! –el chico se escandalizó aún más.

-Bueno, pues ya somos tu y yo otra vez, Malfoy. Habla de una buena vez.

Hermione agachó la mirada para guardar su varita en la túnica. Rápidamente, Malfoy sacó aquel pergamino arrugado del bolsillo del pantalón, y se lo aventó a la cara. El papel golpeó suavemente a la chica en la mejilla, y cayó al suelo antes de que la Gryffindor pudiera reaccionar.

-La tarea de Pociones –dijo él, mirando el pergamino solitario en el piso, a los pies de Hermione.

-Pensé que era una broma –susurró ella, visiblemente sorprendida, con lo que se agachó lentamente, para levantarlo. Mientras recogía el pergamino se percató de que le temblaban las manos, pero cerró sus dedos alrededor de él, con firmeza. Se incorporó, extendió el papel, y pudo ver el resumen de Pociones del cual Malfoy había hablado en su pequeña nota, hacía dos días. Tuvo que admitirse a sí misma que estaba muy bien elaborado.

-Tampoco era una broma de lo que quería hablarte anoche –dijo él, mientras se dejaba caer en una silla ubicada en un rincón de aquella aula, evitando mirarla.

-Entonces dilo, antes de que me arrepienta de querer escucharlo –respondió con voz firme, mientras doblaba con delicadeza el pergamino, y se lo guardaba lentamente en el bolsillo interior de la túnica.

Mientras más rápido hablase Malfoy, más pronto podría ella marcharse de allí, y dar por finalizado aquel tema. Terminar con aquel ciclo, y con aquel peligroso juego.

-No estoy inspirado –fue la simple respuesta del Slytherin. Hermione se quedó confundida ante tal respuesta, pero prontamente la impotencia se encendió en ella, con lo que su pecho se infló con coraje, y se abalanzó sobre el Slytherin, golpeando las palmas de las manos en la mesa que tenía el muchacho delante de, y acercando su rostro al del chico. Tenía el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido, y los labios firmemente apretados. Pero ante todo, Malfoy no pareció asombrarse, y se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, y recargar el respaldo de la silla en la pared. ¡Mira que enojarse con él! El que debía estar volcando el mobiliario, haciendo un berrinche era otro. Después de todo, había sido él a quien habían dejado plantado. Había sido él quien se había atrevido a finalmente confesar sus sentimientos, y ella iba y lo echaba todo a perder. ¡Debería de estar agradecida de que un Malfoy gustase de ella!

-¿Pretendes que te ruegue para que me cuentes lo que pasa por tu pequeño cerebrito? –las palabras de Hermione lo regresaron a la tierra. La mirada de la Gryffindor parecía emanar fuego, mientras que la suya, aún llena de odio e impotencia, se asemejaba fría como el hielo.

Draco estaba por decirle a la castaña que se calmara y le bajara al drama, pero parecía ser que la Gryffindor no era capaz ya de contenerse.

Después de todo, la actitud relajada que el muchacho había tomado, recargado contra la pared, sostenido apenas por dos patas de la silla en la que se encontraban sentado, era el ejemplo perfecto para que la castaña entendiese que para el Slytherin, todo aquello no era más que una broma.

Hermione parecía que no podía creer lo que veía. Ahí estaba ella, echa un caos por culpa del rubio, odiándose a sí misma por haberse enamorado de él, mientras que el muchacho parecía no estar interesado. Rugió furiosa. Después de todo, esa era otra de las cosas que odiaba de Malfoy: la facilidad que tenía para hacerle cambiar de ánimo, para bien o para mal. Como lograba sacar lo peor de ella, llevarla a sus límites. Con la rabia borboteando en su interior, la chica no pudo evitar agregar:

-¿O es que acaso te regodeas con el hecho de hacerme desesperar antes de burlarte nuevamente de mí? Sea cual sea la tontería con la que planeabas volver a desestabilizarme, puedes estar seguro de que no me interesa. No pienso rogarte para escuchar aquella tontería que planeabas decirme.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Hermione soltó un bufido. Estaba por retirarse, cuando Malfoy la sujetó de los brazos y sin previo aviso, juntó sus labios con los de ella, fundiéndose en un anhelado beso.

Si por ella hubiera sido, se hubiera separado inmediatamente. Y le hubiera metido una buena cachetada. Hubiese gritado, hubiese apuntado su varita contra él, pateado el mobiliario… Pero parecía que la razón la había abandonado. No podía ni abrir los ojos. El contacto con sus labios era tan tierno y suave, pero a la vez salvaje, que no podía pensar en nada más. Sentía como la lengua del Slytherin recorría toda su boca. Como le daba ligeras mordidas en los labios. Sentía sus manos ahora recorriendo su cara, acariciando sus mejillas, perdiéndose entre su cabello. Se sentía tan en las nubes, que le parecía imposible el poder bajar de ahí. Y sin embargo, pensó en la caída, y supo que sería dolorosa…

No supo de donde tomo la fuerza para separarse, pero así lo hizo.

Malfoy la miró sorprendido, como si esperara encontrarse a alguien más ahí, y no a Hermione Granger. Los dos respiraban agitados.

Hermione intentó separarse, correr hasta el otro lado de la habitación, posiblemente en salir corriendo del aula y del castillo; pero Malfoy la tenía sujetada ahora por la cintura, y la atraía hacia sí mismo, para que la chica no pudiera escapar.

Malfoy supo que había llegado a aquel punto en el que ya no había vuelta atrás. El momento para dar media vuelta y no meterse en aquello, había quedado muy lejano. Ahora no importaba si era egoísta, si era valiente, si era un cobarde o si era fiel a sí mismo; ahora lo único que podía ver delante de él, era a Hermione Granger, y lo que sentía por ella. No importase que estuviera mal, que aquello los lastimara a ambos, o que fuese imposible. Aquel sentimiento existía, y lo peor de todo era, que estaba seguro que era correspondido.

Así que aceptando aquella verdad absoluta, pegó su frente con la de ella, fijando su mirada azul en sus labios rojos.

-Eso era lo que quería decirte anoche –dijo él en un derrotado susurro que a Hermione no le pasó por alto.

Fue en ese momento que ella comprendió lo que ocurría. Que quizá hubiese iniciado como un juego, pero ahora, era real. Era tangible. Tanto para ella, como para él. Aquella mirada proveniente del rubio, la manera en que sus labios tocaban los suyos, y el suave contacto de su pálida piel con la morena de ella… Todo era real.

Así que en el momento en que Draco soltó la cintura de Hermione, ella no corrió, no intentó huir, no se separó de él. Se quedó allí, aun apoyando su frente contra la de él, sintiendo como el Slytherin acariciaba ahora su mejilla. Sin poderse contener, dejó que sus manos recorriesen su pecho, y pudo sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Sabía lo que el rubio quería decirle, pero la Gryffindor necesitaba escucharlo. Aquello sería la prueba absoluta de que aquello estaba ocurriendo, que no era un sueño…

Así que dejó que sus manos avanzaran por el pecho del muchacho, subiendo por sus hombros, hasta finalmente detenerse al abrazar su cuello. Nerviosa, sintiendo como el alma se le escapaba por los labios, en un susurro anhelante, preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

Malfoy la abrazó de la cintura con una mano, y la otra la enredó en cabello castaño. Era ahora o nunca.

-Que me gustas Granger –y sin poderse contener, repitió-. Carajo, me gustas, Hermione.

Y la jaló para volver a perderse en su boca.

Merlín, era la primera vez que él pronunciaba su nombre.

* * *

-Debo irme –susurró mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el separarse de Malfoy-. Debo regresar con mis amigos, o se preguntarán dónde me he metido toda la tarde.

-Los míos preguntarán lo mismo por mí, y no me importa –respondió él con una sonrisa en los labios, y besando a Hermione en el cuello.

-Malfoy… -susurró ella, intentando resistirse-. Por favor…

Malfoy se retiró lentamente.

-No irás a decirme que no te gusta –dijo en tono serio.

Ella adoptó una expresión de enojo, y lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro. El Slytherin se limitó a reírse, con lo que la Gryffindor se cruzó de brazos, y se negó a volverlo a abrazar.

-No tiene gracia –le dijo mientras evitaba mirarlo. Pero él no se dio por vencido, y mientras tomaba sus manos suavemente entre las suyas, preguntó:

-¿Volveremos a vernos mañana? –Hermione clavó sus castaños ojos en los azules de él. Malfoy sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, mientras se perdía en los ojos de la Gryffindor, y contenía las ganas de volver a besarla locamente.

-No lo sé…

-¿Por favor? –acababa de adoptar un tono de voz lastimero, y sus ojos transmitían la sensación de que la castaña se encontraba mirando a un perrito abandonado. La muchacha se limitó a suspirar.

-De acuerdo, mañana en el aula habitual –fue su respuesta.

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera decir nada más, Hermione le dio un dulce beso de despedida en la mejilla, con lo que se apresuró a soltarse de los brazos del Slytherin, y salió del aula.

No acababa de cerrar la puerta, cuando una voz la sorprendió a sus espaldas.

-Ah, así que aquí estás –Hermione se volvió velozmente, asustada, y con el corazón desbocado.

-Lu… ¿Luna? –preguntó sintiéndose culpable. ¿La habría visto? ¿Habría podido ver a Malfoy dentro de la habitación? ¿Y cuánto tiempo se quedaría el Slytherin ahí, antes de decidirse a salir y exponerse?

Hermione estaba tan asustada que se había quedado pegada de espaldas a la puerta, sujetando firmemente el picaporte, aterrada ante la sola idea de que en cualquier segundo, éste girara, indicándole que Malfoy estaba planeando salir. Dispuesta a no quedarse a ver como aquello ocurría, sujetó a Luna del brazo, y la hizo empezar a caminar, para alejarse de aquella aula.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó aún con la voz temblorosa mientras terminaban de recorrer el pasillo, y se controlaba con todas sus fuerzas para evitar volverse a ver aquella puerta.

-Ginny llegó sola al Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida –fue la respuesta de la rubia, mientras avanzaban-. Me ha dicho que has salido volando de Defensa. Dijo que te encontrabas mal, que tenías ganas de vomitar.

-No es nada serio –se apuró a corregir Hermione.

-Bueno, eso no podemos saberlo. Los booglers comúnmente entran en tu nariz y te provocan un fuerte catarro, pero a veces algunos entran por la boca, y hacen que te sientas tan mal que te dan unas incontrolables ganas de vomitar. Es por eso que me decidí a buscarte, para prevenirte. Tengo una gurdiraíz que seguramente te ayudará a librarte de ellos.

-Estoy bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí –se disculpó Hermione, mientras caminaban ahora sin rumbo fijo.

-Aunque debo admitir que si te metiese un boogler y tuviera que llevarte a la Enfermería, aquello sería perfecto para mí.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Perdón por ser egoísta –agregó la Ravenclaw, al tiempo que se detenía, y Hermione hacía lo mismo, mientras miraba a su amiga con una expresión de confusión. Luna se veía apenada-. Esta mañana no tuve tiempo de conversar contigo. Podría habérselo dicho a Ginevra, pero algo me decía que tú lo entenderías mejor.

-¿De qué…?

-Así que cuando Ginny dijo que la ayudáramos a buscarte, egoístamente pensé que si te encontraba yo, sería el momento perfecto para hablar a solas contigo.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Luna le sonrió, al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Lo sé. Lo que no sé, es qué hacer en situaciones como esta –dijo la rubia en un susurro-. Él siempre ha sido tan amable conmigo. Además de que su alma es sincera y pura… Y yo no sé si esté a la altura. Si sea lo suficientemente buena para él.

-Luna, ¿acaso estás hablando de…?

-Nevile me ha dicho que le gusto –dijo con palabras atropelladas con lo que todo su rostro se pintó de un rojo tomate-. Me ha preguntado que si quiero ser su novia.

Hermione estaba tan contenta, que no pudo hacer otra cosa, más que abrazarla.

* * *

 _¡Bonito fin de semana a todxs!_

 _Espero y este capi les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó re editarlo~ Hay una montaña rusa de emociones; la ansiedad y el miedo de Hermione, y como avanza a un chillido fangirl por que finalmente Draco le ha dicho que la quiere... y la ha llamado por su nombre *3* además del pequeño detalle que es la confesión de Neville y Luna. Honestamente ahora que lo estoy re editando, ese detalle me suena innecesario y muy mal elaborado. Originalmente se había puesto porque una lectora me lo había pedido, pero como no aportaba nada a la trama, lo veo aún ahora como relleno. Honestamente, no supe como mejorarlo, como hacerlo brillar... Supongo que porque al final todos sabemos que Luna termina con Rolf Scamander (¿Es esto un spoiler?), así que no le di mucha atención._

 _A final de cuentas no lo quise borrar porque... porque no sé. Supongo que es para que nuevamente no se pierda la idea de "lo que pudo ser". En fin, como siempre, espero sus comentarios sobre el capi, lo ocurrido con Draco y Hermione, y este detalle de Neville y Luna. Creo que esto si puede dar mucho a debate, y me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones X)_

 _Si mal no recuerdo, he respondido ya a sus reviews, los cuales se los agradezco de todo corazón, sus líneas me hacen muy feliz. Saber que me leen y les gusta lo que escribo es más de lo que puedo pedir. Así que no me abandonen ahora que esto se va a poner bueno, y que ya estamos a la mitad del fic._

 _Les mando abrazos y besos. Dejo el comment aquí que está ya kilométrico, y espero verlos la siguiente semana, para leer lo que sigue con nuestros acomplejados tortolitos (lo que viene es un poco acaramelado, espero les guste~). Y sigan bellos :D!_


	13. Banquete de Halloween

**Capítulo 13**

 **Banquete de Halloween**

* * *

El segundo partido de Quidditch de la temporada (Ravenclaw contra Slytherin) se había sucedido a finales de Octubre, donde las perfectamente entrenadas águilas, habían ganado a las desorganizadas serpientes. Aquel partido ocasionó que Malfoy estuviese de un humor insoportable durante la semana, despotricando contra todo aquel que portase una túnica con forro azul marino, lo que igualmente molestaba a Hermione (que seguía sin interesarse en lo más mínimo por el Quidditch y le parecía que aquella actitud del Slytherin era una exageración) provocando que la castaña le quitase puntos a la casa del rubio, cada vez que el tema salía a relucir.

Igualmente, durante aquel mes, se habían sucedido otras dos salidas a Hogsmeade. Si bien, la primera vez Hermione y Malfoy habían conseguido separarse de sus amigos para pasar toda la tarde a solas, junto a la cerca que impedía el paso a la Casa de los Gritos, en aquella segunda ocasión, no se habían dirigido para nada la palabra. Primeramente había sido por aquel partido de Quidditch, aunque la mayor parte del enojo se debía a una conversación que habían mantenido la tarde del viernes en aquella aula olvidada, mientras elaboraban un nuevo reporte para Slughorn.

-¿Cuál es el plan para mañana en Hogsmeade? –había preguntado Malfoy, mientras pasaba las páginas de su libro de Pociones con Sangre de Dragón, buscando aquella referencia que le hacía falta.

Hermione, quien escribía velozmente en el pergamino (era la encargada de redactar todos los reportes pues su caligrafía era mejor) lo miró de reojo, y tratando de no darle importancia, se apuró a responder:

-Vas a tener que planear algo con Nigel y Zack. Harry quiere que celebraremos una pequeña comida de Halloween en Las Tres Escobas.

Malfoy se quedó callado, frunciendo el entrecejo, con lo que Hermione comprobó rápidamente que se había molestado. Aun intentando restarle importancia al asunto, la Gryffindor continuó:

-Sabes que me gustaría pasar todo el día contigo en el lugar de siempre, pero Harry me ha hecho prometer que estaré en Las Tres Escobas, además de que la vez pasada no lo vi para nada…

-¿Estará la comadreja allí? –preguntó Malfoy rápidamente, cerrando su libro de golpe, e interrumpiendo a la Gryffindor, quien finalmente dejó de escribir. Hermione sabía que pisaba terreno peligroso, por lo que en vez de reclamarle que no llamara así a Ron, prefirió limitarse a responder.

-No lo sé. Es decir, es lo más probable… Después de todo estará Ginny… Pero, ¿qué importancia tiene?

-No quiero que el imbécil de Weasley esté cerca de ti.

-Espera, acaso… ¿Estás celoso?

-No sé de qué hablas –fue la cortante respuesta de Malfoy, con lo que el Slytherin se limitó a guardar su libro de _Pociones con Sangre de Dragón_ en la mochila, y se apuró a cambiar el tema-. ¿Podemos vernos después de Hogsmeade, al menos?

-El Banquete de Halloween empieza a las 7…

-Podemos vernos cuando termine –se apuró a agregar-. A a media noche en el Lago Negro. Ya sabes exactamente en qué parte…

Y se levantó de la mesa. Hermione no tuvo tiempo a responder ante aquella cita que acababa de concretarse, ya que Malfoy se había apurado a salir de aquella vieja aula, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Y ahora, Hermione se encontraba caminando junto a Ginny, rumbo a Hogsmeade. Luna y Neville los seguían, tomados de la mano. La pelirroja y la castaña intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, y reprimieron una risita. Hacía dos semanas que el Gryffindor había declarado sus sentimientos hacia la Ravenclaw, y tras ayudar a la rubia a aceptar lo que sentía por su mejor amigo, oficialmente se habían convertido en una pareja, hacía varios días.

-Pensé que jamás se lo preguntaría –susurró Ginny.

-Lo que me preocupaba a mí, es que ella no aceptara –respondió Hermione.

-¡Ginny! –se escuchó entonces el grito de Harry, con lo que la pelirroja salió corriendo a perderse en los brazos de su novio.

Hermione se detuvo en seco, con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que Ron estaba más que invitado a la pequeña cena que tendrían, pero aun así, verlo de pie junto a Harry, hizo que se preocupara un poco. Intentó no darle importancia, y se acercó lentamente, a saludar a sus mejores amigos.

Un par de minutos después, los seis chicos se encontraban en Las Tres Escobas, platicando animadamente, mientras comían y bebían. Hermione hubiera deseado no encontrarse sentada junto a Ron (quien no perdía oportunidad para sacarle plática), pero por el otro lado, se encontraba agradecida de que le hubiera tocado en el borde de la mesa, con lo que podía levantarse cada dos por tres, con la excusa de ir al baño, o por más cerveza de mantequilla.

Por fortuna, la comida había pasado sin ningún tipo de incidente. Hermione contaba los minutos para finalmente tener que despedirse de sus amigos, e iniciar el camino de regreso al castillo junto con Ginny, Neville y Luna, para acudir al banquete de Halloween que se llevaría a cabo en el Gran Comedor. Solo tendría que aguantar una hora más…

-Hermione, por cierto… -la voz de Ron la regresó al presente, con lo que no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse a sí misma bebiendo de aquel tarro de cerveza de mantequilla, mientras el pelirrojo sostenía entre sus manos una copa con whisky de fuego-. No contestaste la carta que te envié…

Se le encogió el estómago y el corazón. Lo había olvidado por completo. Aquella carta le sonaba a años luz. La había dejado arrumbada en el fondo de su mochila, retrasando el momento de responder a aquellas líneas, y simplemente lo había olvidado. Tomándose su tiempo para retrasar aquella respuesta, volvió a beber de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-No sé qué es lo que esperabas que te respondiese –dijo en un susurro. Agradeció mentalmente que Harry y Ginny se estuviesen comiendo a besos, y que Neville y Luna no tuvieran ojos más que para ellos mismos.

-Lo único que necesito saber es que me darás otra oportunidad.

-Eso había quedado ya claro, Ron.

-¿Al menos puedes explicarme por qué? Harry me dijo que llevabas enamorada de mí muchos años…

-Harry puede decir muchas cosas.

-¿Entonces Harry mintió? Si es así, entonces explícame, ¿por qué me besaste?

Se miraron en silencio. Hermione estaba mitad nerviosa, mitad molesta. ¿Cómo era posible que mientras ella intentaba finalmente dejar sus sentimientos por Ron olvidados en un rincón, ahora fuese él quien parecía no querer quitar el dedo del renglón? Sabía que la única manera de hacer que el pelirrojo parase con ello, sería informarle que efectivamente, no tenía ya sentimientos por él, y no solo eso, sino que estaba enamorada de alguien más, y ese alguien le correspondía.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Después de todo, ¿le creería Ron que esa persona que había ganado su corazón, no era otro más que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy? El confesar aquello simplemente serviría para ocasionar más problemas. Y por un instante, odió a Harry y su mal tino para intervenir cuando ya no era necesario.

-A mí me gustas mucho, Hermione –continuó Ron, tomándola de las manos. La castaña lo miró, pero no hizo nada por evitar aquel contacto.

-A mí también me gustabas, Ron. Pero eso fue antes. Ahora… ahora solo quiero superarte.

-Dame una buena razón, Hermione –insistió el pelirrojo-. Una buena razón, y no insistiré más.

Esa era. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. El momento indicado para decir lo que sentía, lo que ya no sentía, y finalmente cerrar aquel capítulo en su vida que era Ronald Weasley.

Pero le faltaba valor. Simplemente no podía confesar aquel secreto. Ni a Ron, a Harry, o a Ginny… No solo porque estaba segura de que no le creerían, sino por todos los problemas que aquello traería para ella, y para Malfoy. Así que odiándose a sí misma por no decir la verdad, retiró lentamente su mano de la del pelirrojo, y respondió:

-Yo tengo mis propios motivos, Ron. No necesito que los entiendas, solo que los aceptes. Si de verdad me quieres, me dejarás ir.

Nerviosa como estaba, la castaña se levantó de su silla, alegando que necesitaba ir por más servilletas. Ron no dijo nada, y simplemente la miró alejarse. Al instante, sintió como Harry le daba un codazo en las costillas, con lo que miró a su mejor amigo, mientras su hermana se giraba para conversar con Luna y Neville.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el muchacho de ojos verdes-. ¿Cómo ha ido?

Ron se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Harry lo entendió al instante.

* * *

Caminó por el local con toda la naturalidad que le fue posible. Se dirigió a la barra, donde pidió a la señora Rosmerta le regalase un puñado de servilletas. Mientras esperaba que su solicitud fuese atendida, la castaña giró para ver el abarrotado local.

Al fondo, en aquella mesa circular ubicada junto a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, Harry y Ron conversaban con las cabezas muy juntas. Seguramente estaban comentando la plática que ella misma había tenido con Ron, hacía apenas unos instantes.

El resto de las mesas estaban ocupadas por alumnos de Hogwarts, así como gente local del pueblo. Nada fuera de lo común. Cuando finalmente la señora Rosmerta regresó con aquellas servilletas, la castaña se giró para tomarlas, con lo que pudo ver como la puerta del local se abría y se cerraba, y por allí, entraban tres Slytherin.

Draco, seguido por Zack y Nigel, se encontraban retirándose los abrigos. Apenas un par de segundos después, el trío se acercó a la barra, con lo que finalmente la serpiente vio a Hermione. Sin embargo, debido al lugar donde se encontraban, y la gente que los rodeaba, el rubio fingió que en realidad no la había visto (ella hizo lo mismo, a pesar de que se encontraban lado a lado, tan cerca que podían tocarse), y seguido de sus amigos, solicitó a la señora Rosmerta una mesa en el segundo piso.

Hermione dejó que su brazo rozara el de Draco (el muchacho se contuvo de mirarla de reojo), y sin decir nada, tomó sus servilletas, y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su mesa, con sus amigos.

Ajena a aquel silencioso acontecimiento, la señora Rosmerta les indicó a las serpientes que había mesas disponibles, con lo que se ofreció a llevarlos, y saliendo de detrás de la barra, guió a los muchachos a través del local, dirigiéndolos a las escaleras que llevaban a aquella zona más privada en el segundo piso, la cual se encontraba ubicada muy cerca de aquella mesa circular a la que la castaña se dirigía.

Sin embargo, cuando Harry y Ron separaron las cabezas velozmente (fingiendo que no estaban hablando sobre lo que Hermione sabía que estaban conversando), el par de muchachos no solo miraron a la castaña y como se acercaba de vuelta a su mesa, sino que también vieron como detrás de ella, la alta figura de Draco Malfoy se acercaba en la misma dirección.

Al instante, los dos muchachos fruncieron el entrecejo, esperando aquellos acostumbrados comentarios hirientes del Slytherin. Pero Draco los ignoró completamente, y fingiendo que no los había visto, siguió a la señora Rosmerta escaleras arriba. Harry y Ron no pudieron evitar mirarse, confundidos. ¿Qué bicho le había picado a Malfoy? En otros tiempos, el rubio no hubiese perdido una oportunidad (por mínima que fuese) de meterse con ellos, y molestarlos.

Y sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, el Slytherin simplemente había seguido de largo, evadiendo aquel enfrentamiento. ¿Qué había pasado con el viejo Malfoy?

Harry miró como Hermione se sentaba de nueva cuenta a la mesa, e inclinándose sobre Ron, no perdió la oportunidad de preguntar:

-¿Qué tal las cosas en Hogwarts? ¿Draco te ha estado molestando? Ginny me dijo que habías estado pasando mucho tiempo con él, realizando trabajos en equipo…

Hermione emitió un bufido, como si intentara restarle importancia al asunto. Se tomó su tiempo para dejar aquellas servilletas en el centro de la mesa, antes de contestar.

-Aunque suene poco creíble, nos las estamos arreglando.

-Ya les había dicho que los profesores están más que obsesionados con finalmente implementar una unión entre las casas –intervino Ginny, inclinándose sobre su novio, para incluirse en la conversación-. Quizá nunca lleguemos a ser íntimos amigos de los Slytherin, pero la tolerancia ha aumentado bastante.

-Sabes que si ocurriese algo con Malfoy te lo contaría, Harry –respondió la castaña, y contuvo el impulso de morderse la lengua, pues aquel comentario había sido, parcialmente, una mentira.

Harry asintió en silencio. Dejó que Ginny volviese a platicar con Neville y Luna, y que Ron y Hermione se sumiesen de nueva cuenta en una conversación algo incómoda, antes de mirar a las escaleras, y ver como aquel grupo de Slytherin desaparecía de su vista.

El que Malfoy estuviese tan cambiado, le parecía muy difícil de creer.

* * *

El banquete de Halloween de ese año estaba muy animado. El cuarteto había decido cenar esa vez en la mesa de Gryffindor, con lo que Hermione se encontraba sentada junto a Ginny, mientras Neville y Luna se encontraban delante de ellas. La castaña y la pelirroja podían ver como los dos tórtolos se dirigían miradas melosas, y algo dentro de ella le decía que seguramente estarían tomados de la mano, por debajo de la mesa. Hermione se sirvió un poco más de puré de papa, mientras intentaba concentrarse en la conversación que tenía con sus amigos, y evitaba a toda costa mirar al otro lado del Gran Comedor, donde a la mitad de la mesa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy se encontraba cenando en compañía de sus amigos.

Pero es que podía sentir la mirada de Malfoy clavada en ella, y esto la ponía nerviosa. Sabía que el Slytherin llevaba viéndola toda la velada, desde que había entrado por la puerta al Gran Comedor, y se había sentado a la mesa de Gryffindor. También sabía que debía de inventarse algo, y pronto, para excusarse de volver a la torre de los leones cuando el banquete hubiera terminado, y así escaparse a aquella cita que tenía concretada a la orilla del Lago Negro.

La directora McGonagall los mandó a sus respectivas salas comunes, cuando el reloj marcó la media noche. Los alumnos, mitad animados por el exceso de azúcar que tenían en su sistema, mitad cansados por el largo día que habían tenido, se levantaron de sus asientos, y emprendieron el camino a sus dormitorios.

La excusa que Hermione había estado elaborando durante aquella velada ("Patrullaré por los pasillos para vigilar que ningún alumno se retrase") no fue necesaria, puesto que Neville se había retirado con Luna, dispuesto a acompañarla hasta la entrada a su sala común, y Ginny se había marchado en dirección a la lechucería, pues necesitaba mandar un paquete a sus padres.

Así que Hermione fingió que cruzaba el recibidor, subía la escalera, y se dirigía a su sala común, cuando en realidad, se escondió en uno de los oscuros pasillos del primer piso, el tiempo suficiente para que el recibidor se vaciase, y emprendió la carrera por los oscuros jardines del castillo, en dirección al Lago Negro.

Malfoy la esperaba sentado bajo el árbol que se encontraba cercano a aquel punto ya conocido; donde aquella roca plana sobresalía de la tranquila superficie del lago. Era difícil olvidarse de aquel lugar, después de todo, ese era el sitio en donde Hermione había caído al lago, y Draco le había ayudado a salir.

El chico tenía la espalda apoyada en el tronco de aquel árbol, mientras su mirada se perdía en el lago. Extrañamente su mochila se encontraba junto a él, haciéndole silenciosa compañía. Hermione se acercó velozmente y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido (pues aún había varias luces encendidas en el interior del castillo y temía que alguien los viese), y sin pensárselo mucho, se apresuró a sentarse a su lado.

-Pensé que no vendrías –dijo él, mientras la rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura. La atraía hacia sí, dándole un beso pequeño en los labios. La chica respondió cerrando los ojos y besándolo de igual manera.

-Tenía que escaparme –respondió ella, dejándose querer-. Los demás han tenido asuntos que atender y yo he dicho que me iba derechito a la sala común. Así que no creas que disponemos de mucho tiempo, pues debo llegar antes que ellos, o descubrirán que he mentido.

-¿Qué tal ha ido hoy el paseo a Hogsmeade? –preguntó súbitamente, mientras se ponía serio-. Te vi con Potter y Weasley…

La Gryffindor suspiró, recordando aquella conversación con Ron.

-No fue nada –dijo Hermione, tratando de alejar el recuerdo de cómo el pelirrojo la había tomado nuevamente de la mano-. Nuevamente he intentado hacerle entender que no quiero ya nada con él.

-¿Y finalmente lo ha entendido?

-Eso espero.

-Voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con esa comadreja –susurró Malfoy, apretando fuertemente los dientes y frunciendo el entrecejo.

Se tranquilizó al sentir las suaves y cálidas manos de Hermione, rodeando las suyas.

-No tienes que preocuparte por ello. A pesar de que sea desgastante, yo misma puedo arreglármelas. He hablado con él antes de volver al castillo. Le dije que no estoy interesada en tener novio en estos momentos.

-Claro, porque tú y yo no somos novios.

-Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro –replicó la castaña, mientras ahora era ella quien fruncía el entrecejo, al tiempo que soltaba las manos del chico-. Y no creo que quieras que le cuente a Ron que prefiero besarme contigo y no con él.

-Admito que no me gustaría que se lo contaras a nadie, pero reconozco que me encantaría restregárselo por toda la cara al imbécil de la comadreja.

-¡No le digas así! –se escandalizó ella en un susurro apremiante. Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

Se quedaron un par de minutos callados, ambos disgustados el uno con el otro. Malfoy volvió a posar su vista en el lago, cuya superficie completamente lisa parecía de cristal, mientras que Hermione lo hacía en la mochila del chico, cuya misteriosa presencia la intrigaba.

-¿Qué hace eso aquí? –preguntó entre dientes.

Le repateaba ser la que le dirigiera la palabra primero, cuando se suponía que los dos estaban haciendo berrinche.

-¿Ya no vamos a hablar sobre la comadreja? –preguntó Malfoy, mirando él también la mochila.

-¿Podemos dejar ese tema por la paz? –dijo con tono cansino-. Ya tuve suficiente con aguantarlo toda la tarde, como para aguantarte a ti hablando de él, toda la noche.

-Pensé que habías dicho que teníamos el tiempo limitado. O es que ahora quieres que nos quedemos a dormir aquí…

-¡Ya sabes de lo que hablo! –le dijo, mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro. Malfoy se limitó a reírse. Le encantaba verla enojada. De un modo la hacía ver más viva.

-De todos modos, no es por eso por lo que te hice venir aquí –continuó, como si hubiera sido ella la que hubiera sacado el tema de Ron a colación. Mientras hablaba, el Slytherin se apresuró a tomar y abrir su mochila.

-Es una sorpresa –dijo mientras rebuscaba en ella. Hermione captó la indirecta, y se tapó los ojos con ambas manos-. Pensé que sería una buena idea que nos tomáramos nuestra primera foto juntos. Anda, ya puedes abrirlos.

La Gryffindor se quitó las manos de la cara, y al abrir los ojos, pudo ver en las manos de Malfoy una pequeña cámara mágica. Sintió que se ruborizaba. Aquella sería la primera foto que se tomaría con él. Se puso nerviosa. El tomarse una fotografía sería una prueba real y tangible de que ella y Malfoy se gustaban. De que aquella extraña relación existía.

Y sin embargo, Hermione volvió a acurrucarse entre sus brazos. El Slytherin la rodeó con un brazo, abrazándola tiernamente, mientras que con la otra mano, sujetaba la cámara frente a sus rostros. La chica le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, él sonrió alegremente, como nunca antes lo había hecho, y finalmente el flash se disparó.

Como la cámara era automática, la fotografía no tardó en salir. El aparato la arrojó al cabo de unos segundos, haciendo un ruido mecánico, con lo que la fotografía flotó en el aire, descendiendo lentamente. Hermione la tomó, y se apuró a sacar su varita, del bolsillo interior de su túnica. Haciendo unos complicados movimientos con ella, y diciendo palabras extrañas que más bien sonaban como una cancioncilla, logró crear una copia. Se la extendió a Malfoy, quien la tomó con manos temblorosas, y ahora, cada uno sujetaba una fotografía entre sus manos.

Volvieron a abrazarse.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Hermione en un susurro-. Yo también te quiero, Draco.

El rubio sonrió, la abrazó fuertemente, y dejó que su razón se fuese de paso, mientras se dedicaba a besarla intensamente.

Aquella era la primera vez que la Gryffindor lo llamaba por su nombre.

Y en sus labios, con su dulce voz, sonaba muy bien.

Las luces del castillo poco a poco se habían ido apagando. En aquel momento, había apenas un par encendidas, en la torre de Ravenclaw, la cual tenía una perfecta visión del Lago Negro. En una de aquellas ventanas iluminadas por la luz, una cabellera rubia miraba el horizonte, pensando en todo y nada a la vez. Luna estaba disfrutando de la fresca brisa de otoño, y estaba por finalmente marcharse a la cama, cuando aquel destello llamó su atención.

¿El flash de una cámara? ¿Un hechizo? Con aquel momentáneo destello pudo ver dos sombras, que no le costó trabajo identificar por sus inconfundibles cabelleras: un castaño algo revuelto, y un rubio platinado perfectamente peinado… ¿Una cita romántica a la luz de las estrellas, entre Hermione y Draco?

Luna no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

 _Hola a todxs! Espero y hayan tenido una bonita semana~_

 _Gracias por los reviews en el capi pasado, espero y este también los motive a dejar algunos. Primeramente tenemos la "extraña relación" que manejan Hermione y Draco, pues ellos mismos se definen como "no somos novios". Creo que están aún demasiado asustados para ponerle nombre a ello, aunque también podemos ver como el Slytherin está celoso de Ron. Creo que si hubiese metido a Pansy Parkinson en la historia algo parecido ocurriría, pero les aseguro que se vendrá algo mejor (spoilers, ¿dónde?)_

 _También tenemos la apenas y mencionada temporada de quidditch. Esto me provoca mucha risa porque en la mayoría de los fics Dramione que he leído, siempre se incluye una escena donde Draco enseña a Hermione a volar (ya ven que a ella no le gusta y a él le encanta), pero no le encontré espacio en esta historia. Creo que esto producirá un Dramione diferente (?)._

 _Finalmente, está la escena junto al lago negro. En este punto, ya los dos se llaman por sus nombres, que divinos~ El detalle de la fotografía será importante, pero dentro de mucho tiempo. Solo les digo que cuando vuelva a aparecer, gritarán (?). El detallito de Luna viéndolos fue una inclusión de último minuto, pero también será importante._

 _Les recalco las diferencias entre este y el fic original (que me llegan las notificaciones de sus lecturas y veo que apenas terminan de leer esta Re edición, se regresan a leer el original XD), y espero les estén gustando hasta el momento. Se vienen más cambios, y ya no digo más; demasiados spoilers por hoy (?)_

 _Dejo el comment aquí que ya quedó kilométrico, pero aprovecho para agradecerles los follow, favorite y reviews. Espero leer sus opiniones y comentarios sobre este capi, así que si dejan review se los agradeceré de todo corazón. Les mando abrazos y besos, y nos seguimos leyendo. Sigan bellos!_


	14. De vuelta a Londres

**Capítulo 14**

 **De vuelta a Londres**

* * *

Durante todo el mes de Noviembre, pasaron sus ratos libres entre su alejado y silencioso rincón en la Biblioteca, en aquella vieja aula en desuso, o en aquel acostumbrado claro junto al Lago Negro.

Mientras estaban en aquella aula vieja, lo que menos importaba era la tarea. Apenas entraba Hermione al aula (comúnmente el primero en llegar al lugar era él). La Gryffindor se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta mágicamente, y cruzaba la habitación a toda velocidad, para dejarse caer en sus brazos, donde ambos se sujetaban con firmeza, para posteriormente perderse entre los besos y las caricias. A Draco le encantaba besarla en el cuello, mientras sentía que se excitaba al escucharla gemir levemente; a ella la gustaba enredar sus dedos en su rubio y platinado cabello, mientras lo mordía suavemente en los labios, y en el lóbulo de sus orejas. Escucharlo contenerse de gemir, la provocaba, y lo peor es que él lo sabía.

De vez en cuando caminaban (comúnmente por las noches) a la orilla del lago negro. Solían dejar sus huellas en la blanca nieve, y Hermione se apuraba a borrarlas, asustada de que alguien las viera y supieran que se escapaban a deshoras de la vigilancia de Filch. A Draco, esto le provocaba mucha risa, pues no dejaba de repetirle que era una estirada y se preocupaba demasiado. Esto hacía que Hermione frunciera el entrecejo, y terminara por enojarse completamente cuando el Slytherin, ignorándola por completo, se ponía a corretear por todos los jardines, dejando sus huellas a propósito.

Cuando se reunían en la biblioteca, dejaban de ser una pareja enamorada, y volvían a ser simplemente Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger; respectivos estudiantes de Slytherin y Gryffindor que se reunían a elaborar las tareas en equipo que los profesores seguían solicitándoles. Los encuentros en la biblioteca eran esporádicos, pero bastante largos. Después de todo, debido a que por temor a que alguien los descubriese comiéndose a besos, preferían acudir allí lo menos posible, aunque era un sitio inevitable, pues los constantes reportes, les exigían aquellas largas horas de estudio, en donde debían controlar sus hormonas, y perderse entre libros, redacciones, artículos y reportes.

Sin embargo, así como se llevaban bien, también tenían sus malos momentos.

Discutían todo el tiempo. La Gryffindor no dejaba de golpearlo por cada cosa que el Slytherin hacía y que a ella no le parecía. El rubio, por su parte, solía gritarle a la castaña todo el tiempo, puesto que le desesperaba su obsesión por los deberes.

Inclusive hubo un par de veces en las que se habían amenazado con las varitas en alto. Y cómo olvidar aquel momento memorable en que Malfoy se había atrevido a jalar a Granger de la mano en pleno recibidor, y se había encerrado con ella en un apretado armario de escobas, en el cual había intentado besarla fogosamente, y ante los besos y caricias que Hermione se había negado a seguir, la chica le había lanzado un par de hechizos que habían obligado a Draco a pasar el resto del día en la enfermería, con la cara llena de dolorosas ampollas.

Draco era un insensible y grosero, por lo que Hermione se dedicaba a quitarle puntos a su casa todo el tiempo. Granger era una enojona e histérica, lo que ocasionaba que Malfoy comúnmente se alejase dispuesto a no perder su tiempo con aquella causa perdida. Cuando se enojaban el uno con el otro, se dirigían miradas asesinas. En las clases, en los pasillos; no importaba si estaban rodeados de un mar de gente, o si estaban a solas. Se decían de palabrotas e inmediatamente después se daban la espalda. Se alejaban sin resolver sus problemas. Hablaban mal del otro a cada rato.

Y aun así, cuando el coraje finalmente hacía erupción, y la distancia era demasiada como para soportarla, finalmente se daban cuenta de que simplemente no podían soportar el estar lejos del otro, y a regañadientes, se tragaban el orgullo y se mandaban una carta, para poder concretar una nueva cita. Volvían a comerse con los ojos, volvían a besarse como si no fueran a tener otra oportunidad. Se acariciaban el rostro con ternura, se abrazaban fuerte y dulcemente, y enredaban con locura sus dedos en los cabellos del otro. Sus labios se perdían en los del otro, en el cuello, en las orejas, en el pecho…

Era la relación más inestable y volátil en la cual ninguno de los dos se habría imaginado que estaría. Y el ciclo se repetía siempre, sin ninguna variación.

Esa tarde, se encontraban sentados en su acostumbrada mesa, en la biblioteca. La pila de tareas pendientes había vuelto a alcanzar un tamaño considerable, por lo que a regañadientes, siguiendo las instrucciones de Hermione, Draco se encontraba sentado en aquel rincón, hojeando mil y un libros de Defensa.

Mientras Hermione escribía lo que el rubio le iba dictando, al Slytherin no le pasó por alto el ver a la menor de los Weasley, que se encontraba igualmente buscando información para aquella tarea que Karstoy les había mandado hacer, sobre los efectos irreversibles de una prolongada exposición a la maldición Cruciatus.

Sin embargo, acostumbrado como estaba ya a que los demás lo mirasen recelosos mientras trabajaba con Granger, el Slytherin se limitó a dar vuelta a la página de su libro, y continuar con aquel dictado. Ginny se alejó sin decir nada.

-¿Sigues enojada? –preguntó en ese momento Malfoy, mientras Hermione seguía rasgando el pergamino con su pluma.

-No –fue su fría respuesta, lo que indicaba a Draco que en realidad se refería a todo lo contrario.

Desde hacía un par de días, la Gryffindor había estado insufrible, lo que provocaba que el rubio igualmente se pusiese de mal humor.

Hermione puso el punto final a aquella redacción para Karstoy, y se la pasó a Draco para que la revisara y diera su visto bueno. Sin embargo, para evitar estar sentada delante del rubio sin hacer nada, la castaña se apuró a tomar el primer pergamino que encontró en la mesa (que resultó ser una investigación del Slytherin para la clase de Encantamientos), y aun sujetando su pluma, comenzó a hacer correcciones en ella.

-¿Me vas a decir ya que te pasa? –insistió el Slytherin, mientras miraba como Hermione seguía sin despegar la vista de su pergamino.

-El Expreso de Hogwarts vuelve a Londres mañana –dijo la Gryffindor finalmente-. Y yo sigo sin saber qué harás durante las vacaciones de invierno.

-Ah… -musitó el muchacho, visiblemente incómodo. Como cada año, la Mansión Malfoy llevaría a cabo una ostentosa cena de Navidad, donde familias de sangre limpia estrecharían lazos, con afán de hacer nuevas alianzas y tratados matrimoniales, todo con el fin de conservar aquella pureza de sangre.

-Porque para que lo sepas, este año no voy a quedarme en Hogwarts a pasar las vacaciones –agregó la Gryffindor, garabateando por todo el pergamino del rubio.

Draco la miró, y resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Me alegro que así sea, porque yo tampoco pensaba quedarme en el castillo.

Pudo ver como la pluma de Hermione se detenía al instante, pero apenas un par de segundos después, volvía a moverse por todo el papel.

-Mis padres organizarán una cena… -comenzó a explicarse, pero aquella furia estaba comenzando a apoderarse de él, que no pudo contenerse de decir-. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de corregir mi tarea?

-Así que una cena –repitió ella, mientras sacaba ahora un libro de Herbología y se perdía detrás de él-. Suena realmente interesante. Quizá les pida a mis padres que hagan lo mismo, aunque será un poco extraño ya que tienen planeado regresar a Australia…

-¿Qué estás intentando probar? –interrumpió el Slytherin, al tiempo que ponía su mano sobre el libro de la castaña, y lo bajaba para poder verla directamente a los ojos. Sin embargo, Hermione rehuyó de su mirada una vez más.

-Solo pensé que durante estas vacaciones podríamos dejar de estar así…

-Mira –continuó él, con un tono de voz cansado. Se había preparado mentalmente durante toda la semana para tener esa conversación, pero parecía ser que aquella auto práctica no había funcionado para nada -, sé que esperabas que ambos nos quedáramos en el castillo mientras todos los demás se iban y…

-No, la verdad es que no tienes idea de lo que yo esperaba –la Gryffindor finalmente lo miró, aunque con severidad-. No es que yo quisiera por fin besarte fuera de aquella vieja aula, o abrazarte en otro sitio que no sea a escondidas en el lago cuando ya anochece…

-Así que es eso… -Draco emitió una leve risita.

Hermione bufó, y se apuró a retirar el libro de la opresión de la mano del chico.

-Tengo perfectamente claro que no saldrá nada bueno si alguien se llegase a enterar de lo nuestro –le susurró mientras apretaba los dientes-. Pero me siento encerrada, y una mentirosa. No puedo sincerarme con mis amigos, ya que ellos no entenderían. Se me hace cada vez más difícil fingir excusas para poder escaparme y venir a verte…

-¿Y tú cómo crees que me siento yo? –interrumpió él-. No sabes la vergüenza que pasaría si alguien de mi casa se llegase a enterar de lo nuestro. O si mis padres tuvieran la más mínima idea…

-Claro, vergüenza –Hermione contuvo una risita, desviando su mirada a la ventana que tenía a su izquierda, pese a que no podía ver nada, ya que afuera todo estaba ya oscuro-. Quizá yo también esté avergonzada de ti. Sobre todo porque me besuqueo con alguien que ni siquiera es mi novio.

-Eso ya había quedado claro.

-Olvídalo, no he dicho nada.

Hermione metió el libro de Herbología como pudo dentro de la mochila, y se levantó de la mesa. La biblioteca estaba ya casi vacía, y había una luz muy tenue, solo proveniente de las velas que reposaban en los candelabros.

-Espero al menos poder despedirme de ti mañana, antes de que regresemos a la realidad –la chica le dirigió una mirada asesina, y se alejó pisando fuerte.

Draco se limitó a estirarse. Sabía que había sido grosero, pero así era como las cosas eran. Y ambos lo sabían muy bien. El motivo de todas las discusiones era el hecho de que no podían cambiar lo que eran, y lo que tenían.

Por más que los dos quisieran pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts, los padres de ambos tenían ya planes. Quizá ella no tuviese que acompañar a sus padres a Australia, pero en definitiva, él no podía negarse a asistir a aquella cena en la Mansión de los Malfoy. Aquella reunión tenía siglos de tradición…

Y en cualquier caso, aunque él quisiera pasar vacaciones con ella, o viceversa, la idea era tan absurda que no valía la pena ni pensarlo. ¿Invitar a Granger a su casa? ¿A una sangre sucia? ¿O acaso él iría a la casa de unos muggles? ¿Qué pensarían sus padres con tan solo proponerlo?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, alrededor de las diez y media de la mañana, mientras Neville, Luna y Ginny terminaban de acomodar sus baúles en el portaequipajes, Hermione no dejaba de buscar por todo el andén a Draco. Lo localizó prontamente, conversando con Zack y Nigel, pero debido a lo abarrotado del andén, no intentaron siquiera acercarse.

Así que para cuando el reloj dio las once, y el Expreso de Hogwarts salió de la estación de Hogsmeade rumbo a Londres, los dos muchachos se encerraron en sus compartimientos, intentando ignorar que se encontraban a escasos veinte metros, sin la posibilidad de dirigirse siquiera una mirada.

Sin embargo, para medio día, cuando Eleonor Quirke mandó llamar a Hermione, Neville y Luna al compartimiento de prefectos, la castaña comprendió que aquella era su última oportunidad de hablar con Draco, antes de tener que separarse de él, durante todo un mes.

La reunión en el vagón de prefectos fue corta, con lo que después de veinte minutos, los prefectos y premios anuales se repartieron en grupos de dos, dispuestos a patrullar los pasillos.

Debido a que Neville había hecho pareja con Luna para realizar aquel patrullaje, Hermione había tenido que buscar alguien más para que la acompañase a realizar aquel recorrido. Sin embargo, la castaña no se juntó con nadie, y ahora, faltando poco para que diese la una de la tarde, la Gryffindor se encontraba recorriendo sola el pasillo del último vagón, mientras se asomaba a todos y cada uno de los compartimientos.

No tardó mucho en encontrar el que buscaba.

Draco se encontraba sentado junto a Zack, quien en aquel momento jugaba una partida de ajedrez mágico con Nigel. El Slytherin había volteado a la puerta, y había visto (a través del cristal) a la castaña pasar de largo con paso lento, mientras lo miraba de reojo. Sin necesidad de que la Gryffindor le hiciese alguna seña, el rubio había comprendido al instante lo que se esperaba de él, y diciendo a sus amigos que necesitaba ir al baño, salió del compartimiento con paso veloz.

Hermione caminaba hacia el final del vagón, con lo que Draco se apuró a seguirla. Apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, la sujetó de la muñeca, con lo que la Gryffindor clavó sus castaños ojos en los azules de él, y mientras Malfoy llevaba un dedo a sus labios indicándole que permaneciera callada, el rubio jaló a la castaña al interior de uno de los baños, donde un rápido giro al pestillo, los dejó a ambos encerrados en aquel reducido espacio.

-Pensé que nos veríamos antes de subir al tren –musitó ella, haciendo un puchero-. Te esperé en el aula…

Malfoy se movió incómodo.

-Intenté ir, pero no pude escaparme de Zack y Nigel durante el desayuno. Lo lamento.

-No importa –negó ella velozmente, mientras se pegaba a su pecho y se dejaba abrazar-. Al menos estás aquí.

Se quedaron así, durante un instante, antes de perderse en aquel cálido beso. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Hermione preguntó avergonzada:

-¿Me escribirás?

-Lo intentaré –fue la respuesta de Malfoy, lo que provocó que Hermione lo golpease en el pecho. El rubio ahogó una risita, pero no dijo nada más.

-¿Me extrañarás? –murmuró la castaña.

La serpiente miró a la leona directamente a los ojos, al tiempo que aquella sonrisa seductora se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Todos los días –dijo antes de volverla a besar.

* * *

Ya había anochecido cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts llegó a Kings Cross. Al igual que el resto de los alumnos, el cuarteto salió de su compartimiento, y tras tomar sus baúles del portaequipajes, así como sus mascotas, los tres Gryffindors y la Ravenclaw finalmente bajaron al andén 9 y ¾.

La abuela de Neville lo esperaba ya, por lo que el muchacho se despidió de sus amigas dándoles un cálido abrazo, y cruzó la barrera que dividía los andenes nueve y diez, no sin antes dar un fugaz beso a Luna. La Ravenclaw fue la segunda en marcharse. Aún estaba sonrosada por aquel gesto de su novio cuando su padre, Xenophilus Lovegood se acercó a ella y sus amigas; pero Luna se repuso prontamente y se despidió del par de Gryffindors con un abrazo. No le pasó por alto el invitar a Ginny a su casa aprovechando que la Madriguera y la residencia Lovegood se encontraban bastante cerca.

Hermione estaba por despedirse de Ginny (estaba segura de que sus padres la esperaban del otro lado de la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez), cuando una cabellera rubio platinada acaparó toda su atención.

Draco acababa de bajar del tren. Cruzó un par de oraciones con Nigel y Zack, y tras despedirse de ellos con un simple gesto (los dos Slytherins iban a pasar las vacaciones juntos), empujó el carrito en el que llevaba su baúl por el abarrotado pasillo, en dirección hacia la castaña y la pelirroja.

Por un instante, Hermione temió que el destino del rubio fuese el detenerse frente a ellas, y no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada cuando el Slytherin siguió de largo. Sin embargo, el gusto no duró mucho. Siguiendo a Draco con el rabillo del ojo, la castaña prontamente comprobó que el muchacho se dirigía hacia aquella alta pareja, de cabello rubio platinado, que vestían túnicas verde esmeralda.

El señor y la señora Malfoy se encontraban de pie en medio del andén, mientras miraban a su único hijo acercarse a ellos, con paso erguido y arrogante. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Lucius Malfoy posó su mano sobre su hombro, mientras su esposa Narcissa acomodaba un mechón rebelde de su rubio cabello, y tras un corto diálogo, la mirada de Lucius se desvió desde Draco hasta Hermione y Ginny.

Su orgullosa expresión se vio inmediatamente sustituida por una de odio. Sin embargo, considerando que se encontraban a la mitad de un abarrotado andén, y con varias decenas de metros entre ellos, el señor Malfoy se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo y volver a mirar a Draco, con lo que Narcissa (ajena a esa mirada) se colgó de su brazo, y los tres Malfoys emprendieron el camino fuera del andén.

-Mira, ahí viene Harry –dijo Ginny alegremente, quien no se había percatado de nada.

Harry se acercaba con paso veloz por entre el mar de familias que ya se dirigían a la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez. Sin embargo, aquella alegre sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, cuando sus pasos se cruzaron con los de los Malfoy. Lucius le dirigió una gélida mirada, mientras que Draco fingió que no lo veía.

-Será mejor irnos –musitó Narcissa por lo bajo, aún aferrada al brazo de su marido.

Harry se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, y con esto, el trío finalmente desapareció por aquella barrera mágica.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Ginny, con lo que su novio volvió a recuperar su sonrisa, y terminó de recorrer aquel corto trayecto que lo separaba de su novia, y su mejor amiga.

-Buenas noches –dijo el ojiverde abrazando a las dos chicas, y besando a Ginny tiernamente en los labios.

-Buenas noches –contestaron las dos, a lo que Harry se apuró a colocarse detrás del carrito de Ginny, para llevarlo él.

-¿Listas para ir a la madriguera? –preguntó a las dos muchachas, con lo que Hermione se apuró a mirarlo. Harry tenía aquella expresión inocente que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó la castaña, velozmente. No pudo evitar pensar si aquello sería otro de los brillantes planes que Harry había tenido durante aquel año, y que no habían funcionado en lo más mínimo.

He hablado con tus padres. Les parece una idea fantástica que pases vacaciones de navidad en compañía de los Weasley y conmigo. Dicen que no tienen problema en verte hasta junio.

-¿Así que vendrás con nosotros a la madriguera? –se apresuró a preguntar la pelirroja, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-No creo que sea lo correcto…

-Vamos, no te hagas del rogar. Después de todo el señor y la señora Weasley están más que encantados con la idea. Por cierto, tu papá nos espera a fuera, Ginny –continuó diciendo Harry, mientras volvía a sujetar con firmeza el carrito de su novia y lo empujaba hacia la salida.

Hermione se quedó de pie, sola, a medio andén. Pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en compañía de los Weasley y Harry sonaba bien, pero le hubiese gustado el haberse enterado de ello un poco antes. Al mismo tiempo, esperaba que desde su último encuentro, la actitud de Ron se hubiese relajado, y finalmente pudiesen comportarse como solo amigos, o definitivamente aquellas serían las peores vacaciones de su vida.

Resignada, la castaña estaba por empezar a empujar su carrito también, cuando una nueva voz se escuchó por encima de aquel barullo.

-¡Harry! Demonios, pensé que te me habías perdido… Oh, hola.

El alto y pelirrojo Ron Weasley, acababa de detenerse junto a su mejor amigo. Revolvió el cabello de su hermana menor (con lo que Ginny emitió un quejido), y un poco incómodo, avanzó un poco más, para detenerse junto a Hermione.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con el carrito? –musitó.

-Puedo hacerlo sola –se defendió ella.

-Vamos, no te hagas del rogar –insistió él. Y sin esperar una respuesta, la empujó suavemente, con lo que tomó el carrito, y empezó a empujarlo rumbo a la barrera.

-De verdad no es necesario –replicó Hermione, mientras Harry y Ginny caminaban delante de ellos.

-Te estoy ayudando como el buen amigo que soy –se defendió el pelirrojo, provocando que la castaña frunciese el entrecejo.

-¿Ah, sí? –a Ron no le pasó por alto el tono sarcástico de su voz.

-¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que disculparme por darme cuenta demasiado tarde de que me gustas? –respondió el muchacho con voz cansina-. Quizá tú ya me hayas superado, pero yo aún no.

Hermione no pudo evitar morderse la comisura del labio, pero siguió andando junto al alto muchacho. No es como si se hubiera olvidado de sus sentimientos de la noche a la mañana. Después de todo, le había gustado Ron desde tercer grado.

Sin embargo, mientras seguían a Harry y Ginny, y cruzaban la barrera que dividía los andenes nueve y diez, finalmente comprendió que en tan solo tres meses, se había enamorado de alguien, de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho.

Ni de Ron ni de Krum… su corazón le pertenecía a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 _Hola a todxs! Espero y hayan tenido una bonita semana, y que el capi de hoy la haya hecho aún mejor (?) He leído ya sus reviews, y se los agradezco infinitamente. No he tenido tiempo de contestarlos aún, pero prometo que no pasa de hoy._

 _Regresando al capi de hoy, debo confesar que me encanta este ping-pong de "te odio te amo, te amo te odio" (así toda canción de Ha*Ash). La manera en que se siguen molestando e insultado, y como se mueren por abrazarse y besarse... Como dice ahí arriba, en el último pensamiento de Hermione, su corazón le pertenece a Draco. Y (aunque no lo ponga) el de él también. Están ya perdidamente enamorados, que a pesar de los corajes y enfados, siguen felices de tenerse el uno al otro._

 _Sin embargo (inserte risa macabra), ahora sí puedo decirles que, a partir de aquí, se olviden de todo lo que han leído en el fic original, que lo que se viene es borrón y cuenta nueva. Pueden seguir a pasar a leerlo si no me creen, pero les aseguro que ahora sí los cambios se vienen en cantidad y (cruzo dedos para que piensen igual) en calidad._

 _Sin dar más spoilers, les dejo el kilométrico comment aquí, no sin antes agradecerles (como siempre por que las loveo), los reviews, follows y favorites. Esperando que dejen muchos más, les mando un abrazo y un beso, y nos leemos el próximo sábado._

 _Sigan bellos!_


	15. Conversación y Compromiso

**Capítulo 15**

 **Conversación y compromiso**

* * *

Ginny le había preguntado que si quería ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. La menor de los Weasley, Ron y George cruzarían Ottery St. Catchpole hasta llegar a la casa de los Lovegood, donde esperaban pasar gran parte de la tarde jugando a una guerra de bolas de nieve en compañía de Luna.

Hermione se negó ante tal invitación, diciendo que no sería una guerra justa con cinco personas. También declinó el ofrecimiento de Bill, Charlie y el señor Weasley cuando la invitaron a supervisar la decoración del comedor, donde aquella noche se llevaría a cabo la cena de Navidad. Y ni hablar de cómo fingió morirse de frío y tener una ligera gripe, cuando la señora Weasley y Fleur le pidieron su ayuda para preparar todos aquellos platillos necesarios para alimentar a la numerosa familia e invitados que cenarían aquella noche en la Madriguera.

Así que aún en su papel de enferma, la castaña se envolvió en una cálida manta, y se quedó encerrada en la habitación que compartía con Ginny y Fleur (apenas acompañada por Crookshanks quien se encontraba hecho un ovillo a sus pies), sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, con la nariz pegada al cristal, mientras su mirada se perdía en el paisaje nevado que brillaba allá afuera. Mientras miraba a Ginny, Ron y George alejarse en dirección al pueblo, no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

Las vacaciones de invierno estaban ya llegando a su fin. Faltaba apenas una semana antes de que ella y Ginny regresasen a Hogwarts, y durante aquellas tres semanas que había pasado en la Madriguera en compañía de Harry y Ron, Draco Malfoy apenas y le había escrito una sola vez.

Así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dejar de mirar por la ventana (albergaba la esperanza de que la lechuza águila del rubio apareciese en el horizonte con una nueva carta en el pico), volvió a fijar su vista en aquel pergamino que había llegado a la Madriguera, por esa misma ventana, hacía apenas dos días.

La carta de Draco era corta, y no informaba de muchas cosas. Hablaba más que nada de aquella cena que se llevaría a cabo esa noche en la Mansión Malfoy, a la cual parecía ser que acudirían exclusivamente magos y brujas famosos, así como familias de sangre limpia. Un poco molesta, y deprimida por no encontrar allí un mensaje romántico que le dijese que el Slytherin la extrañaba, tanto como ella a él, la Gryffindor volvió una vez más a mirar por la ventana.

Eso, hasta que un golpeteo en la puerta la hizo girarse. Apurándose a esconder aquella carta incriminatoria (sentándose arriba de ella), la castaña musitó un leve:

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió al instante, aunque lentamente, y por allí, sujetando dos tazas de chocolate caliente, apareció Harry. El muchacho de ojos verdes se tomó su tiempo para volver a cerrar la puerta, y sentarse a los pies de su mejor amiga, junto al gato que ronroneaba plácidamente, mientras le ofrecía una de las tazas y ella la tomaba al tiempo que susurraba "gracias".

-Pensé que irías con Ginny al pueblo –fue lo primero que dijo la castaña, después de dar un sorbo a su chocolate.

-Hubiese ido si tú nos hubieras acompañado.

-Estoy un poco enferma, no sería correcto salir con el clima así –respondió Hermione, apurándose a tallarse la nariz para enrojecerla, y dar aquel efecto de gripe.

-¿Y por qué no ayudar a la señora Weasley y Fleur? El calor de la cocina seguramente te quitará el resfriado en un dos por tres. Además, necesitan de toda la ayuda posible…

-¿Irías a ayudar tú?

Ambos muchachos se miraron en silencio, y sin poderse contener, rieron al unísono. En definitiva, habría que estar loco para intervenir en aquella guerra entre la señora Weasley y Fleur, que seguramente se estaba llevando a cabo en aquel momento, en la cocina.

-Entonces –insistió Harry, cuando finalmente pararon de reír, y ambos bebieron de sus tazas-. ¿Qué tal han ido las cosas en Hogwarts? Espero y no nos hayas extrañado mucho a mí o a Ron…

Hermione emitió ahora una risita que sonaba melancólica. Harry la miró de reojo, sin decir nada.

-Han pasado ya tres meses y los extraño demasiado –fue la respuesta de la Gryffindor-. En definitiva, las cosas serían muy diferentes si ustedes estuviesen allí conmigo y Ginny.

-Hablando de Ginny, me comentó que durante este trimestre los profesores habían estado insistiendo demasiado con la unidad de las casas.

Hermione asintió mientras bebía más chocolate.

-Tareas, reportes e investigaciones en equipo, en todas las clases –dijo finalmente la castaña-. Los profesores están más que empeñados en hacer parecer que la Batalla de Hogwarts nunca existió, y las cuatro casas están unidas… En especial con los Slytherin.

-Sí, Ginny habló de ello… ha tenido que hacer equipo en Estudios Muggles y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con un tal Zack Rozailer.

-Ginny me ha dicho que con Rozailer no ha tenido ningún problema. El muchacho es respetuoso y debido al miedo de meterse en problemas, los Slytherins están controlando su arrogancia y supremacía de sangre.

-Ya… Ginny también me ha dicho que a ti te ha tocado hacer equipo con Malfoy.

Se atragantó con el chocolate caliente, y después de toser un par de veces, miró a Harry directamente a los ojos. Hermione sabía que no tenía caso mentir. Asintió conteniendo la respiración.

-¿Y? Espero y no te haya estado molestando. Ya te había dicho que si te llegaba a hacer algo, no dudaras en decirme…

-Malfoy sigue siendo un idiota arrogante –se apuró a responder la castaña-. Pero igualmente sigue siendo un cobarde muy astuto. Meterse en problemas ahora que su familia tiene una reputación pendiendo de un hilo, no le conviene en lo más mínimo. En especial cuando puedo quitarle puntos a su casa con tanta facilidad. Por ello, aunque te parezca difícil de creer, se ha controlado muy bien durante estos tres meses.

-A decir verdad, me lo creo con facilidad –fue la respuesta de Harry, que provocó que su mejor amiga lo mirase, sorprendida-. Es decir, cuando nos lo topamos en Hogsmeade durante Halloween no dijo nada, y también cuando nos volvimos a ver en el andén 9 y ¾…

Dejó el comentario en el aire, y bebió de su taza de chocolate.

-Ginny me dijo que a pesar de tener que pasar tanto tiempo con él, no convirtiera esto en algo personal –musitó Hermione, nerviosa, preguntándose era correcto decir aquello-. Pero de una forma u otra, con él es imposible. Hay mucho pasado, lágrimas, dolor y sufrimiento involucrado con él. Y aun así… Es como si ahora fuese una persona diferente. No sé si sea por la presión de sobrevivir este año a Hogwarts, o porque de verdad las cosas hayan cambiado para él. Harry, ¿crees que…? ¿Crees que Malfoy haya cambiado de verdad?

-¿Acaso tú lo notas cambiado?

La castaña miró al pelinegro directamente a los ojos. Con Harry había momentos en que se entendía sin necesidad de usar palabras. Su amistad era pura y sincera; había durado por tantos años, y había superado pruebas difíciles. Pero aun así… Una parte de Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse si su amistad podría superar aquel secreto que ella ocultaba. Otra parte se preguntó si sería lo correcto el contarlo.

Asintió lentamente, provocando que Harry suspirase cansado.

-Mira… Honestamente, creo que hay heridas que nunca se borran –y sin poderlo evitar, el muchacho se apuntó a la cicatriz que llevaba en la frente, provocando que la castaña riese por lo bajo, aligerando un poco la tensión que se le acumulaba en el cuerpo-. Como tú lo has dicho, entre Malfoy y nosotros hay mucha historia; bastante odio y daño… Cosas así no se olvidan. La herida se cierra y sana, pero quieras o no sigue allí marcada en la piel, recordándonos lo que pasó. Lo que quiero decir es que con el paso del tiempo la gente madura. Quizá nunca me haga mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy, y quizá el me odie más ahora que hemos ayudado a sus padres a librarse de cadena perpetua en Azkaban… Pero en verdad espero que la próxima vez que nos topemos cara a cara, nos estrechemos las manos al tiempo que digamos "Potter, Malfoy". ¿Me entiendes?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas debido a la felicidad que había comenzado a llenar su pecho, y por un instante estuvo tentada a abalanzarse sobre su mejor amigo, para abrazarlo fuertemente... Pero se contuvo cuando una nueva pregunta se formó en su cabeza, y salió por sus labios:

-¿Crees que Ron lo vea igual?

Durante un par de segundos, se creó un silencio total. Hermione contenía la respiración, esperando que Harry (quien parecía pensar en lo que diría) respondiese a su pregunta.

-Sabes que con Ron es diferente. No debería decir esto, pero…

-Es más infantil –intervino Hermione, con lo que Harry asintió, muy a su pesar.

-Si queremos que esos dos se toleren, podemos esperar sentados. Creo que la única manera en que Ron finalmente lo deje pasar, es si primero lo muele a palos. ¿Sabes lo que digo? Ron necesita ganarle a Malfoy para poder estar en paz con él.

Hermione asintió, y ambos muchachos volvieron a beber de sus tazas. Eso, hasta que con voz nerviosa, Harry dijo:

-Hablando de Ron… Si mal no recuerdo, hace medio año estabas perdidamente enamorada de él. A pesar de que hace dos te rompió el corazón.

-Tres meses son más que suficiente para que los sentimientos de la gente cambien –respondió ella, al tiempo que su semblante se ensombrecía.

-¿A pesar de que existieron desde hace muchos años? –insistió el muchacho. Hermione asintió sin dudarlo.

-La gente no decide de quién se enamora, Harry. Simplemente pasa. Como tú y Ginny. Bill y Fleur. Neville y Luna.

-¿Por qué presiento que en esa lista no viene un "Hermione y Ron"? Pensé que era lo que más querías. Intenté ayudarte, darle un empujón a Ron, y ahora que él está dispuesto, tú cambias de opinión, y…

-Te agradezco el que quisieras ayudarme, Harry –lo calmó la castaña, mientras le sonreía tiernamente-. Pero me temo que fue demasiado tarde. No lo niego, amé a Ron, y aún ahora lo quiero mucho, pero… Pero ahora quiero a alguien más de lo que en su momento lo quise a él.

-¿A alguien? –repitió Harry, visiblemente confundido.

-No me preguntes quién, por favor –se apuró a defenderse la castaña.

-¿Por qué?

-Es un secreto.

-¿Lo sabe Ginny?

-No lo sabe nadie.

-Entonces…

-Harry, por favor. No insistas –susurró la castaña, con tono firme, poniendo todo su empeño en no dejar que sus ojos se pusiesen llorosos-. Déjame atesorarlo como mi único secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –respondió el pelinegro, sujetando su ahora vacía taza de chocolate. No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, intrigado por aquel comportamiento de su mejor amiga. Después de todo, entre ellos dos nunca había habido secretos. ¿Quién sería esa persona que había robado el corazón de Hermione? ¿Y qué motivos existirían para tener que permanecer escondido?

-Creo que ya me siento mejor –musitó la castaña, apurándose a cambiar el tema, e igualmente sujetando su taza vacía-. Creo que tu chocolate me ha sentado de maravilla.

-¿Bajamos a ayudar entonces? Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que sea la hora.

La castaña asintió, y un poco más alegre debido a la conversación que acababa de efectuarse, tomó la mano de Harry, cuando éste se ofreció a ayudarla a levantarse. Y tras dejar aquella cobija en el alfeizar de la ventana, los dos muchachos salieron de la habitación de Ginny, con dirección a la cocina.

Ninguno se dio cuenta cómo aquel pedazo de pergamino resbalaba por el piso, y caía a los pies de una de las camas. Ni como Crookshanks, con paso lento y pesado, bajaba del alfeizar y se acostaba sobre él, cubriéndolo por completo.

* * *

La vista por aquel ventanal de la segunda planta, en la Mansión Malfoy, mostraba los amplios jardines, iluminados con infinidad de luciérnagas mágicas que volaban por el aire, y hacían resplandecer aquellas plantas fantásticas y animales provenientes de lejanas regiones. Mientras Draco se arreglaba el cuello de su túnica de gala (verde oscuro con un intrincado patrón negro de espirales) no podía dejar de ver dichos jardines, y a la serie de carrozas que los cruzaban en ese instante, deteniéndose todas delante de la entrada principal de la Mansión.

Faltaba poco para que la cena de Navidad diese comienzo.

Aquel evento era tradición entre los Malfoy, y sus selectos invitados. Se había llevado a cabo durante generaciones, estrechando los lazos entre las familias de sangre pura, y aquellas con el suficiente dinero y contactos para poder ser considerados importantes y por tanto, dignos de invitación. Gracias a aquellas cenas, los Malfoy habían concretado negocios millonarios, e inclusive habían ayudado a que Draco fuese lo suficientemente reconocido para (al momento de llegar a Hogwarts en su onceavo cumpleaños) ser ya una celebridad entre los Slytherins, y los demás miembros pertenecientes a los Sagrados Veintiocho.

Sin embargo, mientras el joven de cabellera rubia platinada finalmente baja al recibidor, y comenzaba con la tradición de conversar y atender a sus invitados (saludó inclusive a varios compañeros de Hogwarts, pertenecientes a las casas de Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw), Draco podía sentir que en aquella ocasión, las relaciones se sentían diferentes.

Si bien aquel año de la lista se habían omitido nombres como Avery, Lestrange, Nott y Rosier (los Malfoy habían intentado ocultar cualquier rastro que delatase se habían reconocido como seguidores del Señor Tenebroso), el resto de los invitados parecía creer que aún había un grupo en aquella reunión, que no debía haber asistido:

Los propios Malfoy.

Después de todo, ellos mismos habían apoyado abiertamente a Lord Voldemort. No importase que no hubieran peleado en la Batalla de Hogwarts; sus familiares (los Lestrange y los Rosier) y sus amistades más cercanas (los Yaxley y los Carrow) sí se habían visto involucrados, y los pocos que no habían muerto en aquel último enfrentamiento, se encontraban ahora presos en Azkaban, bajo cadena perpetua.

Todos menos los Malfoy, quienes habían sido defendidos por el mismísimo Harry Potter, el niño de vivió. ¿De qué privilegios contaban los Malfoy para haberse librado de aquel giro en sus vidas? Acostumbrados a realizar pagos por debajo del agua, sucios trucos, y alianzas cuestionables, era lógico que todos los presentes aquella noche, se preguntaban qué habían hecho para estar en el lado correcto de Harry Potter, y continuar sus vidas como si nada hubiese ocurrido. ¿O acaso sería posible que, por primera vez en sus vidas, los Malfoy hubieran tomado las decisiones correctas, y aquello solo lo supiera únicamente el niño que sobrevivió?

Sin embargo, nadie tenía el valor de exteriorizar aquellas dudas. Los demás miembros de los Sagrados Veintiocho conversaban animadamente, intentando ignorar aquel tema de conversación, e intentaban mejor invertir aquella velada, en aprovechar la oportunidad anual de concretar nuevos negocios y alianzas familiares. Actuando con toda la naturalidad que les era posible, los invitados comían los exquisitos aperitivos y bebían de aquellas elegantes copas, aunque les era imposible el continuar con aquella pretensión apenas Lucius, Narcissa o Draco intentaban acercarse a alguno de los tantos círculos a conversar. Y así, la plática moría lentamente, solo para revivir cuando los Malfoy se hubiesen movido para atender a otro grupo.

A Draco, aquello le sentaba indiferente. Era cierto que lo incomodaba (después de todo sentía que no estaba siendo respetado), pero también, estaba agradecido por no tener que fingir que estaba encantado de atender aquella cena, cuando la gran mayoría de los invitados, eran personas que le tenían sin cuidado. Qué más daba que los Abbott, los Ollivander, los Greengrass y hasta los Selwyn estuviesen presentes; para el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, aquellas conexiones y relaciones le eran ahora intrascendentes.

Sin embargo, para Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, aquella cena seguía siendo un evento importante; en especial en aquellos tiempos que corrían. Después de todo, debían de apurarse a recuperar su status, conservar sus conexiones, y más que nada, mantener sus negocios intactos. Era por ello que, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba durante aquella velada, los Malfoy estaban más que preparados para complacer a sus invitados, y crear aquella tan necesitada alianza que les permitiría recuperar su legítimo lugar, como una de las familias más importantes entre los Sagrados Veintiocho.

La velada transcurrió bajo el acostumbrado programa de cada año. Los invitados y anfitriones conversaron en el salón del ala oeste (donde si bien seguía presente el escudo de armas de los Malfoy, se habían retirado los alusivos a la casa de Salazar Slytherin), posteriormente fueron llamados a cenar en el elegante comedor ubicado al sur de la propiedad (donde la larga mesa dispuesta para aquellas cincuenta personas mostraba la plata más fina y la cristalería más exquisita), hasta que finalmente las puertas que llevaban al salón de baile principal se abrieron de par en par, y las conversaciones (debido a la buena comida y bebida) comenzaron a sonar más animadas e informales.

Era ahora o nunca.

Mientras Lucius ofrecía más vino a sus invitados, Narcissa se había retirado a un rincón del salón, llevando a Draco consigo. Lo miró cálidamente, mientras le arreglaba el cabello y la túnica.

-Te ves muy guapo esta noche –dijo Narcissa, con aquel tono maternal.

Draco, un poco confundido, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Eres tu padre en miniatura –continuó la mujer, acariciando la mejilla del muchacho-. Sabes que te amamos, ¿no es así?

El rubio asintió firmemente. Lo sabía. No solo por ser hijo único, sino porque durante todos esos años, sus padres habían hecho siempre lo mejor para él. Su padre podría ser estricto, pero al final del día, su madre era justa. Después de todo, el llevar sobre sus hombros tantas generaciones de orgullosos Slytherins tenía sus repercusiones: nadie se quedaba atrás.

Sin embargo, la triste mirada de su madre hizo que Draco se preguntase a qué venía tal pregunta. ¿A caso Narcissa Malfoy estaba a punto de pedirle algo que pusiera a prueba tal amor?

-Has crecido mucho, tan rápido. Aún recuerdo cuando tenías cinco años y jugabas con las hijas de los Greengrass durante los veranos. ¿Aún estás en contacto con ellas? Después de todo están aquí esta noche…

-He conversado con ambas, sí –respondió el Slytherin, intrigado-. Daphne ya ha terminado de estudiar en Hogwarts, pero Astoria este año está en mi curso…

-A unos meses de graduarse –continuó la mujer-. Me parece increíble que aún estemos aquí. Después de todo lo que ha pasado. Los sacrificios que hemos tenido que hacer…

El comentario quedó en el aire, pero ambos supieron al instante lo que significaba. Si no hubiese sido por Narcissa, ninguno de los tres Malfoys estaría allí esa noche. Si ella no hubiese mentido al Señor Tenebroso, quizá el mundo fuese muy diferente ahora.

-Dime Draco. ¿Alguna vez has pensado si serías capaz de hacer un sacrificio así? ¿Por mí? ¿Por tu padre?

El Slytherin miró a su madre, con el entrecejo fruncido. Había algo en aquella pregunta que lo incomodaba. Automáticamente hubiese dicho que no necesitaba siquiera pensarlo, que lo haría sin dudar; inclusive moriría por ellos. Pero también había algo en aquella pregunta que le hacía pensar en qué estaba su madre por pedirle. Y no pudo evitar pensar en su padre, y se sujetó el punto donde llevaba grabada la marca tenebrosa…

Pero aun así, con todos esos pensamientos inundando su cabeza, el muchacho asintió.

-Sabes que pueden pedirme lo que sea.

Narcissa le sonrió. Una sonrisa melancólica. Una sonrisa que parecía indicar que hubiese preferido que su único hijo se hubiese negado.

-En ese caso –Narcissa se giró para mirar a los invitados, con lo que Lucius alzó su copa de cristal en el aire, y la golpeó ligeramente con su varita, con lo que aquel suave pero mágicamente ampliado ruido, provocó que las conversaciones se desvanecieran poco a poco-. Ve con tu padre, y ayúdanos tú esta vez.

Draco sintió como su madre lo sujetaba por los hombros, lo hacía girar para que viera el salón en su totalidad. Sintiendo que aquello se sucediese en cámara lenta, aquel leve empujón que puso sus pasos en modo automático le pareció ajeno a su cuerpo. Y sin embargo, el rubio caminó entre los McMillan y los Parkinson, hasta finalmente detenerse junto a su padre.

Vio como su padre continuaba hablando hacia todos los presentes, pero no escuchaba nada en realidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sentía como si su cerebro respondiese lentamente. Miró a su madre, quien aún se encontraba al otro lado del salón, y la sintió lejana. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como su padre llamaba a una joven de entre los invitados. Una muchacha de piel pálida, cabello castaño y una túnica de gala color verde oscuro que combinaba con la suya. ¿Quién era? La había visto en Hogwarts, también era miembro de su casa, compartía clases con ella, inclusive habían conversado hacía apenas un par de horas… ¿No había dicho su madre que solían jugar cuando eran niños? En estos momentos le parecía tan ajena y desconocida...

La animada voz de Lucius Malfoy llegó a sus oídos de manera amortiguada. Draco obligó a su cerebro a concentrarse.

-...Es por ello que, aprovechando la presencia de todos ustedes –Lucius tomó la mano de su hijo, y la posó sobre la de la joven-. Nos es grato anunciar el recientemente formado compromiso entre mi hijo Draco Malfoy, y su mejor amiga de la infancia, Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

 _Hola a todos! Espero y estén teniendo un bonito fin de semana~_

 _Como ven, les dije que muchas cosas iban a cambiar a partir de aquí (?). Durante los siguientes capis voy a estar repitiendo mucho mucho sobre los Sagrados Veintiocho (para más info, ir a Pottermore), y las menciones de Astoria serán un poco más constantes. Hablando de la menor de los Greengrass, en el canon, Astoria es en realidad dos años menor que Draco, pero para fines del fic, es apenas uno, y por ello está en Hogwarts con él, también cursando su último año. Ya verán más adelante porqué ;)_

 _Para los que no han leído la historia original (que veo ese contador de visitas y ya no se las creo) SHOCK! Mientras Hermione está en La Madriguera, triste porque Draco no le manda cartas, Malfoy está en la Mansión siendo comprometido con Astoria Greengrass~~ Un favor que ha hecho para su madre (debo decir que de Lucius le vale un poquito su opinión), del cual hablaremos un poquito más en el siguiente capi._

 _Les agradezco los follow, favorites y reviews, y cruzo dedos para que aquí también me digan lo que les gusta y lo que no. Como dato de suspense, les comento que la carta que Hermione perdió debajo de Crookshanks (clichés, dónde?), será leída por alguien que no debe... (más clichés, dónde?)._

 _Sin dar más spoilers, me despido que debo ir a lavar ropa XD! Les mando abrazos y besos, y nos seguimos leyendo. Sigan bellos :D!_


	16. Habitación 11

**Capítulo 16**

 **Habitación 11**

* * *

 _El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas lemon. Se recomienda discreción -y que usen condón (?)-._

* * *

Su cerebro había vuelto a dejar de funcionar. Las palabras de su padre se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, durante un instante, claramente y después, completamente lejanas. Un compromiso… un matrimonio… Astoria Greengrass… Su cerebro finalmente hizo aquel click, y en una fracción de segundo, su mirada ausente se vio sustituida por una expresión de pánico, que fue ahogada cuando Narcissa (aún en aquel rincón) se llevó un dedo a los labios.

Lo intentó. De verdad que lo intentó. No entendía que significaba aquello, qué clase de sacrificio era ese, pero por amor a su madre, lo intentó. Se limitó a tomar la mano de Astoria, mientras los cincuenta invitados aplaudían por el compromiso, hasta que finalmente Lucius los invitó a seguir comiendo, bebiendo y conversando, con lo que el rubio Slytherin sintió como aquellos fríos dedos femeninos resbalaban de los suyos, y tras un nuevo lapsus de aturdimiento, se descubrió a sí mismo de pie en los jardines posteriores de la Mansión Malfoy, en compañía de sus padres.

-Eso ha ido mejor de lo que hubiese podido esperar –dijo Lucius, mientras sujetaba a su hijo del hombro, y presionaba ligeramente-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Draco.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó finalmente el muchacho.

-Un matrimonio por conveniencia, obviamente –fue la respuesta despreocupada de su padre-. Un excelente negocio, si me preguntas a mí.

-Como bien sabes Draco –interrumpió Narcissa, intentando adoptar un tono más imparcial-, los Greengrass son una de las pocas familias de sangre pura que quedan en estos tiempos.

-Una pieza fundamental de los Sagrados Veintiocho –intervino su padre.

-Y futuros a extinguirse –continuó Narcissa, con una mirada severa-. El linaje Greengrass termina con Daphne y Astoria. Al casarse, el apellido se pierde para siempre. Es por ello que un matrimonio entre los Malfoy y los Greengrass les permitirá extinguirse con la seguridad de que el linaje continuará aun siendo completamente sangre pura.

-Los Greengrass poseen también una importante suma de dinero, que con este matrimonio, los Malfoy procederán a administrar. Además que una alianza tan fuerte nos permitirá recuperar nuestro estatus, pues pese a igualmente ser miembros de Slytherin durante muchas generaciones, los Greengrass no se han visto involucrados con magia oscura.

-Pero ninguno de ustedes me ha preguntado si deseo casarme. Si estoy enamorado de alguien más, o siquiera si me gusta Astoria… ¡Dejamos de ser amigos cercanos hace años! Ahora apenas y cruzo palabras con ella en la sala común…

-No te estamos pidiendo un sacrificio por el resto de tu vida –se excusó su madre con voz preocupada, como si temiese que alguien pudiera escucharlos-. Astoria Greengrass carga sobre sus hombros una horrible maldición.

* * *

Debería estar en el recibidor de la Mansión Malfoy, despidiendo a los invitados, y fingiendo que la momentánea separación de su prometida lo volvía vulnerable. Pero en cambio, Draco se encontraba de nueva cuenta en la segunda planta, mirando hacia los jardines de la propiedad, desde la ventana de su habitación. Su túnica de gala se encontraba en el suelo, en el punto donde había caído después de haber sido aventada con fiereza. Lo mismo había ocurrido con la mitad de sus cosas, y parte del mobiliario.

Se había agarrado a golpes el dosel de la cama, desgarrándolo y de paso rompiendo uno de los postes. El escudo de armas de los Malfoy que colgaba sobre la chimenea, había sido arrojado al piso, al igual que las figuras de porcelana que descansaban sobre la cómoda. Su lechuza águila observaba el espectáculo, desde su percha, mientras ululaba por lo bajo. Miró a su dueño dar una patada a la mesa donde solía tomar el té, y cómo rasgó las largas cortinas, con lo que estas cayeron al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo. Pero a Malfoy parecía no importarle. Al parecer solo estaba interesado en descargar su furia, mientras el rubio se preguntaba cómo era que se suponía que se libraría de aquella forzada y aparentemente inevitable unión.

Amaba a sus padres, pero aquello que le pedían era demasiado. No estaba seguro de si podría conseguirlo pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Su opinión parecía no tener cabida en aquel tema. Por más que dijese que estaba enamorado de alguien más, el confesar quién era aquella persona era algo que simplemente no podría decir a sus padres, nunca. No porque no le creyesen, sino por lo que pudiese llegar a ocurrir.

Se le cerraba el mundo. Se quedaba sin opciones, sin posibilidades de librarse de aquel matrimonio, y lo único que podía ver delante de él, era aquel futuro que su madre le había dibujado: un matrimonio feliz, hasta que aquella maldición le regresase su libertad. El problema era, que nadie estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que aquel fatídico destino se cerniese sobre la menor de los Greengrass. En aquel momento, todo dependía del tiempo. Solo quedaba esperar.

Pero Draco no podía quedarse en calma. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, aunque no sirviese de nada. En aquel estado de coraje y demencia, su mente llegó a una única solución: tenía que marcharse de allí. Brincando sobre la mesa baja donde solía tomar el té (y que ahora tenía dos patas rotas), el rubio Slytherin se dirigió a su armario a toda velocidad, y lo abrió de par en par.

Lo más rápido que pudo, extrajo su baúl y lo abrió de una patada. Sin perder un instante, tomó toda la ropa que pudo, y la aventó allí dentro. Hizo lo mismo con sus libros escolares (los cuales habían caído al piso al resbalar de la ahora rota mesa), y con su escoba. Se apuró a cerrar el baúl, y se incorporó para mirar a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no olvidaba nada. No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo al ver a su lechuza águila posada en el rincón, mirándolo de vuelta en silencio.

-No puedo llevarte –le dijo al ave, mientras agitaba la varita en el aire, para hacer levitar su baúl-. Tendrás que quedarte aquí.

La lechuza ululó en señal de entendimiento, y siguió mirando a su amo, mientras éste abría cuidadosamente la puerta de su habitación, comprobaba que no hubiese nadie al otro lado en el pasillo, y finalmente salía cerrando tras de sí.

Los invitados a la fiesta se habían marchado ya. Como indicaba la costumbre, sus padres se encontraban conversando en el salón del ala oeste, regodeándose de su éxito. Draco caminó lentamente, de puntitas, conteniendo la respiración, aún con el baúl flotando delante de él, mientras rogaba por no encontrarse con nadie del servicio. Tuvo suerte.

Logró bajar la escalinata y cruzar el recibidor sin ser descubierto. Una vez que hubo salido de la Mansión, moverse por el ahora casi oscuro jardín resultó lo más sencillo. Aquellas luciérnagas mágicas se acercaron a él para iluminar su camino, pero con un rápido y agresivo movimiento, el muchacho las espantó, y ahora lo cubría y protegía la oscuridad.

Llegó finalmente a la verja que rodeaba toda la propiedad, y retirando el encantamiento que la mantenía cerrada, la atravesó quedando finalmente fuera. Respirando ahora agitadamente, el Slytherin dejó de hacer levitar el baúl, y tras posarlo en el suelo, se afianzó a él con tanta fuerza que las puntas de sus dedos se pusieron blancas.

-Lo lamento, mamá –fue lo único que pudo decir antes de girar sobre sí mismo, y desaparecer.

* * *

La mañana del 25 de diciembre, amaneció helada. Una gruesa capa de nieve cubría todo el terreno, hasta perderse en el horizonte, mientras que los rayos del sol parecían no querer salir a iluminar el día. Ginny fue la primera en levantarse de la cama, exclamando un emocionado:

-¡Los regalos!

Con lo que Fleur y Hermione despertaron igualmente, aunque la primera se limitó a girar sobre sí misma y taparse el rostro con la almohada, mientras que la segunda se incorporó entre las cobijas, pero sin atreverse a salir debido al frío que se sentía en el aire.

Para medio día, si bien seguía haciendo frío, el sol había comenzado ya a derretir la nieve, lo que permitió a los muchachos salir al jardín a tener una guerra de bolas de nieve, mientras que las muchachas prefirieron quedarse en el calientito interior, ayudando a la señora Weasley a limpiar la casa.

Eso, hasta que una lechuza marrón cruzó el patio de la Madriguera, sobrevolando las cabezas de Bill, Ron, George y Charlie, hasta detenerse en la ventana de la cocina, donde golpeó el vidrio con una de sus patas.

Al instante, Ginny abrió la ventana, dejando al ave entrar.

-¿Correo? –musitó Percy, quien se encontraba a la mesa leyendo El Profeta, en compañía del señor Weasley y Harry, quienes aún se encontraban desayunando.

-Parece ser que es para Hermione –respondió la pelirroja, tomando la carta que el ave llevaba en el pico, y leyendo el nombre que estaba escrito allí.

-Yo lo llevo –agregó Harry, dejando su tenedor en el plato, y extendiendo su mano para recibir dicho pergamino-. Se encuentra arriba, ayudando a guardar las mantas que Fleur ha usado durante esta última semana.

La lechuza infló el pecho con orgullo, y tras ulular alegremente, extendió las alas y salió por la ventana, retomando el vuelo.

Así que Harry salió de la cocina y empezó a subir las escaleras, en dirección a la habitación de Ginny. No hubo necesidad de tocar la puerta, pues esta se encontraba abierta de par en par. Allí, doblando aquella interminable pila de cobijas, se encontraba su mejor amiga, vistiendo unos jeans oscuros y un delgado cárdigan color rojo granada.

-Ha llegado correo para ti –se anunció Harry, entrando a la habitación. La castaña lo miró confundida, y tras dejar aquella cobija a medio doblar sobre la cama de Fleur, tomó la carta que el ojiverde le ofrecía.

Aquella estilizada letra le sonaba familiar, pero no lograba recordar de dónde… Sin detenerse a pensar en ello, abrió el sobre y extrajo el pergamino. La carta era relativamente corta:

 _Hermione,_

 _Necesito verte. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Antes de que me vuelva loco. Antes de que tenga que decirte adiós._

 _Con amor,_

 _Draco._

Sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Que le daba vueltas la cabeza, que se le encogía el corazón, y su estómago amenazaba con devolver el desayuno. Miró fugazmente a Harry, preguntándose si su mejor amiga había alcanzado a leer algo, pero al expresión ausente del muchacho le comprobó que no había alcanzado a ver nada. Y así, volvió a dirigir su vista al pergamino, preguntándose si había algo más allí. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Había ocurrido algo a Draco? ¿A qué se refería con aquel adiós? ¿Dónde estaba el Slytherin?

Su mirada se posó en aquel timbrado que se encontraba en la parte inferior: _Estación de correos de Hogsmeade_.

¡Hogsmeade!

-Debo irme –dijo atropelladamente, mientras se guardaba el pergamino en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, y empujaba a Harry para abrirse paso hasta su cama. Debajo de ella sacó su baúl, el cual abrió velozmente, y a toda la velocidad que era posible, comenzó a echar allí sus cosas. Su ropa, sus libros…

-¿Hermione? –la voz de Harry sonaba tan lejana-. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Necesitas irte a dónde?

-Es una emergencia –respondió ella, intentando no chillar-. Tendrás que despedirme del resto.

Hermione se encontraba ya saliendo de la habitación de Ginny. Harry, aturdido, la miró perderse escaleras abajo, y aún perdido, se acercó a la ventana, desde donde pudo ver a la Gryffindor cruzar el jardín, y desaparecerse. ¿Qué demonios…?

-Harry, querido, ¿podrías ayudarme a llevar esas cobijas al ático? –la voz de la señora Weasley lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Sí, claro –respondió aún sin saber qué hacer; si debía decir algo respecto a la repentina desaparición de Hermione.

Pero la señora Weasley se había alejado escaleras arriba (llevaba entre sus manos la ropa limpia de Bill y Charlie), con lo que el muchacho se limitó a tomar aquella cobija que Hermione había dejado a medio doblar, y se dispuso a continuar con aquel trabajo que la castaña había dejado pendiente. Cuando hubo terminado, la dejó sobre el ahora colchón desnudo, y se inclinó para tomar aquella sábana que había resbalado del colchón. Sus dedos se cernieron sobre ella, pero al sujetarla, sintió que había tomado algo más. Un leve crujido le indicó que allí había un papel.

Dejó la sábana en la cama, y miró aquel trozo de pergamino. No supo por qué, pero lo desdobló y comenzó a leer.

 _Hermione,_

 _Las cosas en la Mansión son aburridas. He ido hace un par de días con mis padres a Londres para recoger las túnicas que usaremos en la cena de Navidad. Nuestros elfos domésticos han terminado de limpiar la cristalería, y el comedor ha sido completamente remodelado para el evento. Hablando del evento, los Ollivander han confirmado su asistencia, así como los McMillan y los Selwyn. Con esos tres miembros de los Sagrados Veintiocho, está más que asegurado la asistencia de las familias restantes._

 _Nos vemos en enero en Hogwarts. Espero escuchar sobre tus vacaciones en Australia._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Draco_

Su cerebro sufrió un bloqueo temporal, que solo le permitió volver a releer aquel pergamino. Confundido y desorientado, su mente procesaba lentamente aquello que estaba escrito, hasta finalmente sentir que le explotaba la cabeza al leer aquel nombre.

¿Malfoy?

Presa del pánico, volvió a mirar por la ventana de la habitación. Necesitaba respuestas, y la única persona que podía dárselas, acababa de desaparecer, sin informar a nadie, a dónde se dirigía.

* * *

Se abrazó a sí misma apenas sintió el frío golpearle el rostro. En Hogsmeade seguía nevando, y la ligera ropa que llevaba puesta en ese momento, no la protegía en lo más mínimo. Pero, presa del pánico y la preocupación, aquello a Hermione no le interesaba para nada. Necesitaba encontrar a Draco, lo más pronto posible; así que dejando su baúl en la entrada de Las Tres Escobas (donde se había aparecido), la Gryffindor se abrazó a sí misma con más fuerza, y emprendió la caminata por la calle principal del pueblo, la cual se encontraba prácticamente vacía.

En el segundo piso de aquella pequeña posada, dentro de la habitación número 11, Draco Malfoy no podía evitar dar vueltas por toda la habitación. No se le había podido ocurrir ningún otro lugar para huir de su casa; si por él hubiera sido, se hubiese aparecido en los límites del colegio, y hubiera exigido que lo dejaran pasar al castillo, pero no se atrevía a entrar sino estaba seguro de que Hermione estaría ahí. Se sentía alejado de toda la sociedad, como si estuviera contaminado con algo. En su mente, si no se encontraba con Hermione, no podía enfrentarse al mundo. Era por eso que tras enviar aquella corta carta la noche anterior, ahora se encontraba completamente encerrado en aquella habitación.

Se sentía como un marginado. Cualquier otra persona que conocía era libre de amar a quien quisiera. Para él, el amor era un castigo. Aún absorto en sus pensamientos, el Slytherin se acercó a la ventana de la habitación, dispuesto a mirar como la nieve golpeaba el cristal, y empañaba la vista. Sin embargo, su mirada captó algo curioso. Una chica delgada, no muy alta, de largo cabello castaño, caminaba solitaria por la calle principal. Sentía como que la conocía; aquella alborotada melena le producía un aire familiar. Pero no podía ser, Hermione se encontraba de vacaciones con sus padres, en Australia. Ella no podía ser Hermione Granger.

Pero entonces, aquella castaña se dio media vuelta, para cubrirse de una fría ráfaga de aire que amenazaba con golpearla en el rostro. Y Malfoy pudo verla con claridad. No había duda alguna. Se trataba de Hermione Granger. En vez de responder a su carta, ella se había aparecido en el pueblo. ¡¿Es que acaso estaba loca?!

Le tomó un par de segundos el poder asimilar que efectivamente la castaña se encontraba allí, tan cerca de él, que cuando finalmente comprendió que debía darse prisa si quería alcanzarla, la Gryffindor se alejaba calle abajo, sin mirar atrás. Así que se despegó de la ventana lo más rápido que pudo, utilizó un encantamiento convocador para sacar su abrigo del baúl, así como una bufanda y dando grandes zancadas, salió de la habitación, y de la posada, corriendo a toda velocidad.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la calle, la encontró nuevamente vacía. Se le aceleró el corazón. El frío aumentaba, la nieve arreciaba, y debido a la neblina, apenas y podía ver. Sin embargo, siguió andando en la dirección a la que había visto a Hermione alejarse. Gritó su nombre un par de veces, pero nadie le respondió.

Después de un par de fríos y silenciosos minutos, llegó al límite del pueblo. Allí, el camino se bifurcaba en dos direcciones. Uno, llevaba a las puertas de Hogwarts, el otro, a la Casa de los Gritos. Dejó que sus pies decidiesen el camino por él, y aún caminando a paso veloz, se dirigió por aquel segundo camino, más agreste. Supo inmediatamente que había tomado la decisión correcta.

La muchacha se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol nevado. Se encontraba abrazándose las piernas, y temblando de frío, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

-¡Idiota! –le dijo mientras corría entre la nieve, en dirección hacia ella. Hermione alzó la vista, asustada-. ¡Idiota! –le repitió al llegar a su lado, y arrodillarse junto a ella.

-¡Draco! –dijo Hermione, tiritando por el frío-. ¡Draco, eres tú! Vine lo más pronto que pude, tu carta…

-Eso no importa ahora –respondió él, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se lo ponía encima. Hizo lo mismo con la bufanda-. No necesitabas venir inmediatamente. Es decir… ¡Está haciendo un frío mortal! ¿Qué hubiese sido de ti si no te hubiera visto?

-Confiaba en que tú…

Pero la chica no pudo terminar de hablar. Sentía tanto frío en el rostro y en las manos, que la conciencia le había fallado, y se había desmayado.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una cálida habitación, acostada en una mullida cama, que alguien había acercado a la chimenea. Se sentó, preguntándose dónde estaba y qué hacía allí. Miró alrededor, y pudo ver a un chico de rubio cabello que se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera, junto a la cama. Draco miraba por la ventana, pero al escuchar que Hermione se movía entre las cobijas, volvió su vista hacia la castaña, y se inclinó sobre ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó mientras tomaba suavemente sus manos entre las suyas. Hermione le respondió con una sonrisa-. ¡Qué imprudencia la tuya! –la regaño-. ¿Ya me dirás que hacías allí? Estaba helando, nevada, y tu ropa no era nada abrigadora…

-Pediste verme –fue su simple respuesta-. Tu carta me dijo que estabas aquí, en Hogsmeade. Y yo… Yo también deseaba verte… -añadió en un susurro.

Draco se apuró a abrazarla. El saber que la Gryffindor lo extrañaba, tanto como él a ella, era suficiente para el Slytherin. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, la sujetó suavemente del rostro, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. La chica le respondió de igual modo. Había extrañado tanto el roce de sus dedos contra su piel, el suave movimiento de sus labios, compenetrándose el uno con el otro, que sentía que iba a explotar de felicidad.

Se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos, mirándose los labios, mirándose el cuerpo.

Draco empezó por enredar sus dedos en su largo cabello castaño. Hermione le acarició el pecho, el cual subía y bajaba al ritmo de sus besos. Entonces, cerraron los ojos, y se limitaron simplemente a explotarse con sus otros sentidos. Él estaba embriagado de su perfume, suave aunque penetrante, exquisito, y excitante. Ella disfrutaba del sabor de su cuello, recorriéndolo con leves mordidas, pequeños besos.

Entonces, al tiempo que volvían a besarse en los labios, Draco se inclinó sobre ella, y Hermione se volvió a recostar en la cama. Ahora los dedos de la chica no se contentaban sólo con tocar el pecho de Draco (por encima de la camisa), sino que ansiaba más, con lo que empezó a desabotonarla. Draco sintió como los dedos de Hermione recorrían los botones, y sin necesidad de decir nada, le ayudó a quitársela él mismo. Entonces, el Slytherin empezó a recorrer tiernamente las piernas de la chica, y se dispuso a bajar sus jeans de mezclilla. Mientras el chico acariciaba sus pantorrillas y le daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, Hermione intentaba contener los gemidos, mientras que ella procedía a acariciar el rostro y pecho del chico.

Entonces, Draco subió un poco más las manos, llegando hasta sus caderas. A Hermione se le erizó la piel; sabía lo que estaba por pasar, y aunque sabía que podía evitarlo, ella misma sabía que no quería. Se dejaría tocar, y tocaría también, dejándose querer y queriendo del mismo modo, y al mismo tiempo a Draco.

Se sentó nuevamente, quitándose el cárdigan velozmente, y besando de manera desenfrenada a Draco. El chico se apuró a quitarse los zapatos. Los calcetines, así como el pantalón, salieron volando. Draco deslizó finalmente aquellos pantalones fuera del cuerpo de Hermione, y éste cayó al piso, junto al cárdigan. Prontamente le hizo compañía su blusa. Ahora, los dos se encontraban en ropa interior, tocándose ciertas partes de su cuerpo que de otro modo no hubieran producido el mismo efecto erizante en la piel.

Draco empezó besando el cuello de Hermione, y poco a poco fue bajando hasta los pechos; con una agilidad que Hermione no le conocía, le desabrochó el sostén con una mano, mientras con la otra seguía acariciando su mejilla.

Hermione gimió. Aquello era más de lo que podía controlar, y sin embargo, quería más.

Tanto el bóxer de Draco como las pantaletas de Hermione, terminaron de caer al piso. El Slytherin volvió a acostarse arriba de Hermione, y procedió a recorrerle toda la piel con suaves y cálidos besos. Empezó besando su frente, un pequeño roce en la nariz, varias mordidas en los labios. Bajó al cuello, mezclando los besos con mordidas y lengüetazos, y prosiguió con sus pechos. Mientras besaba uno, acariciaba el otro, provocando que Hermione gimiese de placer. Después de unos instantes, Draco dejó aquella parte de su anatomía por la paz, dejando a Hermione al borde de la excitación. Entonces, los besos del chico empezaron a recorrer todo su vientre, hasta llegar a su zona íntima. Se detuvo ahí, y aumentando la tensión y excitación de la castaña, ignoró su monte venus y se dedicó a besar durante un momento la parte interior de sus piernas. No podría controlarse mucho más, pero también quería que ella lo disfrutase…

-Ven acá… -susurró ella, extendiendo los brazos, para abrazarlo. Draco así lo hizo, y Hermione lo hizo acostarse en la cama. Entonces, la Gryffindor se sentó arriba de él, y repitió el procedimiento. Besó su frente, lamió y besó sus orejas, duró un rato entretenida en su cuello, no le pasaron desapercibidos sus hombros y sus brazos, y prosiguió con el pecho del Slytherin. Podía escuchar los gemidos de Draco, y esto la excitaba aún más.

Entonces, haciendo un brusco movimiento, que indicaba que el muchacho no podría controlarse mucho más, Draco volvió a recostarla, y se colocó encima de ella. Los dos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro; la de ella era tímida, la de él, seductora.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó él. Hermione se limitó a tragar saliva, y contener la respiración. Temiendo que hubiera hecho algo mal, el chico prontamente agregó-: Si no quieres, no tenemos que hacer nada, yo…

Pero Hermione se levantó un poco; un lento y cálido cosquilleo recorrió los labios de los dos. Las lenguas se entrelazaron durante un momento, y se separaron lenta y silenciosamente. Con una sonrisa en los labios, la chica le susurró:

-Claro que estoy lista.

Draco se inclinó sobre la Gryffindor; sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella, ambos esperando. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, y los dos se sonrieron silenciosamente. Draco se volvió a recostar sobre ella, terminando de acomodarse, y Hermione, abriendo lentamente las piernas, le dio aquel acceso total y sin restricciones, esperando a que él la tomara.

El Slytherin no tardó en responder a éste gesto, y entró en ella, lentamente para no lastimarla. La Gryffindor cerró los ojos, y gimió en un susurro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

El vaivén que producían se asemejaba a un vals, tranquilo, exacto. Draco se inclinó sobre Hermione, y volvió a besarla, esta vez en la comisura de la boca. Ella se aferró a su cuello, y lo besó debajo de la oreja. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas, y sonaban calurosas. Hermione no podía dejar de gemir, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza al cuello del chico. Draco se aferraba a la cama, respirando el cálido perfume de la chica, que lo excitaba aún más. Entonces, sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más, y ambos supieron, sin necesidad de palabras, lo que se avecinada: aquel clímax era inminente.

De un suave movimiento, Draco procedió a uno más veloz. Hermione intentaba contener los gemidos, pero finalmente sucumbía y gritaba a media voz. Draco emitió un par de gemidos en el cuello de la chica, erizando su piel.

Un par de minutos después, ambos habían terminado, en perfecta sincronía. Draco se acostó junto a Hermione, en la cama, y la castaña se apuró a acostarse arriba de él.

-Déjame quedar así –susurró-. Quiero seguir en contacto con tu piel.

El chico no replicó, y se limitó a abrazarla, para poder sentir su cuerpo desnudo.

La respiración de ambos sonaba cansada, pero feliz. Las sonrisas se dibujaron en sus rostros. Hermione besó su pecho, y Draco besó su mano. Se quedaron así, durante unos instantes, hasta que la Gryffindor finalmente se recostó junto a él, y ahora, el Slytherin se dedicaba a recorrer su tersa piel con la punta de los dedos. La castaña sentía cosquilleos, y la piel erizada. Se miraron una vez más directamente a los ojos, antes de que la Gryffindor rompiese aquel silencio:

-Feliz Navidad –susurró la chica.

La respuesta del muchacho fue el darle un romántico beso en los labios, utilizando su lengua para recorrer toda su boca, mordiendo sus labios, su barbilla, su cuello… No supo cuando, pero volvió a recostarse sobre ella, y de la misma manera, Hermione le indicó con un leve asentimiento que estaba lista.

La chimenea crepitaba con un hermoso tono rojizo. Sus cálidas llamas eran la única fuente de luz en toda la habitación. Al otro lado de la ventana, la nieve seguía cayendo lentamente, en pequeños remolinos; el frío se pegaba en el cristal, dejándolo empañado.

El vaivén de los cuerpos de ambos chicos volvió a hacerse presente, los gemidos no tardaron en escucharse; sería una larga noche.

* * *

 _Hola a todxs! Sé que éste era el capi que estaban esperando desde que comencé a re-editar (?). No ha habido muchos cambios aquí (respecto a la escena principal), pero sí unos pocos en lo ocurrido tanto en la Mansión Malfoy, como en la Madriguera. El matrimonio con Astoria es inevitable, pero de eso ya hablaremos en capis siguientes (?). Respecto a Harry, y la carta que encontró, pueden esperar un enfrentamiento. Sobre Ron... eso se los dejaré a la imaginación ;)_

 _Les agradezco los reviews, follows y favorites, y espero me sigan leyendo, que estamos cada vez más cerca del final. Les mando abrazos y besos, sigan bellos :D!_


	17. Decisión

**Capítulo 17**

 **Decisión**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Draco fue el primero en despertar. Se encontraba envuelto completamente entre las gruesas y cálidas cobijas, con la figura de Hermione acostada junto a él. Al levantarse de la cama, pudo ver a la madera de la chimenea ya totalmente consumida; y al mirar por la ventana, vislumbró la calle principal del pueblo, la cual se encontraba cubierta por unos 30 centímetros de nieve. Aunque el clima seguía algo frío, el cielo ya estaba completamente despejado.

Miró de nueva cuenta a la cama. Hermione seguía profundamente dormida. Quizá lo mejor fuera no despertarla, y dejar que descansase un poco más. Así, mientras caminaba por la habitación, Draco se apuró a tomar varias cosas de su baúl, procurando no hacer el menor de los ruidos, para finalmente meterse al cuarto de baño. Fueron apenas unos cinco minutos de total relajación, metido en la tina con agua caliente, hasta aquel momento en que escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

Dijo adelante, y cuando la puerta se abrió, en el umbral se detuvo Hermione. El chico la miró de pies a cabeza, completamente embelesado. La Gryffindor llevaba apenas la camisa que él se había dejado en el piso, sobre el cuerpo desnudo, mostrando completamente sus esbeltas piernas, y un poco de sus firmes pechos.

Le indicó con señas que se acercara, y la castaña se apuró a quitarse la camisa, y meterse en la tina también.

Y pasaron alrededor de media hora jugando con la exquisita espuma de aquel cálido baño.

Cuando hubieron salido, y se hubieron secado completamente, Draco se apuró a vestirse, y salir a toda velocidad de la habitación, rumbo a Las Tres Escobas, pues Hermione se había dejado el baúl allí, la tarde anterior. Cuando hubo regresado a la posada, con el baúl de la chica levitando delante de él, lo colocó con sumo cuidado debajo de la ventana, dejando que Hermione buscase algo de ropa limpia para poder vestirse.

-¿Ya me dirás a qué te referías en tu carta? –preguntó la castaña, cuando hubieron vuelto a subirse a la cama, mientras se miraban a los ojos, acostados lado a lado-. Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-Mis padres… -inició el muchacho, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo continuar.

-¿Les has hablado de nosotros? ¿Te han dicho algo?

El Slytherin se apuró a negar.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo. Se trata más bien sobre mí.

-¿Qué has hecho? –el rubio negó nuevamente.

-Es sobre algo que necesitan que haga.

Hermione sintió que se le encogía el corazón. ¿A caso Draco se refería a una nueva encomienda, como la que se le había encargado cuando se le pidió matar a Dumbledore? Tenía tanto miedo de que fuese cierto, que prefirió no preguntar nada, y limitarse a esperar que Draco confirmase o desechase aquellas suposiciones suyas.

-Mis padres, ellos… Esperan que me case con una sangre limpia.

El estómago de Hermione dio una brusca sacudida. No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Y dices que no quieres?

-No estás entendiendo –el tono lastimero y cansado de Draco la hizo suavizar su expresión-. No se refieren a que esperan que me case con una sangre limpia. Se refieren a que me voy a casar con una. El compromiso fue anunciado durante la cena de…

-¡No pueden! –se escandalizó la Gryffindor, mientras golpeaba el colchón con un puño firmemente apretado-. Tienes que decírselos, Draco. Ellos no pueden…

-¿Y con qué argumentos esperas que los detenga? Mira, el casarse entre familias de sangre limpia se ha ocurrido desde hace cientos de generaciones. Eso es algo de lo que los Malfoy estamos muy orgullosos…

-¿Así que te vas a casar? -interrumpió ella, sin poder creer lo que oía-. ¿No lo vas a detener?

Las ganas de llorar eran apenas detenidas por el coraje de su voz. La castaña se contuvo de preguntar "no lo intentarás siquiera por mí", pero se contuvo. Después de todo, llevaban tonteando solo dos meses, y aquella relación que tenían (si es que había una), no estaba formalizada. Entre ellos no había títulos de novio y novia, y parecía ser que nunca los habría.

-Me gustaría poder hacerlo –fue la respuesta del Slytherin, quien intentó acariciar la mejilla de la castaña, pero ella lo rechazó-. Por eso necesitaba verte una vez más –continuó él en un tono más firme, pero Hermione se había dado la vuelta, y ahora, la Gryffindor se incorporaba, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Draco simplemente la miró.

-¿Para qué querías verme? –preguntó ella, aún de espaldas-. ¿Para infundirte valor y revelarte contra tus padres, o para despedirte de mí?

Draco hubiera querido responder que la segunda opción era la correcta, pero no pudo articular palabra. Aquel frío silencio se había instalado en la habitación, calando hasta los huesos, provocando que el ambiente se tornase hostil. Escuchó el pesado suspiro de Hermione, y la vio incorporarse.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó el Slytherin al ver como guardaba sus cosas en su baúl, y se dirigía a la puerta de la recámara.

-Necesito mi propia habitación.

Y sin decir nada más (no es como si Draco hubiese podido preguntarle alguna otra cosa), la castaña abrió la puerta, y salió de la habitación, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Hermione no volvió a la habitación de Draco, aquella tarde. Seguía demasiado enojada con el rubio, y también consigo misma. Mientras las lechuzas se amontonaban a su alrededor (había recibido cartas de Harry, Ron y Ginny, preguntándole donde se encontraba), la castaña se había limitado a rodar por la cama, lamentándose su existencia. No sabía que esperaba. ¿Qué Draco la presentase frente al señor y la señora Malfoy, como su novia? ¿Qué de la noche a la mañana tanto Lucius como Narcissa la vieran como la opción perfecta para su hijo y una excelente nuera? ¿Qué todos aquellos prejuicios simplemente desaparecieran y ella pudiese ser feliz en compañía del rubio? ¿Quién había escuchado de un Slytherin y una Gryffindor juntos? En especial un sangre limpia con una sangre sucia…

Draco no acudió a su encuentro aquella tarde, lo que provocó que Hermione se hundiese más en aquellas preguntas, y continuara enojada. A sus ojos, el Slytherin era demasiado cobarde para decir lo que pensaba, lo que sentía por ella, no solo a sus padres, sino al resto del mundo. Y por unos instantes, se preguntó si en verdad el rubio no la quería tanto como decía, y simplemente para él, era mejor terminar con aquello que ni siquiera había comenzado.

Pero el solo pensar en ello provocaba que le doliese el corazón y las lágrimas amenazaran con desbordarse… Porque finalmente se había dado cuenta de que lo quería de verdad. Vamos, que lo amaba de verdad. Y lo único que la Gryffindor quería era ser amada por él también, sin importarle si había quien se opusiese a ese amor.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir. Estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo. Las palabras de Draco habían retumbado en su cerebro, toda la noche. Estaba por casarse. Un matrimonio arreglado. ¿Tendría el valor de negarse? ¿Serviría de algo si ella también se oponía? Y lo más importante, ¿quién había sido la elegida? Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar que quizá podría ser Pansy Parkinson, y de nueva cuenta, comenzaba a golpear las almohadas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente…

A la mañana siguiente, la castaña se limpió el rostro (aún se notaban sus ojos rojos por haber llorado toda la noche), y preparó la mejor de sus sonrisas. Después de darle mil y un vueltas al asunto, en su cerebro se había formado una sola conclusión: Draco la había llamado, le había enviado aquella carta, quería verla. Por lo tanto, ella era importante para él, y por ello, estaba segura de que si hablaba con él, podrían llegar a una solución juntos.

Sin embargo, cuando dirigió sus pasos a la habitación 11, donde se hospedaba el rubio, descubrió la puerta firmemente cerrada. Confundida, y un poco molesta porque el Slytherin no respondiese a sus insistentes golpes y llamado, Hermione finalmente se decidió a utilizar la varita.

-Alohomora –dijo firmemente, con lo que la puerta finalmente se abrió, y ella pudo entrar a la habitación.

Habitación que ahora se encontraba vacía.

* * *

No se suponía que fuese así. El que Hermione hubiese acudido a su lado significaba que ella se preocupaba por él. Que quería su felicidad. Él también quería eso. Que la Gryffindor fuese feliz a su lado. Y sin embargo, había algo dentro de él que le indicaba que esa felicidad no la lograría con él. Pero, ¿Qué era lo que esperaba que pasase cuando le hubiese contado a la castaña que sus padres le habían arreglado un matrimonio? Definitivamente no aquella pelea, y aun así… Hermione tenía razón. ¿Para qué había enviado esa carta? ¿Por qué involucrarla? Quizá todo hubiese sido mejor si se hubiera armado de valor, y terminado con aquel juego. Poco menos de tres meses era nada para enamorarse de una persona. Por más que su corazón le dijese que estaba enamorado de Granger, aquello seguramente se trataba nada más de un amor de colegiales. Algo pasajero. Agradecer el tiempo juntos y despedirse, antes de involucrarse demasiado.

O quizá, ya estaba involucrado por completo. Quizá lo que debía hacer ahora era aceptar sus sentimientos, que quería estar con Granger, sin importar lo que dijesen sus padres, y hacer oír su propia voz. Negarse ante tal compromiso. Qué importaba que los Malfoy perdieran status, dinero, poder… Era su vida después de todo, y él tenía derecho de vivirla como le viniese en ganas.

Así que se levantó de la cama dando un brinco. Metió dentro del baúl todas sus cosas, y salió de la habitación con paso rápido. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Quizá no fuera la mejor idea despertar a Hermione, a pesar de que quería verla una vez más.

-No es como si no pudiera volver a verla en Hogwarts –se dijo a sí mismo, después de bajar a la recepción de la posada, y entregar sus llaves.

Al salir a la calle, lo recibió el frío de madrugada. Se abrazó a sí mismo, y cerró con fuerza el cuello de su abrigo, mientras hacía avanzar su baúl por delante de sí mismo. Se alejó lo suficiente del pueblo antes de atreverse a desaparecer.

Cuando la realidad volvió a formarse a su alrededor, se encontraba fuera de la propiedad de la Mansión Malfoy. La alta verja se encontraba cerrada con aquellos candados mágicos, los cuales se apuró a retirar para poder ingresar al que durante toda su vida había sido su hogar. Quizá dentro de muy poco (según las reacciones de sus padres), no lo fuese más.

Avanzó por los jardines, mientras aquellas luciérnagas mágicas revoloteaban a su alrededor, iluminando su camino, cosa que no era muy necesaria, pues el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte. Cuando hubo llegado a la puerta principal de la Mansión, el siempre atento servicio se encontraba ya esperándolo. Mientras los veía llevarse su baúl con dirección a su habitación, no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo: estaba seguro de que habían ya avisado a sus padres de su llegada.

-Iré a desayunar algo –le dijo a elfa doméstica que aún aguardaba junto a la puerta. Ésta entendió al instante.

Llevaba apenas diez minutos en la cocina, comiendo lo que un par de elfos habían preparado para él, cuando Lucius y Narcissa aparecieron en el umbral.

-¡Draco! –exclamó su madre, y sin poderse contener, corrió hacia él, y lo abrazó firme pero tiernamente-. ¿Dónde has estado? –exclamó preocupada-. No teníamos ni idea de dónde buscarte…

-Estoy bien –fue la respuesta del muchacho-. Solo necesitaba estar solo.

Miró a su padre, quien seguía de pie al otro lado de la habitación, con el entrecejo fruncido. Lucius lo miró también, pero fue apenas durante un par de segundos, pues prontamente desvió la mirada, y comenzó a caminar hacia su esposa e hijo, con paso lento y pesado.

-¿Dónde has estado? –repitió su padre, con tono autoritario.

-Hogwarts –dijo el muchacho. No era cierto, pero era relativamente cerca de donde había estado en realidad, así que no era toda una mentira.

-¿Por qué el castillo? –preguntó su madre.

-Necesitaba… necesitaba ver a alguien.

-¿A quién? –intervino su padre. Sonaba demasiado frío. Más que lo usual. A Draco no le pasó por alto como sujetaba su varita con firmeza.

-A la persona por la cual no puedo aceptar este matrimonio arreglado.

Se creó un tenso silencio. Narcissa había soltado lentamente a Draco, y ahora, miraba a su marido, quien había vuelto a mirar al muchacho con aquella expresión seria.

-El compromiso sigue en pie –dijo Lucius-. Sin importar que…

-Estoy enamorado de alguien más –interrumpió Draco prontamente-. ¿Es que acaso eso no importa?

-No en estos tiempos que corren.

-¡En estos tiempos que corren lo que menos importa es la pureza de sangre! –explotó el muchacho, alarmando a su madre, cosa que no le importó-. Lo único que debería de preocuparte es que yo sea feliz. Que yo…

-¡En estos tiempos que corren lo más importante es conservar nuestra posición dentro de los Sagrados Veintiocho! –arremetió Lucius de vuelta-. Tu berrinche me hace suponer que aquella persona de la que hablas, no es sangre limpia. ¿Es así?

Draco no contestó. Se limitó a apretar los puños firmemente.

-¿Sangre mestiza? –continuó su padre-. O acaso… ¿una sangre sucia?

-Eso no es importante, ella…

-Es una sangre sucia, ya veo –Lucius rio por lo bajo, provocando que a Draco se le encogiese el corazón.

-¿Draco, quién es? –preguntó su madre en un susurro, pero el muchacho no contestó. No podía dar aquel nombre en esa casa.

-Eso que importa –espetó su padre, golpeando el suelo con el bastón donde guardaba la varita, provocando que saliesen unas diminutas chispas rojas, que dejaron marcas en el suelo-. ¡No voy a permitir que esa escoria ose portar el apellido Malfoy! Ya hemos decidido por ti, Draco. Lo mejor de lo mejor, no solo para ti, sino para esta casa.

-¡No puedes obligarme!

-¡Puedo y lo haré! –rugió Lucius de vuelta, sacando su varita, y apuntándola contra su propio hijo-. Inténtalo –lo provocó-. Intenta romper dicho compromiso. Intenta casarte con una hija de muggles, y sin importar quien sea, la mataré yo mismo.

-¡Lucius! –exclamó una aterrorizada Narcissa-. ¡No puedes…!

-¡Puedo y lo haré! –repitió el hombre de largos cabellos plateados-. Puede que el mundo mágico se haya ido a la ruina, que a nadie le importe el status de la sangre, pero nosotros los Malfoy, una de las familias más respetadas e importantes de los Sagrados Veintiocho, nunca lo olvidaremos. Y si para hacer que el apellido Malfoy perdure como lo que es, un linaje intachable de magos y brujas sangre limpia, tengo que acabar con unos cuantos sangre sucia en el camino, lo haré. Potter habrá podido librarnos de Azkaban, pero estoy dispuesto a terminar allí si con eso consigo que no deshonres a esta familia, Draco. Así que no me provoques –y volvió a apuntar con su varita a su único hijo, quien tragó saliva nerviosamente-, no me provoques o definitivamente esta vez sí mataré. Primero a ella... Después a ti.

Se dio la media vuelta, con la larga capa ondeando detrás de él, al igual que su cabello. Sin decir nada más, Lucius se apuró a salir de la cocina, dejando a su esposa y a su único hijo, completamente aturdidos.

-No puede… -susurró Draco una vez más-. Él no puede…

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso –musitó Narcissa, provocando que su hijo la mirase como si nunca antes en su vida la hubiese visto-. El ser un Malfoy es pertenecer a un linaje ancestral –insistió ella-. El ser miembro de los Sagrados Veintiocho es todo un honor. Pensé que tú lo entendías…

-Lo entiendo –interrumpió el muchacho, un poco molesto-. Pero pensé que mis sentimientos serían más importantes que un linaje…

-Entonces, ¿realmente te has enamorado de una hija de muggles? Draco… -pero el muchacho no contestó-. Igual que a tu padre, a mí tampoco me interesa saber quién es ella, aunque mi decisión es por motivos diferentes. Al igual que a ti, me hubiese gustado que fueras libre de escoger con quien casarte. Pero, como te lo había dicho ya, este sacrificio, esta carga que estamos poniendo sobre tus hombros, no será para siempre.

-Hablaste sobre la maldición de los Greengrass –susurró el Slytherin, a lo que su madre asintió.

-El linaje de los Greengrass ha prendido de un hilo desde hace cientos de años, durante decenas de generaciones. Para ellos, solo existe la muerte: morir solos y sin amor, o engendrar un heredero y morir sin verlo crecer. Para ayudar al linaje Malfoy, te casarás con Astoria. Para detonar su maldición, deberás tener un hijo con ella, el cual provocará que Astoria muera. Y con esto, tú serás libre de volver a amar a quien tú desees.

-¿Cómo un padre soltero? –bufó el muchacho.

-Si la persona que te ama, te ama de verdad, te aceptará con todos tus errores y defectos, aunque estos incluyan el hijo de otra mujer, a la cual técnicamente no amaste nunca. De cualquier manera... -y se frotó las manos de manera nerviosa-. Sabes que tras lo ocurrido el verano pasado, tu padre no esta bien. No debes provocarlo... -y bajó el tono de su voz, hasta producir apenas un susurro ahogado-. No lo creo capaz de matarte a ti, eres su único heredero... Pero estoy segura de que no le importará terminar con una simple e insignificante hija de muggles.

Draco intentó espetar que Hermione no era una insignificante muchacha, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios. Era como si repentinamente hubiese olvidado como hablar. Aquella muestra de debilidad, fue suficiente como para que su madre revolviese su rubio cabello, y sin decir nada más, Narcissa también salió de la cocina, dejando a Draco nuevamente solo. El muchacho volvió a dejarse caer en el taburete donde se encontraba sentado antes de que llegasen sus padres, y continuó picoteando el desayuno, aunque en realidad no tenía ya hambre.

Se preguntó si tendría el valor de casarse con una mujer que no amaba. Alguien a quien apenas y conocía. Y no solo contraer matrimonio, sino tener también un hijo con ella. Pero después recordó las palabras de su padre, y el peligro que podría llegar a correr Hermione si él se atrevía a abrir la boca, y volverse a negar. No podía exponerla a algo así.

Y por ello, el Slytherin cruzó los dedos, esperando que la Gryffindor comprendiese su situación, y más que nada, lo esperase hasta que fuese nuevamente libre. Aunque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que eso ocurriera.

* * *

Los alumnos que habían salido de Hogwarts a pasar las vacaciones de invierno con sus familias, llegaron al castillo cuando ya había anochecido, una fría mañana de principios de Enero. Mientras subían a los carruajes tirados por thestrals, sólo podían pensar en el banquete que los esperaba en el Gran Comedor, y en sus calientitas camas que los aguardaban al final de la cena.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? –preguntó Neville una vez más, mientras él, Ginny y Luna caminaban rumbo al Gran Comedor.

-No lo sé –respondió la pelirroja una vez más-. Su baúl estaba en el dormitorio, así que dejé a Crookshanks allí, pero no la vi por ninguna parte de la Sala Común…

-Está allá, en la mesa de Gryffindor –intervino Luna, y alzando un brazo, gritó al aire-. ¡Hola Hermione!

Tanto Neville como Ginny miraron hacia donde Luna miraba, y comprobaron por sí mismos la presencia de su amiga. La castaña los saludó de vuelta, con una sonrisa algo ausente, a lo que los tres muchachos se apuraron a llegar con ella, y sentarse a su alrededor.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones? –preguntó Neville, a lo que Hermione respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces, mientras Neville y Luna conversaban, Hermione miró a Ginny, expectante.

-Harry quiere hablar contigo –musitó Ginny por lo bajo, pero Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Después –fue lo único que dijo, pues en ese momento, la Directora McGonagall se había puesto en pie, dispuesta a dar su discurso.

Ginny asintió, y tanto ella como Neville y Luna, se giraron en sus lugares para mirar la mesa del profesorado, y escuchar las palabras de la directora. Menos Hermione, quien disimuladamente se había girado para ver la mesa de Slytherin.

La escaneó velozmente, y gracias a aquel rubio cabello platinado que sobresalía con facilidad, le fue fácil encontrar a quien buscaba: Malfoy se encontraba sentado al final de la mesa, con Zack y Nigel a su lado. Él tampoco miraba a la mesa de profesores. También la miraba a ella. Pero era una mirada triste, que provocó que a Hermione se le encogiese el corazón.

¿Qué había pasado hacía una semana, que provocó que el Slytherin se fuera, sin decir a dónde?

La castaña volvió a mirar a la mesa de profesores, donde la Directora McGonagall terminaba con su discurso, e invitaba a todos a cenar. Las conversaciones volvieron a escucharse por todo el Gran Comedor, con lo que Hermione fue prontamente abordada por Neville, quien le preguntaba qué tal habían ido las vacaciones de invierno.

-Han estado… bien –dijo nerviosa. Aún podía sentir la mirada del Slytherin, pero lo mejor sería no mirarlo de vuelta.

Así como tendría que enfrentarse a las preguntas de Ginny, a la interrogación que Harry le plantaría, y los nuevos intentos de Ron por conquistarla, también tendría ella que plantarse delante de Malfoy exigiendo respuestas. Se preguntó si querría conocerlas.

* * *

 _¡Holx a todxs! Espero estén teniendo un bonito fin de semana. Vengo a publicarles esto a las carreras, que tengo un montón de pendientes en la oficina, que a pesar de ser sábado no hay descanso para mí ToT._

 _¿Les ha gustado el capi de hoy? ¿Que tal estos cambios? Borré completamente las malas acciones de Ron (más datos en el fic original) y preferí que Lucius fuese el villano (?). Este Dramione nuevamente no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, por lo que espero perdonen las discusiones y pleitos entre nuestra parejita~~ El "reencuentro" en Hogwarts ocurrirá en el proximo capi, a ver que dice Draco a Hermione, y no spoileo más X)_

 _Les pido también una disculpa por no haber podido responder a sus reviews de los capis anteriores, pero les aseguro que los leo y se los agradezco de todo corazón. Si esta semana el trabajo se porta más amable conmigo, les prometo que se los responderé. Mientras tanto, les agradeceré que me dejen uno (aunque sea chiquito) en este capi, para saber lo que les gusta y lo que no. Lo mismo pasa con los follows y favorites, gracias por dejarlos :)_

 _Les mando un abrazo y un beso, y nos seguimos leyendo. Sigan bellos!_


	18. Separación

**Capítulo 18**

 **Separación**

* * *

-¿Y… que tal tus vacaciones?

Así había preguntado Ginny, con un tono tambaleante, cuando ella y Hermione hubieron subido a su dormitorio, en lo alto de la torre de Gryffindor, mientras las dos muchachas se encontraban cambiándose la túnica por el pijama.

-Ha ido bien –repitió Hermione, mientras dejaba que el camisón resbalase por su cuerpo y se disponía a subirse a la cama.

Ginny se apuró a sentarse a los pies de ésta, mientras Arnold se sentaba en su regazo.

-Harry… Harry no supo decirnos a donde fuiste. Solo que fue de improvisto, una emergencia… No contestabas nuestras cartas. Nosotros, estábamos preocupados por ti. Solo queríamos saber si estabas bien.

-Estoy bien, descuida –la tranquilizó la castaña-. Quizá sobreactué con la emergencia, de cualquier manera, no es nada preocupante. Y sobre las cartas, debo disculparme por no haberlas contestado…

-No tienes qué –se adelantó Ginny, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, y repitió-. Solo queríamos saber si estabas bien.

-Lo estoy –fue la respuesta de la Gryffindor, tomando a Crookshanks para dormir con él, con lo que la pelirroja se incorporó y se dirigió a su propia cama.

Una vez ambas muchachas se metieron debajo de las cobijas, se dijeron buenas noches y apagaron la luz. Ginny no tardó en quedarse dormida. Pero Hermione… ella no dejaba de pensar en Draco.

* * *

Los fines de semana, era común que los alumnos de Hogwarts se levantaran tarde, y bajaran a desayunar poco antes de mediodía. Debido a que aún tenían dos largos días antes de que el segundo trimestre diera comienzo, los alumnos aprovecharon no solo para desayunar a deshoras, sino para hacerlo inclusive fuera del Gran Comedor. Así, aquel sábado, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna (al igual que muchos otros alumnos) se encontraban sentados a las orillas del Lago Negro, comiendo tostadas y bebiendo jugo de calabaza.

Mientras Luna y Neville comentaban lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones, Ginny los escuchaba atentamente. Hermione igualmente hacía el intento, pero su mente divagaba hacia la carta que había recibido aquella mañana, proveniente de Harry, y que le pedía que por favor, acudiese a verlo en su próxima visita a Hogsmeade. El tono de preocupación que había podido notar en aquella carta, la preocupaba a ella también. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un grupo de pasos y risas provenientes de los jardines. Se giró para mirar al grupo que llegaba, y sintió como el corazón (y el estómago) le daba un vuelco a distinguir a Draco Malfoy, seguido de sus dos guardaespaldas, Zack Rozailer y Nigel Pragett, y otras dos compañeras de Slytherin.

Draco la miró, pero prontamente fingió que en realidad no la había visto, y se limitó a seguir conversando con aquellos Slytherins, y seguir caminando en dirección al castillo. Hermione se mordió la comisura del labio. Había pasado ya una semana desde la última vez que lo había visto. Quisiera él o no, tenían que hablar.

-Voy al Gran Comedor por más jugo de calabaza –dijo mientras se incorporaba y se volvía a calzar los zapatos, pues se había estado mojando los pies en el lago-. ¿Necesitan que les traiga algo más?

-Un par de tostadas para el calamar gigante nos vendrían muy bien –respondió Luna, en su típico tono soñador.

Hermione asintió, dando a entender que lo traería, y emprendió igualmente el camino de regreso al castillo.

Cuando entró al recibidor, pudo ver como aquel grupo de Slytherins se dirigía a las mazmorras, muy probablemente en dirección a su sala común. Nerviosa, se dispuso a seguirlos. Lo hizo a una distancia relativamente segura, aunque aquello le imposibilitaba el ver a Draco y poderle hacer alguna seña. Se encontraba en aquel momento escondida detrás de un muro, preguntándose si no sería mejor mandarle una carta y pedirle a Malfoy que se vieran en la vieja aula de siempre, cuando escuchó aquella voz que arrastraba las palabras, decir:

-Adelántense. Creo que olvidé algo.

Las demás voces se alejaron en la distancia, con lo que ahora, aquellos solitarios pasos se escuchaban acercarse. Hermione respiró profundamente, y al ver como el rubio finalmente cruzaba por delante de ella, le dijo en la voz más clara que pudo:

-Draco.

El aludido se detuvo en seco. Conocía aquella voz demasiado bien. Apretando la mandíbula fuertemente, se dio media vuelta, para poder ver a la Gryffindor cara a cara.

-Draco… -repitió ella, ahora nerviosa-. Necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Aquí no –dijo la serpiente, mientras la sujetaba del brazo, y la jalaba hacia un pasillo lateral-. Todos los Slytherins pasan por aquí para entrar o salir de la sala común. Alguien podría vernos.

Así que aun sujetando a la castaña del brazo, avanzaron por aquel otro pasillo, hasta detenerse frente a una vieja puerta de madera seca. Draco la hizo entrar en aquella mazmorra, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Draco, yo…

-Siento mucho el haberme marchado –dijo el muchacho, sorprendiendo a Hermione, pues no esperaba una disculpa tan directa-. Debí haberte dicho algo. Yo… fui un egoísta.

-No, descuida. Yo…

-Pedí tu ayuda, y fuiste a buscarme, inmediatamente. Y yo… bueno, ya lo sabes. Yo estoy por casarme.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

Pero el Slytherin negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Tú no lo entiendes –fue su respuesta-. Ya te lo había dicho, es un matrimonio por conveniencia. Mi padre ha realizado un trato estupendo con una chica sangre limpia, con dinero… Ella es exactamente lo que mi familia necesita.

-¿Y la necesitas tu a ella? ¿La necesitas más que a mí?

-Hermione… En estos momentos, sí.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-Te digo que no lo entenderías. La cuestión de la pureza de sangre sigue siendo muy importante. No solo para mi familia, sino para los Sagrados Veintiocho…

-¿Así que vas a ignorar lo que sientes y harás simplemente lo que te ordenen tus padres?

-No lo entiendes…

-Podría hacerlo si me lo explicases –Hermione estaba sucumbiendo al enojo y frustración-. Pero lo único que veo, es como te hundes en tus excusas. Si quisieras, podrías impedirlo. ¡No es tan difícil, Draco!

Pero el muchacho no respondió con su típica actitud altanera, prepotente y agresiva, sino que se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y bajar la mirada, provocando que Hermione se enojase aún más.

-Tú quieres casarte –susurró conteniendo un chillido-. ¿Fue por eso que te fuiste? ¿Qué me dejaste en Hogsmeade sin decirme nada? ¿Fue por eso que me abandonaste durante toda la semana, obligándome a regresar al castillo yo sola?

Pero Draco no contestaba. No podía. Quizá lo mejor fuese que Hermione creyese lo que quisiera, aunque eso significase que lo viera como…

-¡Un cobarde! Eso es lo que eres, Draco Malfoy. Debí suponer que para ti sería muy fácil dejar lo nuestro en el olvido, y seguir con tu vida. Debí saber que para ti lo que yo diga o piense no importa en lo más mínimo. Debí saber que para ti, todo esto era solo un juego.

-Tienes razón –le dijo el Slytherin en un susurro frustrado-. Soy un cobarde. Demasiado cobarde para admitir en público que yo también me enamoré de ti. Demasiado cobarde para hacerle frente a mis padres, y negarme a este matrimonio arreglado. Y también soy demasiado cobarde para huir contigo. Dime, ¿Qué hay de bueno en mí? ¿Es que acaso yo he sido bueno contigo? ¿Es que acaso yo he demostrado ser mejor partido que Weasley? ¿Es que acaso yo te hago más feliz que tus amigos? ¿Es que acaso de verdad alguien como yo vale la pena?

-¡Eso qué importancia tiene! –gritó ella, y dio una patada en el piso-. ¡Si me he enamorado de ti ha sido por algo! Debajo de toda esa prepotencia tuya, está el verdadero tú. Aquel chico del que me enamoré y me hace feliz… He pasado muy buenos momentos a tu lado, Draco. Todas aquellas tardes en el aula vieja, los paseos de media noche junto al lago. Las salidas a Hogsmeade… ¿Es que acaso durante esas veces no fuiste bueno conmigo?

Draco se encogió de hombros, y volvió a mirar al piso.

-¿Y era bueno contigo antes de que me fijara en ti? ¿Era bueno mientras te llamaba sangre sucia? ¿Era bueno mientras intentaba matar a Dumbledore? ¿Mientras insultaba a Potter, o a los Weasley? ¿Estoy siendo bueno ahora? ¿O es que acaso olvidas que fue mi tía quien te grabó esas horribles palabras en el brazo? ¿Has olvidado también que intenté matarte a ti, a Potter, a Weasley en la Sala de los Menesteres? ¿Y cómo sabes que no volveré a hacerte daño? ¿No lo estoy haciendo ya?

Hermione se quedó callada. Las lágrimas amenazaban con querer salir de sus ojos, pero se empeñaba en reprimirlas, mientras se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

Draco dio media vuelta, y sujetó el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a salir de allí.

-Creo que lo nuestro es simplemente un amor de colegiales. Algo parecido a un amor de verano…

-¡No hables así de nosotros! –se enojó ella. Un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas-. Somos más que eso, ambos lo sabemos. Si tú estás dispuesto a tragarte tu orgullo, tu estatus de sangre limpia, yo puedo olvidar que eres un mortífago, que somos completamente diferentes y que muy probablemente todo el mundo esté en nuestra contra.

-Olvídalo, Granger –insistió Draco.

-¡No! Soy Hermione para ti. Y no lo olvidaré. Puede que hayan sido apenas dos meses, pero me enamoré de ti, Draco. Con todo mi corazón, como nunca antes me he enamorado. De ti, de quien se supone debería odiar por el resto de mi vida, de quien tanto daño me ha hecho, aun así te has robado mi corazón. No puedes simplemente aventármelo de vuelta, completamente roto. Draco…

Pero el Slytherin no respondió. Tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, y sujetaba el pomo con extremada fuerza. Si por el fuera, se daría media vuelta, la hubiera abrazado, besado, y nunca la hubiera soltado. Pero sabía que no podía. La exponía a demasiado si dejaba que aquello continuara y llegase a aquel punto donde no podrían dar vuelta atrás. Después de todo, estaban ya tan cerca…

Pensó en la amenaza de su padre, y en aquella corta carta que había llegado a sus manos aquella mañana, escondida ahora en el fondo de su baúl. Aquella carta que Harry Potter le había enviado, y en la cual venía anexada aquella única carta que él mismo había enviado a Hermione durante sus vacaciones de invierno. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que Potter sabía…?

-Soy Malfoy para ti, así que olvídalo Granger–se repitió Draco, odiándose a sí mismo mientras pronunciaba cada una de las palabras-. Hemos terminado.

Sin esperar un segundo más a que la Gryffindor le dijese que no se fuera, o a detenerse el mismo, el Slytherin finalmente abrió la puerta, y salió de allí, en dirección a su Sala Común.

Aquello lo había hecho por el bien de ambos. Esperaba que Granger algún día lo entendiese.

Apuró sus pasos por aquellos oscuros pasillos, hasta finalmente detenerse frente al tapiz que ocultaba la entrada a su Sala Común. Tras pronunciar la contraseña, la abertura en la pared se reveló ante él, y el Slytherin se apuró a atravesarla.

* * *

La sala común de las serpientes tenía aquel tono verdoso producto de sus altas ventanas que daban al fondo del Lago Negro. Mientras caminaba por aquella habitación, Draco comprobó una vez más que la casa de Salazar Slytherin flaqueaba considerablemente. Era cierto que había muchos alumnos fuera en los jardines, disfrutando de su último fin de semana antes de iniciar el segundo trimestre, pero por más que hubiese estudiantes fuera, nunca se habían visto tan pocos jóvenes sentados en los cómodos sillones de cuero negro. Esta vez no llegaban ni a diez.

-Draco, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas? –preguntó Zack, al verlo llegar.

-Creo que en realidad me lo he dejado en el baúl –mintió el rubio, y se apuró a cruzar la habitación, con lo que Zack volvió a concentrarse en Nigel, Astoria y Janna, sus compañeras de curso, con quienes conversaba animadamente.

Bajó por la escalinata de medio círculo hasta la puerta que indicaba los dormitorios de 7mo curso. Abrió la que estaba marcada como el dormitorio de los chicos, y por si las dudas, cerró la puerta con seguro. No quería que nadie lo viese.

Draco cruzó igualmente aquella habitación, hasta llegar a su cama (la última del grupo, pegada junto a las ventanas verdosas) y dándole una patada a su baúl para abrirlo, se inclinó sobre él, buscando aquella carta. No tardó mucho en encontrarla.

 _Malfoy,_

 _¿Puedes explicarme qué es esto?_

 _HP_

Eso era todo. Qué era lo que sabía Potter exactamente, eso no lo sabía. Tampoco cuánto tiempo había sabido sobre su relación con Hermione, si es que en algún momento hubo una. Se preguntó si sería lo más sensato el responder a aquella carta, o si lo mejor sería seguir ignorándola, como si nunca la hubiese recibido. ¿Qué más daba que Potter supiera que había tenido sentimientos por Granger?

Pero entonces, mientras seguía buscando en su baúl un trozo de pergamino, tinta y una pluma, Draco supo que la verdadera pregunta era, si a Hermione igualmente le daría lo mismo. ¿Ella ignoraría aquello que alguna vez pasó entre ellos? ¿Lo ignoraría y seguiría con su vida, o se aferraría a ello, confiando que lo suyo había sido amor de verdad, estaba destinado, y tenía futuro?

Algo dentro de él le decía que aquello último era exactamente lo que la Gryffindor haría. Y estaba decidido a no permitírselo. No solo porque lo metiera en problemas a él, sino por los problemas en los que la metería a ella.

Esperando no estar metiendo más la pata, y cruzando los dedos porque Potter no empeorara la situación, Draco escribió aquella corta contestación, y se dirigió a la lechucería para enviarla a su destinatario, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

 _Potter,_

 _Si quieres respuestas, tendrás que ayudarme primero._

 _DM_

* * *

No podía. En verdad no podía hacerlo. Había pasado todo el fin de semana escondida en su habitación, debajo de las sábanas, fingiendo que tenía demasiado frío y lo único que le interesaba era estar calientita en la cama. Pero finalmente había llegado el lunes, y Hermione Granger debía salir de la Torre de Gryffindor, para iniciar las clases de su segundo trimestre. Cosa que parecía simplemente no poder hacer.

Le parecía imposible plantarse en el Gran Comedor, donde estaría a una nada de distancia de la mesa de Slytherin, y podría ver aquella rubia cabellera, y como está la ignoraba. O peor, pues su primera clase del día eran dos horas en el salón de Defensa, donde debía volver a ver a las serpientes, y aquel muchacho de ojos azules que le había roto el corazón.

-¿Te espero? –preguntó Ginny, al ver como la castaña apenas se levantaba de la cama, y se disponía a buscar su uniforme.

No se esperó a que Hermione contestara, y se limitó a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Así, diez minutos después, las dos Gryffindors bajaron hasta el Gran Comedor, y se dirigieron a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Neville y Luna se encontraban ya.

Miró disimuladamente a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Draco se encontraba ya desayunando en compañía de Nigel y Zack. Nada fuera de lo común. Quizá… quizá lo ocurrido hacía dos días hubiese sido una más de sus discusiones, y si volvían a encontrarse todo se solucionaría. Quizá y solo quizá…

Terminaron de desayunar y se despidieron de Neville y Luna, con lo que la pelirroja y la castaña se dirigieron al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, siguiendo al reducido grupo de Slytherins que se encaminaban hacia allá también. Hermione veía como Zack conversaba con Draco, como reían y bromeaban, aunque no alcanzaba a escuchar de lo que hablaban. La distancia aumentó aún más cuando el profesor Karstoy abrió la puerta del aula indicándoles que entrasen, con lo que ella se vio sentada junto a Ginny, al lado derecho del salón, mientras los Slytherins (Draco incluido) se amontonaban a la izquierda.

-Ahora que empezamos el segundo trimestre –aquel fue el saludo del profesor Karstoy, con su acostumbrada voz susurrante-, tengo el agrado de comunicarles que hemos terminado con los proyectos en equipo. Slytherins y Gryffindors, nuevamente dependerán únicamente de su inteligencia e ingenio para poder aprobar este trimestre. Y debo advertirles que ahora que sus mentes están vacías y sus estómagos llenos de pavo, los esperan varios meses de arduo trabajo. ¡Éxtasis! Eso es lo que nos espera al final de éste no tan largo túnel…

Pero Hermione ya no lo escuchaba. Su mirada se había posado rápidamente en Draco. ¿Ya no trabajarían en equipos? ¿Ya no tendría la oportunidad de verse a solas con él, en alguna olvidada aula, en algún rincón de la biblioteca? Después de todo, ¿cómo lo convencería de reunirse con ella, verse una vez más, si no era bajo la excusa de realizar un trabajo escolar?

Draco miró de vuelta a Hermione, lo que provocó que por una milésima de segundo, su corazón se agitase. ¡Quizá el estuviese pensando lo mismo! Pero entonces, la castaña vio como el rubio le sacaba la lengua en una clara falta de respeto, y volvía a posar su mirada en el profesor. No volvió a mirarla durante el resto de la clase.

* * *

El miércoles, Slughorn les repitió la misma noticia que Karstoy había dado en su clase. Ahora las pociones que debían de realizar los alumnos eran aún más complicadas, y debían de elaborarlas en solitario. Se pasó el resto de las dos horas, dando un sermón sobre el poco tiempo que les quedaba para estudiar para los Éxtasis, mientras no dejaba de repetirles que el resultado de sus exámenes era algo demasiado importante, puesto que definiría sus opciones finales para poder obtener un trabajo en la comunidad mágica.

Hermione, al igual que en clase de Defensa, lo ignoró completamente, y se pasó las dos horas mirando sus pulgares, negándose a mirar a Draco, mientras que el Slytherin evitaba el mirarla igualmente. En su cabeza, el rubio se sentía culpable por ser tan débil, y por no tener el valor de decir la verdad, pero temía más por la seguridad de la Gryffindor, y sobre lo que podría llegar a ocurrir si él se echaba para atrás, y se decidía a mandarlo todo por la borda.

* * *

El resto de la semana transcurrió de igual manera. Hermione trataba de convencerse a sí misma que estaría bien, que todo pasaría. Aunque seguía sintiendo que amaba a Draco con todo el corazón, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer por ello.

"Fui feliz antes de tener esta idiota relación con él" se decía, "podré ser feliz nuevamente."

Pero cada noche, apenas su cabeza tocaba la almohada, sentía como la soledad y la tristeza la invadían de nuevo, y como las lágrimas amenazaban con recorrer su rostro. Pero debía ser fuerte. Aquello seguramente se trataba de una prueba. No valía la pena llorar por ningún muchacho, en especial con Ginny tan cerca. ¿Qué pasaría si la escuchaba, y comenzaba a hacer preguntas?

No debía llorar. Por nadie, mucho menos por Malfoy…

Trataba siempre de no mirarlo en clase, aunque al final no podía evitarlo. Lo miraba durante un par de segundos, antes de volver a dirigir la vista a la pizarra, a sus apuntes, al profesor, o a cualquier otro punto que no fuese el rubio. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de que el Slytherin también la miraba. Draco era demasiado sutil; fingía que miraba a la distancia, a alguien más, y dejaba que su mirada resbalase velozmente por ella, como si se tratase de parte del mobiliario. Pero es que no tenía otra opción. Cuando la distinguía por los pasillos, fingía que las pinturas en las paredes, las armaduras y hasta los candelabros eran sumamente interesantes, aunque siempre se quedaba al final del corredor, para poder mirarla de lejos, suspirando por no poder abrazarla de nuevo, o besarla como antes. Después de todo, ya ni siquiera podía atreverse a dirigirle la palabra, por temor a perder los estribos, y volver a caer en sus brazos…

Aquello se estaba volviendo sumamente difícil. Y sintiéndose un cobarde, cruzó dedos por que aquella ayuda no tardase mucho en llegar.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs! Feliz fin de semana~_

 _Espero y hayan tenido una semana interesante, y que me disculpen por no haber respondido a sus reviews, ya que la mía ha sido sumamente pesada u.u Hablando de semanas pesadas, también los sábados se me están complicando un poco para poder seguir haciendo las ups. Muy probablemente tenga que cambiarlo a los domingos, así que si ven que el próximo sábado no subo nada, ya saben porqué fue, y no desesperen._

 _Ignorando esos cambios en el programa, ¿qué tal les ha parecido el capi de hoy? No ha habido mucho avance, este es un poco más de relleno, pero era importante que supieran en dónde está parado cada uno. Quizá en el capi anterior, la amenaza de Lucius de matar a Hermione no sonase tan amenazadora, pero es en sí el motivo por el cual Draco se ha decidido a terminar con ella. Algo así como un "si la amas, déjala ir". En fin, parte de no decirle a Hermione el verdadero motivo de ésto es para meter drama, pero en sí, era para que Hermione le volviese a tomar coraje por considerarlo un cobarde. No me odien por ello._

 _Yo sé (y me pesa) que les debo reviews, desde hace como dos capis. Odienme porque parece ser que seguiré sin poderlos responder esta semana. Se me vienen encima unos cursos por parte del trabajo, varios cumpleaños y demás, que no tendré tiempo para nada más._

 _En fin, espero que esto no los detenga de dejar review para este capi, y como siempre, dar su follow y favorite, que ya saben se les agradece de todo corazón. Un último detalle, estamos entrando ya a la recta final del fic (solo 5 capis y ya), por lo que espero continúen conmigo hasta el final, donde habrá sorpresas (?)_

 _Les mando un abrazo, un beso, y nos seguimos leyendo la próxima semana. Sigan bellos! ;D!_


	19. Cabeza de Puerco

**Capítulo 19**

 **Cabeza de Puerco**

* * *

El miércoles en la mañana, fue colocado el anuncio en los tablones de las cuatro casas: la próxima salida a Hogsmeade estaba preparada para aquel sábado. Sin embargo, mientras que Neville, Luna, Ginny y Hermione recibieron la noticia con alegría, para Draco Malfoy aquel anuncio era motivo de ansiedad.

El sábado por la mañana, Ginny fue la primera en despertar. Aún emocionada por la victoria del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor sobre los Slytherin, la pelirroja se puso ropa abrigadora, y tras esperar a Hermione (al tiempo que golpeaba impacientemente el suelo con un pie), ambas muchachas bajaron al Gran Comedor, a tomar el desayuno. Tuvieron que pasar quince minutos antes de que Neville y Luna se les unieran, y transcurrieron otros cuarenta antes de que los cuatro muchachos salieran del castillo, cruzaran los jardines, y emprendieran el camino rumbo al pueblo.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! –pedía Ginny, mientras se colgaba del brazo de Hermione, e intentaba caminar más rápido.

-No sé cuál es la urgencia, Harry dijo que se demorará y llegará hasta la hora de comida –respondió la castaña.

-¡No es solo por él! –se defendió la menor de los Weasley-. Esperaba que ahora que Ron y George también estarán aquí, cuidando Sortilegios Weasley durante la temporada, podríamos pasar a saludarlos a ellos también.

Se calló al instante, y se detuvo en seco. Se giró velozmente para mirar a Hermione, con una expresión que denotaba que se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que había dicho, y lo lamentaba. Pero la castaña fingió no darle importancia, y le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla.

-Sí, saludarlos será una buena idea. No dudo que querrán escuchar sobre el partido de quidditch de ayer.

* * *

Se había aparecido a las afueras de Hogsmeade aquella mañana. Debido al frío de la temporada, se había protegido del viento vistiendo un pesado abrigo cobrizo. Tras ajustarse las gafas de montura redonda, el chico de los ojos verdes se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo (para mantenerlas calientes) y emprendió el camino a Cabeza de Puerco. Una vez estuvo detrás de la barra atendida por Aberforth, Harry pidió una habitación privada, una cerveza de mantequilla, y que su invitado fuese guiado a dicha habitación, apenas llegase.

Sabía que Cabeza de Puerco no era el mejor lugar para mantener una conversación privada, pero no tenía otro lugar al cual acudir en el pueblo: en las tres escobas podrían encontrarse con sus amigos u otros estudiantes, y el salón de Madame Pudipié era una idea ridícula. Además, Harry esperaba que la conversación que estaba por tener, no fuese demasiado interesante de ser escuchada por alguien más. Por si las dudas, pidió a Aberforth que cuidase que nadie se acercase a su privado mientras él y su acompañante tenían aquella conversación, la cual esperaba no durase más de un par de minutos.

Así que esperó en aquella habitación privada durante media hora (había llegado temprano a propósito), hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse, y por allí, apareció Draco Malfoy. Se miraron en silencio, casi conteniendo la respiración, hasta que después de lo que parecieron horas, Malfoy finalmente avanzó hacia el centro de la habitación, y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones (echando su abrigo a un lado de él), haciendo un ruido sordo. Una vez Aberforth hubo dejado cervezas de mantequilla para ambos, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y dejándolos finalmente solos.

-Gracias por venir, con tampoco tiempo de aviso –fue lo primero que dijo el Slytherin, visiblemente incómodo. Harry intentó no darle importancia, y se inclinó sobre la mesilla que había entre ellos, para tomar un poco de su cerveza.

-Creo que debería ser al revés. Después de todo, era yo quien tenía interés en reunirme contigo.

-Lo sé –interrumpió Draco-. Leí la nota. Pero primero me gustaría saber cómo conseguiste aquella carta.

-Hermione pasó las vacaciones de invierno en casa de los Weasley, por solicitud mía –fue la respuesta del ex Gryffindor.

Sentía que le faltaba el aire, el ambiente en aquella habitación se sentía tenso, como si no supiese si realmente podía confiar en la serpiente; pero de una forma u otra, aquel sentimiento de relativa calma era mejor que los constantes ataques entre ambos. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver como Malfoy se limitaba a asentir, y beber igualmente de su cerveza.

-Eso quiere decir que no estaba en Australia. Eso explica lo rápido de su aparición en Hogsmeade, cuando le mandé aquella segunda carta…

-¿Así que el motivo de su abrupta desaparición fue porque tú la llamaste? –Draco se limitó a asentir.

-¿No te lo dijo ella? –ahora fue el turno de Harry de negar.

-Solo vi la carta que te envié, por error. Y me gustaría que me explicases qué relación tienes con Hermione.

-No existe ninguna –fue la seca respuesta del Slytherin.

-Mira Malfoy, no voy a negar que serías la última persona con la que me gustaría que Hermione se viese involucrada, pero ella es mi mejor amiga y respeto sus decisiones. Y por lo mismo que es una persona tan valiosa para mí, quiero lo mejor para ella. Si eso incluye tener que amenazarte para que no la lastimes…

-No estás entendiendo, Potter –interrumpió Malfoy, provocando que el muchacho de ojos verdes frunciese el entrecejo-. Es decir, sí en su momento Hermione y yo sentimos algo el uno por el otro, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado. Al menos para mí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-He entendido que no saldrá nada bueno de tener una relación con Granger. En primera, ni tú ni sus amigos lo entenderían; eso no lo puedes negar. En segunda, mi familia tampoco lo aprobaría; con guerra o sin ella, Granger sigue siendo una hija de muggles, y para la estirpe Malfoy, ese status es inaceptable. Y en tercera, tengo ya un compromiso que debo cumplir.

-Pero eso no explica…

-Mira, sí. Reconozco que entre Granger y yo hubo algo –Malfoy se notaba nervioso. No quería confesar aquello, en especial delante de Potter, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción-. Quizá inclusive yo fui el principal culpable de que ignorase a Weasley durante estos últimos meses. Pero ha llegado la hora de detener esta relación, antes de que se salga de control. Y necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda, exactamente?

-Tú y yo sabemos que el estar conmigo no traerá nada bueno para Granger. Yo soy un imbécil insensible que simplemente no podrá hacerla feliz. Hay demasiadas cosas en juego que impiden que lo nuestro llegue a ser una relación normal. Iniciando por mi familia. Te lo he dicho ya, el linaje Malfoy nunca aceptaría a una hija de muggles en su círculo. Nos haría perder nuestro status dentro de los Sagrados Veintiocho.

-Al diablo con la pureza de sangre –rugió Harry, pero Draco ni se inmutó.

-Sé que lo piensas así. Sé que toda la comunidad mágica lo piensa así ahora. Pero los Malfoy nunca cambiarán.

-Tú podrías cambiar si quisieras. Dumbledore lo había dicho ya una vez. La Orden del Fénix te protegería…

-Esta vez es diferente. Esta vez no se trata de servir al Señor Tenebroso. Esta vez es por mi familia.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?

-Soy consciente de lo que soy, y de lo que nunca podré cambiar, así como también soy consciente de lo que es Granger, y cómo ella tampoco puede ignorarlo. Ambos sabemos que es una obstinada sabelotodo. Y me temo, que ella no quiera aceptar que esto se terminó. Que ya no podemos estar juntos.

-¿No pueden, o tú no quieres? Creo que inclusive es demasiado bajo para ti el enamorarla y después simplemente aventarla como si se tratase de un trapo viejo…

-A mi lado, su vida corre peligro, Potter. Por lo mismo de que la amo, tengo que dejarla ir. Todo sea por verla feliz.

Se miraron en silencio, ambos con el entrecejo fruncido, las mandíbulas firmemente apretadas, y con los puños cerrados, clavándose las uñas en las palmas. Pero entonces, Draco suspiró, mostrando aquella expresión de derrota, y sujetándose al borde de la mesa, con las puntas de los dedos blancas debido a la presión, finalmente dijo:

-Necesito que me ayudes a convencer a Hermione de que lo peor que podría pasarle es verse involucrada conmigo.

-Hermione no sabe que yo estoy al tanto de su relación –fue la respuesta de Harry-. No puedo ayudarte con eso.

-Pero puedes ayudarme arrojándola a los brazos de alguien más. Después de todo, ¿ya lo habías hecho, no? Ya habías intentando que fuera feliz con Weasley.

-Hermione no quiere…

-Porque Granger cree que aún tiene una oportunidad conmigo. Pero no es así. Ella tiene que entender que todo fue un error. Que el elegido siempre fue Weasley. Que es él quien la hará feliz.

-Ron es quien la hará feliz –repitió Harry, dando a entender que había entendido.

Draco suspiró una vez más, esta vez agradecido. Ignorando su cerveza de mantequilla, se levantó del sillón, y tras tomar su abrigo, miró a Harry a los ojos.

-Potter –dijo con voz firme, a lo que Harry se incorporó, y del mismo modo, respondió:

-Malfoy.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron firmemente, con lo que el Slytherin dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando al ex Gryffindor solo, quien se dejó caer de nueva cuenta en su sillón.

-Sabes, Draco –dijo al aire, mientras miraba el borde de la mesa que tenía delante de sí-. No te culpo de enamorarte de Hermione. Ella es perfecta. Después de todo, inclusive yo una vez caí rendido a sus pies…

Dio aquel último trago a su cerveza de mantequilla, antes de levantarse del sillón, y salir de aquel privado. Esperó unos diez minutos más en la barra, mientras conversaba con Aberforth (el hombre confirmó que no había aparecido nadie por el pasillo y le aseguró que su conversación había sido totalmente privada), antes de ponerse su abrigo, y salir a la fría calle. Lo esperaban en Las Tres Escobas; más le valía darse prisa.

* * *

-¡Harry! ¡Estamos acá! –el saludo de Ginny provenía desde un rincón de aquella abarrotada habitación. El muchacho de cabello negro azabache se giró para mirar a su novia, quien se encontraba sentada en una mesa redonda, en compañía de Hermione, Neville, Luna y Ron. Sonrió alegremente, y se encaminó con paso veloz.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó el Pelirrojo, mientras le hacía sitio entre él y Hermione, pero Harry lo ignoró, y se sentó del otro lado, junto a Ginny.

-Fui a saludar a Aberforth –respondió el muchacho-. ¿Qué hicieron en mi ausencia?

-Ginny nos estaba contando sobre el partido de Quidditch que se ocurrió ayer –intervino Neville, alegremente.

-Gryffindor contra Slytherin –confirmó la pelirroja-. Una victoria aplastante.

-¿Así que este año tenemos grandes oportunidades de ganar? –preguntó Ron.

-¿Tenemos? –intervino Hermione, quien sonaba realmente animada-. Me disculpas pero tú ya no eres un Gryffindor.

-¡Una vez un Gryffindor, siempre un león valiente! –se defendió el pelirrojo, mientras fingía un rugido, provocando las risas de sus amigos.

-Creo que deberían venir al siguiente partido –dijo Luna, como quien no quiere la cosa-. Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. Nosotros también tenemos altas probabilidades de ganar.

Así que Ron y Harry prometieron que acudirían al siguiente partido, con lo que el grupo continuó conversando animadamente, sobre lo ocurrido en el castillo, así como lo sucedido en Sortilegios Weasley y La Madriguera. Harry no dejaba de mandar miradas discretas a Hermione y Ron. Su mejor amiga se notaba aún un poco incómoda por la atención del pelirrojo, pero parecía que el ambiente entre ellos estaba mucho mejor que hacía un par de semanas. Sonrió para sí mismo, hasta que la puerta de Las Tres Escobas se abrió, y por allí entró un reducido grupo de Slytherins, liderados por Draco Malfoy.

Al instante, la sonrisa de Hermione flaqueó, y su mirada se entristeció. Sintió formarse aquel nudo en su garganta, y aquel escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Pero intentó continuar hablando con sus amigos, integrándose a la conversación que ahora cada vez le parecía más lejana…

Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría haciendo lo correcto. Si por él fuera, le diría a Hermione que estaba loca por fijarse en Malfoy, pero, ¿quién era él para decirle a su mejor amiga con quien no podía salir? ¿De quién no debía enamorarse? Aunque, el mismo Malfoy había pedido que aquello terminase. Él tenía sus motivos, motivos que quizá Hermione no entendiera, pero no tenía de otra más que aceptar.

Miró al Slytherin perderse escaleras arriba, mientras lo seguía su grupo de amigos, y volvió a mirar a Hermione, quien se encontraba con la mirada clavada en el borde de la mesa, claramente conteniendo el impulso de seguir al rubio.

-Oye, Ron –dijo de la nada-. ¿Le has hablado ya a Hermione sobre la nueva línea de productos que estás creando para Sortilegios Weasley?

-Ah, qué bueno que lo mencionas –respondió el pelirrojo, y procedió a explicar sus ideas, provocando que Hermione lo mirase, y el recuerdo de Malfoy pasase a segundo plano.

No se sintió más tranquilo hasta que no vio a Hermione sonreír, y de nueva cuenta, confió en que estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

El ambiente festivo se podía sentir en el aire. Aún no era el día, y las estudiantes femeninas de Hogwarts ya se encontraban saltando como conejitos, suspirando cada dos por tres, y poniendo sus miradas de borrego a medio morir. En otras palabras, San Valentín se acercaba peligrosamente. Para la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts, aquel era el día para echar mano a los filtros amorosos proporcionados por Sortilegios Weasley, las cajas de chocolates compradas en Zonko, y los tips de la revista Corazón de Bruja, tanto para ligar, como para maquillarse.

Claro, todas las chicas de Hogwarts excepto las de quinto y las de séptimo. Ellas no tenían tiempo para esas tonterías; ellas estaban demasiado ocupadas quemándose las pestañas sentadas frente a un montón de libros hasta las dos de la mañana, estudiando para sus TIMOS y sus ÉXTASIS. Podían aún estar a mediados del segundo trimestre, pero como decían los profesores, no tenían tiempo que perder.

Ginny y Neville solían estudiar en la sala común, repasando todo aquello que fuera necesario repasar. También se reunían con Luna en la biblioteca, donde aprovechaban para preguntarse todas las dudas y hacerse preguntas entre sí. Sin embargo, por más que estudiasen y repasaran, ninguno ponía tanto empeño a ello, como Hermione. Para los muchachos, el que la castaña se quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada estudiando en la sala común, o se perdiese entre el centenar de libros que le hacían compañía en la biblioteca, solo significaba que había vuelto a ser la misma de antes: estudiosa, centrada y aplicada al cien por ciento.

Sin embargo, para Hermione, aquellas prolongadas horas de estudio tenían otro significado. En realidad, el que la Gryffindor permaneciera sentada durante horas con la mirada clavada en todos sus libros y apuntes, era algo que la ayudaba a mantener a Draco Malfoy alejado de sus pensamientos.

Y vaya que lo necesitaba. Después de todo, solo podía pensar en cómo todo había terminado tan abruptamente, sin un sólido motivo. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué había pasado, si algo había hecho mal. ¿O es que en realidad se trataba todo de un juego para el Slytherin?

No, aquello último no podía ser. Ella sabía que, a pesar de lo frío y calculador que el rubio pudiese ser, aquellos besos, aquellas caricias, simplemente no podían fingirse. En algún momento, Draco la había amado de verdad. La pregunta era, si aún lo hacía y fingía que no, o si había ocurrido algo que lo había cambiado todo.

Aquellas preguntas le rondaban la cabeza por las noches. Permanecía horas despierta, recostada en su cama, pensando en ello. Nunca encontraba una respuesta satisfactoria; a la única conclusión a la que podía llegar, era que muy probablemente se tratase de una prueba. Que quizá Malfoy quería comprobar que ella lo amaba de verdad, a pesar de los prejuicios y los obstáculos a los que se pudieran enfrentar. La diferencia de sangre, sus familias, sus amigos, la comunidad mágica en general… Pues bien, a ella todos aquellos factores la tenían sin cuidado, y estaba dispuesta a demostrarle al Slytherin que era más fuerte de lo que él pensaba. Que soportaría, que lo seguiría amando, y que tarde o temprano, estarían juntos de nuevo.

* * *

La mañana del 14 de Febrero, que cayó un viernes, y había sido allí cuando el caos se había desatado. Las chicas estaban ya pescando cita para el día siguiente, cuando podrían ir todo el día a Hogsmeade para caminar de la mano y besarse con los muchachos, en otro lugar que no fuese el castillo o los jardines. Era tanta la emoción de aquel año (corría el rumor que el salón de té de Madame Pudipié había sido reservado al 100%), que inclusive varios valientes alumnos habían comenzado a hacer reservaciones en Las Tres Escobas.

Desde la primera hora de la mañana, en pleno Gran Comedor, mientras los alumnos desayunaban, el correo comenzó a traer las primeras cartas de color rojo y en forma de corazón. La mayoría eran cartas anónimas confesando sus sentimientos, aunque también estaban los novios que se habían decidido a mandarse algo especial. Hubo un par de alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que inclusive recibieron vociferadores con pegajosas y ridículas cancioncillas de amor, y que desaparecieron durante el resto del día, demasiado avergonzados.

Peeves había adoptado la mala costumbre de ir por las cabezas de las muchachas, aventando confeti que explotaba al más mínimo roce, mientras que a los chicos les aventaba bombones rellenos con una extraña y olorosa pasta pegajosa, al tiempo que no dejaba de repetir aquellas cancioncillas cursis y melosas. De vez en cuando cambiaba la letra, para poner en evidencia varios nombres.

Había sido horrible para Hermione encontrarse en su clase de dos horas de Pociones, puesto que Peeves se había colado en la mazmorra (aplaudido por Slughorn quien se encontraba de maravilloso humor) y había saltado sobre Draco Malfoy, aventándole chicles masticados por él mismo y cantando " _Draco te amo, eres un primor, te lleno de besos y me das todo tu amor_ " a pleno pulmón.

Draco se había puesto rojo como tomate, y su mirada se había posado a toda velocidad en Hermione. La chica ignoró su fría mirada, y no dejó que aquello la interrumpiera de seguir cortando ramitas de Valeriana.

Poco después de que Peeves saliera de la mazmorra, tirando pedorretas, Slughorn les dijo a sus alumnos que ya podían recoger sus cosas. Ni Draco ni Hermione habían perdido ni un segundo. Ambos habían metido todo a sus mochilas rápidamente, esperando salir de aquella mazmorra que cada vez se hacía más pequeña y se sentía más sofocante. Sin embargo, la serpiente resultó ser más veloz que la leona: tomando a la Gryffindor del brazo, el Slytherin la llevó fuera del aula, antes de que algún otro alumno hubiese inclusive limpiado sus calderos.

Entró con ella a un apretado armario de escobas, y mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban, le espetó:

-¿Es que acaso crees que ha sido muy gracioso hacerme pasar tal vergüenza?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –se defendió ella, tratando de no mirarlo y salir de aquel apretado lugar, pues tenía miedo de cometer la imprudente locura de abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo.

-¡Sobre la estúpida cantaleta de ese _poltergeist_ , maldita sea!

-¡No he sido yo! –gritó alarmada, y se liberó del agarre de Draco, que aún le oprimía el brazo-. Espera… ¿Es que acaso esperabas que hubiese sido yo quien mandó a Peevees a cantarte…?

-¡Claro que no! –pero no pudo bufar fingiéndose enojado, y en su lugar, se limitó a mirar sus ojos castaños, y sus labios rosados.

-¿Me extrañas?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No me hablas durante más de un mes, y de la nada me encierras contigo en un armario de escobas, de nueva cuenta bajo una de tus estúpidas teorías. No sé tú, pero esto me suena familiar. ¿Parecido a un filtro de amor, quizá? Así que admítelo; me extrañas.

-Estás loca, Granger –intentó decir en el tono más firme que le fue posible. Pero era complicado. Claro que la extrañaba. Extrañaba perderse en esos ojos, besar esos labios, acariciar su mejilla y oler el dulce aroma de su cabello.

-Está bien que no lo digas –continuó ella en un tono alegre-. Se te nota. ¿Y sabes? Yo también te he extrañado.

-Te dije que lo nuestro se acabó, Granger.

-Y yo te dije que no me lo creo.

Se miraron en silencio, durante lo que parecieron ser horas. Hermione esperaba que Draco se abalanzase sobre ella, besándola, abrazándola, pidiéndole que lo perdonara y no lo dejase ir. El Slytherin hubiese querido hacer aquello, pero no podía. Era un cobarde para aceptar lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos, y era un cobarde por no decir la verdad.

Sintiéndose un imbécil, dio un empujón a la castaña, y dándole la espalda, se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada.

-Estás completamente loca, Granger. Entiéndelo. Hemos terminado –insistió el Slytherin una vez más.

-Mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade, pero estoy segura de que eso ya lo sabes –la voz de Hermione lo detuvo en seco. Sonaba soñadora, alegre. Le recordaba a días mejores-. Aunque sé que no deben vernos juntos, te estaré esperando, por los viejos tiempos. Frente a la Casa de los Gritos. Por favor, si alguna vez me amaste, ven a verme.

Pero Draco no respondió. No podía. Así que antes de que la Gryffindor pudiese decir nada más, antes de que su subconsciente lo traicionara, Malfoy bufó una vez más, se apuró a abrir la puerta del armario, y salió corriendo de allí.

* * *

 _¡Holx a todxs!_

 _Este capi es básicamente algo completamente nuevo que la historia original no tenía (?) La reunión y conversación de Harry con Draco en Cabeza de Puerco (les aseguro que a pesar de ser allí, la conversación fue completamente confidencial), será la forma de redimir mi error por lo ocurrido originalmente con Ron... *si no entienden la referencia, mejor así. ya les dije, no lean ese fic XD*_

 _A partir de aquí, el tiempo en el fic va a pasar muy rápido. Como pudieron ver, ya estamos a mediados de febrero, cuando en el capi anterior apenas y había pasado la Navidad. No tendremos más paisajes nevados, puesto que las siguientes fechas ocurrirán igual de "brincadas". Después de todo, falta poco para que termine el fic (estamos ya en la recta final -5 capis!-) y debemos terminar con la inminente primavera de fin de curso (?)._

 _Hablando de la primavera *nada que ver pero no tenía otra forma de sacar el tema*, como pudieron ver, aún es invierno en mi corazón (?) y no les pude traer la up el sábado como de costumbre. Lo intenté de verdad, pero se me juntaron un montón de pendientes y cuando finalmente llegué a casa solo quería mi camita xD. Por otro lado, para que me sigan odiando un poquito más por no avisarles con tiempo... El próximo fin de semana mi husbando y yo nos tomaremos un descanso lejos del mundo (piensen que es como un retiro espiritual xD). No voy a tener tiempo de usar el celular, mucho menos la pc, por lo que de una vez les aviso que la próxima semana no hay capi. Regreso el primero de Abril para continuar con el fic, así que no me olviden~_

 _Por otro lado, también les pido disculpas por lo que parece falta de interés a la hora de contestar sus reviews. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántos capis tiene ya que no lo hago. No crean que los ignoro por mala persona (los leo y se los agradezco de todo corazón), pero para ser honesta, el poco tiempo que el trabajo me deja para invertirlo en mí misma, lo he estado dedicando a escribir un nuevo fic. Estoy como una obsesa con esta nueva historia, que espero tenerla lista el próximo mes (no es de HP así que no se emocionen tanto XD), pero pues de verdad le estoy dando prioridad porque es un trabajo con dedicación (el primero, a decir verdad)._

 _Aún así, les agradezco los reviews, follow y favorite, y que sigan leyéndome después de ya casi veinte capis. Porfis, no cambien nunca (?). Les mando abrazos y besos, y nos seguimos leyendo en catorce días. Sigan bellos :D!_


	20. Olvidar

**Capítulo 20**

 **Olvidar**

* * *

Hermione se quedó dentro del armario un par de minutos más. Sabía que fuera, el pasillo estaba lleno de alumnos que al igual que ella, acababan de salir de clase. No era lo más inteligente el salir del mismo armario de escobas del cual Draco Malfoy acababa de marcharse. Muy probablemente nadie lo hubiese notado, pero quizá fuese mejor el no correr ningún riesgo... Así que mientras intentaba calmar su ahora alegre corazón, Hermione esperó un poco más, hasta que las risas y los pasos se hubieron calmado, antes de finalmente atreverse a abrir ligeramente la puerta y asomar un poco la cabeza.

El pasillo estaba relativamente vacío. Quedaban apenas un par de alumnos de quinto de Hufflepuff (que se encontraban enfrascados en una conversación con el profesor Flitwick), y otro par de alumnas de séptimo de Slytherin, quienes se encontraban recargadas en la pared, junto a la puerta del armario de escobas. Hermione las reconoció al instante: Janna y Astoria, compañeras de su clase de Pociones, muy probablemente se habían rezagado por conversar con el profesor Slughorn.

Hermione estaba por abrir un poco más la puerta del armario de las escobas, para salir de allí; ¿qué importaba que las serpientes la vieran? Draco se había marchado hacía rato, y ellas se veían tan absortas en su conversación que seguramente no le prestarían la más mínima atención. A diferencia de Pansy Parkinson, Janna y Astoria no se metían con ella, a decir verdad, no se metían con nadie. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba ya por abrir completamente la puerta y marcharse, cuando escuchó un trozo de la conversación de las dos muchachas, y se congeló en seco.

-¿Matrimonio por conveniencia? –había sido la sorprendida pregunta de Janna, una muchacha de cabello rubio y piel pálida, con ojos color miel-. Había escuchado que aún se efectuaban, pero nunca había conocido a alguien que…

-Pues la conoces ya –interrumpió Astoria (una muchacha de piel rosada y cabello castaño oscuro, que combinaba con sus ojos), en un tono cansino.

-¿Y qué se siente?

-No se siente nada –fue la seca respuesta de Astoria-. Es cierto que conozco a Malfoy desde que éramos niños, pero una cosa es que lo conozca y otra que me guste.

Hermione sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Nerviosa y asustada, emparejó la puerta, creando un resquicio de apenas dos centímetros, y se pegó a ella, intentando escuchar más, sin ser vista. ¿A caso era Astoria Greengrass la muchacha con la que el señor y la señora Malfoy habían acordado un matrimonio arreglado para su hijo?

-Entonces, ¿intentarás cancelar el compromiso? –la nueva pregunta de Janna provocó que Hermione tuviera que taparse la boca con las manos, para ahogar un grito.

-Claro que no –aquella nueva respuesta hizo que la castaña sintiera ahora que el corazón se le detenía en seco-. Sabes que es mi obligación, como parte del linaje Greengrass… Me casaré con Draco, de eso no hay duda. Que no haya amor en esa unión es otra cosa.

-¿Y podrás vivir así? Es decir, casarse es un gran paso, un compromiso para toda la vida. Hacerlo con alguien a quien no amas…

-No necesitas preocuparte por mí –fue la respuesta de Astoria, en un tono que intentaba sonar dramático y misterioso-. Yo sé lo que hago…

Janna respondió algo más, pero Hermione no alcanzó a escuchar. Sus voces sonaban lejanas, ahogadas por sus pasos, que indicaron a la Gryffindor que las dos serpientes se alejaban de allí, muy probablemente dispuestas a dirigirse al Gran Comedor, pues era ya la hora del almuerzo. Sin embargo, la leona se quedó dentro del armario un poco más, aun repitiendo en su cabeza lo que acababa de escuchar. Astoria era quien iba a casarse con Draco, y al igual que el rubio, ella tampoco lo hacía por amor. Un matrimonio por conveniencia, en que tanto los Malfoy como los Greengrass parecía que salían muy bien beneficiados. Entonces, una loca idea cruzó por su cabeza: ¿por qué no también ella, Granger, se beneficiaba de eso?

Confiando en que finalmente el pasillo se encontraba vacío, abrió la puerta una vez más, y tras confirmar que no quedaba nadie más allí (el par de Hufflepuffs igualmente se habían marchado), finalmente salió de su escondite, con dirección al Gran Comedor. Estaba segura de que Ginny, Luna y Neville la estaban esperando para comer.

* * *

El sábado, poco después de las diez de la mañana, el mar de estudiantes que esperaban el permiso de Filch para poder salir del castillo e ir a Hogsmeade, cuchicheaba en el recibidor en pleno. Hermione acompañaba a Ginny (Luna y Neville habían desaparecido, y ambas muchachas estaban seguras de que se encontraban ya en una cita), y mientras la pelirroja miraba a los otros alumnos distraídamente, esperando avanzar en la fila, Hermione fingía que miraba también, pero en realidad, se encontraba buscando a Draco Malfoy. No había muchas serpientes que planearan ir aquel día al pueblo (en realidad, no había habido muchas serpientes por todo el castillo durante aquellos últimos meses), por lo que no fue difícil comprobar que el Slytherin no se encontraba entre ellos.

Tuvo que contener las ganas de emitir aquel suspiro decepcionado, y limitarse a avanzar en la fila. Mientras Ginny platicaba con Eleonor Quirke, Hermione intentó ser positiva: la primera vez que había acordado verse con Malfoy fuera de la Casa de los Gritos, el Slytherin tampoco había aparecido en el recibidor, y no lo había visto en Hogsmeade; pero se había presentado a aquella reunión, había acudido a la cita. Confiaba en que esta vez sería igual.

Así que esperaron en la fila, la cual avanzaba lentamente, y media hora más tarde, finalmente las dos Gryffindors (Eleonor se había marchado con unas amigas de Ravenclaw) caminaban tranquilamente rumbo al pueblo. Hermione no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómoda. Alrededor de ellas, había decenas de parejitas tomadas de las manos, conversando melosamente. No tardaría mucho para que al llegar a Hogsmeade, Ginny se encontrase con Harry, ninguno de los dos tuviese ojos para nadie más, y ella hiciese el mal tercio. Sin embargo, si se movía sigilosamente, aquella actitud de sus amigos le daría el tiempo suficiente (podía ser que hasta horas) para separarse de ellos sin ser vista y dirigirse a la Casa de los Gritos, para hablar con Draco. Esperaba que Ron no la encontrase antes, pues entonces, todo su plan se vendría abajo.

Efectivamente, cuando las dos muchachas cruzaron el puentecito de piedra que las llevaba a la calle principal de Hogsmeade (el río que cruzaba por debajo estaba completamente congelado), no tardaron en escuchar aquel saludo:

-¡Ginny! –gritó Harry, con lo que la pelirroja emprendió la carrera hasta su novio, y se dejó caer en sus brazos. Hermione sonrió al verlos. Se les notaba tan felices.

Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera comprobar si Ron se encontraba en los alrededores, la castaña giró hacia la derecha, tomando una calle secundaria, y se perdió entre los pueblerinos, hasta finalmente separarse del barullo, y seguir por aquel camino agreste, que la llevaría directamente a la Casa de los Gritos.

Se retorció las manos, nerviosamente. Había estado recitando en su cabeza (durante toda la noche, al grado de casi no dormir) lo que le diría a Draco cuando lo viese.

- _No me importa que tengamos que permanecer en secreto_ –repitió mentalmente- _, solo quiero estar a tu lado._

Cuando llegó al claro que se formaba junto a la valla que impedía el paso a la Casa de los Gritos, había comenzado a nevar. Era una nevada ligera, apenas unos cuantos copos cayendo, nada especial. Confiando en que aquello terminaría pronto, Hermione se acomodó la bufanda alrededor del cuello, y esperó.

* * *

Malfoy había ido a Hogsmeade no porque quisiese, sino porque lo habían obligado. Zack y Nigel no habían invitado a ninguna compañera a tener una cita por San Valentín (no había suficientes serpientes y ninguna chica de otra casa se hubiese atrevido a salir con un Slytherin), pero consideraban que se verían aún más patéticos si se quedaban dentro del castillo. Así que para evitar que el resto de los alumnos pensaran que se encontraban en una cita (no es que fuesen homofóbicos ni mucho menos), habían obligado a Malfoy a acompañarlos, y ahora, las tres serpientes se encontraban caminando por la calle principal de Hogsmeade, preguntándose si habría alguna mesa disponible en Las Tres Escobas, pues les apetecía tomar algo caliente.

Para su mala suerte, el local se encontraba completamente abarrotado. No solo por los alumnos de Hogwarts, quienes querían tener sus citas románticas en pareja, sino también por los aldeanos, pues estaba comenzando a hacer frío y buscaban un lugar calientito para conversar. Así que a Zack, Nigel y Draco no les quedó de otra más que quedarse de pie junto a la barra, esperando su turno para que la señora Rosmerta les asignase una mesa. Desde allí, podían ver a varias parejas que al igual que ellos esperaban su turno, y a los grupos que llegaban detrás de ellos, dispuestos también a esperar.

La puerta del local se abrió una vez más, y por allí entró una nueva parejita, acompañados de una ráfaga fría con copos de nieve. Draco los miró de reojo, con lo que pudo comprobar que se trataba nada más de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley. Harry lo vio también, pero ninguno de los dos chicos dijo nada, y se limitaron a mirar en direcciones contrarias, fingiendo que no se habían visto.

-¿Mesa para dos? –preguntó la señora Rosemerta a los muchachos.

-Somos tres –corrigió Ginny al instante, girándose para hablar con alguien que obviamente no se encontraba allí-. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

Harry se giró también, mirando a su alrededor, confundido.

-Estaba con nosotros hacía un segundo –fue la respuesta del muchacho-. ¿No era así?

-¿Crees que se haya topado con Ron?

-Sí, supongo…

Pero a Harry no le pasó por alto la manera en que Draco escuchaba atentamente sus palabras, y cómo lo miraba de reojo.

- _Lo sabe_ –pensó- _. Él sabe dónde está Hermione._

-Está muy lleno aquí –dijo Malfoy a sus amigos, como quien no quiere la cosa-. ¿Les molesta si los espero afuera? Necesito un poco de aire fresco…

La serpiente no se esperó a que sus amigos respondiesen, sino que se limitó a pasar junto a Harry y Ginny, y salir al frío exterior. Lo recibió aquella fría ráfaga, y una nueva oleada de copos de nieve. Claro que sabía por qué Granger no había seguido a Potter y Weasley a Las Tres Escobas. Claro que sabía dónde se encontraba. Sintió que su corazón se agitaba angustiado en su pecho, recordando aquella helada que había acontecido en Navidad, y en la pobre Hermione siendo azotada por el frío…

No perdió un segundo, y emprendió la carrera rumbo a la Casa de los Gritos. No se dio cuenta de cómo igual que él, Harry salía de Las Tres Escobas, y lo seguía, mientras la nevada comenzaba a hacerse más intensa.

Corrió por la calle principal de Hogsmeade, mientras empujaba a un par de estudiantes de tercer curso de Hufflepuff, y esquivaba a los locales. Al llegar al límite del pueblo, en vez de seguir corriendo de frente rumbo al puente, giró a la izquierda y se internó por una callejuela menos transitada. Tuvo que recorrer un par de calles antes de salir finalmente del pueblo, y ahora, corría a toda la velocidad que le permitía aquella capa de nieve de cinco centímetros, que se amontonaba en el agreste camino.

Estaba seguro de que Granger lo esperaba. Así como lo había esperado la primera vez que se vieron frente a la Casa de los Gritos. Así como lo había esperado en Navidad…

-¡Esa tonta! –no pudo evitar exclamar, mientras resbalaba en la nieve, pero seguía corriendo. Con el aire golpeándole el rostro y los copos de nieve cayendo sobre su rubio cabello, el Slytherin seguía corriendo.

Se detuvo en seco en lo alto de la colina, y miró abajo: allí, en aquel claro cubierto de nieve, esperaba la solitaria figura de la Gryffindor. Incapaz de gritar su nombre, se deslizó colina abajo, y aterrizó en el claro, dando trompicones.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó mitad enojado, mitad aliviado.

-¡Draco! –dijo ella de vuelta, mientras se quitaba las manos de la cara (había estado soplando en ellas para darles un poco de calor) y corría a su encuentro-. ¡Has venido!

-¡No deberías estar aquí! –interrumpió el rubio, mientras la miraba con desaprobación-. ¿Quieres que pase lo mismo que en Navidad? ¡Está a punto de caer una tormenta!

-Prometí que te esperaría –se excusó ella, ligeramente molesta-. Pero te niegas a creerme…

-No me hables de eso ahora –el rubio la sujetó del brazo, dispuesto a llevarla colina arriba, y regresar al pueblo, pero Hermione dio un tirón, y se soltó de su agarre.

-No –exclamó firmemente-. No me iré de aquí hasta que me escuches.

-¡Malfoy! –una voz se escuchó, proveniente de lo alto de la colina. Tanto el Slytherin como la Gryffindor se giraron para ver al recién llegado.

Harry respiraba agitadamente. Al igual que el rubio, había venido corriendo desde Las Tres Escobas. Al igual que la serpiente, hubiese querido bajar corriendo la colina, sin embargo, algo le decía al joven de ojos verdes que lo mejor en aquella situación, era mantener su distancia.

-¿Qué está haciendo Harry aquí? –preguntó Hermione alarmada.

-Lo sabe –fue la respuesta de Draco-. Él sabe lo que hubo entre tú y yo.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué era lo que sabía exactamente? Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero al final, su cerebro le dijo que aquello no le importaba en realidad. Finalmente tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Draco, frente a frente, y decirle todo lo que sentía. No iba a desperdiciar su tiempo hablando sobre Harry. Ella estaba allí, en el frío, porque quería hablar con Draco, explicarle sus sentimientos, y sus planes para estar a su lado… Si Harry lo sabía, y lo escuchaba, a ella no le interesaba. Al contrario, aquello serviría para demostrarle al rubio que hablaba en serio.

-Draco… -inició Hermione con la voz más firme que pudo, cosa complicada, pues unas gruesas lágrimas prendían de sus pestañas, y amenazaban con recorrer su rostro.

No pudo contenerse, y se aventó a sus brazos, provocando que el Slytherin se tambalease en la nieve.

-Draco, entiendo que estés dispuesto a realizar aquel matrimonio por conveniencia –inició la Gryffindor, con lo que su voz se quebró, pero prontamente recuperó la fuerza-, pero también entiendo que no la quieres. Y también sé que Astoria no te ama…

-¿Cómo sabes de Astoria?

-¡Eso no importa! –chilló histérica. Necesitaba que Malfoy escuchase, que la entendiera. Sentía que si no era en ese momento, no sería nunca-. Yo sé que en ese matrimonio, ninguno de ustedes tiene sentimientos por el otro. Y sé, que aunque lo niegues, tú me amas a mí. Sólo a mí…

-Hermione, yo…

-¡Lo sé porque yo también te amo, Draco! No lo había notado, quizá no lo supe reconocer, pero lo sé ahora.

-Hermione –la voz de Harry sonaba distante, pero solo sirvió para provocar que las lágrimas de la castaña finalmente corriesen libres por sus mejillas.

-Por favor, Draco –suplicó la joven-. No termines con esto. No destruyas lo nuestro. A mí no me importaría ser la otra. Ser un secreto. Solo quiero estar contigo. Por favor…

El Slytherin quiso desviar la mirada, pero no podía. El ver las lágrimas de la Gryffindor recorriendo su hermoso rostro, le lastimaba el corazón, pero lo que más le dolía era saber que él era el causante de aquel dolor. Quiso soltarla, dar media vuelta y marcharse, antes de ser tan débil como para abrazarla y besarla, pero no pudo. Se quedó allí, de pie mirándola aferrarse a él. Por un instante pensó en sus palabras: ser un secreto, seguir viéndose a escondidas. ¡Qué importaba que Potter lo supiera!

Pero entonces pensó que si el ex Gryffindor lo había descubierto con tanta facilidad, por un descuido insignificante, lo mismo podría ocurrir con sus padres… Y su estómago (así como su corazón) se encogió aterrado. No podía arriesgarse a ello. La matarían… Supadre ya había matado, por instrucciones del Señor Tenebroso. A magos poderosos y enemigos temibles. Magos y brujas mucho más capacitados que Granger. ¿Por qué habría Lucius Malfoy de contenerse para acabar con la vida de aquella joven? Sería fácil, y por su propio deseo... Si se enterase de ello, la mataría, claro que lo haría.

-No puedo hacerlo, Hermione –dijo finalmente el Slytherin, mientras la sujetaba con firmeza por los hombros-. No puedes hacértelo a ti misma. Vales más para simplemente ser la otra. Te mereces a alguien que pueda amarte por completo. Y ya te lo he dicho, y lo repetiré hasta el cansancio: yo no puedo darte eso…

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, soltó lentamente los brazos de Hermione, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Ella lo miró por entre sus lágrimas. Profiriendo unos débiles hipidos, la Gryffindor intentó acercarse a él, abrazarlo nuevamente, pero el Slytherin volvió a retirarse. Caminando hacia atrás, alejándose de ella, interponiendo esa distancia que no quería, pero necesitaba…

-Por favor… -susurró ella una vez más.

No pudo evitarlo y volvió a llorar. Lloró aún con más ganas al ver como Draco se daba media vuelta, para no verla, para no escucharla. Las uñas del Slytherin se clavaron aún con más fuerza en las palmas de sus manos, al punto de lastimarlo, pero a él no le importó. Después de todo, no había dolor físico que se comparase con el dolor que sentía en su corazón, en su alma.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo finalmente el chico, con voz temblorosa. Hermione, quien ahora se abrazaba a sí misma, intentó calmar su llanto, pero solo sirvió para empeorarlo. Ahora, además de hipar, también temblaba.

-Pero es que tú no entiendes… -dijo el rubio en un susurro que la chica no escuchó, pero siguió hablando. Necesitaba decirlo, sacarlo de su sistema-. ¡Solo lo hago para salvarte! ¡Lo hago porque te amo! ¡Lo hago porque quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo!

Volvió a girarse y clavó su mirada azul en la castaña de ella. Se encontraba encolerizado, pero es que era la única forma que tenía de expresar aquel dolor, sin llorar. No podía hacerlo delante de ella. Por los dos, él tenía que ser fuerte.

-¡Pero tú no lo entiendes! –el Slytherin gritó nuevamente, apuntándola con un dedo acusador. La Gryffindor lo miró sin inmutarse (seguía temblando y seguía hipando, pero no se le notaba asustada), lo que provocó que el rubio rugiera con mayor fuerza-. ¡Y no importa lo que haga, nunca lo harás! ¡Yo no valgo nada! No importa cuánto me ames, no vale la pena luchar por alguien como yo. Lo que yo te ofrezco es destructivo, con prejuicios, dolor y sufrimiento. ¡No vale la pena todo el daño que te estoy haciendo en estos momentos! Tú mereces algo mejor...

-Pero solo te quiero a ti…

-¡Pero yo no!

Draco temblaba de la impotencia. El tener aquella discusión estaba sacando lo peor de él. No importaba cuántas veces lo dijese, Hermione nunca se daría cuenta de que él no le convenía. Que era mejor dejarlo ir. Que aquel amor simplemente no iba a resultar. Si seguía por aquel camino, lo perdería todo. A sus amigos, a su familia, inclusive la vida…

Una nueva oleada de lágrimas comenzó a correr por el rostro de Hermione, y con esto, Draco no pudo soportarlo más. No soportaba ser el causante de aquel dolor. Aún no estaban juntos, aún no se enfrentaban a los prejuicios de sus amigos, a los prejuicios de los Malfoy, y ella ya estaba al borde de sus fuerzas. No había manera de que ganasen esa guerra juntos, por ello, no valía siquiera la pena intentarlo.

Al menos, no por ahora.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Draco se sacó la varita. Escuchó el grito de Potter, proveniente de lo alto de la colina, y por el rabillo del ojo, lo pudo ver bajar lo más rápido que podía. Pero la nieve que se amontonaba era ya demasiada, y el muchacho de ojos verdes debía tantear el camino con cuidado si no quería caer… Para cuando llegase al lado de su mejor amiga, sería ya demasiado tarde.

Le temblaba la mano, tenía miedo. ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo? Antes de que Potter llegase a su lado y le arrebatase la varita de la mano… Nunca había realizado con anterioridad aquél hechizo. ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía mal? ¿Tendría siquiera el valor de llevarlo a cabo?

Pero es que no había ninguna otra solución. ¿De qué otra forma podría Hermione volver a ser feliz? Y es que la felicidad de la Gryffindor era lo único que a él le importaba.

Volvió a mirar a la castaña. La chica seguía llorando. Estaba tan absorta en su dolor, que no vio cuando el Slytherin apuntó su varita contra su rostro. Pero él se mantuvo firme. Era ahora o nunca. Sujetó la varita con más fuerza, apuntándola directamente a la cabeza de la castaña. Se había aprendido la teoría de aquel hechizo, por orden de ella misma para una de sus clases de Defensa, pero aun así, no confiaba completamente en su capacidad para hacer aquello. Sobre todo cuando una parte de sí mismo se negaba a hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos, para serenarse. Le tomó sólo un par de segundos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaba ya completamente seguro de que era lo correcto.

\- Te amo, Hermione –le dijo en un susurro que la castaña escuchó con claridad, y la hicieron levantar la cara, mirarlo a los ojos.

Sujetó la varita con todas sus fuerzas, forzando a su brazo a dejar de temblar. En sus ojos no había ni sombra de duda. Estaba decidido; dolido y no tan seguro de que fuera lo correcto, pero decidido al fin.

- _¡Obliviate!_

La mirada de Hermione se volvió opaca, distante. Sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, su boca se abrió un poco. Su expresión en general denotaba un poco de sorpresa distante, vacía.

Draco se mantuvo firme, mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían su rostro, y la varita seguía realizando aquel lento e indoloro proceso, no tardaría mucho... pero entonces, sintió aquel golpe en su brazo derecho, y la varita dio por terminado el hechizo, mientras el Slytherin miraba a su alrededor, confundido.

Aquella figura borrosa, que había empujado su brazo, siguió corriendo de largo, hasta llegar a la joven de ojos y cabello castaño. Miró a Harry detenerse junto a ella; la Gryffindor tenía la mirada perdida.

Y entonces, la leona cayó en cámara lenta. No alcanzó a tocar el suelo pues Potter la había sujetado justo a tiempo. La vio allí, en brazos del joven de cabello negro, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y daban el aspecto de que se había desmayado, o que simplemente dormía.

-¿Qué has hecho? –repitió el joven de ojos verdes en un susurro, mientras retiraba un par de copos de nieve que caían en el rostro de Hermione.

-Lo que tenía que hacer –fue la simple respuesta del rubio-. Será mejor así. Por favor, cuida de ella.

Draco dio media vuelta, y se alejó de allí, dando grandes zancadas. Subió de vuelta la colina, y corrió por el camino, de vuelta al pueblo, mientras se guardaba la varita en el bolsillo. Le temblaban las manos, su respiración era agitada, y su visión borrosa. Sin embargo, no le fue difícil el distinguir aquel par de cabelleras pelirrojas (una corta y otra larga) que se acercaban hacia allí, corriendo velozmente.

Tanto Ron como Ginny se detuvieron frente a él. El Slytherin fingió que no los había visto, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar la pregunta proveniente de la menor de los Weasley:

-Malfoy –dijo la joven, nerviosa y preocupada a partes iguales-. ¿Has visto a Harry?

-Están en la Casa de los Gritos –fue la respuesta de la serpiente-. Creo que a Granger acaba de darle un ataque de nervios debido a la presión de los exámenes –e intentó reír maliciosamente-. Esa sabelotodo…

Los Weasley no esperaron a que dijesen nada más, y emprendieron la carrera rumbo a aquel camino que los conduciría a su destino. Malfoy, en cambio, reanudó su lento andar tomando el camino hacia la izquierda, adentrándose en el corto trayecto que lo llevaría a Hogwarts. Le temblaban todas sus extremidades, su respiración se volvió agitada. Cuando llegó al puente, no pudo más, y se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el muro de piedra. La nieve seguía cayendo, amontonándose en su cabeza y hombros, pero él la ignoró. Ahogando un grito, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

Emitió una débil risita, y sin poder contenerse más, se puso a llorar.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs otra vez!_

 _¿Me han extrañado? Yo sí, y mucho._

 _Por si los tenía con el pendiente, mi fin de semana relax estuvo 8.5/10 (me hizo falta una hora en el spa), y comí tanto que me dolió el estómago todo el lunes X)_

 _Dejando de lado mis pésimas y egoístas excusas para no darles update, mejor concentrémonos en el capi de hoy. ¡Ya esta es ahora sí la recta final! Dos capis más, el epílogo, y finite incantatem... por el momento *risa maníaca insertese aquí*_

 _El capi lo he sentido un poco apresurado (a comparación de todos los "pleitos" que hubo en el fic original), pero me pareció mejor así, pues no quería que le tomasen odio a los Weasley y Neville... Al final todo es culpa de Draco y su cobardía (?), pero ese es otro tema._

 _El apoyo de Harry será importante en un futuro, no se olviden de ello. Así como su intervención en el hechizo (?). No digo nada más para no causar spoilers, pero si les pido que anoten esos detallitos para no olvidarlos~~_

 _En fin, estoy segura de que había algo más que necesitaba decirles (a parte de que nuevamente no creo poder responder a sus reviews, aunque creo que lo más importante es saber que siguen leyéndome); por lo que me limitaré a agradecerles que sigan aquí después de tantos capis, con sus reviews, follows y favorites._

 _Les recuerdo, estamos en la recta final, no abandonen ahora (?). Les mando abrazos y besos, y nos vemos la próxima semana. Sigan bellos!_


	21. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 21**

 **Recuerdos**

* * *

-¡Salió corriendo de Las Tres Escobas! –jadeaba Ginny, al tiempo que corría por las calles del pueblo-. Muy probablemente fue a buscarla, pues se suponía que ella venía con nosotros.

-¿Cómo pudieron perderla? –jadeó Ron de vuelta, corriendo a la par de su hermana menor-. Les pedí que por favor la llevasen allí. ¡Ya tenía una mesa reservada!

Siguieron discutiendo, aún después de toparse con Draco Malfoy, quien los guió por aquel camino que ahora recorrían aún corriendo, hasta que llegaron a lo alto de la colina y no les quedó de otra más que detenerse en seco. Abajo en el claro, junto a la cerca que encerraba la Casa de los Gritos, Harry se encontraba de rodillas, sujetando a Hermione, quien se veía inconsciente.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó Ron, y sin contenerse, empezó a bajar la colina. Resbaló un par de veces, pero se sujetó con firmeza de la nieve fresca, y finalmente llegó al fondo, tropezando pero sin caer. Corriendo el corto trayecto que quedaba entre él y la castaña, se abalanzó sobre sus dos mejores amigos, y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ellos-. ¿Qué ha pasado? Nos topamos a Malfoy y nos dijo que estaba aquí…

-¿Qué les dijo? –preguntó Harry atropelladamente, mientras veía a Ginny terminar de bajar la colina y también hincarse frente a ellos-. ¿Qué les dijo Malfoy? –repitió en tono apremiante, con una expresión asustada.

-Nos dijo que Hermione había sufrido un colapso por la presión de los exámenes –explicó Ginny, más preocupada por la joven, que por ver a su novio, por lo que aquella visible expresión de preocupación y pánico le pasó desapercibida.

-Yo no le creo nada –intervino Ron, también mirando a Hermione-. ¿Le ha hecho algo? Voy a golpear a Malfoy…

-Él no ha sido –se apuró a mentir Harry, abrazándo a la leona desmayada-. Por primera vez ha dicho la verdad…

-Debemos llevar a Hermione a la enfermería –intervino Ginny velozmente, mientras se incorporaba. Estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo en aquella charla sin sentido-. La nieve es cada vez peor, ¡se morirá de frío!

Ron ayudó a Harry a ponerse en pie. El pelirrojo estaba por sujetar a Hermione, para ser él quien la llevase hasta el castillo, pero el joven de gafas se rehusó.

-Yo lo haré –fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

Mientras Ginny limpiaba con su varita la nieve del camino, Ron ayudaba a Harry a subir la colina. Fue un ascenso lento, pues a pesar de no haber nieve delante de ellos, el terreno seguía siendo empinado y resbaloso; el peso muerto de Hermione tampoco ayudaba mucho. Una vez lograron subir, los tres Gryffindor repitieron el mismo proceso mientras caminaban por el camino agreste, y cuando llegaron al pueblo, giraron a la izquierda para dirigirse a Hogwarts. No se toparon con nadie hasta entrar al castillo, y una vez allí, el trío ignoró a los pocos alumnos que no habían acudido a Hogsmeade (estudiantes de primero y segundo que aún no tenían permiso), y se apuraron a subir por la escalinata de mármol, en dirección a la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey los recibió y al instante guio a Harry hasta una cama libre, donde el ex Gryffindor colocó a su mejor amiga con delicadeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la mujer, mientras arropaban a la joven para hacerla entrar en calor.

Harry miró de reojo a Ron y Ginny, temeroso de decir la verdad delante de ellos. Sin embargo, la señora Pomfrey, en su papel de enfermera, se encontraba ya corriéndolos del lugar, alegando que:

-¡La señorita Granger necesita descansar!

Los dos pelirrojos salieron sin decir nada, con lo que la señora Pomfrey y Harry se quedaron solos, con la silenciosa Hermione entre ellos, recostada en la cama.

-¿Y bien? –insistió la enfermera-. ¿Qué ha pasado? –se repitió.

-Un hechizo desmemorizante –fue la respuesta del muchacho. Sabía que no serviría de nada mentirle a la señora Pomfrey, pues era demasiado buena en su trabajo, pero al menos podría guardarse los detalles para sí-. ¿Estará bien?

-Lo que sea que hayan hecho olvidar a la señorita Granger, no tiene modo de recuperarse –fue la respuesta de la enfermera-. No hay modo de deshacer un encantamiento desmemorizante.

Harry se limitó a asentir: Ya lo sabía.

-Y sea lo que sea que haya olvidado, lo mejor será no intentar hacer que lo recuerde de nuevo. El intentar obligarla a recordar cosas que para ella simplemente no han ocurrido, podría alterar su memoria. Después de todo, el único método para conseguir que "recuerde", es dañando su memoria para siempre.

-¿Qué le diremos cuando despierte? –fue la pregunta del muchacho. No solo para proteger a su mejor amiga, sino para poder ocultar lo que Malfoy había hecho, a Ron y Ginny.

-Le daré un tónico para los nervios, después de todo estará alterada. No sabemos cuánto ha olvidado, así que calmarla para descubrir lo que recuerda y lo que no, será lo mejor.

Harry volvió a asentir. Miró a Hermione una vez más, quien dormía plácidamente en aquella cama de sábanas blancas.

-Lo mejor será que la dejemos descansar –dijo la señora Pomfrey, pero acercó una silla junto a la cama de la joven-. Aunque si gustas hacerle compañía un rato, también puedo permitirlo…

Harry asintió una vez más, y se sentó junto a la cabecera de la cama. La señora Pomfrey se alejó rumbo a su oficina, y con esto, la enfermería quedó sumida en un silencio casi total.

* * *

Tuvieron que pasar unos veinte minutos antes de que Hermione se moviese en la cama, y finalmente despertase.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? –fue lo primero que la Gryffindor pudo preguntar. Harry se apuró a tomar su mano.

-Te desmayaste. Parece ser que fue debido a la presión de los exámenes -dijo a toda velocidad, repitiendo las palabras de Malfoy, para que coincidieran con la versión de los hechos que Ron y Ginny conocían-. Estábamos en Las Tres Escobas, con Ron y Ginny…

-¿Presión por los exámenes? –repitió ella, asimilándolo.

-Descuida, Ginny también está al borde de la histeria.

Hermione rio por lo bajo, lo que provocó que a Harry le diese un vuelco el corazón. Qué bonito era escucharla reír nuevamente.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la escuela? –preguntó tanteando el terreno-. ¿Los proyectos con los Slytherins…?

-Si te refieres a Malfoy, ya te había dicho que sigue siendo un idiota –respondió la castaña con total naturalidad, mientras soltaba un bufido-. Pero descuida, ya no habrá más contacto entre Gryffindors y Slytherins este año: las tareas en equipo han terminado.

Harry sonrió de vuelta, un poco más tranquilo. Siguió conversando con su mejor amiga durante un poco más, conversaciones triviales que en realidad eran un interrogatorio por parte de Harry para descubrir hasta qué punto Hermione había olvidado su relación con Malfoy. Cuando finalmente sintió que no corría ningún peligro (y la señora Pomfrey procedió a correrlo alegando que Hermione necesitaba descansar), el muchacho de ojos verdes se despidió de la castaña, y salió de la enfermería.

Al otro lado de la puerta, caminando en círculos por el pasillo, seguían esperando Ron y Ginny.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó la menor de los Weasley a su novio.

-Ya está más tranquila –respondió el muchacho de gafas-. En definitiva una crisis por la presión de los exámenes. Es tu turno de pasar a verla, Ron.

El aludido se limitó a asentir, y entró a la enfermería, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Hermione pasó el resto del fin de semana en la enfermería (la señora Pomfrey quería asegurarse de que sus nervios no sufriesen), pero para el lunes en la mañana, la castaña bajó al Gran Comedor a desayunar en compañía de sus amigos. Se sentó con total naturalidad a la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras Luna y Neville conversaban sobre extrañas criaturas junto a ella, y Ginny tomaba jugo de calabaza al tiempo que leía una carta de sus padres.

Era como volver en el tiempo, a aquellos días de Septiembre en los que la castaña no tenía ninguna preocupación.

Se encontraba untando de mermelada su tostada, cuando Draco Malfoy hizo su gran entrada al lugar. El Slytherin iba acompañado por Rozailer y Pragett, y no miró ni una sola vez a la mesa de los leones. Con su usual paso altivo, caminó por todo el Gran Comedor con la cabeza alta, y se sentó con total elegancia hacia la mitad de la mesa de Slytherin, con un guardaespaldas a cada lado. Fue allí cuando finalmente miró de reojo a la mesa de Gryffindor, y su mirada se clavó en Hermione. La castaña se encontraba muy ocupada untando de mermelada su tostada, pero inclusive si no estuviese ocupada con nada, ni en un millón de años hubiese mirado de vuelta al Slytherin.

Fue más o menos unos quince minutos después cuando Ginny y Hermione se levantaron de la mesa de Ravenclaw, despidiéndose de sus amigos, puesto que tenían que acudir a su clase doble de Defensa. Amabas chicas caminaron hacia las grandes puertas, mientras conversaban animadamente. Fue por ello que no se dieron cuenta de que Malfoy y Rozailer también se habían levantado, y del mismo modo, caminaban hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Las dos Gryffindors y los dos Slytherins llegaron a las puertas al mismo tiempo. Rozailer se rezagó, para cederles el paso a ambas chicas, pero Malfoy, en su acostumbrada altanería, se adelantó aunque no lo suficiente, con lo que terminó tropezando contra Hermione, empujándola contra la pared.

-Fíjate por dónde vas, Malfoy –fue el frío comentario de la castaña. Malfoy puso en su rostro una expresión de total desprecio, y alzándose cuan alto era, le respondió con arrogancia:

-No tengo porqué pedir disculpas a una sangre sucia como tú.

Ginny se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Pues para desgracia tuya, aparte de ser una asquerosa hija de muggles, también soy Premio Anual. Así que son diez puntos menos para Slytherin, y la próxima vez que digas esa palabrota –Hermione se tocó el antebrazo de manera inconsciente (allí donde tenía aquellas palabras grabadas en plata)-, serán veinte. Ahora, aléjate de mí vista antes de que cambie de opinión y empiece a pensar que he sido demasiado blanda contigo.

El Slytherin miró por última vez a la Gryffindor, y siguió su camino a toda velocidad, seguido por Rozalier. Las muchachas dejaron que los jóvenes se alejaran antes de ellas también emprender de nueva cuenta el camino rumbo a su clase.

 _-¿Dónde quedó todo eso de "esto solo es académico"? –se aferró al borde de la mesa._

 _-Tú y tu estúpida inteligencia empollona –si perdía el control seguro le propinaba una cachetada._

 _-¿Cuándo me diste un filtro amoroso? –soltó una carcajada._

Ocurrió un torrente de colores, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le dolía horriblemente la cabeza. Se sujetó a lo primero que encontró en aquella oscuridad, que resultó ser aquella persona que caminaba a su lado.

-¿Hermione, estás bien? –Ginny apretó un poco la mano de su amiga.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz la cegó durante un par de segundos, durante los cuales, una pregunta inundó su cabeza: ¿Qué había sido aquello que había visto?

Sabía que era ella, después de todo era su voz lo que había escuchado; sin embargo, la persona con la que se suponía se encontraba hablando, había aparecido solo en sombras. Y aun así, aquella voz le era tan familiar…

Aún un poco perturbada, se soltó de la mano de Ginny diciendo que no pasaba nada. Componiendo una alegre sonrisa, siguió su camino, y tras un corto trayecto por los pasillos del castillo, finalmente entró al aula de Defensa en compañía de la pelirroja, mientras apretaba con fuerza la correa de su mochila.

* * *

-¡Esto lo sé! –se dijo el muchacho, mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando concentrarse.

 _"Mencione los 7 ingredientes principales para la elaboración del Veritaserum"._

Así decía la pregunta número 36 de su examen teórico de Pociones, a la cual había regresado después de haber contestado todo lo demás.

Apenas y había podido contestar 3 de los 7 ingredientes. Con los ojos aun fuertemente cerrados, intentó hacer memoria, pero sólo podía recordar aquellas sesiones de estudio que había llevado junto a Granger hacía ya tantos meses. En realidad, en su cabeza sólo podía recordar a Hermione; veía cómo la Gryffindor le sonreía alegremente, y le daba tiernos besos en la nariz, mejilla y barbilla.

Abrió los ojos, asustado. Se sacudió con fuerza para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Intentó volver a concentrarse en la pregunta que seguía incompleta delante de él, pero inconscientemente, su mirada se desvió hacia Granger.

Hermione se encontraba sentada dos filas adelante, y dos columnas a la izquierda.

La castaña se encontraba completamente inclinada sobre su mesa, escribiendo a toda velocidad. Había respondido sin problemas la pregunta 36. En realidad, había podido responder sin problemas casi todas las preguntas del examen, y en aquel momento se encontraba contestando la número 67.

 _"En caso de agregar una mayor cantidad de la indicada de pelo de Unicornio a la poción del Matalobos, ¿qué medidas deben de tomarse para que los efectos de la poción no se vuelvan contraproducentes?"_

Contuvo un gritito. Conocía la respuesta perfectamente. La había repasado esa mañana en el desayuno. Sujetó su pluma con fuerza y se preparó para escribir.

Pero apenas la pluma había rozado el pergamino, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

A pesar de ser principios de Junio, sintió mucho frío. El Gran Comedor, y todas las mesitas que reemplazaban las cuatro grandes mesas de las casas (todas ellas orientadas hacia la profesora Merrythought), así como sus compañeros respondiendo sus ÉXTASIS, desaparecieron súbitamente.

 _Se encontraba en el borde del Lago Negro. La noche había caído y eran pocas las luces que iluminaban el castillo. Era tarde, pero aun así, aquella sombra la esperaba._

 _-Pensé que no vendrías –dijo aquella voz que le sonaba tan conocida._

 _-Tenía que escaparme –respondió ella, arrojándose a sus brazos. Sintió su agarre, pero era frío y distante. Casi irreal._

 _-Es una sorpresa –susurró la sombra en su oído, provocando que se le acelerara el corazón._

 _-¿Sabes? –dijo sin poderse contener-. Yo también te quiero…_

-¡Señorita Granger!

 _-Yo también te quiero…_

-¡Señorita Granger! ¿Despierte, se encuentra bien?

-Te quiero…

-¿Señorita Granger? Venga, póngase de pie, la llevaré a la enfermería.

Abrió los ojos en ese momento. Había resbalado de la silla y se encontraba tirada en el piso. La profesora Merrythought había salido corriendo y se había hincado a su lado. Y ahora, la profesora de Transformaciones la sujetaba entre sus brazos, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

Hermione se incorporó lo más rápidamente que pudo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger?

-¿Qué? Este, yo… es decir, sí. Sí profesora…

-Venga, la llevaré a la enfermería.

-No, no se preocupe.

-¡Ha sido el estrés de los exámenes! Cada año pasa lo mismo –uno de los examinadores del ministerio llegó corriendo a donde se encontraban las dos. Se inclinó sobre Hermione para examinarle el rostro-. Está usted demasiado pálida. Será mejor que haga caso a su profesora y…

-No, no se preocupe –repitió ella, sujetándose al borde de su mesilla, y volviéndose a sentar-. Estoy bien. Seguiré contestando el examen.

-Solo quedan diez minutos –informó el examinador-. Estoy seguro de que ya ha terminado de contestar, y…

-No, aún me falta un poco. Puedo hacerlo.

El examinador y la profesora Merrythought intercambiaron una mirada rápida. Encogiéndose de hombros, el examinador volvió a su puesto, al final del Gran Comedor, y la profesora Merrythought, (mirando por última vez a su alumna más brillante), asintió resignada, con lo que volvió al frente de todas las mesillas.

-Bueno, ya lo han escuchado –dijo la profesora de Transformaciones de manera general a todos los alumnos-. Les quedan diez minutos.

* * *

Hermione soltó la pluma y suspiró aliviada, cuando la profesora Merrythought les informó que el tiempo se había acabado. Con un movimiento de su varita, todos los pergaminos de todas las mesillas salieron volando, y se posaron con suavidad entre los brazos de la profesora. El examinador se acercó a ella, tomando los pergaminos, mientras el resto de los chicos dejaban las plumas en las mesas, y salían del Gran Comedor.

Malfoy miró de reojo a Hermione, pero no se detuvo, y siguió caminando con paso rápido para reunirse con Rozailer.

Hermione, en cambio, salió caminando lentamente, con una mano en la cabeza, como si ésta le doliera. Cuando llegó a las puertas del Gran Comedor, Ginny, Neville y Luna la esperaban sentados en los últimos peldaños de la enorme escalera de mármol, y se levantaron rápidamente, corriendo a toda velocidad para reunirse con su amiga.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? –Ginny fue la primera en preguntar.

-Bien, sólo tuve dudas con la pregunta 16, pero creo que he puesto lo esencial. Y en la 24 creo que me faltó detallar un poco más los efectos del _higgil_ , pero…

-¿Hermione, estás bien? –interrumpió Luna, examinando minuciosamente el rostro de la castaña-. Te ves muy pálida.

-¿Qué? –la pregunta la tomó completamente por sorpresa, pero se apuró a responder de la manera más tranquila que podía-. Sí, estoy bien. Es el estrés de los exámenes –repitió las palabras del examinador, y sin decir nada más, empezó a caminar hacia los jardines, seguida por sus amigos.

-Al menos esta tarde solo tienes que presentar el examen práctico de Pociones. ¡Y eres libre! –le dijo Neville alegremente.

-Serán tres horas pegada junto a un sofocante caldero –le respondió la castaña conteniendo una risita-. Aunque supongo que serán más amenas ahora que no tendré que pasarlas encerrada en una mazmorra.

Los cuatro chicos caminaron hasta la orilla del Lago Negro. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, y se reflejaba del mismo modo en las ahora claras aguas del lago. Era ya casi verano, después de todo. Neville se sentó en una piedra plana que se encontraba dentro del lago, cerca de la orilla, mientras que las chicas se sentaron debajo de un árbol, se quitaron los zapatos y las calcetas, y mojaron sus pies con la fresca agua.

-Ginny… -preguntó Hermione en una especie de ronco susurro-. ¿Alguna vez salimos en la noche a dar un paseo por el lago?

Ginny dejó de mover sus pies en el agua. Miró a Hermione, confundida.

-Claro que no, nunca hemos salido de noche bajo ningún motivo –respondió aún sin comprender la pregunta de su mejor amiga-. Sabes que está prohibido salir del Castillo cuando anochece.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –intervino Luna, tranquilamente. Ginny la miró, aún sin comprender.

-Bueno, es que… A medio examen me pareció recordar algo… Aunque supongo que me quedé dormida. Debió haber sido sólo un sueño.

Y siguió remojando sus pies, aun preguntándose quien sería aquel misterioso chico que la había convencido de romper una de las reglas más básicas del castillo. No vio la sonrisa que cruzó por el rostro de la Ravenclaw.

* * *

Cuando el reloj dio la una de la tarde, Ginny y Neville caminaron de vuelta al castillo, para comer algo antes de acudir a su examen de Estudios Muggles. Hermione y Luna se despidieron de ellos (la Ravenclaw había terminado ya con todos sus exámenes y la Gryffindor aún tenía libre hasta las cuatro, antes de hacer el examen práctico de Pociones), con lo que se decidieron a quedarse un rato más mojándose los pies.

-Entonces –dijo Luna tranquilamente, como si no hubiesen pasado cuarenta minutos desde aquella conversación-. ¿Qué más recuerdas de tu sueño?

-Bueno… -inició Hermione, pensativa-. Estaba en el borde del Lago Negro. Era ya de noche, parecía ser que realmente tarde.

-¿Había alguien más contigo? –la pregunta de Luna la tomó por sorpresa, pero aun así respondió.

-Sí, un chico. No vi su rostro, pero su voz me sonaba familiar.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Parecía temer que no acudiese a aquella reunión.

-¿Así que te escapaste con alguien a media noche para dar una caminata por la orilla del lago?

-Eso parece –dijo Hermione, aun intentando recordar.

-Eso es tan romántico, ¿no lo crees? –preguntó Luna, en su acostumbrado tono soñador.

-¿Tú lo crees? –y entonces recordó sus últimas palabras: _yo también te quiero_. Quien quiera que fuese aquella sombra, ella le quería-. ¿Será posible que se trate de un sueño profético? ¿Significará que me enamoraré de alguien?

-¿Y si en realidad significa que ya te has enamorado? –la preguntó de Luna la tomó por sorpresa, con lo que la castaña dejó de ver la lisa superficie del lago, y miró a la rubia.

-¿A qué te refieres? –fue lo único que pudo preguntar, mientras la Ravenclaw se limitaba a encogerse de hombros.

-A veces la mente no recuerda –contestó Luna, mirando de vuelta a la castaña, mientras sonreía tímida pero alegremente-, pero el corazón nunca olvida.

* * *

 _Hola a todxs!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capi anterior, y que este haya corregido un poco de lo que no les gustó del capi pasado (?). La manera en que Draco le borró la memoria, la forma en que Harry intervino, y ahora estos raros recuerdos que afectan la mente de Hermione..._

 _No diré nada más, pues eso se explicará (?) más adelante. Lo único que puedo decir, es que igualmente las veces en que Luna vio a Hermione y Draco juntos, solo servirá para que la Ravenclaw les de un leve empujón a la dirección correcta (?)._

 _Les recuerdo que el fic esta pronto a terminar, pero no se asusten, que vienen sorpresas (?)._

 _Nuevamente, les agradezco los reviews, follow y favorite, y me disculpo por no haberlos contestado (como siempre), pero les aseguro que los leo. Así que con toda confianza pueden seguir diciéndome lo que les gustó, lo que no -pese a que a estas alturas del fic ya nada se pueda hacer para cambiarlo-._

 _Hablando del final del fic, los que se han leído el original, ¿les ha gustado el cambio en los Wesley? Quería no hacerlos los malos de la historia, y esto ha sido lo que ha salido. Espero y haya quedado mejor. Respecto a los capis que se vienen, lo que sigue será muy igual a la historia original, para que sepan ya por donde va la cosa._

 _Este comment quedó ya muy largo, así que aquí le paro, no sin antes mandarles un abrazo y un beso. La próxima semana les aseguro un 50% de hacer up (todo depende de si me dan vacaciones de semana santa en la oficina), por lo que si no me ven por aquí, ya saben qué sucedió. De cualquier manera, nos seguimos leyendo. Sigan bellos!_


	22. Orden Natural

**Capítulo 22**

 **Orden Natural**

* * *

El examen práctico de Pociones ocurrió sin ninguna novedad. El vapor soporífero proveniente de su caldero hizo que Hermione se sintiese mareada en un par de ocasiones, pero la presencia de la profesora Merrythought (rodeaba a la castaña como si se tratase de un buitre acechando a su presa) la obligaba a mantener la concentración y enfocarse en realizar aquella poción.

De vez en cuando su mente divagaba y le hacía recordar la conversación que había tenido con Luna, hacía apenas un par de horas, a orillas del lago negro. Se preguntaba qué era a lo que se refería la Ravenclaw, pero simplemente no le encontraba lógica a sus palabras, y con esto, la Gryffindor volvía a concentrarse en su caldero; en mantener la temperatura correcta con su varita, en seguir cortando y pesando sus ingredientes, echando todo en los momentos adecuados, de la manera correcta.

El vapor la rodeaba y la hacía marearse, pero ella seguía firme, concentrada. No se permitiría a sí misma el volverse a desmayar, no en el Gran Comedor, ni frente a su profesora de Transformaciones, no frente a los Slytherins, quienes seguramente se burlarían de ella. ¿Estrés por los exámenes? ¡Si sabía que tenía todo firmemente controlado! Y siguió mezclando su poción, cuidando de llevar la cuenta exacta de las veces que la había girado en contra de las manecillas del reloj…

* * *

Malfoy también tenía problemas para concentrarse. Aún no olvidaba lo ocurrido en el examen teórico de Defensa, y cómo Granger se había desmayado diez minutos antes de que éste acabase. Se preguntó si estaría delicada de salud, o si ahora que no tenía que preocuparse por él, se absorbía tanto en sus estudios que los desvelos le estaban cobrando factura.

Así que su mirada pasaba de sus ingredientes a Granger, del caldero a Granger, del reloj que había sobre la mesa de los examinadores a Granger… Simplemente no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella. ¿Se volvería a desmayar? ¿Habría ocurrido lo mismo, en algún otro examen en que él no hubiese estado presente? Pero aquello nunca lo sabría, después de todo, no había a quien preguntarle.

Así que a regañadientes, dejaba de mirarla de reojo, y volvía a concentrarse en hacer que la poción no espesase de más, y conservara su color azul característico, con todo y aquel humo tenue que debía despedir débilmente. Después de todo, eso era lo que debía hacer. Terminar aquel examen (el último de sus ÉXTASIS) y finalmente ser libre de no volver a poner un pie en Hogwarts; de olvidarse de los Hufflepuff y Ranvenclaws, de los cabezas huecas Gryffindors, y de aquella sangre sucia que ya no significaba nada para él…

* * *

Después de dos horas, cuando los examinadores les pidieron bajar la varita y retirarse de sus calderos, sin sueños extraños que inundasen su mente, ni extrañas visiones que no hiciesen sentido alguno, Hermione estaba completamente satisfecha con su resultado. Al igual que sus compañeros leones y aquellas serpientes con quien había realizado el examen, la Gryffindor se apuró a llenar su botella con una muestra de su poción del matalobos, y la etiquetó con su nombre. Dos calderos a su derecha, Draco hacía lo mismo.

Tras dejar el Slytherin su muestra de poción en el escritorio donde el examinador esperaba pacientemente, regresó a su lugar a guardar sus cosas en su mochila, vaciar su caldero, y guardar los materiales sobrantes en el armario que se había llevado allí exprofeso para el examen. Se tomó el tiempo suficiente para ver como Granger repetía aquel proceso, hasta que finalmente (sin percatarse de que el rubio la observaba), la joven se colgó la mochila al hombro, y salió del Gran Comedor, sin mirar atrás una sola vez. El rubio sintió un pinchazo en el estómago, pero intentó no darle importancia. Después de todo así era como se suponían debían ser las cosas. A ella no le importaba él, a él no le interesaba ella.

* * *

-¡Libre al fin! –se escuchó la alegre voz de Ginny, al ver a su amiga acercarse por entre los demás Gryffindors y Slytherins

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido el examen? -preguntó Luna soñadoramente.

-De maravilla –respondió una sonriente Hermione.

-¿Ya han salido todos? –preguntó Neville, mientras estiraba el cuello para ver dentro del Gran Comedor-. Muero de hambre…

-¡El banquete de fin de curso no empieza hasta las nueve! –exclamó Ginny, reprendiendo al Gryffindor-. ¡Tendrás que aguantar esa hambre un poco más!

Hermione estaba por decir algo, cuando sintió un empujón y tuvo que sujetarse de Luna para no caer. Miró detrás de sí al culpable de aquel golpe, obviamente intencional, y su mirada se detuvo en la altanera figura de Draco Malfoy, quien iba acompañado por el moreno de Zack Rozailer, quien fingía que no había notado aquella provocación de su amigo.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, Malfoy –espetó la castaña, con aquel tono severo que reservaba solo para él. El Slytherin se limitó a sonreírle maliciosamente, mientras sujetaba su mochila con firmeza, y fingía que se limpiaba la túnica, en el punto donde había golpeado a la Gryffindor.

-Disculpa –dijo mordazmente-. Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez; no queremos que te desmayes en pleno recibidor.

A Hermione le tembló el labio inferior. Sentía que la furia se acumulaba en su interior. Miró con enojo al Slytherin, pero no se le ocurrió nada hiriente para decirle. Cuando por fin pudo abrir la boca, el rubio y el moreno se encontraban ya al otro lado del recibidor, dispuestos a bajar para llegar a las mazmorras.

-Ignóralo –dijo Neville, también con el entrecejo fruncido-. Malfoy es un idiota.

-Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a dejar tus cosas en la torre –intervino Ginny, colgándose del brazo de su amiga-. ¿Vienen? –preguntó a Luna y Neville, pero ambos negaron.

-Daremos una vuelta por el Lago Negro –respondió la Ravenclaw con sus ojos saltones. Se le notaba emocionada y sus mejillas se colorearon cuando tomó a su novio de la mano-. Veremos si podemos pescar algún plimpy.

Así que mientras Neville y Luna cruzaban el recibidor para salir al exterior del castillo, Hermione y Ginny caminaban en dirección contraria, subiendo por la escalinata de mármol, para llegar a la torre de los leones. La castaña dejaría su mochila, quizá inclusive se cambiaría por una túnica limpia; después de todo las ropas de Hermione tenían ese inconfundible aroma de poción de matalobos, nada agradable. Finalmente, ignorando el desorden que ambas muchachas tenían en el interior de sus baúles, quince minutos más tarde, las dos leonas bajaron nuevamente al recibidor.

* * *

Al igual que el par de Gryffindors, aquel dúo de Slytherins se dirigió a su Sala Común. Se cambiarían las túnicas, aventarían las mochilas a las camas, y sin preocuparse por acomodar sus baúles (ya habría tiempo para ello mañana en la mañana), y esperarían pacientemente a que Nigel volviese de a saber dónde rayos estaba, antes de volver a subir al Gran Comedor, para formar parte del banquete de fin de curso.

Así que mientras Zack hundía la cabeza detrás de un libro, Draco se limitó a sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando el fondo del verdoso Lago Negro. Inconscientemente, se sujetó el brazo derecho, allí donde había dejado caer todo su peso para empujar a Granger. Aún podía sentir aquella calidez. No pudo evitar recordar aquel desmayo, y preguntarse otra vez si se encontraba enferma. Esperaba que el agradable ambiente que habría aquella noche en el Gran Comedor, así como la comida la pusiera de buen humor. Se trataba del banquete de fin de curso, después de todo. El último banquete al que acudirían como alumnos. Mañana, a primera hora del día, saldrían de Hogwarts, se dirigirían a Hogsmeade para subirse al Expresso, y regresarían a Londres, sin mirar atrás. Mañana, cuando cayese la noche y ellos bajasen del tren en el Andén 9 y ¾, y saliesen de King's Cross, no volverían a verse nunca más. Se preguntó si ella lo extrañaría. Se habían odiado durante ocho años, algo tenía que significar.

Quizá algún día, mientras la castaña conversase con sus hijos, les contaría que una vez hubo un bravucón de cabello rubio que se burlaba de ella por ser una sabelotodo, y que ella se había vengado dándole un puñetazo en la nariz durante su tercer año en el colegio. Se preguntó si les contaría a sus hijos sobre como la serpiente se burlaba de la desordenada melena de la leona, y cómo ésta le había callado la boca en cuarto curso, al verse como una hermosa princesa al acudir al Baile de Navidad. Y se preguntó, si cuando sus hijos pidiesen saber más sobre la Batalla de Hogwarts, la castaña les platicaría de aquella vez que tuvo que salvarle la vida al altanero sangre limpia que había hecho su vida un infierno durante aquellos ocho años, burlándose de ella por simplemente ser hija de muggles.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que él no la olvidaría. Después de todo, él debía recordar aquello por los dos. Desde el primer encuentro en el Expresso de Hogwarts, rumbo a su primer año cuando aquella sangre sucia le había dicho que estaban por llegar al castillo y sería mejor que se cambiase ya la túnica, hasta aquel momento en que había tenido que apuntar su varita contra ella, mientras la pobre lloraba y la nieve caía, para hacerle olvidar aquel amor que le tenía y que estaba condenado a morir.

Siguió recordando aquellos momentos memorables (muchos incluían el verla disimuladamente en clases, concentrada como siempre, o durante las comidas en el Gran Comedor, mientras reía con sus amigos), preguntándose sí, aún después de diez, treinta o cincuenta años, seguiría recordando aquella mirada castaña, sus mejillas rosadas y sus suaves labios. Durante un instante tuvo miedo de no recordar su suave aroma. Todo se veía ya tan lejano…

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que aquella sería la última noche que pasase en el castillo. Era curioso: hacía un año no quería regresar a aquel lugar, y ahora, no quería marcharse. Era consciente de que mañana, durante el barullo de subir al tren, y bajar en Londres, era muy probable que no viese a Granger nunca más. Ya no molestarla, sino simplemente verla en la distancia, como se había condenado él mismo. Aquella noche, durante la cena, sería su última oportunidad de verla, sonriente, feliz; su última oportunidad para grabar su perfil en su memoria y nunca olvidar su risa, o su voz. Después de ello, su persona se volvería un simple recuerdo. Un amor que no funcionó.

-Perdón por llegar tarde –Nigel había abierto la puerta de la habitación, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Draco. Inclusive Zack alzó la vista por encima de su libro-. Me entretuve en los jardines.

Ninguno de los muchachos dijo nada, sino que se limitaron a ponerse en pie, y salir de la habitación.

El banquete de fin de curso estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se encontraban abiertas de par en par. Las mesas individuales, los calderos y el armario de materiales habían desaparecido (no quedaba rastro del último examen de la temporada) y habían regresado las acostumbradas cuatro mesas, una para cada casa, así como la larga mesa para el profesorado.

Hermione y Ginny se sentaron a la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor. El ambiente era festivo. No solo en la mesa de los leones, sino también en la de los tejones y las águilas, la conversación era agradable. Inclusive los Slytherins se notaban relajados y alegres, aunque era cierto que su mesa era la única que mantenía un solo color (su característico verde esmeralda), mientras que los miembros de las otras tres casas se encontraban sentados en donde les viniese en gana.

-¡Estamos aquí! –saludó Hermione con la mano, cuando vio a Neville y Luna entrar al Gran Comedor. Los muchachos la vieron al instante, y no perdieron tiempo en sentarse junto a sus amigas. Al momento, proveniente del otro lado de la mesa de los leones, Eleonor Quirke se unió a ellos, conversando animadamente, y agradeciéndoles por haber sido tan buenos prefectos y Premios Anuales durante aquel año escolar.

-Intentaré entrar a un puesto en el ministerio –dijo la chica de cabello negro-. Algo relacionado con Seguridad Mágica me vendría bien.

El resto de los chicos igualmente compartió sus planes para futuro: Ginny intentaría entrar a un equipo de Quidditch profesional, Neville planeaba dar un recorrido por el mundo para conocer más sobre exóticas plantas, y Luna igualmente planeaba un viaje, pero en su caso, para buscar animales fantásticos.

-Creo que sería interesante trabajar en Seguridad Mágica –fue el comentario de Hermione, con lo que Eleonor no pudo evitar sonreírle-. Quizá sigamos en contacto.

La Jefa de Prefectos estaba por responder que estaría más que encantada, cuando la Directora McGonagall se puso en pie, y con ello, todas las conversaciones murieron al instante.

-Otro año se nos va –inició la directora con su discurso-. Espero que hayan aprendido mucho durante este curso y, aquellos que aún regresen el próximo año, vengan dispuestos a seguir instruyéndose. El conocimiento es la mejor forma de superarse a uno mismo, de alcanzar nuestras metas y cumplir nuestros sueños. Para aquellos que éste sea su último año, Hogwarts los despide pero no los olvida; mientras recuerden lo aprendido en las aulas, las amistades que se forjaron en los jardines, y sostengan con orgullo el haber pasado por sus pasillos, este castillo siempre será su hogar.

Miró a sus alumnos una vez más, y finalmente, la Directora McGonagall se sentó en su silla alta, con lo que la comida apareció por arte de magia sobre las mesas, y provocando que las conversaciones se reanudaran al instante, mientras los estudiantes (en inclusive los profesores) comían y bebían alegremente.

Aquella noche, las cuatro mesas (sí, inclusive unos cuantos Slytherins) celebraron la victoria de Hufflepuff al ganar aquel año la Copa de las Casas. Las conversaciones eran animadas (después de todo, aquellos que regresaran al castillo al año siguiente, tardarían un mes entero antes de volver a verse, y los que no regresasen quizá no se vieran nunca más) y el ambiente era alegre y festivo. Inclusive cuando llegó la media noche y la Directora McGonagall los mandó a la cama, los alumnos seguían bromeando y riendo.

Cuando llegaron a la Torre de Gryffindor, y subieron a su dormitorio, Hermione y Ginny ignoraron una vez más el desorden en sus baúles, y se quedaron dormidas apenas sus cabezas tocaron la almohada. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, al igual que todos los Gryffindors, las dos muchachas se levantaron temprano. Debían guardar en sus baúles sus túnicas, libros, e inclusive las escobas. Neville tuvo que rescatar a su sapo Trevor del baúl de Eleonor Quirke, y a las diez de la mañana, cuando Crookshanks finalmente accedió a entrar a su cesto de mimbre, Hermione, Ginny y Neville se reunieron con Luna en el recibidor, para dirigirse a la estación de Hogsmeade.

Para eso de las diez y media habían subido ya sus baúles y encontrado un compartimiento para ellos solos, con lo que Crookshanks volvió a salirse del cesto, y se acostó en la rejilla alta del equipaje, dispuesto a tomar una siesta. El tren partió, como cada año, a las once en punto.

Para medio día, la última reunión de Prefectos de aquel año, había finalizado, y con ello, los prefectos de cada casa (incluidos los Premios Anuales) habían iniciado aquel último patrullaje por los pasillos del Expresso. Debido a que Luna y Neville seguirían en contacto durante aquel verano, la Ravenclaw había pedido a Hermione que fuese ella quien le hiciese compañía mientras caminaban por los pasillos cuidando que ningún alumno se metiese en problemas, a lo que la castaña accedió sin ningún inconveniente.

-¿Sigues teniendo esos extraños sueños? –preguntó Luna, después de que se cruzaron con el carrito de dulces, y compraron unas cuantas chucherías. La rubia iba comiendo una de todas aquellas ranas de chocolate que había comprado, mientras que Hermione se había limitado a tomar una varita de regaliz.

-Eso creo –fue la respuesta de la castaña, mientras seguían caminando por los pasillos, y asomaba la cabeza en cada uno de los compartimientos, viendo que los estudiantes no se metiesen en problemas-. No tienen ninguna conexión entre sí, y aun así se siente como si tratase de lo mismo. Como si fuesen partes de una película, escenas tomadas al azar.

-¿Sientes que las personas son las mismas siempre?

-Sí, pero a pesar de que se sienten conocidos, no logro identificarlos.

-Quizá solo debas poner más empeño –fue la respuesta de Luna.

Hermione asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Después de todo, lo único que se le ocurría eran las mismas palabras de Luna: su corazón estaba intentando recordar algo. Se preguntó qué sería.

Para la una de la tarde, cuando hubieron terminado de recorrer todo el tren, Hermione sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza. Había pasado de seguir supervisando el buen comportamiento de los alumnos, y se había sumido en sus pensamientos, intentando recordar detalles que se le hubiesen pasado por alto, de aquellos extraños sueños que se sucedían cuando se desmayaba. Seguía sin comprender nada, y por ello, la cabeza había comenzado a darle vueltas.

Así que ella y Luna regresaron al compartimiento donde Ginny las esperaba (Neville llegó poco después), y diciendo que se encontraba algo cansada, anunció a sus amigos que intentaría dormir un poco.

-Descansa tu cabeza aquí –le dijo Luna, indicando sus propias piernas-. Será mucho mejor que dormitar con la mejilla pegada en la ventana.

Así que mientras Neville y Ginny se entretenían jugando ajedrez mágico, Luna acariciaba los cabellos castaños de Hermione, quien hecha un ovillo, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

 _-¿A qué has venido?–fue lo único que pudo decir._

 _Nuevamente se encontraba mirando la espalda de esa sombra ya común, y al mismo tiempo desconocida._

 _-¿Llorando de nuevo? –la alta figura se volvió, pero su rostro se encontraba en sombras. Sin embargo, esta vez había algo diferente. Podía ver sus ojos. Un par de ojos azules. Bellos, enigmáticos. No podía dejar de verlos, de perder su conciencia en ellos. Se le aceleró el corazón. Ya había visto antes esos ojos, ¿por qué no podía recordar dónde?_

 _Una vocecita en su cabeza le susurró "bésalo". Su mente se negaba a hacerle caso. Y sin embargo, su corazón latía desbocado, indicándole que si no lo hacía, se arrepentiría._

 _Sin poderse contener, se inclinó sobre él, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Aquel contacto provocó que una calidez inundara todo su cuerpo. Deseaba que aquel beso no terminase nunca._

 _Pero finalmente, se separó de aquella sombra, dejando de ver aquellos ojos azules, que seguían clavados en ella._

 _-¿Qué ha sido eso? –aquella voz sonaba temblorosa._

 _-Supongo que ya me tocaba a mí._

-¿Hermione? –susurró Luna, moviéndola un poco, para que despertara. La castaña así lo hizo, mitad sobresaltada, mitad decepcionada.

-¿Hemos llegado ya? –fue lo primero que pudo preguntar, al tiempo que se incorporaba y miraba por la ventana. Ya estaba oscuro allá afuera.

-Aún no, pero falta poco –respondió la Ravenclaw, y se inclinó sobre la Gryffindor, para agregar en un susurro que ni Ginny y Neville (quienes ahora jugaban snap explosivo) alcanzaron a escuchar-. Hablabas en sueños.

-¿En sueños? –preguntó Hermione mirándola de reojo, aun sintiendo la calidez de aquel beso. Se había sentido tan real, ¿cómo era posible que fuese solo un sueño?-. Sí, eso creo –reconoció al fin, y volvió a mirar por la ventana-. Era sólo un extraño sueño, creo. Un mal sueño.

* * *

El tren se detuvo una hora después en King's Cross. Cuando los cuatro chicos bajaron del vagón, cargando sus baúles y las jaulas de sus mascotas, se detuvieron a medio andén, buscando a sus familias.

Nuevamente, la abuela de Neville fue la primera en llegar. Su nieto se despidió de Luna en un rincón del andén, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, regresó con Ginny y Hermione, para despedirse de ellas, dándoles un abrazo a cada una.

Luna se había quedado al otro lado del andén. Había encontrado a unas compañeras de Ravenclaw, y se encontraba despidiéndose de ellas, provocando que las dos Gryffindors se quedasen solas en el andén, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Entre el gentío, se distinguía la pelirroja cabellera de George, quien alzó un brazo para que Ginny lo viera.

-Espero que vengas a la Madriguera a visitarnos algún día –le dijo Ginny a Hermione, abrazándola tierna y fuertemente-. Y no olvides escribir.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti –le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios, y soltándose del abrazo-. Estoy segura de que mis padres no tendrán problema en recibirte en casa. Y no solo va para ti, Harry y Ron también están invitados.

-Cuenta con ello.

Ginny se despidió una vez más, y tras realizar una rápida desviación para despedirse de Luna, emprendió el camino hacia su hermano mayor. Apenas unos instantes después, los dos Weasleys habían ya cruzado la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez, dejando a Hermione sola en medio andén, con aquel carrito que llevaba su baúl, y el cesto de mimbre donde Crookshanks bufaba. Dijo una vez más al gato que esperase hasta llegar a casa para poderlo dejar salir, y procedió a mirar alrededor del andén, en busca de Luna. Quería despedirse de ella antes de emprender la caminata rumbo a la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez. Sin embargo, se encontraba mirando al final del pasillo, cuando vio una escena curiosa.

Luna había terminado de despedirse de un par de conocidos de Hufflepuff, cuando dirigió sus pasos a un solitario Slytherin de cabello rubio platinado.

Malfoy se había despedido ya de Zack y Nigel, y con paso lento, había dado media vuelta para llegar con sus padres, quienes lo esperaban al tiempo que cuidaban de su baúl. Sin embargo, detuvo su andar al ver a Lovegood de pie delante de él.

-No pienso despedirme de ti, Lunática –fue el comentario del muchacho, con aquel usual tono despectivo que Luna ignoró, igual que siempre.

-Yo tampoco. Al contrario, quería decirte algo respecto a un tema importante.

Malfoy la miró alzando una ceja, excéptico, y estaba por dar un bufido para emprender de nueva cuenta la caminata hacia sus padres, cuando la voz de Luna lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-La mente puede no recordar las cosas. Pero el corazón nunca olvida.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó asustado, al tiempo que miraba a Granger de reojo. Demonios, ella los estaba mirando.

-He dicho que te he visto.

-No sé de qué hablas –se apuró a defenderse.

-Y no digo que ahora –continuó Luna sin inmutarse-. Sino a durante todo el año. A ti y a Hermione, a decir verdad. No se necesita ser un genio para saber a que ella le han alterado la memoria. ¿Haz sido tú?

Pero malfoy no contestó. Después de todo, no sabía qué decir. De cualquier manera, parecía ser que Luna no esperaba una respuesta, pues prontamente continuó diciendo:

-Descuida, te lo he dicho ya. El corazón nunca olvida. Hermione podrá no recordar aquellos momentos que pasó a tu lado, pero su corazón sabe que te ama. Ten buena vida, Malfoy.

Y con esto, Luna dio la espalda al muchacho de ojos azules, y se dirigió hacia Hermione, dispuesta a despedirse de ella. Sin embargo, Hermione no pudo prestar mucha atención a lo que decía la rubia. Seguía intrigada por la conversación que el águila había tenido con Malfoy, preguntándose porqué se había tomado la molestia de despedirse de él.

-Quizá no vuelvas a verlo nunca en tu vida –le dijo Luna en su acostumbrado tono soñador, al descubrirla mirando de reojo a Malfoy-. Quizá lo mejor fuese que te despidieras tú también.

Y así, quedándose finalmente sola, Hermione sintió que se le encogía el estómago. ¿Debería? Sin saber porqué, ignoró su carrito, los bufidos de Crookshanks, y caminó hasta detenerse frente al Slytherin, quien no se había movido ni un milímetro.

Se miraron en silencio. Hermione seguía con aquel nudo en el estómago, mientras Draco sentía uno en el corazón. Entonces, la castaña levantó su mano (haciendo un esfuerzo para que no temblase), y la puso delante del rubio, esperando que el chico la estrechara.

-Fue, un gusto conocerte –le dijo ella nerviosa, sin saber si había hecho lo correcto. Malfoy miró su mano extendida sin saber qué hacer-. Es muy probable que no volvamos a vernos nunca más, pero… espero y las cosas vayan bien en tu vida.

Hermione estaba por bajar su mano, al ver que Draco no le correspondía el saludo, pero fue en el último momento en que el Slytherin se la estrechó.

-Un gusto tener que soportarte todos estos años, Granger –le dijo él en tono mordaz, pero burlón, arrancándole a Hermione una sonrisa de los labios-. También espero que todo vaya bien en lo que te espera en esta vida.

Se miraron a los ojos. Entonces, Hermione se percató de aquel enigmático color azul de los ojos del Slytherin, y sintiéndose extraña, se soltó rápidamente. Un poco confundida, se dio la media vuelta, y se alejó de regreso a donde había dejado su baúl y su gato, y empujando su carrito, ella también salió del andén 9 y ¾.

Aquel color azul, era tan parecido al que había soñado. Pero no podía ser Malfoy… Después de todo, aquellas extrañas visiones eran simples sueños. No significaban nada. Por más que Luna quisiera sacar sus extrañas conclusiones y significados, Hermione estaba segura de que aquel detalle era una simple coincidencia.

En el andén 8, rodeados de muggles, vio a sus padres saludarla a lo lejos, y se apuró a llegar a ellos, mientras les sonreía, alegre de volverlos a ver después de un año, y con ello, aquel sentimiento y esa extraña sensación respecto a sus sueños y Malfoy, era simplemente olvidado.

* * *

Aún dentro del andén 9 y ¾, Draco había visto como Granger desaparecía al cruzar la barrera, y sintiéndose desolado al saber que nunca más volvería a verla, lentamente se dio la media vuelta, y regresó junto a sus padres.

-Vamos a casa –dijo su madre, mientras indicaba a su marido que ayudase a empujar el carrito que llevaba el baúl perteneciente a su único hijo.

-La próxima semana tenemos una cena con los Greengrass –anunció Lucius, provocando que su mujer lo mirase con una expresión que claramente indicaba " _debiste esperar hasta llegar a la casa_ ".

Sin embargo, el ex mortífago la ignoró, y se limitó a esperar a que su hijo respondiese.

-De acuerdo –fue lo único que Draco pudo decir, aun mirando a la barrera.

El corazón se le encogió una vez más, si es que era posible. Hermione se había marchado, sería feliz al lado de alguien que la amase (esperaba que al menos no fuese la comadreja), y él… Él viviría al lado de una mujer que ni siquiera recordaba conocer, todo por proteger a la chica que amaba.

-Vamos entonces –la voz de su madre sonaba lejana, pero su tacto al poner su mano en su hombro, se sentía cálido y cercano.

Draco miró como su padre se disponía a empujar su carrito, llevándolo a la barrera, y asintió. Así como las llantas del carrito se habían puesto en movimiento, él debía hacer lo mismo. Seguir con su vida, con aquel camino que él mismo había escogido para sí.

Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero no había vuelta atrás. Y así, siguiendo a sus padres, Draco emprendió la caminata, y con paso lento, finalmente cruzó la barrera que lo llevaría al mundo muggle.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _No puedo creer que no les haya avisado con tiempo que este era el último capi. Sí, aún nos queda un epílogo, pero de cualquier manera... Se siente como si no lo hubiese planeado bien, no sé si me explico (?) X) ¿Tiene que ver con mis constantes ausencias y falta de respuesta a sus reviews? Creo que sí, pero ya saben que esto de trabajar, atender a la familia y darse tiempo para escribir, termina afectando mucho~_

 _En fin! Llegamos ya al final de este depresivo fic (?), ya había dicho (creo, ahora no estoy muy segura eheheh) que aún falta el epílogo, pero debido a que será casi igual al de la historia original, sí, básicamente esto es todo el fic (?). Antes de que comiencen a pedirme mi dirección para venirme a golpear o matar (xD) por no haber hecho que nuestra parejita terminase junta, primero les digo que (sin sonar sangrona ni mucho menos) ya les había dicho -en el mismo resumen está- que esto no iba a tener final feliz, y segundo, para que no me odien tanto, les comento que habrá sorpresita en el epílogo, pero no digo más para que se imaginen de todo y siendo malvada, hacerlas sufrir una semana más (?)._

 _Así que pasemos a otra cosa: ¿Les ha gustado el capi de hoy? Yo sé que no porque esperaban un final feliz de "y todos vivieron felices para siempre", por lo que me limitaré a agradecerles sus reviews diciéndome que me odian y esas cosas e.é Lo mismo si deciden (o no) dejar follow y favorite. De cualquier manera, considerando que ya llevamos 22 capis y siguen aquí leyendo, no puedo menos que agradecerles el apoyo, y la paciencia durante estos últimos meses. Años, si consideramos que el fic original ya va a cumplir 6 desde su publicación :D_

 _Debido a que este comment ya quedó kilométrico, lo dejaré aquí; les mando abrazos, besos, les deseo un bonito fin de semana, y los veo el próximo sábado -quizá domingo- para terminar este fic, pero no esta historia._

 _... y no digo nada más._ _Sigan bellos!_


	23. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **18 años después**

* * *

Aquel año, el otoño se adelantó. El primer día de Septiembre trajo una mañana tersa y dorada como una manzana, y mientras la pequeña familia caminaba por el abarrotado andén, los gases de aquella locomotora escarlata, y el aliento de todas esas otras familias, brillaban como telarañas en la fría atmósfera.

En lo alto del carrito que el padre empujaba al caminar, se tambaleaba una jaula de metal, que contenía una bonita lechuza castaña.

Un pequeño niño pelirrojo, de apenas nueve años, iba tomado de la mano de su madre, con una expresión indignada.

-Dentro de poco tú también irás –le dijo Hermione, sabiendo el motivo del enfado de su hijo menor.

-Aún faltan dos años –se quejó Hugo-. Y yo quiero ir ahora.

La familia llegó a uno de los últimos vagones, el cual se encontraba casi vacío. Ron se apuró a bajar el baúl de su hija mayor, Rose, y colocarlo dentro del portaequipajes. La chica lo siguió pisándole los talones, diciendo que volvería pronto, y sólo iría a cambiarse su ropa muggle por el uniforme del colegio.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Ron al bajar del vagón. Hugo se arrojó a sus brazos, y el pelirrojo abrazó a su hijo, mientras miraba a su esposa, y la castaña miraba hacia el andén.

-No tardarán en llegar –le respondió ella-. No creo que Albus o James se los permitan.

Acababa de decir aquello, cuando un gritito se escuchó entre las piernas de la gente.

-¡Tía Hermione! –una pequeña niña, de cabello largo y pelirrojo se arrojó a los brazos de la castaña. Hermione le respondió el gesto con una alegre sonrisa en los labios.

-Empezábamos a pensar que no llegarían –dijo la castaña, mirando a los padres de la pequeña niña pelirroja.

Ginny y Harry acababan de aparecer de entre la gente. Los seguía Albus, su segundo hijo, quien se notaba alegre.

En esos momentos, Rose regresó. La chica ya llevaba puesta su túnica de Hogwarts, y se apuró a sonreírle a su primo.

-¿Has podido estacionarte bien? –se apuró a preguntarle Ron a Harry, y sin detenerse a esperar una contestación, añadió-. Yo sí. Hermione no confiaba en que aprobara el examen de conducir de muggles, ¿verdad que no? Creía que tendría que confundir al examinador.

-Eso no es cierto –se defendió ella prontamente, mientras Harry y Ginny contenían una risita.

-La verdad es que sí lo confundí –le susurró Ron a Harry para que Hermione no se escuchara esa confesión de último minuto.

-¡Ahí estás! –dijo Ginny en ese momento.

James, el hijo mayor de Harry y Ginny acababa de llegar. Ya no llevaba su carrito con su baúl y su lechuza blanca, pero su rostro llevaba una expresión de asco que se apuró a explicar.

-Teddy está allá atrás –dijo atropelladamente, apuntando detrás de él-. ¿Quieren saber qué estaba haciendo? ¡Besuqueándose con Victoire!

Ninguno de los adultos se sorprendió ante tal noticia.

-¿Es que acaso los has interrumpido? –le preguntó Ginny mirándolo severamente.

-¡Me dijo que me fuera! ¡Se estaba besando! ¡Con nuestra prima!

-Yo creo que deberían de casarse –susurró Lily en ese momento, de manera soñadora, y finalmente soltó a Hermione-. Así, sí que formaría parte de la familia.

-Claro, porque no viene a cenar cuatro veces por semana a la casa –dijo Harry en tono mordaz.

-Pues deberíamos de proponerle que viviera con nosotros –Albus habló con prontitud, pero Harry le respondió del mismo modo.

-Ni loco que estuviera. No tengo planeado demoler la casa aún.

Lily y Hugo contuvieron una risita.

-Deberías de estar preocupado por cosas más importantes –dijo Albus en un tono pomposo a su hermano mayor-. Empiezas tercer año, ¿estás preparado para la selección? –y ante la expresión nerviosa de James, le dirigió una mirada burlona-. Quizá te pongan en Slytherin.

-¡No van a ponerme ahí! –se quejó su hermano mayor, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero visiblemente incómodo.

-¡Al! –lo reprendió su madre. El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y no dijo nada más.

-¿Y si a ti te ponen en Slytherin? –le dijo Lily a Hugo en esos momentos.

-Claro que no –se apuró a contestarle a su prima-. Soy un Gryffindor, igual que mi padre. Y estoy seguro de que Rose estará en Ravenclaw, porque es casi tan lista como mamá.

-Pero tía Hermione no estaba en Ravenclaw.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero podría ser…

-La verdad, es que no me molestaría –dijo Rose, sumándose a la conversación-. ¿Y tú, Lily?

-Yo quiero estar en Gryffindor, como papá. ¡La casa de los valientes! –añadió mientras se apuraba a abrazar a Harry.

Hugo se apuró a imitar el rugido de un león. Ron lo sujetó del hombro.

-No quiero que te sientas presionado –le dijo a su hijo mejor, en tono solemne-, pero si no te ponen en Gryffindor, te desheredo.

-¡Ron! –gritó Hermione indignada-. No les digas eso a los niños.

Pero Ron ya no se encontraba prestándole atención. Su mirada se había posado a una distancia de más o menos cincuenta metros. Sus ojos se entornaron. Harry se apuró a mirar al mismo punto que su mejor amigo.

Lentamente, otra pequeña familia se acercaba al final del andén, buscando un vagón que se encontrase aún algo vacío.

Draco Malfoy, junto con su esposa y su hijo, se detuvieron delante de ellos.

-Buenos días, Malfoy –dijo Harry con un tono de voz particularmente seco. Hacía ya dieciocho años que no se veían, por lo que no estaba muy seguro de qué tan amable o distante debería de comportarse con él. En especial cuando la última vez que se habían visto, la situación había sido tensa y delicada.

Draco le dirigió una silenciosa mirada. Parecía ser que él pensaba lo mismo que Harry. Por un instante pareció que el rubio no diría nada, pero finalmente, el ex Slytherin dijo:

-Buenos días, Potter –le respondió arrastrando las palabras.

-Hola –dijo en ese momento el hijo de Draco (se parecía tanto a Draco como Albus se parecía a Harry), dirigiéndose a Rose, Hugo, Lily, James y Albus-. Scorpius Malfoy –se presentó el chico, de manera animada.

-Albus, pero todos me dicen Al –respondió el niño, y procedió a estrechar la mano del rubio-. ¿Empiezas Hogwarts este año? –el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy asintió, con lo que Albus agregó animado-. ¡Yo también! ¡Mi hermano va ya a tercero, igual que mi prima Rose!

Rose se acercó a los muchachos, e igualmente estrechó la mano de Scorpius. James le dirigió un nervioso saludo; aún estaba preocupado por quedar en Slytherin. Los adultos los miraron, pero no dijeron nada. Varios de los presentes (en especial Ron y Astoria) se preguntaban qué podría llegar a ocurrir si aquellos cuatro se hacían amigos. ¿Afectaría su amistad el hecho de que sus padres hubiesen estado enemistados tantos años? ¿Podrían los niños sanar un poco las heridas que había entre los Malfoy y los Potter y Weasley?

Mientras Astoria, Ron y Ginny miraban como Scorpius y Albus continuaban con la conversación (y se preguntaban en qué casa les gustaría estar dentro de dos años, cuando iniciasen tercero), Draco miró de reojo a Hermione. Hacía dieciocho años que no la veía. El tiempo le había sentado bien. Su cabello seguía siendo castaño, pero ahora estaba lacio y brillante. Su piel se notaba un poco bronceada; muy probablemente había pasado el verano con su familia, de vacaciones en algún lugar soleado. Sintió como se le agitaba el corazón cuando Hermione lo miró de vuelta. Estuvo tentando a retirar la vista inmediatamente, pero no pudo, y se quedó así, mirándola mientras volvía a sentir aquel impulso que hacía dieciocho años no sentía: quería abalanzarse sobre ella, abrazarla, besarla…

 _-¡No deberías estar aquí! –aquella misteriosa voz se notaba alterada. Podía sentirse su preocupación._

 _-Prometí que te esperaría –respondió tratando de ver nuevamente aquellos hermosos ojos azules. Y sin poderse contener, exclamó-. ¡Te amo!_

 _Pero la sombra se alejaba. No podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que su expresión era de dolor y sufrimiento. Podía ver aquellos ojos azules clavados en ella…_

 _-Por favor… -agregó lastimeramente, pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde._

 _-No puedo hacerlo –respondió él, mientras se acercaba a ella y la sujetaba por los hombros, hablando en un susurro-. Lo siento mucho, pero es que tú no entiendes…_

 _-Yo solo te quiero a ti… -intentó aferrarse a él una vez más, pero era imposible. La sombra se alejó._

 _-¡Obliviate!_

 _Pero ella sabía que no podía olvidarlo. Aquellos recuerdos estarían por siempre grabados en su piel, en su corazón._

 _-No te he olvidado –dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza._

 _-¡Obliviate! –el grito retumbó en sus oídos, en su corazón._

 _-¡No te he olvidado! –gritó ella para hacerse oír. Tenía que entenderlo: simplemente no podía forzarla a despojarse de aquellos preciados recuerdos._

 _La sombra se alejaba, pero aquellos ojos azules aún podían verse en la distancia. Tan enigmáticos, tan solitarios._

 _-Obliviate…_

 _-Draco…_

-Draco…

-¿Hermione?

Ron acababa de sujetar a Hermione de la cintura, para que no cayera al suelo. Sostenía su mano con miedo, preocupado de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su mujer. Hermione, en cambio, abrió los ojos, algo extrañada.

Aún confundida, se apuró a decirle a su esposo que se encontraba bien, y un poco avergonzada, miró a todas las personas que en ese momento la miraban a ella. Todos tenían en su rostro una expresión de confusión, excepto por Draco y Harry, quienes parecían más bien preocupados.

Al igual que aquel par, los niños se veían preocupados. Ninguno tenía la menor idea de a qué se debía el repentino desmayo que había sufrido la castaña. Sitió como Ginny se detenía frente a ella, y le extendía un pañuelo para que se limpiase el sudor frío que le recorría la frente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sí, si –dijo Hermione tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Para demostrar que no le pasaba nada, se libró del agarre de su marido, y se incorporó inmediatamente-. Estoy bien.

Harry se apuró a llegar a su lado.

-Has llamado a Malfoy por su nombre –le susurró el pelinegro en el oído, para que nadie más que ella lo escuchara.

-Lo siento –se disculpó ella igualmente en un susurro, confundida ante aquel comentario, conteniendo el impulso de mirar a Draco-. No sé qué es lo que ha pasado.

Apenas y se daba cuenta de lo que había ocurrido en el andén. Sus pensamientos seguían vagando por aquella extraña escena que acaba de vislumbrar delante de sus ojos.

Una tarde de invierno en que la nieve caía pesadamente. Ella, de pie frente a aquel claro que había junto a la cerca que impedía el paso a la Casa de los Gritos. Una alta y delgada figura, de cabello rubio platinado, que se encontraba de pie delante de ella, apuntándola con una varita.

Un par de hermosos y enigmáticos ojos azules.

Esta vez no le quedó duda alguna: eran los ojos de Draco Malfoy.

¿Pero aquello había sido solo un sueño? No recordaba que en verdad aquello le hubiera pasado alguna vez. Ella nunca había tenido tal contacto, tal acercamiento, con Draco Malfoy. Se odiaban, ¿no era así? Entonces, ¿por qué esa extraña escena le parecía tan real? ¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de llamarla un "recuerdo"?

Pero algo dentro de su cabeza, de su corazón, le susurraba de manera apremiante que aquellas extrañas visiones que durante todos esos años había sufrido de manera esporádica, eran reales.

Todo era real. A pesar de que no pudiera verlo en su pasado, de que no pudiera recordarlo, de que simplemente viera pequeñas partes del enorme rompecabezas, aquellas sensaciones que inundaban su mente, erizaban su piel y le llenaban el alma, eran todas reales.

Sintió como si su mundo se hubiera sacudido. ¿Es que acaso ella había estado enamorada de Draco Malfoy?

No tuvo necesidad de preguntárselo a sí misma de nuevo. Conocía la respuesta a la perfección. Como si durante todos esos años su cabeza hubiera esperado que ella formulara la pregunta.

-Sí –le susurró aquella vocecita de su cabeza. Su conciencia, quizá-. Tú lo amabas. Tú lo amas. Y él aún te ama a ti.

¿Pero acaso eso era cierto? ¿Y si se había tratado de un amor no correspondido, que ella misma se hubiera obligado a olvidar?

Tenía tantas preguntas, y tan pocas respuestas… Lo peor de todo es que estaba completamente segura que la única persona que podría respondérselas todas, era aquel muchacho rubio de ojos azules que había conocido hacía tantos años. Aquel alto y delgado chico que ahora era un señor rico y poderoso. Tan diferente a lo que ella había conocido, o al menos su mente se lo hacía creer. El único que podía proporcionarle esas respuestas era Draco Malfoy; el único que podía disipar sus dudas, el único que no lo haría.

Volvió a mirar a Malfoy, pero tanto él como su esposa y su hijo, se encontraban ya alejándose.

-¿Hermione?

-He dicho que estoy bien, Ron –le respondió a su esposo con un tono de voz algo seco, y apurándose a alejar todas aquellas ideas que habían florecido e inundado su mente-. Ya casi son las once –esta vez se dirigió a Albus y a Rose-, será mejor que suban al tren.

-¿Vas a visitarnos, papá? –dijo James a Harry, un poco a la desesperada-. ¡Dijiste que lo harías!

El hombre de ojos verdes se limitó a sonreírle.

-La directora McGonagall me ha solicitado que les de clases complementarias de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a los alumnos de quinto y séptimo. Quizá los vea por allí, a no ser que prefieras que no te vean con tu padre…

-No es eso… -dijo James.

Mientras Ginny se despedía de Albus, Rose hizo lo mismo con su madre, abrazándola tiernamente. Hermione le respondió el gesto, pero no pudo evitar mirar por encima de la pequeña niña pelirroja, al punto por el cual Malfoy y su familia se habían alejado para desaparecer entre la neblina que provocaba la locomotora escarlata.

* * *

Los Malfoy habían seguido caminando hasta llegar al final del andén nueve y tres cuartos. Scorpius empujaba su propio carrito, el cual llevaba su enorme baúl, y una jaula con un pequeño hurón blanco dentro de ella.

El solo ver aquél pequeño y alargado animal, a Draco hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Pero Scorpius se había empeñado en que se lo regalaran en su onceavo cumpleaños, y Astoria, para complacer a su único hijo, se había fingido sorda ante los comentarios de su marido, y se lo había comprado.

Scorpius subió, con ayuda de su padre, su baúl y la jaula al portaequipajes del último vagón, y ambos bajaron rápidamente. Astoria jaló a Scorpius hacia ella, y lo abrazó tiernamente.

-Que tengas un buen año –le dijo en un susurro, mientras el niño la abrazaba igual.

-Te esperaremos de vuelta para las vacaciones de Navidad –le dijo Draco, revolviendo su cabello, Scorpius rio ante este gesto.

Se escuchó el silbato del tren. Scorpius abrazó a su padre fugazmente, le dirigió a su madre una mirada sonriente, y se apuró a subir al vagón. Draco cerró la portezuela detrás del niño. El silbato sonó nuevamente.

-¡Prometan que me escribirán! –gritó Scorpius por la ventana. Astoria asintió enérgicamente.

-Prométenos tú lo mismo –respondió Draco.

El tren empezó a avanzar. Despacio, pero prontamente tomando velocidad; acelerando cada vez un poco más. Entonces, la locomotora escarlata viró siguiendo las vías, y el alegre rostro de Scorpius Malfoy se perdió en la distancia.

Astoria se acercó a su marido. No intentó tomarlo de la mano; durante aquellos diez años de matrimonio no habían tenido tales muestras de afecto. No porque él no lo quisiese, sino porque a ninguno de los dos les interesaba. Pero ante la comunidad mágica debían mostrarse como un respetable matrimonio de sangre pura, por lo que se mantuvieron cerca, mirando el punto en el que el tren había desaparecido en la distancia.

La neblina que la locomotora había producido en el andén, poco a poco se dispersaba. Varias familias (que al igual que ellos seguían mirando en la distancia), poco a poco habían empezado a caminar hacia la barrera que dividía el andén 9 y ¾ de la zona muggle. Entre aquél grupo de gente, pudo ver a Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley, caminar con su pequeña y pelirroja hija, tomada de las manos de ambos padres. Detrás de ellos, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley seguían a su pelirrojo hijo menor.

No pudo evitar mirarla, mientras la castaña caminaba con paso lento. En ese momento, sintió como si el mundo se detuviera. Después de dieciocho años, se sorprendió al ver que aquellos sentimientos no habían muerto. Al contrario, eran esta vez más fuertes, como si hubiesen dormido dentro de él durante todos esos años, y finalmente hubiesen despertado. ¡Qué no hubiera dado para poder salir corriendo, jalarla de la mano y besarla, allí mismo, en ese concurrido andén! Hacía dieciocho años que había tenido que renunciar a sus labios, pero aún recordaba su suave sensación y su dulce sabor. ¡Qué no hubiera dado para correr e hincarse delante de ella, suplicando que lo perdonara por todo el daño y el mal que le había hecho! Que no hubiera dado por confesarse idiota y arrepentido, aunque sabía que nada de eso bastaría para revertir las decisiones que había tomado.

En especial porque ella no recordaba nada. Ella no recordaría como enredaba sus dedos en su cabello plateado, ni como solía morder su labio inferior, ni como lo golpeaba en el hombro cada que decía algo que le molestase… Para ella, él era un simple recuerdo de un compañero del colegio, que había sido cruel y grosero con ella. A esas alturas, no había nada que él pudiese hacer para cambiar aquella imagen que Hermione Granger había creado de él.

Y por ello, Draco sabía que no importara lo que él hiciera, nada ayudaría a aliviar su dolor, su soledad, y aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad que estaba presente en su día a día, y lo acompañaría hasta el momento de su muerte.

 _-Me pregunto –se dijo a sí mismo, en su cabeza, mientras seguía mirándola alejarse-, ¿qué sentiría ella si supiera lo mucho que me duele el solo verla, y darme cuenta de que ella se ha olvidado de nosotros, de lo nuestro, para siempre? A pesar de que yo nunca lo olvidaré, nunca podré olvidarlo, porque no quiero hacerlo. Si tan solo pudiera saber lo mucho que me duele tener que mentirles a todas las personas que me rodean, todos los días; fingir que amo a esta mujer que camina a mi lado. Lo mucho que me duele sonreír y pretender que todo está bien; decir que he olvidado estos sentimientos que tengo por ella, que nada de esto existe ya. A pesar de que nunca podrán salir de mi corazón, pero tampoco podrán ser enterrados, nunca podré sacarlos de mí. Si tan solo pudiera ella saber lo mucho que me duele el saber que nada de lo que un día tuvimos podrá volver a suceder. Que quería tenerla para siempre. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello… A ella y solo a ella, para mí; nosotros, por siempre, todos los días…_

-Draco… -la manera en que Astoria susurró su nombre lo hizo despertar lentamente de su ensimismamiento.

Miró a su esposa. Su mente se inundó de dolorosos y al mismo tiempo ridículos pensamientos del pasado. Como había accedido a casarse con ella, bajo la excusa de que lo hacía para preservar la pureza de sangre de los Malfoy, y romper con la maldición de los Greengrass. Sin embargo, no lo había hecho por ninguno de los clanes, lo había hecho por salvar la vida de Hermione Granger. La única persona por la cual había aceptado tener aquel matrimonio, sería la única que nunca supiera el motivo.

Astoria lo miró de vuelta, pero no dijo nada. Muy a su pesar, Draco podía ver un pequeño reflejo de Hermione en ella. Astoria tenía también el cabello castaño, del mismo color que sus ojos. Hasta podía decir que su estatura era parecida a la de Hermione, y su risa similar. Pero a pesar de todos aquellos parecidos que había intentado extraer de aquella desconocida, para no sentirse tan solo y miserable, se seguía sintiendo completamente abandonado, y muerto por dentro.

Astoria nunca sería Hermione. Eso lo sabía bien. Su cabello nunca sería tan alborotado, sus ojos no tendrían ese brillo como los de la antigua Gryffindor. Inclusive, a pesar de ser de estaturas iguales, el porte era completamente diferente. Astoria caminaba con altivez, Hermione con soltura. Y su risa… Astoria lo hacía de manera recatada, como si fuera malo reírse. Hermione, en cambio, lo hacía con una chispa que iluminaba su rostro.

Miró a Astoria una vez más. Finalmente, su esposa extendió su mano, para que él la tomara. Draco miró de reojo a Hermione, y vio como la castaña atravesaba en esos momentos la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez, dirigiéndose al mundo muggle. Fue entonces en que la verdad cayó sobre él como un cubo de agua helada. Tomó la mano de Astoria, y ambos empezaron a caminar, por el ahora casi vacío andén.

No importaba que tanto amara a Hermione, ahora, gracias a sí mismo él era un completo desconocido para ella. Eran dos personas que no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro. Dos extraños que no tenían nada que compartirse.

 _-Cada cabeza es un mundo –se dijo a sí mismo, mientras sentía como el corazón se le partía por la mitad-. Ella tiene su propio mundo, yo el mío. Cada uno muy diferente, imposible de mezclar. Somos dos mundos diferentes –se repitió lentamente para nunca olvidarlo, mientras el dolor lo desgarraba por dentro-. Dos mundos imposibles de volverse a juntar. Dos mundos distantes…_

* * *

 _¡Hola a todxs!_

 _Este es, ahora sí, el final del fic. Es básicamente el mismo epílogo de la historia original, porque (aunque haga que me odien de nueva cuenta), así es como este fic siempre fue concebido. El final iba a ser triste y nuestra parejita no iba a terminar junta._

 _Sin embargo, al igual que en las notas de la historia original, sigo enamorada de esta historia, y me pareció que el dejar todo aquí, no satisfaría nuestras necesidades dramioneras (o como sea que se escriba). Así que, he estado durante estos últimos meses, trabajando en la tan esperada continuación de este fic._

 _A decir verdad, la continuación fue lo que me hizo editar la historia en primer lugar. Necesitaba ordenar unos detalles para poder manejar un fic de calidad, y pues, después de 5-6 años de darle vueltas al asunto, finalmente estoy trabajando en ello._

 _Yo sé que hay personas que (como dije) llevan esperando por esta prometida continuación desde que terminé de publicar el fic original (allá en el 2011), y que están más que dispuestas a decirme como Sirius Black "hice mi espera, 12 años en Azkaban", pero aún así, tendrán que esperar un poquito más. Hay que pulir unos últimos detalles..._

 _Sin embargo, para no hacer dicha espera una nueva tortura, aquí les va la confirmación: La continuación de Mundos Distantes la empiezo a publicar el sábado 3 de Junio. Si no se la quieren perder, den su follow y favorite a mi perfil, para que les llegue su notificación al correo._

 _Igualmente, den follow, favorite y review a este epílogo, para decirme todo lo que les gustó, lo que no, lo que esperan de la continuación, lo que les gustaría ver, lo que no quieren que ocurra... Ya saben que sus opiniones son bien recibidas._

 _Dejando el kilométrico comentario aquí, me despido no sin antes agradecerles el apoyo durante estos últimos meses, ofrecerles una disculpa por no haberme dado tiempo de responder a sus reviews, y pedirles que me sigan leyendo, pues todo esto que hago es para ustedes y su disfrute._

 _Tengan un bonito fin de semana, con puente incluido, y nos seguimos leyendo. Sigan bellos!_

 _Ribonette~_


End file.
